Uma Nova História, Um Novo Destino
by Karen Lily Potter
Summary: O que Harry irá pensar quando uma garota misteriosa chega em Hogwarts acompanhadas de muitos boatos e logo depois descobre que ela pode mudar o rumo das coisas, mudar a história, literalmente. pessima em resumos... aqui está a SEGUNDA TEMPORADA - /s/8794783/1/Transfiguratus-Futura
1. Chapter 1

Sinopse:

_O que você sentiria se pudesse mudar o destino de Harry Potter, ou melhor, se tivesse o poder de mudar toda a história com apenas um vira-tempo... péssima em resumos. * Fic começa entre o 3º e 4º livro* _

_**N/A: **__Eu quero avisar a todos que essa fic é meio... diferente. Deixa eu explicar melhor. Para essa fic eu criei novos personagens, mais um desses, se tornou um dos personagens principais (depois do trio de ouro é claro), por isso essa fic começa explicando um pouco a história dela e de seus amigos. E também pelo fato de que nessa fic eu coloquei o nosso mundo, não como o mundo dos trouxas (que também vai está lá), mais o nosso mundo mesmo, ou seja, ficção, Harry Potter, __fãs de Harry Potter__, e o fato de que no nosso mundo, __Harry Potter é ficção,__ eu sei, eu sei que é loucura, mais vamos dizer que eu quero mudar algumas coisas no final. Eu sei que no começo a fic é chata, mais vai melhorando no final, e não me culpem ser ficar uma merda, é a minha primeira fic. Mais por favor, deixem reviews. Há... quase esqueço, quem gosta de HP/GW não me matem, eu adoro a Gina, mais não com o Harry. Espero que gostem...REVIEWS._

_Os personagens e lugares pertencem a J.K. Rowling e não a mim, caso contrario, estaria rica e não estaria escrevendo esse bilhete. _

* * *

CAPITÚLO I

Uma Nova Descoberta

Ainda era cedo em Jersey City, no estado de Nova Jersey , estava uma manhã linda de segunda-feira, e o dia começou nublado _(como sempre)_, por isso deve chover até o final do dia, já que eu moro em um dos lugares mais chuvosos do país, mais deixa eu me apresentar: meu nome é Samantha Potter, tenho treze anos e estudo em Sta. Marylle, uma escola particular do norte da cidade, não muito longe da minha casa, dá até para ir a pé.

Há alguns anos eu fiquei fã de um filme chamado Harry Potter, eu assisti pela primeira vez, e me apaixonei pelo filme, que depois descobri ser uma serie, baseada nos livros de mesmo nome, só que com os subtítulos diferentes: o primeiro A Pedra Filosofal, o segundo a Câmara Secreta entre outros, eu adoro todos os filmes, e já li todos os livros, sei praticamente tudo sobre as histórias de Harry Potter.

Eu posso dizer que tenho uma vida legal, moro com minha tia Sally Miller, meu tio Robert Miller, e a filha deles Carly Miller minha prima que considero como minha irmã, eles não são meus tios de verdade, eles eram amigos dos meus pais, que morrerão quando eu ainda era um bebê inocente, meus tios nunca falaram como aconteceu, mais deixaram meu nome como está para homenagear meus pais, mais uma vez, minha tia disse que o sobrenome deles era Potter, eu levei um susto com esse sobrenome, ela também disse que quem me entregou para eles em certa noite, foi uma pessoa desconhecida, só disse que também era amigo da minha mãe, me entregou e disse que deviam me proteger e foi embora, eu nunca liguei pra isso, mais quando eu tinha mais ou menos sete anos, coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer, eu fazia as coisas flutuarem do nada, ou simplesmente se moveram sem ao menos tocar neles. Isso me assustava muito no começo, mais depois eu acostumei, demorei um pouco para contar aos meus tios, pois eu pensei que eles iam me chamar de maluca, mais quando eu contei me assustei com a reação deles, minha tia simplesmente disse:

― Nós sabíamos que isso iria acontecer um dia... ― alguém deve ter imaginado a minha reação não é, por que eu pensei: _"O quê? Como assim já imaginavam isso."_ Eles devem ter percebido isso por que meu tio Rob disse:

― Bom Sam, tem algo que você precisa saber... ― _"Há...serio...não me diga que tem algo que vocês não contaram..."_ pensou Sam.

― Seus pais eram bruxos ― eu estava no meu quarto, então sentei na cama ao ouvir isso. _"E...estão pirando de vez, como eles podem ser bruxos, e se forem, rituais coisa e tal, o que isso tem haver com comigo" _pensou Sam.

― Eles eram bruxos de verdade, com varinha e poções e tudo o que tem direito, Sam...estilo Harry Potter... ― Sam entrou em desespero:

― Como assim Harry Potter? Tipo varinhas, animagos, vassouras voadoras, e...Hogwarts?

― Sam... ― disse o tio ― sei que é difícil de acreditar, e que vindo de nós, pra você é loucura, por isso, nós chamamos uma pessoa para te ajudar a entender isso, sabemos que nele você vai acreditar... ― ele se virou para a minha tia ― querida, acho que já está na hora, chame-o, por favor.

A tia Sally sai para buscar alguém no andar de baixo, não demorou muito e ouvi passos novamente, Sally apareceu novamente à porta do meu quarto, meu tio saiu da minha frente e sentou do meu lado, minha tia disse:

― Bom querida...tem alguém que você precisa conhecer. ― disse isso e deu sinal para alguém entrar, quando eu vi quem ela chamou, eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco.

― Esse é... ― tentou dizer sua tia Sally, mais Sam interrompeu:

― Alvo Dumbledore ― eu arquejei, queria gritar, e dizer que eu estava sonhando, que aquilo não era real, que eu estava imaginando coisas:

― Pelo visto você já me conhece não é mesmo ― disse Dumbledore entrando no quarto.

― Quem não conhece, vá a qualquer lugar que tenha adolescentes e até mesmo crianças dentro e não conseguira sair mais ― disse Samantha ainda espantada por estar vendo Dumbledore pessoalmente.

― Nesse mundo que vocês chamam de "real" realmente acontecerá isso, porém, ninguém me conhece pessoalmente como você. ― disse o diretor com um sorriso e uma piscadela tradicional.

― E nem poderiam, porque o senhor é apenas um personagem que até já morreu, e eu ainda não acredito que estou vendo pessoalmente Alvo Dumbledore... Eu só posso está sonhando. ― disse Samantha passando a mão na cabeça tentando "acordar".

― Samantha, você não está sonhando, eu estou aqui pessoalmente para lhe avisar sobre muitas coisas. ― disse Dumbledore se aproximando e sentando na poltrona perto da cama.

― Mais como isso pode estar acontecendo? Isso é apenas uma história, Harry Potter não existe, é apenas ficção. ― eu disse desesperada: "_Como isso pode acontecer"_ pensei.

― É sobre isso que eu quero falar com você Samantha. ― disse Dumbledore agora sério. ― Sr. e Sra. Miller podem me deixar falar com a Samantha em particular, por favor. ― pediu Dumbledore, meus tios concordaram e saíram fechando a porta.

― Bom... Samantha eu vim conversar com você sobre muitos assuntos, vamos começar falando sobre seus pais. ― começou o diretor, eu gelei, não era muito fácil falar sobre meus pais, eu nem sabia como eles eram. ― Antes eu preciso explicar outra coisa com você, bem eu quero que acredite e você precisa acreditar que o mundo bruxo realmente existe ― _Como você quer que eu acredite nisso?_ ― Samantha, no fundo você sabe que isso é verdade, você pode negar isso para mim, mais não pode negar isso para você ― _"Ele tem razão" _pensou Samantha. ― E antes que você pergunte como isso é possível, vou responder logo... ― disse Dumbledore se ajeitando na cadeira e eu me encostei-me à parede ainda sentada na cama e pensei _"Isso vai demorar"_. Dumbledore começou a explicar:

― Bom... Na verdade existem três mundos... ― _"Três? Com assim três?_ pensei, mais não queria interromper. ― Um é o mundo que é chamado de "Mundo Real", é onde você mora, onde estamos agora, chamam de mundo real porque é o que as pessoas pensam que ele é, onde tudo é "ficção"; o outro é o Mundo Bruxo, sim ele realmente existe e Harry Potter também ― disse Dumbledore ao ver a minha cara de duvida ― e o outro é o Mundo Trouxa que todos conhecem. ― quando ele terminou pôde ver a minha cara de: _"Só acredito vendo"._ Ele continuou:

― Samantha, você acreditaria em mim se eu provasse que a magia realmente existe? Por que não há como eu lhe mostrar três mundos nesse momento. ― eu pensei por um minuto e respondi ― Bem... Se o senhor mostrar que realmente existe magia, então conseqüentemente o Mundo Bruxo também existirá e assim, irei ter certeza que história é verdade.

― Samantha, eu admiro o seu jeito de pensar.

Ele nem se deu o trabalho de levantar da poltrona, pegou sua varinha e com um aceno, fez meu livro, que estava em cima de uma mesinha, pegar fogo literalmente, eu me encolhi com o susto ― Uow ― exclamei, ele ficou me olhando vitorioso, de repente me dei conta do que ele estava queimando ― Hei você está queimando o meu livro do Harry Potter, para com isso ― ele parou imediatamente, eu peguei o livro e sentei novamente na cama ― Eu não gosto muito da história, mais é o livro mais importante, agradeça por ele ter sido queimado com magia e que você é Alvo Dumbledore, por que se não fosse tudo isso, não estaria mais aqui. ―

― É o ultimo? Sobre as Relíquias da Morte? ― Samantha concordou ― Como você disse, é o mais importante, mais por que não gosta da história? ― perguntou o diretor.

― Não é que eu não goste da história, eu até gosto de algumas partes, principalmente aquelas que revelam segredos, mais... Na batalha final, são muitas mortes, na maioria do tempo eu só consigo imaginar o desespero de todos, é claro que deve ter algumas mortes, para da algum sentindo ao livro, mais são muitas vidas inocentes, e claro que todo fã quer sempre mudar algo no livro. ― disse Sam, ainda agarrada ao livro.

― E se você Samantha, tivesse o poder de mudar o destino de muitos? ― perguntou Dumbledore.

Sam ficou pensando, como seria ter o poder de mudar tudo? Mudar o destino de muitos? Como eu poderia fazer tal coisa? Como seria...

Porém o professor Dumbledore não deixou os meus pensamentos se completarem porque disse ― Mais falaremos disso depois, agora que conversar sobre os seus pais, o que sabe sobre ele?

― Bem... Tudo o que sei sobre eles é que têm o sobrenome Potter... Hei espera um pouco, podem existir dois sobrenomes iguais em famílias diferentes certo? ― Dumbledore ficou pensando um pouco e Sam repetiu ― Certo? ― dessa vez ele respondeu ― Certo, é claro que pode existir. ― e Sam respondeu aliviada ― Há que bom, eu já ia pensar que... ― Bem voltando aos seus pais, acho que tenho que explicar uma coisa. ― Dumbledore me interrompeu, eu achei estranho mais depois esqueci, queria ouvir o que tinha para ouvir sobre os meus pais:

― Bem Samantha, devo lhe informar que eles também eram bruxos, sua mãe era nascida trouxa, porém seu pai tinha sangue puro, o que não muda o que você realmente é, você é uma bruxa também, uma bruxa mestiça, mais eu acho que você já sabia não é? ― Sam concordou, se lembrando dos pequenos incidentes que aconteceu há alguns anos ― Bem... Existe o Conselho Supremo dos Bruxos, é esse Conselho que manda nos três mundos, ele é composto por uma Alta Sacerdotisa, é ela que manda em todo o Conselho, tudo tem que passar por ela, ela é quem toma as decisões finais, se p caso for muito grave, ela leva o problema para os três senhores: que são três bruxos poderosos e imortais que mandam em tudo, mais geralmente estão muito ocupados com magias fora de controle que podem revelar o Mundo Mágico a todos os outros mundos...

― Nossa que complicado... Espera um pouco, pensei que o senhor estivesse falando sobre os meus pais, o que isso tem haver? ― interrompeu Sam, já estava ficando confusa. _(Por que ele muda tanto de assunto?)_

― Bom, eu não posso falar dos seus pais sem antes explicar sobre o Conselho, ou você não irá entender nada do que eu irei falar. ― respondeu Dumbledore.

― Está bem, desculpe, pode continuar. ― disse Sam.

― Continuando... Também existem quatro sacerdotisas conselheiras, são elas que decidem ajudam a Alta Sacerdotisa a tomar as decisões finais de praticamente todos os casos, mais não irei falar tudo, ou passaremos o dia todo aqui. ― disse Dumbledore olhando para a janela, devia ser mais ou menos 11h30min (onze e meia) da manha, e com certeza não irei à escola hoje. ― E por último, mais não menos importante temos sete sacerdotes e sacerdotisas que sempre ajudam a tomar decisões, ou em proteger os mundos, sem contar que eles são cruciais na escolha da nova Alta Sacerdotisa, o que ela só deixa de ser se morrer, ou for banida.

― O Conselho é o responsável por tudo o que acontece nos mundos, eles é que decidem se a pessoa pode ir para o outro mundo ou não, eu, por exemplo, tive que ir pessoalmente falar com a Alta Sacerdotisa Aleny Collins, tive que falar o motivo palavra por palavra, é claro, ela aceitou imediatamente, porém ela colocou algumas restrições sobre os seus pais, a Srta. Collins, não deu autorização para que eu possa falar o nome de seus pais, ou mostrar suas fotos, resumindo, você não irá saber quem são os seus pais, nome, aparência, cidade... Nada, nada além do sobrenome Potter... ― disse Dumbledore sério. Samantha ficou desesperada:

― O quê? Como assim eu não vou saber nada? Eu tenho o direito de saber que são os meus próprios pais? ― disse quase gritando e se levantando do seu lugar.

― Samantha se acalma, por favor, você precisa escutar toda a história para entender, saiba que na hora certa você irá saber tudo sobre os seus pais, eu prometo. ― disse Dumbledore calmo.

― Está bem professor Dumbledore, confio no senhor, sei que sempre faz a coisa certa. ― disse Sam se acalmando e sentando novamente.

― Pela sua confiança, direi o motivo pelo qual não pode saber nada sobre eles... Eu simplesmente não sei quem são Samantha ― disse Dumbledore um pouco triste.

― Como assim não sabe? ― perguntou Samantha desconfiada.

― Desde do dia que eu descobri sobre você através da Srta. Collins, eu tentei de tudo para descobrir mais sobre você, mais eu não encontrei nada sobre seus pais, nem uma pista, é como se você tivesse usando um disfarce, eu descobri muito pouco sem você, mais agora que tenho você Samantha, pessoalmente, creio que será mais fácil descobrir quem são seus pais, por que eu terei a sua ajuda. ― disse Dumbledore esperançoso.

― Sério professor? Tem como o senhor conseguir isso com a minha ajuda? Como eu posso ajudar? ― perguntou Samantha também esperançosa, descobrir quem eram seus pais é o seu maior sonho.

― Há alguns anos foi criado o _inventum sanguines_ que é um tipo de exame de DNA mágico, uma poção que há pelo menos dez anos, ninguém pensaria que poderia existir, ele descobri foi feito para descobrir, principalmente, os pais de uma pessoa, usando apenas o sangue dela mesma, ela é muito complicado, mais é eficiente, ela usa o sangue da pessoa como um mapa, ela entrega a resposta primeiramente como lembrança na mente da pessoa e de quem a estiver ajudando, se ela quiser, depois ela cria um documento oficial com a resposta, que é entregue depois de dois dias no máximo, as lembranças não ajudam muito, já que são em fragmentos. ― disse Dumbledore.

― Por que eu sinto que tem um problema no meio? ― perguntou Sam.

― Por que temos um problema, é que a pessoa que fazer esse tipo de magia, tem que ter pleno controle de seus poderes, você vai para Hogwarts aprender a controlar sua magia... ― respondeu Dumbledore.

― Mas... ― incentivou Sam.

― Mas uma criança que ainda está começando, não consegue aprender a controlar seus poderes muito rápido. ― completou Dumbledore.

― Quanto tempo professor? ― perguntou Sam um pouco triste.

― Isso não há como saber, o tempo que leva para aprender a se controlar depende muito da pessoa, dos seus poderes e de sua evolução nos estudos ― respondeu o professor. ― Quanto mais rápido você aprende na escola, mais rápido você irá aprender a se controlar, e também, se a criança é predestinada a ter grandes poderes e sabe controlar melhor que os outros, já ajuda muito Samantha, mais saiba que não irá conseguir nada sem paciência, tem muito pela frente Srta. Potter.

― Me deixa ver se entendi? ― disse Sam. ― Eu tenho que ir para Hogwarts, me esforça bastante para aprender melhor sobre magia, e aprender a me controlar aos poucos, por que se eu não tiver paciência, serei precipitada demais?

― Exatamente ― respondeu Dumbledore. ― Mais eu sei que você ira se sair muito bem, você é diferente das outras crianças...

― Por que eu sou diferente das outras? ― disse Sam assustada com que o diretor disse.

― Você, Samantha, é a única, em todo o mundo "real", que conseguiu ir para o mundo bruxo e lembrar-se de tudo aqui, que Harry Potter é ficção, e que aqui ele não existi como no mundo bruxo. ― disse Dumbledore sorrindo.

― Como assim a única? ― pergunta Sam.

― Já se foi testado que se uma criança desse mundo, em exceção de você, for levada para o mundo bruxo ou até mesmo para o mundo trouxa, ela não se lembrará de nada sobre esse mundo, nem saberá da existência desse mundo. ― respondeu Dumbledore.

― Como pode ter certeza que eu irei lembrar? ― perguntou Sam olhando desconfiada para o professor.

― Por que já foi testado, há alguns dias eles te levaram para o mundo bruxo e chegando lá, você lembrava perfeitamente do mundo "real" e sobre Harry Potter ser ficção, depois, quando voltaram, sua memória foi alterada e você nem lembrou se sonhou ou não. ― disse Dumbledore em tom divertido.

― Como assim? Deixa-me ver se escutei direito, me levaram para o mundo bruxo, me testaram e depois alteraram minha memória? ― Dumbledore concordou e disse. ― Nós queríamos ter certeza de que você se lembraria, para você fazer o que tem para fazer.

― O quê eu tenho que fazer profº. Dumbledore? ― disse Sam ao escutar que precisa fazer algo, mais ela mesma não sabia o quê. O profº. Dumbledore não respondeu, estava pensando em como dizer isso do modo mais fácil, então Sam continuou. ― O que o senhor quis dizer quando me disse que eu poderia mudar o destino de muitos? ― perguntou sem entender.

― Você sabe que a guerra já acabou... Que Voldemort morreu, que Harry já até saiu de Hogwarts, a minha morte, do profº Snape, de muitos inocentes, porém o Conselho concorda comigo quando digo que todos merecem uma segunda chance para serem felizes, principalmente Harry, o Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Granger, nós sabemos que você gostaria de mudar algumas coisas, principalmente quando se fala de casais. ― disse Dumbledore mudando o seu humor de sério para divertido no final.

― O quê o senhor quer dizer com tudo isso? ― perguntou Sam.

― Eu me reuni com todo o Conselho e decidimos que está na hora de mudar a história. ― respondeu Dumbledore.

― Como?

― Você Samantha, você tem o poder de mudar a história, de mudar o destino de todo o mundo bruxo, você é a única que pode ir ao mundo bruxo e lembrar o que deve ser mudado. ― respondeu Dumbledore.

― Como eu vou fazer isso? ― perguntou Sam se levantando. ― Como o senhor acabou de dizer, a guerra já acabou, eles nem estão mais em Hogwarts, como vou mudar algo que já acabou?

― Com isso... ― disse o profº Dumbledore, e tirou do bolso um tipo de corrente maior que o normal e como pingente havia um tipo de ampulheta, Sam sabia o que era aquilo... ― Eu acho que sabe o que é isso, estou certo Samantha?

― Sim, eu sei o que é isso, é o vira-tempo que a Hermione usou no terceiro ano ― disse Sam pegando o vira-tempo como se fosse algo de vidro frágil.

― Isso mesmo, é o vira-tempo, e vamos usá-lo para mudar a história ― disse Dumbledore olhando para Samantha por debaixo daqueles óculos de meia lua.

― Mais professor ― disse Sam ― eu não sabia que o vira-tempo podia voltar tanto assim no tempo, são muitos anos. Dumbledore respondeu:

― Ele é capaz, porém necessita de um grande poder para tal coisa, e tamanho poder não se encontra em um só bruxo.

― Me deixa ver se adivinho. O senhor quer a minha ajuda para voltar no tempo ― Dumbledore concordou e disse ― O mais rápido possível, precisamos começar isso logo. ― Sam ficou confusa e disse ― Mais profº Dumbledore, o senhor mesmo disse que é preciso ter controle sobre seus poderes para usar o vira-tempo.

― Isso é o adequado à se fazer Samantha, mais não é preciso, você só deve direcionar seus poderes para o vira-tempo, você consegue fazer isso? ― perguntou Dumbledore, Sam respondeu ― Eu acho que sim, nunca tentei algo parecido. Mais por que o adequado é você ter controle dos poderes para usar o vira-tempo?

― Você pode usar o vira-tempo, mais não poderá mudar nada na história, terá que deixar tudo como está, pelo menos até poder usar sua magia conscientemente ― respondeu Dumbledore ― Ou seja, você vai voltar no tempo, mais não mudara nada até aprender a se controlar.

Sam concordou e Dumbledore continuou:

― Porém você deve se comprometer antes de aceitar usar o vira-tempo ― disse triste.

― Pela expressão do senhor, eu acho que não é uma coisa muito boa.

― É claro que as horcruxes ainda existirão e precisarão ser destruídas ― respondeu o diretor ― Porém você deve prometer perante todo o Conselho, que você fará de tudo para que as coisas sejam diferentes para todos, e que fará o máximo para que todos, principalmente os que estão em Hogwarts, fiquem vivos...

― Sempre tem um mais ― disse Sam e pensou: _"Já estou ficando cansada de sempre haver um mais, até agora eles não me ajudaram muito."_

― Mais talvez você acabe sofrendo por isso ― disse Dumbledore em m tom triste.

― Por quê?

― Por que você terá feito uma promessa, terá que fazer de tudo para cumpri – lá, mais saiba que você não pode mudar completamente a história, uma de muitas coisas que não pode mudar é que você não poderá contar a Harry como matar Voldemort antes que ele faça dezessete anos, e antes de aprender a controlar sua magia, não poderá mudar a história ou contar a alguém o futuro, por que isso conseqüentemente poderá mudar a história mesmo que por acidente ― disse Dumbledore em tom de aviso.

― E se eu mudar, mesmo que por acidente? ― perguntou Sam virando-se de costas para o diretor e andando em direção à janela.

― Então o Conselho irá para cima de você, e poderá até levar punições por isso ― respondeu Dumbledore.

― Que tipo de punições?

― Isso dependerá do que você fez, devo avisar que eles podem ser bem agressivos quando querem ― Dumbledore completou ― Mais se você aceitar, eu te levarei essa semana mesmo para o Conselho para que a promessa seja feita, mais saiba que eu não irei te forçar a fazer nada, a decisão é sua, só o que me resta saber é: Você quer colocar a felicidade de Harry Potter acima da sua própria felicidade quando necessário? ― perguntou Dumbledore encarando Sam.

― Eu quero.

― Tem certeza Samantha?

― Tenho sim professor.

― E você aceita a missão de mudar a história e o de muitos com o seu poder? É muita responsabilidade. ― explicou Dumbledore.

― Eu aceito, e vou fazer o meu máximo para que isso aconteça. ― disse Sam também olhando para o professor. O uma tempestade soou lá fora, Sam perguntou como ela apareceu de repente, o professor continuou:

― Então você entendeu não é Samantha?

― Sim. Sem controle da magia, sem mudança. ― respondeu Sam.

― Isso mesmo ― disse Dumbledore se levantando ― eu virei te buscar junto com os outros ainda essa semana, eu mando uma coruja para avisar o dia exato...

Sam se colocou na frente do professor, impedindo-o de sair e perguntou:

― Como assim _"junto com os outros"_?

― Há sim... Peço desculpas por não avisar antes, nós descobrimos mais três bruxos nessa cidade, e mesmo que não há muita chance de se lembrarem desse lugar, os levaremos para Hogwarts junto com você, se quiser, podemos fazer alguma coisa para que se lembrem de algumas coisas desse mundo. ― respondeu Dumbledore.

― Professor, será que posso saber os nomes deles? Talvez eu conheça algum. ― explicou Samantha ao ver a expressão de duvida que se formou no professor, mais ele responde:

― Eu não deveria, mais confio na senhorita e creio que conhece um ― e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho enrolado da sua capa. ― Bom... Temos a Srta. Elysabeth Hathway, o Sr. Jonathan e Jennifer MCalister ― ele terminou e guardou o pergaminho novamente e olhou para Sam, ela estava pasma e com os olhos arregalados e ele perguntou:

― Então? Conhece algum dos três?

― Sim.

― Quem?

― Todos eles.

― Todos eles? ― perguntou Dumbledore assustado ― Como?

― A Elysabeth e o Jonathan são os meus melhores amigos e a Jennifer é a irmão do Jonathan, sempre falo com ela ― respondeu Sam.

― E você nunca percebeu nada de diferente neles? ― perguntou Dumbledore.

― Bem... Na verdade sim, mais eu pensei que eu estivesse imaginando coisas, até quando acontecia comigo mesma, por que há algumas horas atrás eu não achava que isso era possível. ― respondeu Sam.

― Entendo ― respondeu Dumbledore calmo ― Eles já foram avisados que são bruxos, a Srta. MCalister acreditou sem problemas já que a mãe dela é uma, mais o irmão dela levou um susto e tanto, ele achava que não tinha chance de ser um bruxo e a Srta. Hathway demorou muito para acreditar, devo dizer que são muito parecidas por dentro.

Samantha riu e escutaram passos, segundos depois sua tia Sally apareceu na porta:

― Desculpe interromper, mas querida, o Jonathan está lá embaixo te esperando para ir à escola, eu devo avisá-lo que você não vai?

― Não tia, mesmo se falasse isso ele iria querer me ver ― respondeu Samantha ― deixa que eu vou lá embaixo conversar com ele.

― Mais Sam, se ele vir o Sr. Dumbledore?

― Tudo bem tia, ele sabe sobre o profº Dumbledore.

Tia Sally concordou e saiu, Sam foi em direção à porta e olhou para o corredor, para se certificar que Jon não estava subindo e encarou o professor outra vez e disse:

― Bom profº Dumbledore, eu vou descer primeiro e o senhor vai logos atrás, se não o Jon irá me enlouquecer fazendo perguntas.

― Por mim tudo bem. ― disse Dumbledore saindo logo depois que Samantha. ― E Samantha, eu contei a Srta. Hathway e ao Sr. MCalister sobre quase tudo que contei à você hoje. ― completou fazendo Samantha parar e olhar para ele e dizer: ― O senhor contou? Por quê? ― Você precisará da ajuda e conforto dos seus amigos.

Quando Samantha finalmente desceu as escadas e chegou à sala, viu um garoto sentando no sofá, ele tinha pele clara, cabelos castanho escuro que não estavam tão bagunçados hoje, olhos quase pretos, um pouco mais alto que Sam, Jon usava o uniforme da escola e uma bolsa que aparentemente estava leve _demais_, tia Sally lhe servia um copo d'água tradicional, já que ele ia a sua casa todos os dias, logo que ele avistou Sam abriu um sorriso que se foi fechando lentamente ao ver que não estava com o uniforme:

― Sam... Você ainda está assim, já são meio-dia e meia, eu sei que a escola é perto mais não precisa abusar do tempo.

― Jon, eu não para a escola hoje... ― disse Sam deixando Jon confuso e continuou ― E acho que você também não vai...

― Por quê? Olha Sam... ― dizia Jon, mais ele se interrompeu ao ver um homem de barba e cabelos logos e brancos, e que usava roupas muito parecidas com vestidos, uma capa, um óculos meia lua e tinha olhos azuis por trás das lentes, ele viu o profº Dumbledore descendo a escada.

― Jon... Precisamos conversar... ― disse Sam enquanto ele continuava paralisado ao ver o profº Dumbledore.

O profº Dumbledore se aproximou se Sam, e falou alto o suficiente para que só ela ouvisse: ― Conte a ele somente o necessário, não comente nada sobre as possíveis punições, eu farei o possível para que lembre pelo menos o mais importante.

Foram para o quarto de Sam, ela sabia que a cabeça dele estava lotada, e quando ela fechou a porta ele começou quase gritando:

― Por que você não me contou que era uma bruxa?

― Por que _você _não me contou que era um bruxo? ― perguntou Sam no mesmo tom que o dele.

Ele pareceu surpreso com essa pergunta, por que ficou em silencio mais depois perguntou: ― Como sabe disso?

― Dumbledore me contou... Sua irmã também é uma bruxa não é? ― disse Sam. Jon aparentemente ficou com mais raiva e depois deu um passo à frente pensando está vitorioso e disse:

― Eu soube ontem, não tinha como falar com você e nem vi você Samantha.

― E daí, eu soube essa manha, e nem comece a explicar nada, foi você quem começou a brigar por uma besteira. ― disse Sam se sentando na poltrona lilás perto de sua cama, e apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos e olhando para a janela, pensativa.

― Crianças ― tia Sally bateu na porta chamando a atenção ― Não briguem, por favor, e sem gritos. ― e depois o silencio caiu sobre eles.

Jon analisou o quarto da Sam, sabia que a amiga gostava da cor lilás, e ela usou isso no seu quarto, apesar de não ter exagerado: três das quatros paredes eram lilás, e uma era roxa, nela havia dois gatos colados, e um preto e o outro branco, sentados um do lado do outro, e nos resto da parede haviam estrelas espalhadas, tinha que admitir que era um quarto bonito, e também havia uma estantes e uma mesa ao lado, ambos estavam cheios de livros, principalmente sobre bruxos e vampiros, seus assuntos preferidos, e depois Jon se sentiu culpado por brigar com sua melhor amiga por besteira, como ela mesma disse, eles conheciam um ao outro mais do que ninguém, e até mesmo Elysabeth admitia isso. Jon se aproximou de Sam bem devagar: _"Se ela estiver com raiva, vai voar no meu pescoço" _pensou, sentou na cama bem na frente de Sam e disse:

― Sam, eu sinto muito por ter brigado com você, eu sei que está com raiva de mim, eu queria te contar... Mais eu não consegui e...

― Jon pare ― Sam interrompeu ― Eu não estou com raiva de você, se estivesse você não estaria mais aqui, e depois, eu te entendo, sei o motivo de você não contar logo, nós estamos na mesma situação lembra, eu acho até que eu estou numa situação pior... ― sua voz foi sumindo aos poucos.

― Está se referindo ao Conselho não é? ― perguntou Jon, Sam só concordou e disse ― O que sabe sobre o Conselho?

― Só algumas coisas, toda vez que Dumbledore tocava no assunto ele sempre falava _"Lembre-se, saiba somente o necessário" _― disse Jon.

― É melhor do que saber sobre tudo, acredite, é muita coisa e muito complicado ― disse Sam abaixando a cabeça pensativa.

Jon percebeu isso e disse:

― Eu sei que você está pensando no Conselho, e sobre o vira-tempo, mais eles não iram fazer nada a você, e se fazer a promessa na frente no Conselho não terá nenhuma obrigação, eu nem sei o porquê de fazer uma promessa ― Sam levantou a cabeça e olhou para Jon que continuou ― E, eu não terei de fazer você desistir de uma coisa que colocaria sua vida em risco. Além do mais você não faria isso, a não ser que seja por bom motivo ― _"Jon é super protetor, se soubesse das punições nunca me deixaria fazer essa promessa."_ ― Quando iremos para Hogwarts?

― O profº Dumbledore mandará uma coruja com a data, ele mesmo virá nos buscar. ― disse Sam de endireitando na poltrona.

― Sério? Como somos sortudos, nem entramos em Hogwarts e já somos os queridinhos do Diretor, que por sinal é um dos maiores bruxos do mundo Mágico. ― disse Jon, fazendo Sam rir e depois dizer:

― Jon vai ligar para os seus pais.

― Por quê?

― Precisa avisar que está aqui.

― Há Sam, qual é... Algum dia eles iram me encontrar.

― Vai logo ― disse Sam dando um leve tapa no ombro do amigo ― Lembre-se que passaremos um ano fora.

― É Hogwarts, quem poderia esquecer ― disse Jon saindo do quarto.

Samantha saiu logo atrás dele.

― Sam, querida vem almoçar ― disse tia Sally logo após avistar Sam ao pé da escada.

― Você ainda não almoçou? ― reclamou Jon com o telefone na mão.

― Eu já ia almoçar quando Dumbledore chegou, não tive culpa ― se defendeu Sam ― Você já ligou para os seus pais? ― perguntou ao ver Jon largando o telefone.

― Claro. Você acha que eu esqueço as coisas tão rápido assim? ― perguntou Jon indignado.

― É ― respondeu Sam rindo da cara que o amigo fez.

Passaram a maior parte da tarde assistindo televisão e conversando sobre como eles pensavam que seria em Hogwarts e já era quase cinco horas da tarde quando Sam se levantou do sofá e disse:

― Olha, eu vou tomar um banho e depois iremos até a casa da Lysa para conversarmos sobre Hogwarts e companhia.

― Está bem, iremos conversar sobre o assunto de sempre. ― reclamou Jon.

― Hei, não reclama ― disse Sam agora com as mãos na cintura ― saiba que temos coisas muito importantes para discutir, é basicamente o nosso futuro.

― Ta bom, ta bom, vá tomar banho logo e não demore, eu vou te esperar aqui embaixo junto com os seus tios, e não estou afim de criar raízes. ― disse Jon voltando a olhar para a televisão.

Sam subiu e tomou um banho não muito demorado ou receberia reclamações depois, se arrumou no banheiro mesmo, mais por azar teve que ir ao seu quarto mesmo assim, para arrumar seu cabelo e pegar algumas coisas, começou pelo mais difícil: arrumar seu cabelo. Sua cabeça já estava ficando dolorida, e não sabia se era de tanto pentear ou se era assunto demais para um dia, depois pegou alguns livros, Jon iria ficar furioso, mais ela estava muito a fim de ler, mesmo que sua cabeça estivesse doendo cada vez mais, por isso pensou duas vezes, mais decidiu pegar um livro qualquer só para se distrair.

Mais ao pegar o livro, ele quase que imediatamente caiu no chão, sua cabeça estava doendo ainda mais, era como se estivessem queimando o lado direito da sua testa, então tudo começou a girar ao seu redor, totalmente desorientada, Sam tenta se segurar em alguma coisa, mais não consegue se segurar em nada, sua cabeça doía cada vez mais, quando fechou os olhos outra vez não via apenas a escuridão comum, e sim flashes verdes muito fortes, ela tentava abrir os olhos mais a dor era imensa, obrigando-a a fechá-los novamente, agora ouvia uma mulher gritando e um homem rindo, Sam tentou se segurar em mais alguma coisa, mais derrubou os livros da sua mesa e caiu no chão, quando percebeu, já estava gritando com tamanha dor, e aquelas luzes verdes não saiam da sua mente, viu três pessoas entrarem no quarto, mais não percebeu quem era, conseguiu deixar seus olhos abertos por meros segundos, porém, só podiam ser seus tios e o Jon, eram os únicos na casa, já que Carly estava na escola, Sam apertou sua mão contra a sua testa e gritou novamente, alguém perguntava o que estava acontecendo, mais as palavras não saiam da sua boca e sim mais um grito, quando conseguiu abrir seus olhos depois de muito lutar com a dor, sua visão escureceu e depois não viu mais nada.

Deixem Reviews...POR FAVOR!

* * *

**_N/A: _**_Um aviso para os leitores, essa fic se passa em 2011 e em Hogwarts irá se passar entre os anos de 1993 e 1994 (no começo), ou seja, entre o terceiro e quarto ano de Harry, que já que em 2011, é uns 18 anos atrás...eu acho. (ruim em matemática)._

Capitulo 2

Lembranças

Quando Samantha acordou sua cabeça já havia parado de doer, e quase que imediatamente percebeu que estava em sua cama e na poltrona ao lado estava Jon, olhando para o nada:

― Jon, o que está fazendo aqui? ― sua voz saiu fraca, quase sumindo.

Jon virou o rosto bruscamente em direção a Samantha:

― Sam! Finalmente você acordou, nos deixou preocupados sabia...

― O que aconteceu?

― Você desmaiou e ficou desacordada por um tempo ― disse Jon ficando de frente para ela.

― Quanto tempo? ― perguntou Sam se sentando devagar.

― Er... Uns dois dias.

― Dois dias? ―perguntou ela olhando para Jon surpresa ― Sério? Minha nossa, eu tenho que levantar, Lysa deve estar preocupada e o profº Dumbledore já mandou a carta? ― perguntou Samantha se levantando rápido demais, sua tontura voltou de repente e ela iria cair no chão novamente se duas pessoas não tivessem segurando-a primeiro, uma era Jon e outra era uma menina de olhos azuis, com cabelos negros um pouco abaixo do ombro com um olhar preocupado que ela conhecia muito bem:

― Elysabeth?

― Sim sou eu, isso é um sinal que ela não tem amnésia não é Jon? ― disse Lysa fazendo Jon rir ajudando-a colocar Samantha de volta a cama.

Samantha lançou um olhar de duvida a Jon que entendeu o sinal e logo explicou:

― Depois que você desmaiou, eu liguei para ela e pedi para que viesse na sua casa e disse que era urgente, portanto ela chegou aqui cinco minutos depois, então eu contei tudo a ela, e não saímos daqui deste então. ― Sam pensou por um momento e perguntou olhando para os dois:

― Por que vocês ficaram tão preocupados?

― Por que não é normal isso acontecer ― respondeu Lysa.

― Como assim não é normal? Acontece com praticamente todas as pessoas.

― Sério? Vou te dizer o que não é normal ― disse Jon cruzando os braços ― Quando eu entrei no quarto com os seus tios, você estava no chão com os olhos fechados, e quando abriu, vimos que a Iris dos seus olhos estavam azuis, e segundos antes de você desmaiar vimos um brilho verde, foi tudo muito rápido, mais eu tenho certeza do que vi. ― _"Dessa vez ela não ganha"_ pensou Jon.

― Azul? Verde? ― perguntou Samantha pensando ter escutado errado.

― Sim e o mais estranho é que Dumbledore não deixou seu tio levá-la a um hospital, o Sr. Miller teve que se contentar em só chamar um médico ― respondeu Lysa.

― Dumbledore veio aqui? Espera, você disse que ele não deixou o meu tio me levar ao hospital, por quê?

Lysa respondeu novamente:

― Não sabemos. Tudo o que ouvimos é que Rob devia chamar um médico de confiança, bom, o médico veio, mais não encontrou nada de estranho em você, exceto essa...

― Essa o _quê? _

― Essa mancha vermelha em sua testa, como se você tivesse batido sua testa em alguma coisa ― respondeu Jon em tom preocupado.

Com um espelho em mãos entregue por Lysa, Sam arregalou os olhos ao se olhar no espelho: no lado direito da sua testa havia uma mancha vermelha em sua testa, e nessa mancha algo se destacava, era muito parecido com uma ferida, e o mais estranho é que ela tinha a forma de um raio e podia ser comparada a uma queimadura. Sam se sentou e olhou para os amigos, que por sinal, estavam com o olhar estranho e assustado, ela sabia o que eles estavam pensando e decidiu ser mais rápida:

― Não...

― Sim... ― responderam em conjunto.

― Eu sei o que estão pensando. E a resposta é não. ― disse Sam encarando os amigos, Lysa não pensava da mesma forma:

― Como pode ter certeza?

― Sam... Pensa bem, seus pais também morreram, o seu sobrenome é o mesmo, o seu segundo nome diz muita coisa, e agora a cicatriz... ― Jon disse apoiando Lysa ― Há chances sim de você ser irmã de Harry Potter.

― Não! ― disse Sam ficando assustada. _"O que eles estão pensando, isso é impossível, não há chances alguma."_

― Por quê? ― dessa vez Lysa se manifestou ― Nos dê um bom motivo para não acreditar que você não é a irmã do Potter.

― Tudo bem, eu vou dar um motivo ― disse Sam. _"Há não ser que aconteça um milagre, eu só tenho um motivo"_ ― Não existe, nenhum registro, ou documento, ou mesmo um simples bilhete que possa provar o que vocês estão dizendo. ― _"Pega! Essa eu vou ganhar."_

― Tudo bem, você ganhou ― disse Jon ― Mas...

― Droga! Por que sempre tem que ter um _mas..._

― Você não pode negar uma coisa ― continuou Jon ignorando a amiga ― O que aconteceu quando o Potter era pequeno, também pode ter acontecido com você.

Sam pensou por um momento: _"Isso pode ser verdade, ou impossível, o que é mais provável, mas se Voldemort matou os meus pais, e tentou mesmo me matar e eu ainda estou viva, isso quer dizer..." _Samantha arregalou os olhos e depois lançou um olhar raivoso aos amigos, Jon deu um passo para trás enquanto Sam disse:

― Para o bem de vocês e de toda a humanidade, eu espero que vocês estejam completamente errados.

― E posso saber o porquê? ― perguntou Lysa tentando não mostrar a preocupação, sem ter muito sucesso.

― Vocês... Ai meu Deus, pensem bem, se aconteceu mesmo comigo, o mesmo que aconteceu a Harry Potter, ou seja, se Voldemort matou os meus pais e tentou me matar, e eu ainda estou viva, eu estou ferrada ― disse Sam em tom de medo, e raiva ao mesmo tempo.

― Por quê? ― perguntaram eles em conjunto e Sam pensou: _"Meu Deus, eles não lembram ou não pensam?"_

― Raciocinem ― respondeu Sam ― O que aconteceu com Harry quando ele era apenas um bebê? O que deixou ele famoso em todo o Mundo Bruxo?

― Ele derrotou Voldemort ― respondeu Jon. _"O que está acontecendo com vocês hoje? Por acaso o processador mental de vocês está com vírus?" _pensou Sam.

― Sim, mais não é isso que eu quero que vocês entendam ― disse Sam e continuou ― Agora, lembrem-se do que aconteceu, _exatamente_, na noite em que Lilian e Tiago Potter morreram.

Lysa respondeu:

― Voldemort invadiu a casa dos Potter, matou primeiro o pai, Tiago, e ia matar Harry quando Lilian se colocou entre eles e acabou sacrificando sua vida pela do seu filho, o que não deu resultado já que Voldemort tentou matá-lo da mesma forma, mais Harry ainda sim sobreviveu e se tornou famoso, principalmente por que, tentando matar o Harry, Voldemort ficou muito fraco e perdeu os poderes por que... ― Ela então se deu conta do que acabou de dizer e o que ainda iria dizer.

― Por que... ― incentivou Sam

― Por que segundo as lembranças de Snape ― continuou Lysa ― No momento em que Voldemort lançou uma maldição da morte matando Lilian Potter, o feitiço ricocheteou nele mesmo, desfragmentando sua alma, e um fragmento dessa alma se juntou a única alma viva no lugar, a alma de Harry Potter, transformando-o em uma Horcruxes... Minha Nossa.

― E Voldemort só pode ser morto quando todas as horcruxes forem destruídas ― continuou Sam.

― Mais Sam ― disse Jon ― Se você fosse uma horcruxes, Voldemort não estaria morto.

― É isso que eu estou tentando dizer para vocês ― disse Samantha rolando os olhos ― Não há chances de nada disso acontecer. Agora _vocês _vão me dar um bom motivo para que eu acredite na história de que eu sou a irmã dele.

Um silêncio tomou conta do quarto, Lysa e Jon pensavam: _"Dessa vez ela ganhou"_ e Sam sorriu vitoriosa, sabia que está discussão estava encerrada de vez e ela pensou: _"Finalmente não tem nenhum: mas isso ou, mas aquilo."_ e ainda estavam em total silêncio quando alguém bateu na porta fazendo os três darem um pequeno pulo com o susto e uma voz masculina, porém calma vir do outro lado da porta dizendo:

― Com licença. Srta. Potter posso entrar em seus aposentos?

― Claro que pode profº Dumbledore ― disse Sam com a voz mais suave.

― Hum, estou vendo que estavam conversando, eu atrapalho?

― Claro que não professor, além do mais, o senhor nunca atrapalha nada ― disse Lysa rindo de seu último comentário.

― Ainda bem, mais vim aqui para ver como você está se sentindo hoje Samantha ― disse Dumbledore chegando mais perto da cama de Sam.

― Estou bem melhor professor, obrigada, eu só fico um pouco tonta quando levanto muito rápido ― disse Samantha fazendo Lysa e Jon darem um leve sorriso.

― É bom ouvir isso. Eu soube sobre você e vim o mais rápido possível, cheguei logo depois do incidente, a Srta. Hathway já havia chegado e estava junto com o Sr. MCalister ― disse Dumbledore olhando para os dois e depois voltou o seu olhar novamente para Sam ― Fui conversar com o Conselho, para definir a data da partida de vocês para Hogwarts.

― E quando iremos? ― perguntou Sam ansiosa.

― Amanhã.

― Por mim tudo bem, o mais rápido. ― disse Sam alegrando-se.

― Por mim quanto mais rápido melhor ― disse Lysa dando um sinal positivo com as mãos e depois olhou para Jon esperando uma resposta.

― Por mim eu já estaria lá.

Sam estava tão feliz que seria capaz de ir para Hogwarts agora mesmo, sua mente estava a mil, pensava sobre varias coisas, tudo ao mesmo tempo, e tudo relacionado à Hogwarts, mais o profº Dumbledore continuou, parando sua corrida mental:

― E Samantha?

― Sim professor? ― perguntou Sam ainda rindo com os amigos e se virando para olhar Dumbledore melhor.

― Eu preciso dar uma olhada na mancha. Posso?

― Claro.

Dumbledore se aproximou de Samantha, olhou para a sua testa e logo depois tocou a mancha, passou o dedo formando um raio sobre ela, que percebeu que o rosto e principalmente o olhar de Dumbledore se tornaram misteriosos e pensativos, Sam sabia que ele tinha um palpite sobre o assunto.

― Hum... Interessante. ― disse Dumbledore mais para si mesmo do que para os outros, mais Sam não deixou passar e ainda olhando para Dumbledore perguntou:

― O que é... interessante professor?

― Existe algo embaixo dessa mancha, algo que está protegido e escondido por uma magia poderosa, a mancha só um efeito dessa magia.

Jon e Lysa e principalmente Sam pararam de rir imediatamente e passaram a ficar assustados com que Dumbledore tinha acabado de dizer.

― Escondendo o quê? ― perguntou Lysa em tom preocupado.

― Isso eu não sei, mais logo irei descobrir ― Dumbledore logo mudou de assunto ― Bom, eu virei buscar vocês amanhã de manhã, quero todos prontos às oito horas, e estarei aqui nesse mesmo horário.

― Está bem ― responderam os três.

― E Samantha, você está bem mesmo?

― Claro. ― _Que droga, será que ele não pode nem ao menos dá um palpite._

Samantha queria fazer muitas perguntas naquele momento, mais Dumbledore saiu e deixou os três assustados com uma simples frase e muitas dúvidas.

Na manhã seguinte ela já estava com as malas prontas. Na cozinha seus tios já estavam tomando o café-da-manhã e na frente deles estava Carly, uma menina de cabelos e olhos escuros e cerca de um ano mais nova que Sam, Carly era muito parecida com os pais, tanto na aparência quanto nas qualidades, qualidades essas que Sam admirava, ela já sabia que Sam era uma bruxa, contudo não a tratava com indiferença, para a felicidade de Sam.

― Bom dia ― cumprimentou Sam.

― Bom dia ― respondeu a família em conjunto.

Sam sentou no lado da prima, e sua tia começou a falar em tom triste:

― Sam... Eu sinto muito por não ficarmos até sua partida, mais precisamos ir trabalhar mesmo, já faltamos ontem...

― Tudo bem tia Sally ― completou Sam ― Eu entendo perfeitamente.

― Prometa que vai mandar cartas toda semana ― disse Carly virando-se para olhar Sam melhor.

― Toda semana? ― protestou Sam sorrindo ― Eu nunca vou ter nada pra contar a vocês.

― Tudo bem ― concordou Carly forçada ― Todo mês... Mais prometa.

― Mas...

― Mas nada Samantha, prometa agora ― exigiu Carly tentando ficar séria, sem muito sucesso.

― Certo, eu prometo ― concordou Sam sem muita confiança nessa promessa ― Mas eu acho que eu não vou ter muita coisa para contar, não vou chamar muita atenção.

Carly quase engasgou com o biscoito e disse meio sem ar:

― Você não pode está falando sério.

― Por que não estaria?

― O meu Deus Sam ― disse Carly indignada ― Você chamará atenção de todos só com o seu sobrenome Potter. Quando descobrirem sobre seus pais, vão pensar que Voldemort também tentou matar você, e seu segundo nome vai...

― Não termine essa frase Carly ― disse Sam levantando a mão em um sinal para que a prima se calasse e continuou ― Já ouvi isso da Lysa e do Jon e além do mais, eu irei conversar com Dumbledore para que esse pequeno problema seja resolvido.

― Você que sabe ― disse Carly e voltou a comer.

― Falando em segundo nome ― continuou Sam ― Você acredita que o Jon e a Lysa disseram que têm granes chances de eu ser irmã do Harry Potter ― _agora _Carly engasgou com sua comida, demorou um pouco para se recompor, Sam não percebeu, mais seus tios se entreolharam e estavam mais pálidos que o normal, e Sam estava mais preocupada com sua prima.

― Carly, você está bem?

― Isso seria incrível! Ser irmã de Harry Potter ― respondeu Carly ainda com pouco ar.

― Vou considerar isso como um sim ― disse Sam rindo da reação de Carly.

― Se estivéssemos a mais ou menos vinte anos atrás, eu diria que existem muitas chances de isso ser possível ― comentou tia Sally olhando para a Sam ― Samantha, prometa que irá se cuidar e não se meter em confusão ― Sam parou rir imediatamente, pois quando chamavam-na de Samantha, o assunto é sério, respondeu ― Eu prometo.

― Agora eu me sinto melhor ― declarou tio Robert.

― Não se preocupem, eu vou ficar bem.

― Eu espero, ou eu vou ter que agüentar eles andando de uma lado pro outro até ter um buraco no chão ― disse Carly.

― Carly! ― avisou tia Sally.

― O que foi? É verdade.

― A conversa está ótima, mas temos que ir ― disse tio Rob levantando da mesa, acompanhado pela esposa ― Sam vem cá ― chamou tio Rob já perto da perto da porta, ela se aproximou dele, que colocou a mão em seu ombro e depois deu um abraço, seguido pela tia Sally ― Quero que tome cuidado está bem?

― Eu vou tomar cuidado tio, não se preocupe.

― Sam, qualquer problema nos mande uma carta ou comunique o senhor Dumbledore, certo? ― avisou tia Sally quase chorando, Sam não pôde fazer nada se não concordar, mais Sam não ia perturbar Alvo Dumbledore por qualquer problema.

Depois que os tios foram embora, Sam começou a conversar com Carly:

― Você vai ficar até eu ir embora não é?

― Claro, porque eu não ficaria, minha aula é só à tarde e eu não perderia a chance de ver Alvo Dumbledore pessoalmente ― respondeu Carly com um grande sorriso e Sam perguntou:

― Você vai ficar bem sozinha?

― Hei, eu só tenho doze anos, mais minha mente tem quatorze, e além do mais, Dayse vem aqui todos os dias ― disse Carly se referindo a irmã de sangue mais nova de Jon.

― Sua mente tem quatorze? Isso me preocupa ― disse Sam, fazendo Carly fingir estar indignada.

Quando o relógio marcou sete e meia da manhã, as visitas começaram a chegar: primeiro Lysa que estava muito nervosa, e reclamou que ainda era muito cedo, e depois Jon que estava acompanhado por Jenni e Dayse, Jenni quase jogou Sam no chão, dizendo que estava muito feliz que também seja uma bruxa, alegando que seria uma chatice agüentar o irmão, sozinha, mais quando ela viu Lysa ao lado:

― Você também é uma bruxa! ― Jenni gritou se jogando em cima da Lysa.

― Já te falaram que você é maluca? ― perguntou Sam ajudando Jenni a sair de cima da Lysa que já estava ficando sem ar, Jenni respondeu:

― Já. Na verdade me falam isso todos os dias, mais eu nem ligo, eu sou doida mesmo ― e olhou divertida para Sam com aqueles olhos quase verdes que lembra confusão.

― Como foi o caminho pra cá Jon? ― perguntou Lysa em tom divertido.

― Em uma palavra: insuportável. ― disse Jon tentando ficar sério ― Acredite, se Jenni fosse minha irmã de verdade, de sangue mesmo, como a Dayse, eu iria à justiça e diria que deram o sangue errado pra ela, mais para minha sorte, isso não é necessário.

― Hei, não começa a reclamar. Eu te ajudo muito, eu sou a única que tiro o tédio do lugar ― defendeu-se Jenni.

― Certo. Eu retiro o que disse ― Jon se rendeu ― Além do mais, mesmo você não ser minha irmã de verdade, eu te considero como uma.

― Que lindo. Uma reconciliação entre irmãos ― falou Carly com um ar sonhador fingido.

― Para com isso Carly ― Jenni e Jon falaram em conjunto, fazendo todos rirem.

Todos deram suas opiniões de como queriam se sair em Hogwarts: Sam quer ser boa em feitiços; Jon em quadribol; Jenni em duelos _(Será?)_; e Lysa em poções _(ta difícil)_. E para provar como Dumbledore é pontual, ele chegou no momento exato em que o relógio marcava oito horas. Pois nesse exato momento ele apareceu de repente no meio da sala, assustando todos que estavam sentados no sofá.

― Professor Dumbledore! O senhor por acaso quer nos matar antes de irmos para Hogwarts? ― perguntou Jenni fazendo Dumbledore rir.

― É sério, quase eu tive um infarto com treze anos ― disse Sam rindo.

― Da próxima vez avise, não quero morrer sem antes ver Jon se dando mal em Hogwarts ― disse Dayse que até então estava calada.

― Bom vê-los alegres hoje. Vejo que já estão com as malas prontas ― disse Dumbledore olhando todas as malas na sala.

― Eles vão para Hogwarts! Arrumaram as malas logo depois de saber a data da partida professor. ― disse Carly saindo do transe de ver Dumbledore pela primeira vez e chamando sua atenção.

― Há sim, Srta. Carly Miller é um prazer conhece - lá ― disse se aproximando de Carly.

― O prazer é todo meu profº Dumbledore ― cumprimentou Carly.

― Então, que horas vamos? ― perguntou Jenni.

― Certamente, eu e a Srta. Potter iremos primeiro, depois será a vez de vocês.

― Por quê?

― Por que eu e a Samantha iremos realizar o feitiço para voltar no tempo ― explicou Dumbledore ― E se vocês forem... Como eu posso dizer...

― Se forem iram sumir ― completou Sam ― Já que iremos voltar para o ano de 1993, há 18 anos, quando Harry estava no segundo ano. E pelo o que e saiba, nenhum de nós tem mais do que treze anos.

― Mas você não vai deixar de existir porque é você que vai fazer o feitiço ― disse Jon mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

― Com a ajuda do profº Dumbledore ― completou Sam.

― Exatamente ― disse Dumbledore ― E como eu quero que a casa esteja inteira quando eu voltar, eu vou deixá-los acompanhados por uma pessoa.

― Há professor. Nos já ficamos sozinhos uma vez, e a casa ficou inteira, além do mais, não precisamos de uma babá, temos _treze_ anos mais nossas mentes têm dezesseis. ― disse Lysa fazendo Sam e Carly rirem.

― E é exatamente isso que me preocupa ― disse Dumbledore ― Nenhum adulto em sã consciência deixaria quatro jovens de dezesseis anos em casa, sozinhos.

― Temos treze...

― Mas suas mentes têm dezesseis lembra? ― disse Dumbledore fazendo todos resmungarem ― Portanto eu vou deixá-los acompanhados, não por uma babá e sim por um professor.

― Um professor? ― perguntaram em conjunto.

― Por favor, diga que _esse_ professor é por acaso o senhor.

Vendo que não obtiveram respostas, Sam se aproximou séria do professor e perguntou:

― Quem é esse professor?

Nesse instante, uma pessoa de preto, aparentemente atrasada, chegou pela porta dos fundos, o homem tinha cabelos negros quase chegando aos ombros,e podia ser comparado a um morcego, Sam sabia exatamente quem era.

― Professor Snape.

― Creio que já conhecem o professor Severo Snape ― comentou Dumbledore ao ver a cara dos outros.

Samantha observou o professor se aproximar do pequeno grupo devagar, e ela assim como os outros, estava assustada com a aparição um tanto sombria e inesperada de Snape que disse:

― Bom dia a todos, eu ficarei aqui para garantir que não destruam a casa ― disse sem preocupação e em tom de ironia, ele olhou cada um tranquilamente.

Contudo, quando seus olhos caíram sobre Samantha, ele quase que imediatamente deu um passo para trás, e todos reparam nesse ato, pois passaram a olhar em direção a ela, e no momento em que ela olhou nos profundos olhos negros de Snape, não reagiu bem. Sua visão ficou embaçada, e tudo ao seu redor começou a rodar, suas pernas perderam a força, fazendo-a cair no chão, seus olhos continuaram abertos, pois dessa vez sua cabeça não doía, mas a cena era quase a mesma.

_"Dessa vez a cena estava um pouco fora de foco, não se podia distinguir rostos, para Sam tudo não passava de um borrão na maioria das vezes. Sam viu uma mulher, não podia ver seu rosto mais percebeu que era ruiva, ela estava de frente para o berço, falando alguma coisa muito séria, logo depois houve uma luz azul e ela voltou a sorrir." "A cena mudou e dessa vez, Sam viu um homem coberto por uma capa preta entrando no jardim, com a ajuda da varinha, entrou na casa sem muito esforço, Sam só pôde ver um casal, a mesma mulher com um bebê no colo, a mulher saiu correndo escada acima, enquanto o homem tentou lutar, mas acabou morto" _Sam então se deu conta de que conhecia aquela cena, era a noite da morte dos pais de Harry, Lilian e Tiago Potter, e a derrota de Voldemort, ela ouviu chamarem seu nome, mas antes de responder as cenas voltaram _"Dessa vez, a mulher que era Lilian, estava no quarto, desesperada ela coloca Harry no berço e tranca a porta, o que não adiantou muito, já que Voldemort entrou no quarto lançando uma forte luz contra a porta, o que só podia ser um feitiço, Lilian ficou perto do berço novamente, dessa vez ela olha pela janela mais próxima, ela abaixo os olhos já que o quarto era no segundo andar, Samantha não sabia muito bem pra quem era, quando Lilian disse sem que nenhum som saísse de sua boca:_

― Salve-a, por favor... Por mim...

_ Ela então se coloca entre Voldemort e o berço, mas Voldemort a joga-a para o outro lado do quarto com um aceno de varinha, e caminha em direção ao berço e ele vê algo que de inicio foi um susto, mas depois ele esboçou um longo sorriso, Sam só depois entende o que aconteceu, ela também se assustou ao ver não só um, mas dois bebês no berço, um ela sabia que era o Harry, o outro não conhecia, era uma menina de no máximo cinco meses, ela não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, então Voldemort se aproximou de Lilian e disse: _

_― Mais um bebê, humm... Eu não fui avisado disso, contudo, essa criança não irá escapar, seja ela quem for..._

_Ele se aproximou novamente do berço levantando a varinha, põem Lilian o empurrou com força o suficiente para que ele caísse no chão, olhou de novo para a janela e se voltou para Voldemort:_

_― Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso..._

_― Como ousa interromper Lord Voldemort... Você jamais ira interferir em meus planos... ― Voldemort aponta a varinha para Lilian e lança um avada kedrava, e depois tudo o que vê é o corpo inerte de Lilian Potter no chão e já sem pulso, sem que percebesse, lagrimas caíram sobre o rosto de Samantha e ela ouviu Voldemort dizer:_

― _Vou cuidar primeiro de você Harry Potter, depois eu cuido da sua amiguinha _― _ele apontou a varinha para Harry_ e _lhe lançou uma maldição da morte, a ultima coisa que Samantha viu foi uma luz muito verde." _


	2. Cap 3 CSB

_**N/A: **__O principal objetivo pelo qual eu criei esse cap. foi para que vocês possam conhecer melhor O Conselho, mais se vocês tiverem alguma dúvida é só perguntar ok?_

_Também quero avisar que esse cap. ainda não tem a aparição do Harry e Cia. por enquanto... não me crucifiquem, eu sei que é chato uma fic de Harry Potter não ter o próprio Harry nos três primeiros caps, mais eu tinha que começar assim ou vocês não entenderiam nada da história está bem? Mais não se preocupem, logo vocês verão Harry... REVIEWS! (P.S.: frases em itálico e entre "aspas" representam pensamentos. _

* * *

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

O Conselho Supremo dos Bruxos

Samantha se deu conta de que agora estava no chão, sua cicatriz doía violentamente, ela mais uma vez não entendeu tal acontecimento, ela sentiu duas mãos tocando seu braço e ajudarem-na a levantar do chão, algo difícil, já que suas pernas não tinham forças, ela simplesmente não conseguia levantar, estava tremendo e totalmente desorientada, ficou em pé apoiada no sofá, abriu os olhos devagar, as luzes piorava a sua dor de cabeça, e logo viu Lysa se aproximando novamente:

― Sam, o que es... ― ela não chegou a completar a frase ao ver os olhos da amiga ― Sam! Seus olhos.

― O que têm eles?

― Estão azuis.

― O quê? Azuis? De novo? ― perguntou Samantha encarando a amiga, mas vendo que não iria obter respostas passou a encarar Dumbledore que a observava com interesse e depois encarou Snape que deu mas um passo para trás ao ver os olhos azuis encarando-o, desviando o olhar disse:

― Alvo. Acho que ela não está em condições para aparantar.

― Samantha. está tudo bem? ― perguntou Dumbledore se aproximando da garota que ainda estava com os olhos azuis.

― Sim professor, estou bem, não se preocupe ― respondeu Samantha quando um lágrima teimosa molhou o seu rosto, revelando que o quer que tenha acontecido deixo-a triste. Ela não olhou Snape novamente, mas sentiu os olhos negros a olhando com atenção.

― Acredito em você Samantha ― começou Dumbledore olhando Samantha como se achasse que aconteceria algo a qualquer momento ― Contudo, é a segunda vez que algo assim aconteceu, da última vez você ficou inconsciente por dois dias ― Samantha viu de esguela Snape arregalando os olhos, não saiu nenhum som da sua boca, mas ela percebeu que ele perguntou a si mesmo: _"Dois dias?"_ e Dumbledore recomeçou a falar: ― Tenho que concordar com o profº Snape, acho que você não está em condições de aparantar.

Samantha se deu conta do que o professor estava dizendo:

― O quê? Professor. Já disse que estou bem, isso não é nada demais, eu não atrasar ainda mais isso ― respondeu Samantha exasperada, sabia que se dependesse do professor, só iriam depois que ele tivesse certeza de que ela estava em perfeito estado e gozando de perfeita saúde.

― Certo, pois bem, conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde ― disse Dumbledore _(para o alivio de Samantha) _e se virou para os demais na sala ― Eu e Srta. Potter iremos primeiro, eu aviso quando vocês puderem ir...

Todos estavam muito animados e nervosos, se despediram de Samantha, Carly quase não soltou ela até que prometesse que mandaria cartas a cada acontecimento, ela insistiu que nada de importante aconteceria, depois se aproximou hesitante de Snape, apertaram as mãos como em uma despedida normal de duas pessoas que mal se falam, mas ele não soltou sua mão, e disse apenas para que ela ouvisse e Dumbledore que estava próximo:

― Tome cuidado Lilian, as coisas serão bem diferentes agora ― _"Esse cara ficou maluco de vez, por que diabos ele me chamou de Lilian, eu lembro tanto ela assim...ihhh, eu não estou gostando nada disso" _foi tudo o pensou Samantha naquele momento, ela ouviu o profº Dumbledore dizer algo parecido com _eu vou cuidar para que ele não esqueça disso,_ o que não melhorou muito a sua situação, ela lançou um olhar mortal a Dumbledore que logo mudou de assunto: ― Então? Vamos Samantha?

Ela se aproximou de Dumbledore que lhe indicou seu próprio braço, ao olhar pela sala percebeu que ele deu um jeito para que as malas não fosse problema, antes de ir ele deu um pequeno aviso aos que ficavam:

― Devo avisar que eu vou demorar um pouco, isso quer dizer que ficarão na companhia do professor Snape pelo resto do dia ― todos arregalaram os olhos e olharam para Snape que exibia um sorriso maldoso, depois olharam suplicantes para Samantha que apenas desculpou-se por não poder fazer nada, lodo depois sentiu um terrível desconforto, como se todo o seu corpo estivesse sendo puxado em diferentes direções e ao mesmo tempo estivesse presa dentro de um lugar muito apertado e sem ar, depois de alguns minutos o que para Samantha pareceu horas, eles se encontrava em frente do que parecia um palácio branco, tudo era muito _claro demais_ na opinião de Samantha, parecia um palácio em estilo grego.

Ela seguiu Dumbledore até um portão rodeado por guardas, um deles se aproximou de dos dois visitantes quando outros guardas impediram a entrada com lanças:

― Identifiquem-se, por favor.

― Alvo Dumbledore e Samantha Potter, viemos falar com a Alto Sacerdotisa Aleni Collins, ela sabe o motivo.

― A Sra. Collins avisou sobre vocês, podem entrar, um guarda levará até ela. ― os guardas abriram passagem e eles foram guiados até um enorme salão onde, encostadas na parede, havia varias cadeiras com balcões na frente, bem parecidas com as do Ministério da Magia. O lugar todo era enorme e silencioso, parecia vazio:

― Esperem pela Alta Sacerdotisa aqui, eu vou avisar que vocês chegaram ― o guarda saiu e entrou por uma porta lateral.

Minutos depois uma mulher saiu pela porta acompanhada pelo mesmo guarda que depois foi embora, ela tinha a altura mediana, pela clara, cabelos logos, ondulados e meio avermelhados, e olhos claros, seu rosto tinha um ar de superioridade, porém gentil, ela se aproximou de Dumbledore:

― Que bom revê-lo Alvo ― Dumbledore fez uma pequena reverencia ― Srta. Collins, também é um prazer revê-la. Essa aqui é Samantha Potter.

― Há sim. Srta. Potter, é um grande prazer conhecê-la pessoalmente, creio que Dumbledore já explicou quem eu sou e o que você deve fazer, certo? ― perguntou Aleni.

― Sim, explicou tudo, a promessa, o vira-tempo, controle... entre outras coisas. ― respondeu Samantha nervosa.

― Claro, e como finalmente chegou o dia, eu vou reunir todo o Conselho ― disse Aleni calmamente e depois saiu.

― Nervosa? ― perguntou Dumbledore encarando Samantha.

― Um pouco, é meio difícil fazer uma coisa que você nem sabe se vai ou não conseguir, sendo que está sendo observada por um monte de pessoas que você nem ao menos conhece ― disse Samantha insegura.

― Não se preocupe ― acalmou Dumbledore ― você vai conseguir, sei que vai.

Samantha sorriu e logo depois percebeu que a Alta Sacerdotisa não se afastou muito dos dois, e que ela lançava feitiços não verbais no salão:

― É proibido aparatar neste palácio, assim como em Hogwarts, estou suspendendo isso só por hoje ― declarou Aleni, logo depois gritou ― CONSELHO! REUNAM-SE.

Depois disso varias pessoas aparataram no salão, todos estavam com capas longas e rostos sérios, eram mais ou menos dez pessoas, todos ocuparam varias cadeiras, sendo que só restaram cinco vazias, logo depois apareceram mais quatro pessoas, dessa vez eram só mulheres, vestiam capas escuras e vestidos claros, muito parecidos com as roupas de Aleni, elas também se sentaram. Aleni postou a frente de todos e disse:

― Sacerdotes e Sacerdotisas do Conselho Supremo dos Bruxos. Estamos reunidos hoje para testemunhar o começo de um novo destino, tanto para o Mundo Bruxo, quanto para o Mundo Trouxa ― ela fez uma pausa ― Essa ― apontou para a Samantha ― para quem não se lembra é Samantha Potter, é ela que com o seu poder, dará uma nova chance a esses dois mundos distintos, é ela quem dará início a uma nova história.

"Contudo, como todos sabem, ela deve fazer algumas coisinhas antes, então, vamos logo com isso, não tenho o dia todo, PREPAREM-SE. ― ordenou.

Vários Sacerdotes e Sacerdotisas levantaram-se e começaram a arrumar uma mesa que apareceu do nada e que estava próxima a Aleni. Eles colocaram um livro de capa velha encima da mesa, próximo estava o vira-tempo, uma varinha e uma caixa de veludo média. Aleni continuou:

― Tudo preparado, chegou a hora. Srta. Potter, se aproxime da mesa por favor, vou lhe explicar o que vai fazer ― Samantha ficou atrás da mesa e de frente para os demais membros do Conselho.

― Vamos para as promessas, este livro ― ela apontou para o livro que estava na mesa, Samantha percebeu que ele tinha espirais por toda a capa, acompanhados de estrelas, e bem no meio havia um símbolo: uma lua minguante e bem próximo um pentagrama que estava ligado à lua pela ponta de cima. ― mostra todo o nosso regulamento, nossas regras, e é também um livro mágico, qualquer duvida é só perguntar a ele, ele também guarda promessas, assim, ele guardará suas promessas, se quebrá-las saberemos, ele só pode ser aberto por um membro do Conselho, ou por uma pessoa muito ligada ao mesmo, neste caso, você.

― Então vamos começar com as promessas: coloque sua mão esquerda sobre o livro ― Samantha fez o que foi pedido, enquanto era o alvo da varinha de Aleni ― O seu principal objetivo será fazer o máximo para que esses mundos tenham uma segunda chance, mais precisamente o Mundo Mágico, você tem que manter o maior número de pessoas vivas, pessoas relacionadas inteiramente com a história, em outras palavras, os "personagens principais", tem que mudar o destino deles, caso contrário, estará sujeito a punições, concorda com isso? ― perguntou Aleni apontando a varinha para Samantha que concordou.

― Samantha Lilian Potter, você promete que irá fazer o que for necessário, e dentro dos limites, para cumprir seu principal objetivo?

― Prometo.

― Então repita a promessa que se passa na sua mente neste exato momento.

― Eu, Samantha Lilian Potter, prometo que irei fazer o necessário, dentro dos limites, para cumprir o meu principal objetivo, e também prometo que não irei mudar conscientemente o resultado final, neste caso, o modo de vencer a guerra, eu também prometo que vou cumprir essas promessas em nome da honra e confiança que recebo de todo o Conselho Supremo dos Bruxos ― _"Eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde tirei tudo isso"_.

Logo depois de terminar de falar, Samantha percebeu que uma luz cintilante azul saia da ponta da varinha de Aleni e uma luz cintilante lilás sair do livro, as duas luzes se juntaram e em espiral percorreram o punha esquerdo de Samantha que apenas sentiu uma pequena e breve ardência no local e percebeu que o símbolo no livro brilhava.

― A promessa está feita ― disse Aleni guardando a varinha ― Se alguém a contradizer em relação ao Conselho ou a sua promessa é só mostrar a marca no seu braço esquerdo, agora você tem a nossa honra e nossa confiança, receba este colar em nome de tudo isto.

Uma Sacerdotisa, que era uma das quatros mulheres que entraram por último, se levantou e abriu a caixa de veludo que estava encima da mesa e ofereceu um colar que continha como pingente com o mesmo símbolo do livro a Samantha que logo colocou o mesmo em seu pescoço e agradeceu:

― Muito obrigada, é lido sra. Collins, agradeço pela honra e confiança.

― Por favor me chame apenas de Aleni ― pediu a Alta Sacerdotisa sentando na cadeira de maior destaque e a mais bonita na opinião de Samantha e então ela prossegui:

― Então vamos continuar, esta é a Conselheira Celiny Rodriguez, ela vai explicar o resto.

A mesma mulher que entregou o colar a Samantha se aproximou novamente:

― Me chame apenas de Celiny, bom, como você ainda não tem varinha vai usar está ok? ― disse Celiny apontando para a varinha próxima ao livro ― Vai colocar o vira-tempo e irá mentalizar o Mundo Trouxa e mais especialmente o Mundo Mágico, concentre-se bastante nisso e tente manter o controle, depois aponte a varinha para o vira-tempo e diga o feitiço: _Retro Temporibus_, o profº. Dumbledore irá fazer o mesmo, a diferença é que ele não irá usar o vira-tempo.

― Por quê?

― Somente uma pessoa pode voltar no tempo e permanecer como está, neste caso, esse alguém é você Samantha ― explicou Celiny ― Mas não se preocupe, a mente dele não será alterada, já que ele tem participação no feitiço. ― quando terminou ela sentou-se novamente e completou: ― Lembre-se, mentalize o mundo mágico e o mundo trouxa, se o feitiço sair corretamente, você e Dumbledore irão aparatar em Hogwarts como o planejado.

Samantha colocou o vira-tempo no pescoço e viu Dumbledore se aproximar e dizer:

― Srta. Potter, para o feitiço ter os efeitos esperados, é preciso que você se concentre com todas as suas forças está bem? ― Samantha concordou e perguntou:

― Para que ano voltaremos mesmo?

― Julho de 1994.

― Por que Julho de 1994? ― perguntou desconfiada.

― Primeiramente pela sua idade, e para que você seja capaz de cumprir sua promessa com perfeição, e não se preocupe, terá seus amigos por perto. ― respondeu Dumbledore.

― Me deixa ver se entendi, eu vou para o quarto ano?

― Juntamente com seus amigos.

― Mas professor! Não entendemos nada de magia, como vamos para o quarto ano?

― É por esse motivo que iremos pra Julho, vocês irão para Hogwarts e com a ajuda dos professores, serão ensinados e treinados por certo tempo.

Ele se aproximou de Samantha que já tentava mentalizar os dois mundos, juntamente com a data, julho de 1994, varias e varias vezes, com uma das mãos ela segurou o vira-tempo e com a outra a varinha, enquanto isso Dumbledore já apontava a varinha para o vira-tempo:

― Preparada? ― Samantha também apontou a varinha para o vira-tempo e disse: ― Preparada.

― Juntos em 3, 2, 1...

Em uníssono eles disseram:

― _Retro Temporibus._

**

* * *

**

N/A:

_Irei postar o novo capitulo ainda essa semana se tudo der certo. REVIEWS! POR FAVOR! _


	3. Cap4 Hogwarts

Capitulo 4

Hogwarts...

Para mim a sensação era a mesma de aparatar, segundos depois sentiu meus pés tocarem o chão, mas dessa vez eu tive que me segurar em algum lugar para não cair, e percebi que estava em Hogwarts, mais precisamente na sala do diretor, isso quer dizer que o feitiço deu certo. A sala era exatamente com descritas nos livros, mas eu tenho que admitir, é bem mais prazerosa vê-la pessoalmente é claro.

Eu percebi que os antigos diretores me encaravam assustados de seus quadros sem esconder a curiosidade de como? ou por quê? de eu estar ali, na sala de Dumbledore em pleno mês de julho. Recuperei as forças das minhas pernas e encarei Dumbledore que já estava sentando também me encarando:

― Chamei a profª McGonagall, ela irá lhe mostrar o caminho até o dormitório da Grifinória ― disse com um largo sorriso ― E quanto aos seus amigos, avisarei quando chegarem.

O fato de que eu estava em Hogwarts já me fazia dar pulos de alegria, somando com a chance de conhecer Minerva McGonagall pessoalmente e de rir para o dormitório da Grifinória... Eu poderia conjurar o melhor patrono já visto, qualquer fã mataria para está no meu lugar.

― Vá descansar Srta. Potter foi um longo dia. ― pediu Dumbledore. Meu sorriso foi desaparecendo e pensei: _"Descansar? Longo dia? Não é nem uma da tarde, na verdade não é nem meio-dia. E eu estou em Hogwarts, HOGWARTS! Como eu posso descansar, seria como ganhar na loteria e antes de pegar o dinheiro dizer: Preciso descansar. Qual é?"_ ― Ou pode andar pelo castelo ― completou ele ao ver pela minha expressão que eu fiquei indignada com a proposta de _descansar"_.

Ouvimos uma batida na porta e com _"Entre" _de Dumbledore, a profª Minerva entrou:

― Mandou me chamar profº Dumbledore.

― Sim, quero que leve a Srta. Potter para o dormitório a Grifinória, ela faz parte do pequeno grupo de que comentei anteriormente ― respondeu Dumbledore me indicando enquanto eu me perguntava silenciosamente: _"Ela sabe?"_

― Potter? Eu não sabia que havia uma Potter, você é parente do Harry? ― perguntou Minerva.

― Não. É só uma coincidência professora ― respondi rapidamente. Ela ainda continuou a me olhar desconfiada até que Dumbledore interrompeu:

― Então Minerva, vai me fazer esse favor?

― Claro. Certo eu vou lhe mostrar o caminho até o dormitório Srta. Potter ― respondeu Minerva com certa raiva em sua voz, o que não passou despercebida por Dumbledore que logo perguntou:

― Algum problema Minerva? Sinto que tem algo a incomodando.

― Há certamente ― respondeu Minerva seriamente ― É a Trelawney, ela está ficando mais abusada a cada dia com suas _visões do futuro, _ela disse hoje que teve uma visão onde ela duelava comigo e ainda ganhava. Imagina...duelando...comigo?

Eu não me segurei e acabei rindo da situação recebendo um olhar feroz da professora:

― Posso saber qual é a graça?

Parei de rir relutantemente:

― Desculpe professora, mas é que um duelo entre a senhora e Sibila Trelawney... Trelawney não duraria míseros segundos, ela nem saberia o que foi que a acertou.

Ela e Dumbledore abriram um largo sorriso, logo depois ela me olhou curiosa novamente:

― Estranho... ― disse ela me analisando ― seus olhos estavam azuis agora estão pretos e estranhamente familiares.

― Os normais são pretos, mas de alguma forma eles ficam azuis, eu nem sei o por quê? ― respondi com sinceridade, ela olhou para Dumbledore e depois olhou pra mim.

― Pois bem, vamos logo, vou lhe mostrar o caminho mais rápido.

O caminho foi silencioso, eu tentei ao máximo gravar o caminho, quadros, armaduras, detalhes que me ajudariam a encontrar o caminho certo caso esquecesse, o que não seria nenhuma novidade. Chegamos ao quadro da mulher-gorda, a senha, de acordo com Minerva, é "_Boas Férias", _uma boa senha na minha opinião, levando em conta que não devia ter alunos ali naquela época do ano. Entramos no salão comunal da Grifinória, também era como os livros, Minerva mostrou os dormitórios e já ia embora quando eu me postei na sua frente:

― O que foi sra. Potter?

― Er... Por acaso a biblioteca está aberta? ― perguntei hesitante.

― Quer ler livros? ― perguntou a professora aparentemente surpresa.

― Claro, eu é que não vou passar o dia todo trancada nesse dormitório olhando pela janela ― respondi.

Ela acabou concordando e me mostrou o caminho até a biblioteca, depois foi para a sua sala preparar novas aulas. Eu nem percebi, mas passei a maior parte do dia na biblioteca, só parei quando me dei conta de que estava começando a ficar com fome, nem liguei, decidi dá uma volta no castelo e depois voltar para o dormitório. Andei por vários corredores até que cheguei ao jardim, era quatro da tarde agora, não faria mal algum eu ficar um tempinho ali, me encostei em uma árvore e fiquei lendo um livro de poções, sentia que ia precisar de muita leitura e pratica para me sair bem nessa matéria, e conhecendo Snape como conheço, eu vou precisar de muita ajuda. Depois do que pareceu mais de duas horas, eu voltei para o dormitório, já estava anoitecendo, decidi tomar um banho quando reparei que ainda usava o vira-tempo, fiz lembrete mental para devolvê-lo a Dumbledore, depois de tomar banho desci com o objetivo de ler o livro do Conselho, mas me deparei com Dobby, o elfo domestico, ele ajeitava uma bandeja de comida e estava de costas para mim:

― Olá ― tentei chamar a atenção, ele se virou e me encarou com visível entusiasmo. ― Senhora Potter! Dobby recebeu ordens para trazer comida para a senhora ― eu me sentei na poltrona mais próxima à bandeja ― Dobby se desculpa por está atrapalhando sua refeição. ― eu o olhei assustada.

― Não Dobby, você não está interferindo, por favor, fique. É que eu estou tão sozinha ― acrescentei ao ver Dobby arregalando os olhos.

― Se a senhora quer que Dobby fique, então Dobby fica. A senhora é igual a Harry Potter. É gentil com Dobby. ― comentou Dobby esboçando um sorriso.

― Obrigada. E por favor, tente não me chamar de senhora.

Ofereci comida a ele que recusou educadamente e freneticamente. O tempo foi passando até que eu fiquei sozinha novamente, depois de algumas horas ali, olhando pro nada, percebi que havia uma coruja do campo na janela com uma carta em suas perninhas, era de Dumbledore avisando que os amigos já tinham chegado, sendo que minutos depois eles aparecem pelo quadro da mulher-gorda, estavam acompanhados pela professora Minerva quem nem chegou a entrar no dormitório:

― Senhorita Potter, acho que pode mostrar o castelo à seus amigos amanhã certo?

― Certo professora.

Jenni, naturalmente, quase me mata sufocada com seu abraço, seguida por Lysa e Jon, nesse momento apareceu Dobby e mais dois elfos que eu não conhecia, traziam nas mãos bandejas repletas de comida, os elfos desconhecidos foram embora e Dobby ficou.

― Dobby! Esses são meus amigos: Elysabeth Hathway, Jennifer e Jon McLister. ― Amigos da senhora Potter também são amigos de Dobby ― comentou Dobby quando Jenni e Lysa tentaram abraçá-lo.

― Então? Como foi passar o dia inteiro tendo como companhia Severo Snape? ― perguntei a eles quase rindo. Eles se entreolharam e responderam:

― Um Terror!

― Aquele homem parece mais com uma estatua feita para assustar a todos com simplesmente um olhar ― comentou Jon ― Parece até com alguém que eu conheço... ― disse ele me indicando com o olho.

― Eeeuuu... Quê isso. Eu não intimido ninguém com meu olhar, se bem, que pro seu bem, eu vou aceitar isso como um elogio. ― comentei sarcástica.

― Logo depois que você e Dumbledore foram embora, Snape apenas sentou no sofá e ficou nos encarando... Ele nem piscava, é claro que nós desviávamos o olhar, não agüentávamos por mais de dez segundos ― comentou Jon indignado.

― Acho que ele estava tentando ler nossa mente, eu só não sei o por quê.

― Ainda bem que desviaram o olhar.

― Mais nem se a gente quisesse, olhar para ele é com encarar você quando está com raiva ― comentou Lysa, eu só olhei para ela ― retiro o que disse, é como olhar pra você normalmente. Por acaso você roubou o olhar dele?

Todos riram, mas pararam quase que imediatamente quando viram que eu não achei graça nenhuma daquilo. Fala sério! Quem gosta de ser comparada ao Snape? Ninguém é claro, por que será?

― Como vocês lembram do mundo "real"? ― perguntei mudando de assunto.

― Nós fomos até o Conselho, eles lançaram um feitiço na gente para que lembrássemos somente o necessário ― respondeu Lysa.

― Só não lembramos da história, mas o resto nós sabemos ― completou Jenni.

Continuamos conversando pelo resto da noite até que fomos vencidos pelo sono e logo que deitei na cama e percebi o quanto estava cansada, eu seria a primeira a dormir se a minha cabeça não estivesse latejando, acabei dormindo muito pouco, por que de duas em duas horas eu acordava com os pesadelos horríveis que tive.

Quando acordei todos ainda estavam dormindo, tomei um banho, me arrumei e desci, sentei perto da lareira, não estava frio mais ainda prefiro este lugar e fiquei pensando como o tempo passa rápido e como tudo pode mudar em questão de horas, a alguns dias eu era uma garota norma fanática por Harry Potter e hoje sou uma bruxa que está no mundo de Harry Potter literalmente.

Eu estava perdida nos meus pensamentos e demorei a perceber que, no barco da poltrona havia uma coruja das Torres, uma das muitas corujas de Hogwarts, peguei a carta que estava no seu bico e li, era de Dumbledore, dizia a parti de hoje as refeições iriam ser no Salão Principal, o que é normal sempre foi lá, e informando os horários das refeições. Olhei no relógio, era seis e quarenta da manhã, o café ia ser as sete, tão cedo por causa das muitas aulas que iremos enfrentar. Subir para acordar as meninas, primeiro Lysa que não ia gostar de acordar antes das sete da manhã todos os dias.

― Lysa... acorda... ― joguei um travesseiro na cara dela e gritei ― ACORDA SUA NERD JÁ AMANHECEU!

Ela acabou caindo da cama, mas pelo menos acordou, e acordou P da vida.

― Samantha Lilian Potter o que pensa que está fazendo? Me acordando a essa hora da manhã.

― Bom dia pra você também nerd.

― Ora, não me venha com essa Samantha, como seu fosse a sabe-tudo por aqui.

― A Hermione não está então você é a sabe-tudo por aqui e aceite nerd como um apelido carinhoso ― retruquei a vendo levantar do chão furiosa.

― É bem eu mesmo que fiquei o dia todo na biblioteca.

― Olha só quem fala. Você só não me fez companhia por que não estava aqui.

Lysa percebeu o olhar divertido que eu lançava sobre Jenni e perguntou:

― O que tem em mente?

― Ás vezes Jenni tem idéias bem malucas relacionadas a Jon.

― Ás vezes? Ela sempre tem idéias malucas ― retrucou Lysa rindo da situação.

Eu fui até a cama onde estava Jenni, cheguei bem perto do seu rosto e gritei:

― JENNI ACORDA!

Ela se sobressaltou se atrapalhou com os lençóis e caiu da cama fazendo Lysa rolar de rir:

― Droga Sam! Me deixa dormir ― reclamou Jenni sonolenta e deitando novamente.

― Então Jennifer Smeats McLister vai recusar a chance de acordar o irmão antes das sete da manhã? Que decepção... ― acusei e ela rapidamente ficou de pé e já começava a se arrumar.

― Ótimo. Já acordaram, se arrumem para irmos para o Salão Principal e Jenni a chance de acorda seu irmão é séria ta, ele dorme que nem pedra.

― O que vamos fazer no Salão Principal Sam? ― perguntou Jenni, eu revirei os olhos

― O que acha que vamos fazer lá? Jogar basquete? Comer é claro. Espero você lá embaixo. ― dizendo isso voltei pra minha poltrona.

Minutos depois Lysa desceu sozinha:

― Onde está Jenni? ― nesse momento ouvi um grito, seguido por um banque surdo, mais um barulho e altos palavrões.

― Isso responde a sua pergunta? ― disse Lysa rindo, quando íamos subir, Jenni desceu com um belo sorriso no rosto.

― O que você fez? Entrou atirando? ― perguntei irônica.

― Quase isso... Só fiz meu trabalho ― respondeu ainda rindo ― Vocês é que são muito boazinhas, principalmente você Sam, precisa se soltar meu bem... JON! ANDA LOGO OU VOU MORRER DE FOME! ― gritou Jenni.

― Pois que morra... Quem você pensa que é pra me acordar daquele jeito? ― rosnou Jon descendo as escadas pisando forte.

― Sua irmã é claro ― respondeu Jenni já atravessando o quadro da mulher-gorda.

Quando chegamos ao Salão Principal, havia somente duas mesas, uma estava praticamente lotada por professores, a outra estava bem mais vazia. Olhei para os meus amigos: Jon murmurava _"Grande novidade..."_ e Jenni ainda reclamava por que eu e Lysa pegamos alguns livros na biblioteca, ela sempre reclama:

― Você é que gostava de feitiços ― apontando para mim ― e você de poções ― apontou pra Lysa ― e não o contrário ― quando percebeu que eu estava com o livro de poções e Lysa com feitiços e sempre falamos que mudamos de idéia.

Olhei para a mesa mais vazia e vi Snape, olhei em volta e olhei de novo para Snape que era o último de um lado da mesa e parecia feliz, encarei Lysa e percebi: estávamos pensando o mesmo.

― Gente venham aqui rapidinho ― chamou Lysa ficando fora do salão de modo que não ficassem a vista dos professores e de Dumbledore.

― Vocês viram o Snape certo? ― todos concordaram.

― Ele estava conversando com um dos professores, parecia distraído, então vamos sentar bem longe dele. ― respondeu Jon animado.

― Não ― respondi com Lysa.

― É exatamente isso que ele espera dos alunos, que todos sintam medo dele e fiquem longe, assim ele se acha o tal ― completei.

― O que sugere então? ― perguntou Jenni.

― Você e Jon iram sentar próximo dele, mais precisamente ao lado, eu e Lysa iremos sentar de frente para vocês ― sugeri como se fosse o obvio.

Eles já iam reclamar quando Lysa interrompeu:

― Lembrem-se, não demonstrem medo, ele é que nem cachorro, _sabe quando estão com medo._

Seguiram para dentro do Salão e hesitante Samantha sentou quase a frente de Snape, e Jenni e Jon bem próximo dele, por um momento ficou um silêncio incômodo enquanto comiam, até que Jenni surtou quando percebeu que Samantha e Lysa liam enquanto comiam.

― Agora chega ― os três olharam-na ― eu não agüento mais ver vocês desse jeito, será que não podem parar de ler por quinze minutos e comerem em paz. E não me olhe assim Samantha ― completou Jenni ao perceber que Samantha a fuzilava com o olhar, acompanhada por Lysa que fazia o mesmo ― e você também Elysabeth ― Jenni se inclinou e fechou os livros das duas que começaram a reclamar.

― Hey! Eu já estava em _"Soluções para Venenos Simples"_.

― E eu em _"Feitiços Convocatórios mais usados"_.

― Eu não quero nem saber, não vão ver isso tão cedo ― retrucou Jenni.

― Não custa nada começar agora, deviam tentar ― exclamou Lysa.

― Não quero ser nerd obrigada, e não é sobre isso que quero falar ― cortou Jenni se virando para Samantha que afastou o livro dizendo:

― Do que quer falar então?

― Da sua dor de cabeça, eu sei que ontem à noite, sua cabeça doeu novamente, eu estou começando a ficar preocupada ― respondeu Jenni.

De relance Samantha viu que Snape a encarava, provavelmente ele ainda lembrava do dia em que visitou sua casa, ela apenas fingiu que não viu e se dirigiu a Jenni:

― Não se preocupem, e será que _podem_ esquecer esse assunto.

― Nem pensar ― reagiram os três.

― Acho que devia aprender Legilimência ― decidiu Jon. Todos concordaram.

― O quê? Não, não, não e não, não existe motivo pra tanto ― reclamou Sam.

― Não existe motivo? Você é responsável por toda uma história, deve ser a primeira, a saber, quando as pessoas não estão acreditando em você. A Legilimência não é a _"arte de ler mentes"?_ Então vai te ajudar bastante ― explicou Lysa como se fosse o obvio.

― Fale com Dumbledore ― pediu Jenni.

― Não.

― Por quê?

― Ele já tem muito problemas ― respondeu Samantha indignada.

― Se você não falar eu falo.

― Não faria isso...

Para o azar de Sam, Dumbledore passando por perto da mesa onde estavam, Jenni se levantou e foi em direção do diretor, Sam foi atrás e pode ouvir quando ela disse:

― ... conversar sobre a Sam ― disse Jenni.

― Claro, pode falar Srta. McLister ― concordou Dumbledore.

― É que acho que ela devia aprende legilimência e oclumência com o professor Snape.

― Não professor, eu não preciso aprender mais nada ― interrompeu Samantha.

― Eu quero saber o motivo de tudo isso ― pediu Dumbledore.

― É que ela devia ser a primeira a saber se uma pessoa acredita ou não nela, não acha senhor? ― perguntou Jenni

― Eu concordo com sua amiga Samantha, eu vou conversar com o professor Snape e logo saberá a data da sua aula. ― respondeu Dumbledore olhando em volta ― E avise aos seus amigos que hoje vocês iram ao Beco Diagonal, eu só preciso encontrar um professor disponível hoje... Há sim...

Ele começou a andar em direção ao lugar a onde os amigos estavam sentados, Samantha entrou em desespero e encarou Jenni:

― Por que ele está indo em direção ao Snape? Diz que eu estou tento um pesadelo... por favor.

― Está bem... é um pesadelo.

Seguiram até a mesa onde Dumbledore já estava conversando com Snape que parecia bem interessado, Dumbledore virou-se e para as duas:

― O professor Snape concordou em dar aulas a você Samantha e também concordou em acompanhar vocês até o Beco Diagonal.

Todos inclinaram a cabeça olharam boquiabertas para Snape, ninguém acreditava que ele tinha concordou com tudo isso sem reclamar o dia todo, ele por sua vez, apenas olhou para os quatros amigos dizendo.

― Vejo vocês no Saguão de Entrada em vinte minutos e nem um minuto a mais.

― Em seus dormitórios há uma capa de viagem, uma bolsa de galeões e uma carta com os materiais para cada um de vocês, então vão logo, o professor Snape não gosta de atrasos. ― avisou Dumbledore.


	4. CAPITULO 5

_**N/A: **__Olha gente eu queria agradecer especialmente a Elysmara, minha melhor amiga, pelo coment que ela me mandou e também a Estrela Polar, agradeço muito a vcs duas! Espero que gostem desse cap. novo e deixem Reviews!_

*_No capitulo anterior..._

― _Vocês viram o Snape certo?_

...

― _Lembrem-se, não demonstrem medo, ele é que nem cachorro, sabe quando estão com medo._

_..._

― _É que acho que ela devia aprende legilimência e oclumência com o professor Snape. ― sugeriu Lysa a Dumbledore._

_..._

― _O professor Snape concordou em dar aulas a você Samantha e também concordou em acompanhar vocês até o Beco Diagonal._

_...*_

CAPITÚLO 5

Os quatro praticamente correram em direção aos dormitórios, Jon era mais rápido e eu estranhei quando todos ficaram parados no quadro da mulher-gorda olhando um pra cara do outro.

― O que foi?

― A senha ― responderam.

― Ah fala sério... _Boas Férias _― respondi e logo entrei correndo seguida pelos outros, percebi que Jon quase deu de cara na porta do quarto. Entramos no nosso dormitório e vimos encima da cama de cada uma os materiais citados por Dumbledore.

De alguma forma eu e Jenni amarramos o nosso cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e deixando nossas franjas que iam até o queixo penteadas para o lado direito, tudo isso em menos de cinco minutos, o que pode ser considerado um recorde. E tenho que me lembrar de agradecer a Dumbledore pelas capas, elas eram simplesmente maravilhosas, todas eram pretas por fora e por dentro tinham nossas cores favoritas em um pano parecido com seda: a minha era lilás é claro, de Lysa era vermelha e de Jenni era azul-marinho.

Pegamos a bolsa com os galeões e as cartas que continham basicamente um pouco de cada ano letivo, incluindo uma varinha e vestes de Hogwarts. Fomos ao encontro de Snape que já estava no saguão nos esperando.

― Estão atrasados!

― Na verdade professor, chegamos em exatos vinte minutos ― todos olharam para Jenni que olhava o seu relógio.

― Quanta arrogância McLister! ― brandou Snape se afastando.

― Está louca! Vamos passar o dia inteiro com ele e você o deixa de mal humor agora ― sussurrou Jon.

― Ficou maluca Jennifer, contrariando ele logo no inicio da viagem, se ele estiver de mal-humor durante a viagem estamos ferrados ― falei dando um tapa na cabeça dela enquanto Lysa se contentava em apenas lançar um olhar furioso a amiga.

― Vocês ai atrás.

Nos aproximamos dele hesitantes, o seguimos até sairmos dos terrenos de Hogwarts, o caminho mais silencioso que já fiz e olha que eu sou calada.

― Nos vamos aparatar no Beco Diagonal, como eu não tenho quatro braços eu só quero que duas pessoas se segurem em mim e os outros se segurem em alguém ― ordenou Snape.

Instantaneamente Lysa se agarrou ao meu braço e me empurrou em direção a Snape, segurei seu braço sem hesitar, ele me olhou curiosamente e olhei pra ele com cara de "Que foi?". Percebi que Jon segurou o outro braço do professor quase tremendo, ri internamente. Aparatamos em uma rua vazia do Beco Diagonal, olhei para os meus amigos que estavam mais pálidos que o normal.

― Do que precisam? ― perguntou Snape se virando pra Jenni.

― Alguns livros básicos do 1º, 2º e 3º ano, caldeirões, ingredientes, uma varinha, vestes, uma coruja para cada um... o básico para aprender o suficiente para os três primeiros anos ― respondeu ela dando de ombros e entregando sua carta a Snape.

― Vamos primeiro comprar os livros e depois as vestes ― ordenou Snape e em seguida me encarou ― E você, não suma da minha vista. Recebi ordens de não deixar você sozinha nem por um minuto, por questão de segurança.

O que ele quis dizer com: _por questão de segurança? _e como assim _não vou deixar você sozinha nem por um minuto_. Eu não gostei nada disso, eu odeio ser vigiada, muito menos por Snape. Eu olhei para Jon que estava com uma cara fingida de pena, eu lancei um olhar feroz a ele que logo desviou, depois encarei Snape que me olhava curioso, e eu me fiz a mesma pergunta: Que foi?

Fomos à parte mais movimentada do Beco, mais não estava tão cheio, só algumas pessoas que olhavam de esguela para Snape e depois para nós, eu já até imaginava o que estavam pensando: _O que o professor Snape faz no Beco Diagonal? E acompanhado por quatro crianças? _Ele parecia nem ligar.

Compramos nossos livros e Snape com um aceno de varinha fez com desaparecessem e aparecessem nos dormitórios, dizendo ele. Enquanto tirávamos as medidas das vestes ele ficou andando de um lado pro outro murmurando: _Que demora _ou _Será que dá pra ser mais rápida! _

― Se acalme Sr. Snape, estou quase acabando ― pediu Madame Malkin.

― Diz isso por que não é você que ainda tem um monte de coisas pra comprar com essas crianças, o que vai durar o dia todo ― reclamou ele.

― Olha professor, nós também não achamos que esse dia vai ser o melhor, então não reclama, estamos na mesma situação ok? ― retrucou Jenni e acabou recebendo um olhar mortal de Snape.

― Você tinha que enfiar todos nós nessa? Por que não se referiu somente a você? Seria menos vitimas ― sussurrou Lysa pra Jenni.

― A senhora acha que Snape é capaz de nos deixar aqui? Por que eu acho que é isso que vai acontecer se Jennifer não calar a boca ― murmurei para Madame Malkin quando Snape decidiu pegar um ar.

― Ah não. Ele não seria capaz disso, o Sr. Snape é uma boa pessoa ― respondeu ela ajeitando a manga da blusa da Lysa. Depois ela passou a ajeitar o comprimento das mangas da minha blusa, ela ficou me encarando ― A senhorita me parece familiar... Acho que é só impressão.

― Mas Snape não é muito fã de crianças ― lamentou Lysa dando de ombros.

― Eu só não gosto muito dos Potter ― disse Snape com uma voz suave entrando na loja novamente. Todos logo encontraram algo mais interessante para olhar.

― Samantha você está ferrada, quem mandou ser uma Potter ― indagou Jenni.

― Como se eu tivesse culpa de ter esse sobrenome ― retruquei rindo.

― Eu ainda tenho esperanças de que a Srta. Potter não seja tão arrogante ― disse Snape olhando pela janela.

― Espere! Você é uma Potter? Por isso eu acho a senhorita tão familiar ― exclamou Madame Malkin me fitando.

― Como assim?

― Você é muito parecida com sua mãe.

― Com minha mãe? Acho que está enganada.

― Não, não. Os cabelos e olhos são diferentes mais as feições são muito parecidas com Lilian Evans quando criança. Se tivesse os olhos azuis e os cabelos ruivos, diria que é a própria Lilian.

― Mas eu não sei quem é a minha mãe, e não há muitas chances de eu ser filha de Lilian.

― Bem que te falamos que você era irmã do Harry ― disse Jon.

Eles vão começar com isso de novo. Será que não dá pra deixar o tempo responder a todas essas perguntas. Meu Merlin eles não me deixam em paz.

― Já conversamos sobre isso.

Depois de resolver esse probleminha, fomos comprar os ingredientes pedidos e entre outras coisas.

― Olá Sr. Snape, o que deseja? ― saudou a mulher no balcão.

A mulher parecia ter respeito pelo Mestre de Poções, ou só tinha medo que ele a azarasse. O dia foi passando bem devagar, na minha opinião, compramos vassouras (para o meu horror), depois compramos caldeirões, ai corujas: a minha coruja era bege e tinha a ponta das penas marrons, mas até que eu gostei de uma gatinha quase preta que vi, pena que eu não pude compra-lá. Fomos até Olivaras comprar varinhas e sem querer ser má ou algo parecido, mas eu tenho que dizer: esse lugar ta precisando de uma limpeza urgente, está imundo. Eu queria ver a cara do Rony quando entrasse aqui, estava repleto de teias de aranhas e tinha poeira por todo lado. O Sr. Olivaras nos olhou e esboçou aquele velho sorriso.

― Srta. Potter?

Eu apenas confirmei indignada. Que droga. Está tão na cara assim que meu sobrenome é Potter. Que merda!

― Tenho varinhas reservadas para você e a Srta. Smeats ― ele indicou Jenni que estava mais atrás.

Experimentei vários tipos de varinhas, quebrei vasos, e levantei muita poeira o que não foi difícil, e acabei ficando com uma varinha de trinta e seis centímetros feita do pêlo da crina do unicórnio com a pena da fênix negra.

― Combinação estranha ― comentei vendo minha varinha quase negra e detalhes delicados no inicio.

― É que a varinha de vocês foram feitas de um modo diferente, principalmente a sua, suas combinações são diferentes das outras que fabrico, elas devem estar preparadas para tudo e elas também são inquebráveis e muito poderosas. Eu as fabriquei por ordem do Conselho. ― informou ele ― e devo dizer que a sua é uma das melhores.

Depois foi a vez de Jenni que depois de algumas instantes derrubadas ficou com uma de fibra do coração de dragão, em seguida foi Lysa que obteve uma contendo pena da fênix branca e pêlo da crina do unicórnio.

― Por que a minha é tão parecida com a da Samantha?

― As duas são quase irmãs: a crina é do mesmo unicórnio e as fênix são irmãs...

― Como as fênix podem ser irmãs se são tão diferentes?

― É um acontecimento raro, mas acontecem duas fênix irmãs: uma negra e a outra branca...

E por final foi o Jon que ficou com uma de salgueiro com azevinho, outra mistura esquisita.

― Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar desses tipos de varinhas, ou melhor, desses cernes juntos, ou de penas de fênix negras e brancas como núcleos ― comentava Lysa enquanto Snape procurava uma rua vazia para aparatarmos de volta para Hogwarts.

― Ficar muito próximo de Snape é assustador ― disse Lysa quando já estamos em Hogwarts e já jantávamos desesperadamente.

― Você com medo do Snape? Quem diria... ― disse Jon sarcástico.

― Eu não disse para não termos medo dele, eu disse pra gente não demonstrar medo dele ― rebateu Lysa.

― Eu não acredito que ficamos o dia inteiro com ele ― resmungou Jenni.

― É. E rezo para que isso não aconteça de novo ― pedi.

No dia seguinte foi o primeiro dia de aula, e logo no inicio do dia Dumbledore nos explicou que teríamos TRÊS tempos da mesma matéria, as aulas começariam às oito da manhã e terminaria às sete da noite e que tínhamos dois horários diferentes, a cada semana era um diferente. E olha só como a gente tem sorte: hoje, segunda-feira, adivinha só os três primeiros tempos...

― Droga! Droga dupla! ― reclamei enquanto lia o horário ― Poções? Mais que inferno!

― Merlin! Não pode ficar pior ― resmungava Jon enquanto estávamos a caminho das masmorras ou como Jenni falou: a caminho do inferno. Entramos na temida sala, preparamos nossas coisas encima do balcão e nos preparamos para enfrentar o morcego mais chato, implicante e odiado das masmorras, ou melhor, de Hogwarts. E por mais que eu conheça a história de Snape, eu não podia discordar de nada disso.

Ele entrou, nos encarou e tomou a pose de _"Eu mato vocês envenenados ou eu deixo vocês se matarem por si só? _e de _"Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui, novas vitimas morrendo de medo de mim"._

― Bom dia crianças, vejamos o que aprender hoje, uma coisa fácil...

Todos se entreolharam boquiabertas e eu olhei para Lysa que estava pasma. _"Como é que é?"_. Como assim: _Bom dia crianças _ou _uma coisa fácil?_ Eu queria dizer alguma coisa mais as palavras não saiam. Já Jon tinha muito o que falar, não parava de cochichar com Jenni ao seu lado.

― Cala a boca McLister ― brandou jogando uma aranha viva em Jon que acabou caindo no chão ― Ou eu mesmo calo enfiando sua cabeça em um caldeirão com uma poção do morto-vivo.

― Quem é você e o que fez com o professor Snape? ― perguntou levantando.

― É que eu sou um pouco diferente nas férias ― respondeu Snape gargalhando.

Os amigos se entreolharam novamente.

― Um pouco diferente? O senhor é outra pessoa ― exclamou Lysa.

― Podem ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva meus queridos, o meu método de ensino não muda muito, principalmente em provas e quando estou de mal humor. ― retrucou Snape dando um sorriso nunca visto.

― Eu já mencionei que o senhor é meu segundo professor preferido? ― perguntei fazendo ele dar uma risada suave.

― Quem o primeiro?

― A professora McGonagall.

― Só por que ela é diretora da Grifinória?

― É lógico que não. É por que ela é capaz de tirar pontos da própria casa e as vezes ela tira muitos pontos ― responde com um sorriso diabólico que Lysa percebeu e cochichou:

― O que você ta fazendo?

― Desafiando um morcego sonserino ― respondi no mesmo tom.

― Você acha que não sou capaz de tirar pontos da minha própria casa? ―perguntou Snape se aproximando desafiante.

― Você pode até ser capaz, mais não tem coragem.

― Está me chamando de covarde?

― Eu nunca disse isso. Mas eu nunca vi o senhor tirar pontos da Sonserina.

― Não espera que eu tire pontos da minha própria casa só pelo simples fato de que uma aluna duvida da minha capacidade, espera? ― perguntou Snape cruzando os braços.

Eu também cruzei os braços:

― Covarde até que se prove o contrário.

― Sam!

Snape me encarou e se eu o conhecia bem: ele ia usar legilimência, então eu fiquei gritando na minha mente: _Covarde! Medroso! Covarde! Covarde! _Ele ficava mais indignado a cada palavra até que desistiu.

― O que você quer que eu faça Potter?

Eu me levantei com um sorriso malicioso. Uma coisa que eu aprendi com a Jenni é que não devemos desperdiçar uma chance que está sendo entregue de bandeja pra você.

― Uma aposta.

― Uma aposta?

― Sim. A partir do inicio das aulas, o senhor tem um mês para tirar no mínimo trinta pontos da Sonserina, senão fizer isso, terá que dar no mínimo cinqüenta pontos para a Grifinória ― sugeri me aproximando dele.

― E se eu tirar os pontos da Sonserina. O que eu faço com você?

― O senhor escolhe ― respondi dando de ombros. Ele pensou por um instante.

― Vai fazer três pra mim: veritasserum, morto-vivo e uma surpresa ― decidiu Snape ― Fechado? ― ele estendeu a mão para que eu apertasse e fechasse a aposta, mais antes de confirmar tudo, eu ia tocar no ponto fraco dele, eu sabia que ele ainda usa legilimência em mim, então eu botei pra pensar: _O senhor jura, em nome de Lilian Evans, que irá cumprir essa aposta seja qual for o resultado? _Ele hesitou por um tempo, até que acenou a cabeça confirmando. Eu apertei sua mão ― Fechado.

Depois disso a aula continuou normalmente, ou mais normal possível, por que Snape não implicou com alguém ou se mostrou chato, como sempre foi. Muito pelo contrário, ele parecia um professor legal, fez perguntas fáceis, mostrou alguns ingredientes e o que foi estranho é que passamos boa parte da aula rindo das palhaçadas que ele fazia ou quando a poção de Jon explodiu na cara dele, e no final da aula ele até que foi bonzinho e passou uma redação de quinze centímetros sobre benzoares. Quando a aula acabou já era quase na hora do almoço.

― Srta. Potter fique por favor ― pediu sem tirar os olhos do livro.

― Sim professor?

― Qual era seu principal objetivo naquela aposta?

― Além de provar a mim mesma que o senhor ainda ama Lilian Evans ― ele revirou os olhos, e como ele deixou todos chocados com sua bondade eu vou deixá-lo da mesma forma ― Provar que o senhor não é covarde, muito menos medroso, que é capaz de tudo até mesmo com a Sonserina. E que se o senhor não fosse tão chato e fechado, poderia ser um professor admirado por todos.

Samantha saiu da sala rindo da cara que o professor Snape ficou, o que ele achava, que eu conhecia toda a história e não conhecia nada dele ou que eu achava que ele era a pior pessoa do mundo?

Quando finalmente cheguei no são principal para o almoço todos já estavam começando a comer, incluindo meus amigos...

― Obrigada por esperarem... ― interrompi a conversa irônica.

― Achamos que iria demorar... Pensamos que Snape te daria uma detenção daquelas por chamar ele de covarde ― sussurrou Jon para impedir que os outros professores ouvirem e principalmente Snape que tinha acabado de entrar no salão lançando um olhar intimidador em minha direção, eu sustentei o olhar.

― O que aconteceu naquela sala Sam? ― perguntou Lysa no mesmo tom reparando que Snape não parava de olhar para o quarteto.

― Ele pediu explicações, eu respondi sem problemas... Mas eu acho que acabei pegando ele de surpresa ― respondi com um sorriso malicioso.

― Samantha... ― avisou Jenni.

― O que foi? Eu só mostrei ao nosso querido professor que eu o conheço melhor do que ele pensa e que nem todo mundo se assusta ou se intimida com suas atitudes.

Depois do almoço tivemos Adivinhação... com Trelawney. A aula foi a chatice, de cinco em cinco minutos ela me encarava e sussurrava coisas como: _você vai morrer _ou _pra você a morte se aproxima muito rápido querida... _ Eu já estava com a paciência esgotada. Até ela decidi parar de falar de folhas de chá e voltar a atazanar a minha pouca paciência:

― Oh minha querida, eu sinto muito pela vida que você vai ter, ela será curta mais também será sofrida, não sei se chegará a cumprir sua missão... Saiba que você não deverá se culpar pelas mortes que não conseguirá impedir ― lamentou ela. E pra mim, essa foi a gota d'água.

― Olha aqui _vidente _eu não sou obrigada a ficar ouvindo profecias fajutas que você faz... E além do mais: se eu vou ou não conseguir impedir essas mortes só o tempo pode dizer e não você; E se eu vou ou não morrer em pouco tempo o PROBLEMA É TODO MEU, mas eu não vou ficar ouvindo em todas as aulas que eu vou morrer, por que eu sei que você vai falar isso toda vez que me ver, eu não sou nada contra você mais eu não vou aprender nada de Adivinhação por que a cada cinco minutos VOCÊ FICA FALANDO DA MINHA MORTE QUE VIRÁ EM BREVE. E eu estou avisando: suas previsões ainda vão criar muitos problemas entre nós duas e eu acho que já tenho uma solução: que tal eu sair agora antes que eu pule no seu pescoço e faça um estrago? Uma boa idéia não.

Depois dessa explosão eu peguei minhas coisas e não ligando para o susto dos meus amigos já ia saindo da sala quando ela ameaçou:

― Eu vou comentar isso com o diretor!

― Pois que comente, eu não ligo!

Sai dali P da vida com aquela velha, que mania que ela tem de ficar falando pra todo Potter que eles vão morrer, o que ela quer? Acabar com todos os Potter? Só se eu e Harry morrermos de tanta raiva dessa velha caduca que é viciada em morte, por que ela não faz a própria morte? Eu posso garantir que não faltará ajuda pra isso. Entrei no salão principal, percebi que Minerva, Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid já estavam no salão junto com outros professores, eu nem liguei pra eles, mais eles me olharam curiosos provavelmente se perguntando por eu estava ali se ainda faltavam vinte minutos pra aula de Adivinhação terminar. Eu só sentei e peguei o primeiro livro que eu vi ainda reclamando da Trelawney.

― Tudo o que ela tem na cabeça é sobre morte, o dever que está mais correto pra ela é por acaso aquele mais desastroso, como ela consegue ser tão indesejada por uma pessoa.

― O que aconteceu Samantha? ― perguntou Dumbledore chamando minha atenção ― Por que não esta na aula?

― Eu estou cheia das previsões da Trelawney, ela disse que eu ia morrer e que eu não deveria me culpar por isso e aquilo...

― Trelawney sempre deseja boas-vindas aos alunos dessa maneira ― disse Minerva. ― Não precisa se preocupar.

― Eu não me preocupo é só que ela passou a aula toda me dizendo que eu ia morrer, de minuto em minuto ela dizia: Você vai morrer ou sua vida será curta e sofrida. Toda vez que ela me vê fala a mesma coisa: isso é uma chatice.

Os meus amigos entraram no salão, inquietos, falavam ao mesmo tempo o que não me ajudava a segurar minha raiva.

― Por que você falou aquelas coisas pra ela ― resmungou Jenni.

― Eu não disse nada mais que a verdade ― respondi seca fazendo eles me olharem assustados.

― Eu confesso que foi bem feito, Sam não é obrigada a ficar escutando previsões de morte durante a aula inteira ― defendeu Lysa.

― Eu não ligo se ela acha que eu vou morrer, a opinião é dela, mas ficar me falando isso o tempo todo é demais: se eu vou morrer que me deixem morrer em paz, ou pelo menos sem ouvir a voz dela.

― Não liga pra ela Sam. Ela só acertou uma vez ― tentou Jon.

― Na verdade ela fez duas profecias que deram certo, se bem que a segunda foi mais uma previsão e fracamente: eu preferiria que ela jamais acertasse nessas duas ― respondi ainda furiosa.

― Ela acertou duas vezes? Qual foi a segunda? ― perguntou Snape parecendo preocupado. E não era só ele. Minerva, Dumbledore e Hagrid eram os poucos que pareciam achar a conversa interessante.

― Ela fez uma previsão no terceiro ano, o único que ouviu foi o Harry e acredite, ele tomou um susto e tanto, nunca mais ele ficou sozinho com ela ― esclareci.

― O que ele ouviu? ― perguntou Dumbledore.

― Nada interessante. Nossa sorte é que foram só duas... Eu acho.


	5. CAP6 Presentes de Aniversário

P.O.V Sam

A semana foi passando e estávamos lotados de deveres, eu nunca pensei que escreveria tantas redações, por que era só o que os professores pediam, redações, Jenni disse, que se pudesse, nunca mais tocaria em um pergaminho de novo, Jon deixava tudo pra ultima hora e eu e Lysa passávamos quase o dia todo fazendo os deveres.

Como eram muitas matérias, nossos horários mudavam, na verdade tínhamos 2 horários, a cada semana era um.

Segunda-feira descobrimos o nosso 1ºtempo:

―Merlin só pode estar conspirando contra min! ―reclamei enquanto íamos em direção a aula.

―O que Merlin tem contra uma segunda-feira feliz! ―perguntou Lysa levantando as mãos.

―Há gente. Não é tão ruim assim. É só uma aula de voo não tem nada demais. ―defendeu Jenni.

―Eu concordo. Temos que aprender a voar, é um meio de transporte bastante usados por menores. ―completou Jon.

―Falem por vocês que gostam de quadribol, nos odiamos voar. ―lamentou Lysa me incluindo no meio.

―Eu tenho pavor de altura. ―falei quando chegamos no terreno da escola.

A professora já nos esperava, e para pavor meu e de Lysa a aula seria no campo, e para o susto de todos, menos da professora é claro, no meio do campo estava dumbledore sorrindo com nunca. Eu vi as vassouras no chão e olhei pra cima e automaticamente dei meia volta e reparei que Lysa fazia o mesmo.

―Onde você pensa que vai? ―perguntou Jon me segurando e Jenni segurava Lysa que tentava ao máximo se soltar, eu tentei correr, mas Jon era mais forte e não me solto.

―Eu vou da o fora daqui, eu não vou conseguir levantar voo ―falei nervosa.

― E eu não vou nem conseguir montar em uma vassoura. ― reclamou Lysa olhando pra cima.

―Vocês tem que tentar. ―pediu Jon me segurando.

Nos concordamos e tudo ocorreu bem ate a hora de levantar voo, Lysa e eu hesitamos.

―Qual o problema senhoritas? ―perguntou Dumbledore sorrindo.

―É que não somos muito fãs de vassouras diretor-respondeu Lysa, eu concordei tremendo.

—Ora vamos oque é a vida sem um pouco de adrenalina? Com tudo a escolha é de vocês, sejam corajosas.

Respiramos fundo e levantamos voo, eu ficava pensando ''não olhe para baixo. Não olhe para baixo'' e acho que Lysa fazia o mesmo mas a diferença é que eu olhei e quase cai.

—Tu bem Sam? – perguntou Jon vindo em minha direção.

—Tudo, foi só um susto- respondi e percebi que ele mi olhava marotamente. E de repente ele pegou minha varinha.

—Hei, devolve isso!

Voei e cheguei bem perto dele e peguei minha varinha facilmente após a professora gritar:

—Desçam! Já esta na hora.

Quando desci Lysa quase beijou o chão dizendo:

—Chão! Como é bom estar no chão.

Eu apenas sentei no chão e disse.

—Do chão eu não saio e do chão ninguém me tira!

—Srta. Hathway, Srta. Potter vocês estão de parabéns, enfrentaram o medo-disse Dumbledore.

—Acho que prefiro esperar ter 17 anos e poder aparatar- eu disse.

—Eu também — disse Lysa pálida.

Os dias foram passando normalmente, Lysa se saiu muito bem em feitiços, eu em poções, Jenni em voo e Jon em adivinhação com sua redação desastre.

Rapidamente chegou dia 23 de julho. Olhei as camas vazias de Lysa e Jenni, estranhei, ainda não era nem 7 horas da manhã. Encontrei Jenni no salão principal.

— Sam feliz aniversaria! —gritou pulando em cima de min assim que entrei no salão-finalmente 13 anos.

—Pensei que já tinha 13 anos—disse minerva (curiosa).

—Há ela era a única que tinha 12, então falamos logo que todos tinham 13! —explicou Jenni—Vamos Sam estão todos esperando. —Falou Jenni me puxando junto.

Jon e Lysa estavam no jardim que tinha um bolo lindo em cima, era médio, redondo e tinha glace branco : o bolo estava uma delicia.

—Onde conseguiram esse bolo? —perguntei.

—Os elfos fizeram. —respondeu Jon

Agora ta explicado por que estava tão gostoso.

—Dumbledore teve que ficar de olho neles, por que ele queriam fazer um bolo enorme. — Disse Lysa rindo.

—É mas mesmo assim não vamos conseguir comer tudo, vamos ? — perguntei vendo que ainda tinha bastante bolo.

—Há não, vamos dar fatias aos professores. Mas a maioria vai para Dumbledore, eu sei que ele gosta de chocolate. — Disse Jenni.

—Melhor arrumar essa bagunça antes que Filch nos mate. – disse Lysa .

Nos limpamos tudo bem rápido graças a um feitiço que Lysa sabia, ajudou voltamos ao salão principal na hora do almoço, como era sábado só avia uma mesa o resto dos professores deviam estar em casa. Eu mal sentei e Angy, minha coruja trouxe 4 cartas para min, uma do Conselho, de Aleni, dos meus tios e da Carly. Basicamente todos me desejaram feliz aniversario.

—Podemos pedir um favor pra vocês? — perguntou Jon apontando pra mim e Lysa.

—Que favor? —perguntou Lysa

—É precisamos de ajuda em algumas matérias — respondeu Jenni

— E oque vocês tem em mente? —pergunto Lysa

—Pensamos que você — disse apontando pra min— poderia nos ensinar Poções, Transfiguração, Runas e o Feitiço do patrono que eu sei que você consegue fazer...

—Consegui fazer um patrono senhorita Potter?- interrompeu Dumbledore.

Lancei um olhar mortal para Jenni que logo achou sua comida muito interessante.

—Sim professor demorou alguns dias para conseguir um patrono corpóreo, mas depois ficou fácil. E professor?

—Sim.

—Sera que pode me chamar só de Samantha?

—Claro, como quiser Samantha. — Respondeu Dumbledore me fazendo dar um sorriso em agradecimento.

—Continue Jenni—pedi assim que Dumbledore se afastou.

—Er... e você Lysa podia nos ensinar feitiços, adivinhação e astronomia—respondeu Jenni dando um sorriso amarelo.

—E vocês duas podem nos ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. — completou Jon.

—Espera um pouco, por que eu tenho que ficar com Poção? —perguntei exasperada.

— Por que você é a mais NERD em poções— disse Lysa sorrindo.

—Tenho que concorda com sua amiga srta. Potter— disse uma voz seca atrás de min, e Jon automaticamente ficou pálido.

—Sério? —perguntei confusa e ligeiramente irritada por me chamarem de nerd.

—Sério — respondeu Snape indiferente.

—Obrigado vindo do senhor é por que sou boa mesmo— respondi ainda confusa com tudo aquilo.

—Eu só vim trazer isso não perca e não ouse se atrasar. — disse me entregando um pergaminho e indo se sentar na mesa.

—O que diz ai ? — perguntou Lysa apontando para o pergaminho

— É a data e o horário para as aulas de legiminencia e oclumencia—repondi indiferente. —Graças a vocês tenho aula todos os dias a parti da 21:30 a parti de segunda.

Eles deram sorrisos amarelos.

— Alguém tem um lugar para praticarmos sem riscos? – sussurrou Jon meio sem graça. Todos olharam para min.

—O que? Por que estão me olhando ?

—você conhece esse lugar como ninguém, deve conhecer um lugar seguro— respondeu Lysa como se fosse óbvio.

— Está bem—respondi revirando os olhos — Me encontrem no sétimo andar em meia hora. — Dizendo isso fui até o dormitório.

Quando estava no dormitório, percebi que no pé a minha cama avia vários presentes. Corri para abrir o primeiro que era dos meus tios : era um medalhão com a letra ''S'' na frente, varias pedrinhas roxas que brilhavam suavemente, atrás havia um ''L'' no mesmo estilo só com pedrinhas vermelhas, eu o abri, estava vazio com exceção de uma coisa, de um lado estava escrito _''com amor Lilian ''_, pena que não tinha uma foto dela, fora isso, era maravilhoso, junto com o medalhão avia uma carta:

''_**Esse medalhão era da sua mãe , ela lhe deu quando ainda era bebê . Agora esta na hora de devolve-lo **_

_**Cuide bem dele**_

_**Use-o sempre**_

_**Com carinho seus tios ''**_

Carly me deu uma pulseira dourada com varias estrelas vermelha pendurada. O resto era de Lysa que me deu um livro de poção, Jon me deu um livro de quadribol que eu nunca vou ler e Jenni me deu novas penas muito fofas que e sei que vai pedir emprestadas. Eu já ia sair do dormitório mas ouvi um barulho e fui ver o que era, um lindo gato cinza quase preto entrava pela porta do dormitório, ele foi ate a minha cama e eu fiz o mesmo me sentando nela. depois disso percebi que na sua coleira avia uma carta, a peguei e abri:

''_**Eu não sei se você se lembra desse gato, mas percebi que você gostou dele quando a levei ao Beco Diagonal junto com seus amigos. Aproveitarei que é seu aniversário e darei ela como um presente e também por ser uma ótima aluna. Cuide bem dela e não se acostume a receber presentes meus.**_

_**De seu segundo professor favorito**_

_**Severo S.''**_

Eu estava de boca aberta, eu lembrava da gata, mas receber um presente de Snape realmente me chocou, era uma coisa inédita, eu mal acreditava nessa carta, não parecia ele.

A gata deitou no meu colo e pude ver que avia uma coleira com espaço para por o nome, com um toque de varinha escrevi: Crissy, não era comum mas também não era feio.

Decide ir logo ao sétimo andar e encontrar a sala precisa, era um ótimo lugar para praticar. Enquanto caminhava percebi que Crissy me seguia ''essa não vai larga do meu pé'' pensei quando chegei no sétimo andar com ela ao meu lado.

Depois de andar alguns minutos encontrei a sala precisa e entrei para esperar os outros.

_**Continua...**_


	6. CAP7 Sala Precisa

— Onde será que ela está? — perguntou Jenni.

— Eu não sei. Tudo o que ela disse foi para irmos para o sétimo andar e aqui estamos. — disse Jon olhando de um lado para o outro.

— Vamos pense, pense, pense... — falava Lysa pra si mesma — sétimo andar, o que tem no sétimo andar? Me ajudem.

— Olha, você é a nerd aqui. Então nem adianta pedir nossa ajuda. Sam pode estar em qualquer sala — reclamou Jenni, exasperada.

— Isso! Sala. A sala precisa fica aqui no sétimo andar. Vamos! Ajudem-me a procurar, deve estar por aqui — exclamou Lysa começando a andar e olhar em cada corredor, acompanhada por Jenni e Jon.

Ficaram andando de um lado para o outro durante alguns minutos até que ouviram um barulho vindo de uma parede próxima, pararam bem em frente da parede que se transformara em porta que se abriu e revelou a sala precisa que estava aparentemente vazia.

— Vão entrar ou vão esperar o Filch pegar vocês? — perguntou Sam saindo de trás de uma estante de livros.

Eles entraram rapidamente olhando em volta.

— Vocês demoraram. Eu já ia procurar vocês — continuou Sam fechando um livro.

— Se você tivesse dito alguma coisa além de "me encontrem no sétimo andar em meia hora" estaríamos aqui mais cedo — reclamou Jenni colocando a mão na cintura enquanto a porta fechava.

— De quem é esse gato? — perguntou Jon apontando para Crissy que sentou ao lado de Sam.

— Essa gata — corrigiu Sam — é minha, o nome dela é Crissy. Eu a ganhei de Snape.

— De quem? — perguntaram em conjunto fazendo Sam rir da cara deles.

— Do Snape. Mas deixou bem claro para que eu não me acostumasse a receber presentes dele — respondeu Samantha caminhando até os amigos— Então? Por onde começamos? — perguntou.

— Será que podemos começar por feitiços convocatórios? — perguntou Jon.

— Claro! Eu ajudo Jenni e Sam ajuda você, está bem? — se manifestou Lysa.

**Samantha PDV ON**

— Bom Jon, vamos começar por feitiços convocatórios simples como esse... Wigardium leviosa — fiz flutuar um livro próximo.

Jon conseguiu sem problemas. O problema começou quando eu aumentei o peso e a distância do objeto. Demorou algum tempo pra ele conseguir fazer com a poltrona flutuasse sem bater nas coisas. A aula não foi muito ruim, e pelo que vi Jenni só tinha problemas em manter os objetos no ar. Quando saímos já estava na hora do jantar. Estavam todos comendo quando o prof.º Snape entrou no salão e de repente Crissy ficou agitada. Ela pulou em cima da mesa e passou entre Lysa e Jenni que estavam na minha frente e desviaram por pouco. E de alguma maneira, Crissy pulou encima do Snape derrubando-o no chão.

— Crissy! NÃO!

Mas agora era tarde demais. Crissy estava deitada em cima dele que não parecia nada feliz.

— Tira essa gata de cima de mim — rosnou ele.

— Desculpe professor. Eu não sei o que deu nessa gata — respondi tirando Crissy de cima dele — Quer ajuda? — ofereci minha mão que ele aceitou relutante. Logo que ele levantou, Crissy saltou dos meus braços e correu na direção, não de Snape, e sim de Dumbledore. Crissy sentou no colo do diretor que riu da ação.

— Você tem uma gata bem animada Samantha — elogiou Dumbledore fazendo carinho em Crissy.

— O nome dela é Crissy, ela não para, sempre querendo carinho e não me deixa sozinha um minuto — respondi pegando Crissy que alinhou sua cabeça em meu pescoço ronronando.

— Creio que foi um presente de Severo. Estou certo? — verificou Dumbledore olhando para Snape que respondeu:

— Sim, foi um presente meu e estou começando a me arrepender...

— Ora professor, não fale assim... Ela o adora, né Crissy? — brinquei.

— Que belo medalhão esse — elogiou Dumbledore apontando para o meu medalhão.

— Ah, sim! Meus tios disseram que minha mãe o fez e me deu quando ainda era criança — expliquei mostrando o "S".

— Será que eu posso ver? — perguntou Dumbledore com interesse.

—Claro — respondi tirando o medalhão e dando ao diretor que olhou atentamente o "S" e o "L", depois ele abriu ou tentou abrir, mas não conseguiu. Eu abri sem problemas.

— "Com amor: Lilian" — leu Dumbledore — Você disse que sua mãe fez isso para você, certo? — eu concordei — Então esse medalhão só pode ser aberto por você ou por alguém que pelo menos seja seu parente. Isso é muito interessante — terminou ele me devolvendo o medalhão enquanto me olhava por cima dos oclinhos de meia-lua.

— Vamos Crissy. Alguma coisa me diz que logo logo vamos ter problemas para resolver—– dizendo isso eu fui saindo.

— Que tipo de problemas? — interrompeu Minerva.

— Bom, vamos dizer que os problemas começam antes do ano letivo — respondi sem revelar muito.

Foi dito e feito. Na segunda feira de manhã durante a aula de adivinhação, Aleny apareceu na sala assustando a todos. Ela me levou até a sala de Dumbledore, disse que eu devia ir à Copa Mundial de Quadribol para garantir que tudo ocorra como o planejado. Eu não entendi como eu vou fazer isso, ela só avisou que mesmo sendo menor, tenho autorização para usar feitiço e aparatar. As 21h30min fui ás masmorras para a primeira aula com Snape (Que Merlin me ajude!).

O professor decidiu que iriamos praticar legilimência primeiro. Ele falou que eu devo ter concentração no que estou fazendo e outras coisas que ajudam muito. Todas as aulas ele colocava várias de suas lembranças na penseira, provavelmente com medo de que eu possa ver alguma coisa secreta, mas eu só consegui usar legilimência depois de quase duas semanas de aula, mas só via coisas sem importância, conversas ou reuniões de professores, até que certo dia vi Snape em Hogwarts como aluno. Ele conversava com Lilian Evans. O corredor estava vazio. Eles estavam discutindo mais uma vez sobre os amigos de Snape, Lilian se encostou a uma pilastra próxima.

— Por favor, me perdoa, eu não queria te chamar de... de... — Snape não conseguiu terminar.

— Mas me chamou, assim como poderia chamar qualquer um — cortou Lilian. Sua voz não demonstrava frieza. Mas também não demonstrava perdão.

— Por favor, me perdoe. Eu juro que não queria insultar você — suplicou Snape.

Eu não sei se eles perceberam, mas seus rostos estavam se aproximando aos poucos. Essa lembrança estava ficando interessante.

— Como posso confiar em você Severo? Como posso saber se não está me enganando? — perguntou Lilian com a voz suave.

— Lily. Olhe nos meus olhos. Parece que estou mentindo? Eu jamais enganaria você — jurou Snape sincero.

Aos poucos Lilian acabou com os espaços entre eles e seus lábios se tocaram...

— Chega — ordenou o professor interrompendo a lembrança.

Ah, não! Agora que a lembrança ficou interessante.

— Essa é nova — sussurrei perplexa.

- Calada — rosnou Snape trêmulo — como conseguiu isso?

—Isso o quê?

— Ver essa lembrança.

— Como todas as outras — respondi sem entender.

— É. Mas essa eu bloquei, não permiti que visse lembranças da minha infância.

Snape, aparentemente, não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo e eu muito menos.

Eu estava perdida em pensamentos quando Crissy chamou minha atenção com um miado. Ela trazia uma carta pressa à coleira.

"Depois de uma reunião do Conselho, decidi que, saber aparatar te ajudará muito quando estiver na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Em breve um professor chegará a Hogwarts e te ensinará o que é preciso.

P.S.: Tem até semana que vem para aprender a aparatar. Já tem a autorização.

Alene Collins

Alta Sacerdotisa "

Eu estava boquiaberta.

— O quê? Ela só pode ter ficado louca de vez — um trovão soou lá fora — Nem vem com essa, isso é impossível — reclamei quando lembrei que Alta Sacerdotisa é que nem os Deuses. Podiam ouvir quando a chamamos de birutas.

— O que foi? — perguntou Snape.

— Aleny quer que eu aprenda a aparatar até o final da semana que vem — expliquei ainda sem acreditar — Eu preciso ir — dizendo isso eu saí correndo com Crissy logo atrás. Decidi ir até a sala de Dumbledore, mas desisti porque lembrei que eu não sabia a senha e que ele já devia estar atualizado sobre isso.

— O que faz fora da cama nesse horário, Srtª Potter? — perguntou Minerva me dando um sobressalto.

Olhei no relógio. Faltavam apenas quinze minutos para as onze horas. Droga! Não acredito que fiquei tudo isso.

— Er... eu estava em aula — respondi hesitante.

— Em aula? Ha essa hora? — perguntou Minerva com cara de "Você realmente não tem uma desculpa melhor?".

—Exatamente. Tenho aula particular com o professor Snape todos os dias. Pode confirmar com ele — respondi com convicção.

— Aula de quê? — perguntou a professora se aproximando.

— Ar... Acho que o professor Dumbledore vai lhe explicar melhor. — expliquei com um sorriso amarelo.

— Esta bem. Espero que seja verdade, agora vá para o dormitório — ordenou Minerva.

— E professora?

— Sim.

— A senhora acha que alguém pode aprender a aparatar em mais ou menos uma semana? — perguntei antes de ir embora.

Diz que sim, diz que sim.

— Bom, é possível — isso! – Mas é preciso ter concentração e foco — completou Minerva.

Merda, tudo em magia se resume em concentração. Que inferno.

— Por que quer saber senhorita Potter?

— Só por curiosidade.

Na tarde seguinte Aleny veio falar comigo novamente, tentei convencê-la a deixar que meus amigos me acompanhassem pelo menos... Tudo em vão, ela não deixou nem que eles aprendessem a aparatar.

— Você disse que eles podiam me ajudar— insisti enquanto andávamos pelo jardim.

— Aqui em Hogwarts — respondeu ela me virando para encara-la — Fora desses terrenos a decisão é outra. Entenda-me Samantha: coloca-los lá fora agora seria coloca-los em perigo.

— Então seria _me _colocar em perigo também — retruquei.

— Você nunca estará fora de perigo, mas você é mais poderosa do que eles, e de alguma maneira ainda desconhecida você tem mais conhecimento em magia. A quantidade de seu poder é muito maior do que o normal para a sua idade, entenda isso de uma vez por todas — explicou Aleni séria.

Eu a olhei pensativa. Ela vestia um longo vestido bege e uma capa preta, seus cabelos estavam soltos elevando sua aparência autoritária.

— Como pode ter certeza que sou tão poderosa quanto diz? Posso ser só uma garota normal... — falei encarando os olhos claros da Alta Sacerdotisa que respondeu:

— Ora, nem mesmo Snape consegue invadir uma mente bloqueada por oclumência!

— Como sabe disso?

— Snape comentou isso comigo e com Dumbledore...

— Mais que droga! Será que ele não consegue ficar calado!

— Snape é um bom homem, não pode discordar disso.

— Confia mesmo em mim não é? — perguntei sentando perto do lago, ela sentou-se ao meu lado.

— Você ainda pergunta? É claro que eu confio! Sei que é capaz de garantir que tudo saia como o planejado. — respondeu ela rindo suavemente.

— Pelo menos por enquanto... — sussurrei em resposta.

— Pelo menos por enquanto... — confirmou Aleni.

— Hoje iremos praticar o Patrono, então hoje é só com você Sam — entregou Lysa quando todos já estavam na Sala Precisa com a varinha em mãos.

— Bom... Para conseguir um patrono vocês devem se concentrar em uma lembrança feliz, a mais feliz que tiverem, uma lembrança forte, e se concentrem nela... Depois digam o feitiço: _Expecto Patronum_.

— Expecto Patronum — repetiram todos.

— Exatamente. Podem começar!

Ouvi o mesmo feitiço varias e varias vezes e ninguém obteve um único resultado, não que isso não seja natural, muito pelo contrario... Mas a esperança é última que morre! Aquilo já estava virando uma bagunça! Não s entendia mais nada, como pouca gente pode fazer tanto barulho!

— CHEGA! — todos se calaram. Oh! Tenho autoridade — Temos um problema aqui! Ou vocês não estão se concentrando ou a lembrança de vocês não é forte o suficiente! Não é só ter uma lembrança e dizer o feitiço, é ter uma lembrança e se concentrar nela e ai sim dizer o feitiço.

— Por que não mostra então? — pediu uma Jenni impaciente. Eu suspirei, depois eu é que sou a chata.

— _Expecto Patronum _— lancei e um lobo saiu da ponta da minha varinha, deu uma volta ao redor da sala e em seguida sumiu. — O feitiço só continua em quanto a pessoa estiver concentrada: sem concentração sem patrono — continuei indiferente, Crissy andava ao meu redor, eu ainda iria cair desse jeito — Vamos tentar novamente, mas dessa vez quero que se concentrem com todas as suas forças na lembrança mais forte que tiverem.

Eles pensaram por um tempo e tentaram novamente. Depois do que não chegou a ser vinte minutos, eu tive uma surpresa: Jon foi o primeiro a conseguir, seu patrono era um tigre que quase me derrubou.

— Foi mal... — desculpou-se Jon.

— Sem problemas. E parabéns, é um ótimo patrono — parabenizei quando o tigre sumiu. Jon sorriu sem graça.

Instantes depois Lysa conseguiu seu patrono: um águia. E em segui Jenni conseguiu a concentração que precisava e seu patrono era...

— Isso é uma raposa? — questionou Jon, logo em seguida sendo derrubado pela mesma. Jenni se acabava de tanto rir.

— Quero parabeniza-los pelo ótimo trabalho, tivemos um grande progresso e Lysa dê um jeito no seu patrono, Crissy já está ficando doida — pedi ao ver que minha gata tentava em vão atacar a águia. — Agora vamos logo que vocês têm aula de História da Magia e eu de Aparatação — todos reclamaram e saíram relutantes.

Aleny contou que a aula iria ser em uma sala no 5° andar. Quando entrei na sala lá estava ela acompanhada por um bruxo miúdo, fora isso a sala estava vazia.

— Bom, já que chegou vamos começar. Meu nome é Wilkie Twycros e serei o seu Instrutor Ministerial de Aparatação até a próxima semana — apresentou-se ele. PARA TUDO! Ele disse mesmo UMA SEMANA?

— Espera ai! Até a próxima semana? Acho que eu não entendi direito: eu devo aprender a aparatar em UMA SEMANA? — exclamei sem acreditar no que ouvia. — Será que adianta eu dizer que isso é impossível?

— Você vai conseguir Samantha, lembre-se: você não é uma garota normal e levando em consideração a sua missão devo avisar que você tem que saber mais do que todos e antes de todos, pensando bem... Acho que eu não preciso te lembrar disso — se manifestou Aleny se aproximando.

Eu falei que não conseguiria para Aleny durante cinco dias inteiros, falei que isso era impossível, que eu sou muito nova para aprender tanto e que isso ainda ia dar problema. Eu não estou preparada para aprender tanto, eu nem sei como eu aprendi oclumência e legilimência em tão pouco tempo, só podia ser um milagre de Merlin, com certeza! E me assustei quando eu consegui aparatar no último dia de aula de aparatação.

— Isso mesmo srta. Potter, conseguiu, está vendo, nada é impossível — parabenizou o sr. Twycros assustado. — Mas tenho que admitir, é quase inacreditável que uma criança da sua idade seja capaz de aprender a aparatar em uma semana.

— Obrigada senhor, é mesmo inacreditável — concordei perplexa.

— Eu disse que ia conseguir Samantha, você é uma bruxa maravilhosa — elogiou Aleny.

— A senhorita ainda tem que continuar a praticar, só para garantir — disse o instrutor.

E acho que garanti que eu sabia mesmo aparatar por que aquela foi a última aula que eu tive de aparatação. E enquanto jantava não aguentava mais os meus amigos falando.

— Nossa Sam, isso é incrível! — exclamou Jon enquanto comia.

— É mesmo, Aleny tem razão, você não é uma bruxa comum — concordou Lysa.

— Eu tenho orgulho de ser sua amiga! — gabou-se Jenni e eu pude ouvir todos murmurando um "puxa-saco".

_**Continua...**_


	7. CAP8 Copa Mundial

Capitulo 8

A Copa Mundial de Quadribol

No dia seguinte recebi o Profeta Diário normalmente, entregue pela minha coruja, Angy.

— Olhe! Estão falando que tudo está pronto para a Copa, só estão reforçando os feitiços anti-trouxas e verificando as chaves de portais, e confirmando tudo — comentei enquanto lia, sabendo que os olhos dos meus amigos estavam sobre mim esperando mais noticias e por que ainda não se conformavam em não poderem assistir a Copa — Harry já deve estar n'Toca, como eu queria ter visto o sr. Weasley buscar o Harry... — desejei sonhadora.

— Por quê? — questionou Lysa arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Eu queria muito ter visto ele destruir metade da sala dos Dursley e ver Duda com um língua de dois metros — respondi rindo.

Eu continuei rindo até que cheguei em um paragrafo que acabou com a minha alegria:

_**"Foi confirmado que a família Malfoy não irá assistir a Copa Mundial de Quadribol, por motivos ainda desconhecidos. Também foi confirmado que o números de aurores será diminuído para os visitantes e direcionada apenas para os times da Bulgária e Irlanda, também não se sabe o motivo para essa decisão do Ministro Cornélio Fudge..."**_

— O que foi Sam? — verificou Jon.__

— Os aurores — respondi sem pensar e me virei para Dumbledore — O senhor sabe onde está Aleny?

— Na última vez que a vi, ela estava na biblioteca, por quê? — perguntou ele me olhando por cima de seus oclinhos meia-lua.

— Preciso falar com ela. É urgente — dizendo isso, sai correndo levando o jornal e com Crissy em meus calcanhares.

Corri até a biblioteca, não ligando para as advertências dos quadros que me mandavam ir mais devagar. Que se lasquem os quadros. Encontrei Aleny no fundo da biblioteca lendo um livro antigo.

— Aleny, precisamos conversar! — chamei quase gritando. Ela ergueu a cabeça me dando total atenção.

— O que aconteceu Samantha?

— Você acha que o número de aurores para a segurança na Copa Mundial pode mudar alguma coisa? — perguntei ainda ofegante.

— Não sei. Diga-me você.

Pensei por um instante: um ataque dos Comensais da Morte ocorreria depois do jogo da Irlanda contra a Bulgária. Sem muitos aurores, o numero de mortos será muito maior do que o esperado, e assim eu já começaria mal minha missão.

— Eu não acho nada. Eu tenho certeza — concordei me aproximando da mesa onde Aleny se encontrava e coloquei o Profeta Diário sobre a mesa — De acordo com isto, o corno do Ministro diminuiu o numero de aurores para a segurança dos visitantes presentes na Copa Mundial e os colocou a total disposição dos times...

— E isso tudo interfere em... — incentivou Aleny sem muito interesse.

— Os Comensais da Morte irão atacar logo depois do jogo da Irlanda, tirar os aurores de lá seria assinar o contrato de mortes de muitos que vão estar lá, principalmente os nascidos trouxas. — respondi o que fez com que o interesse de Aleny aumentasse.

— Por Merlin! Você tem que falar com o Ministro imediatamente e mudar essa situação antes que seja tarde de mais — decidiu ela e eu paralisei.

— O QUÊ? Por que eu? Vai você! Você é a Alta Sacerdotisa! — reclamei o que me pareceu obvio.

— Não posso, esse é o seu trabalho, precisa cuidar disso sozinha. O que eu posso fazer é te ajudar em alguns detalhes e é só. Mas convencer o Ministro e mudar a situação... Isso é só com você — respondeu ela decidida.

— Mais como vou fazer isso? — perguntei no mesmo tom.

Um trovão soou lá fora. A chuva estava ficando mais forte a cada minuto. Espera aí? CHUVA? Mas não estava chovendo quando eu sai do Salão Principal.

— Não estava chovendo, estava? — questionou Aleny indo até a janela olhar o estrago que a chuva já estava fazendo.

— Não, não estava. O que está acontecendo? — perguntei vendo que a chuva estava ficando mais forte. O vento dava a impressão de fazer voar qualquer um ou qualquer coisa que se colocasse em seu caminho.

— Isso não é um bom sinal — comentou Aleny mais para si mesma.

— Por que não é um bom sinal?

— Quando a história muda, nem que seja um simples detalhe, o mundo todo pode sofrer, com mortes sem motivos em vários lugares... mudanças trágicas do clima — respondeu Aleny pensativa — Essa chuva causará grandes inundações tanto no Mundo Magico quanto no Mundo Trouxa...

— Se continuar desse jeito, a água levará à destruição completa — aquelas palavras simplesmente pularam da minha boca. Aleny me fitou e vendo a confusão em meus olhos, esclareceu:

— Vai percebeu que sua mente sempre vai estar ligada ao clima.

Não entendi muito bem o que ela quis dizer com isso, mas não pude concluir meus pensamentos, pois nesse instante um patrono atravessar a janela, uma voz desconhecida ecoou pela biblioteca.

"— _Diante das investigações feitas e das circunstância atuais, eu Cornélio Fudge, Ministro da Magia, declaro por meio deste patrono, que a Copa Mundial de Quadribol está oficialmente cancelada." _

— O QUÊ? — exclamamos em uníssono.

— Como assim cancelada? — perguntei assustada.

— Isso não é bom, não é? — murmurou Aleny preocupada.

— Não, não é nada bom, apesar dos problemas, a Copa não pode ser cancelada, vai criar uma lacuna muito grande na história — lamentei já me desesperando.

— Samantha, pegue sua capa e o livro do Conselho, vamos tentar resolver essa situação, enquanto isso, vou mandar um patrono ao Ministro da Magia marcando uma reunião. Vá rápido — pediu Aleny já sacando a varinha — TE ENCONTRO NO SALÃO PRINCIPAL — gritou ela quando eu já tinha saído em disparada em direção ao dormitório.

Encontrei o meu casaco preto que ia até o tornozelo, mas procurei o livro, não o achei, revirei o quarto todo:

— DROGA! ONDE É QUE ESTÁ?

Pensa, pensa, PENSA! Use o seu cérebro nerd... DROGA! DROGA DUPLA! Lembrei que deixei o livro no Salão principal! Sai correndo que nem uma doida.

— INFERNO! COMO SOU BURRA!

Peguei Crissy que parecia cansada e fui em direção ao Salão e a entreguei a Lysa:

— Lysa, será que pode cuidar de Crissy para mim por favor? Tenho que sair, é uma emergência — segurei a cabeça de Crissy — Crissy... ela é amiga, então não a machuque está bem?

— O que houve Samantha? — perguntou Dumbledore.

— O Ministro da Magia tomou uma decisão estupida e eu preciso muda-la ou essa tempestade vai matar a todos nós — respondi exasperada enquanto vestia o meu casaco e rodeava a mesa para pegar o livro do Conselho que estava do outro lado.

— Como assim? — questionou Minerva.

— Onde você estava Samantha? Estamos perdendo tempo, a chuva só está piorando! — exclamou Aleny quando entrou correndo no Salão.

— Acha que eu não percebi? — retruquei quando ouvi um trovão — Me desculpe professora Minerva, mas não a tempo para explicações — desculpei-me entregando o livro a Aleny que perguntou — Onde está a lareira mais próxima? Que tenha rede de flú?

— Na minha sala, eu levo vocês lá — respondeu Minerva já saindo.

Rápidos minutos depois já estávamos no Ministério da Magia que estava quase vazio. Precisamos de dez minutos para achar o escritório de Fudge. Aleny entrou junto comigo.

— Olá Srtª. Collins. A que devo a honra dessa visita tão inesperada? — perguntou Fudge rindo.

— A Srtª Samantha Potter deseja ter uma reunião urgente com o senhor — informou Aleny me indicando.

— Ah! Sim, a garota do futuro. Podem se sentar — ofereceu Fudge forçando um sorriso.

— Na verdade, é uma reunião particular. Vou espera-la lá fora — despediu-se Aleny. Mas na porta se virou e olhou para Fudge dizendo — Lembre-se Ministro, quando se trata do futuro ela tem mais autoridade que o senhor — me deu um sorriso encorajador e foi embora. Sentei me sentindo uma pilha de nervos, Fudge tinha um sorriso amarelo querendo mostrar confiança, sem muito sucesso.

— Então Srtª Potter, sobre o que quer falar?

— Soube que teve problemas com a Copa Mundial — respondi já criando confiança em mim mesma.

— Ah, sim! Tivemos indícios que pessoas mal intencionadas iriam estragar o nosso plano e poderiam até mesmo revelar o nosso mundo — respondeu Fudge se servindo de mais bebida — Tudo que nos restou foi cancelar a Copa.

— O senhor está dizendo que cancelou a Copa Mundial de Quadribol por simples indícios? — perguntei lentamente. Eu não acredito nisso, pensei em comensais, bombas nucleares, mas não _indícios_.

— Sim. Algum problema?

- Sim. Temos um problema, aliás, temos vários problemas — respondi fazendo com que me olhasse intrigado. — A Copa Mundial não pode ser cancelada — informei séria.

— E por qual motivo? — perguntou afastando a bebida.

— O motivo não importa, basta que saiba que o cancelamento irá trazer prejuízos imensos — cortei.

— Que tipo de prejuízos? — perguntou Fudge sério.

— A chuva.

— A chuva? — repetiu Fudge irônico — Essa chuvinha?

— Essa _chuvinha_, já provocou inundações não só no nosso mundo como também na maior parte do mundo trouxa, essa _chuvinha_ já provocou dez mortes em Londres e três desabamentos no Norte da Inglaterra. — me levantei e apoiei minha mão na mesa onde Fudge estava pálido e paralisado e continuei — Se não voltar atrás com sua decisão ministro, e deixar que a Copa aconteça, depois da chuva, o nosso mundo e o mundo dos trouxas serão apenas ruinas — eu estava assustada comigo mesma, eu não fazia ideia de como sabia de tudo aquilo, as palavras simplesmente escaparam.

— Quer que eu acredite nisso tudo só porque você disse? — perguntou Fudge trêmulo.

— Se quer esperar a chuva acabar e ser responsável por milhões de mortes, por mim tudo bem. Isto é, se continuar vivo, porque a essa altura, nem mesmo Hogwarts será segura. E o padrinho de Harry foi inteligente em fugir de Azkaban. Fica no meio do mar, será a primeira a cair — acho que tudo isso acabou com ele, porque parecia decidido a não me contradizer novamente.

— Está bem, a Copa continuará no mesmo dia e horário, sem mudanças. Mais alguma coisa?

— Aumente o número de aurores no evento — ele me olhou assustado, como se fosse dizer que lá haverá uma batalha. — Não quero a maioria dos aurores com os times, os quero vigiando todo o local — ele concordou relutante — E quero Potter, Granger, os Weasley e os Malfoy no mesmo camarote.

— Tem certeza disso?

— Tenho. Pode não ser um conjunto muito seguro para quem está perto, mas é assim que deve ser, não quero os Malfoy sozinhos. E eu preciso saber de tudo que esteja na Copa, feitiços de proteção, camarotes, funcionários do ministério que vão estar lá, os outros ministro, tudo. Tenho que ver se está tudo em ordem.

— Não confia em mim?

— Eu confio, só estou fazendo meu trabalho.

— Certo, me acompanhe, vou deixar você a par das situações por aqui — pediu Fudge já saindo do escritório.

— Então como foi? — perguntou Aleny logo que eu saí com o ministro.

— Muito bem, a copa vai continuar e já resolvi o problema dos Malfoy e dos aurores, agora o ministro vai me mostrar tudo que está ajudando na copa e quem vai estar lá — informei enquanto acompanhava o ministro.

— Nossa. Bom trabalho, tudo isso em tão pouco tempo — elogiou Aleny me acompanhando.

Entramos em uma sala onde várias pessoas sentadas ao redor de uma grande mesa oval, conversavam animadamente, mas se calaram quando Fudge entrou.

— Senhores, senhoras, esta é Samantha Potter, membro do Conselho Supremo dos Bruxos — todos me olharam intrigados, como se quisessem provar alguma coisa a si mesmos — Ela vai verificar se tudo está do modo certo, então quero que mostrem a ela tudo o que iremos usar na copa, e quem vai está lá, pode ficar a vontade Srtª Potter, eu preciso ir — terminou Fudge.

Reparei em todos e reconheci Tonks que estava com os cabelos azuis-escuros, sentei ao seu lado. Todos já mexiam em papéis procurando alguma coisa quando o ministro voltou interrompendo.

— Srtª Potter, quando é que a chuva vai passar? — olhei par cima alguns segundos, de algum modo eu sabia a resposta.

— Ela vai diminuir bastante, vai continuar ventando muito, mas só vai parar completamente no início da noite.

Ele agradeceu e saiu, vi que vários aurores me olharam de esguelha, até que Tonks quebrou o silêncio.

— Srtª Potter aqui está a lista de feitiços que serão usados no dia – disse me entregando um pedaço de pergaminho — Conhece alguns?

— Reconheço a maioria e, por favor, me chame de Samantha — pedi, Tonks concordou.

— E aqui está a lista de lugares onde se encontram as chaves do portal — disse um homem que eu não reconheci.

— Haverá quantos aurores no dia? — perguntei para todos.

— Só alguns, a maioria ficará responsável de manter a descrição do evento, e a outra parte faram a segurança dos outros ministros e o resto ficará dividido em camarotes e jogadores — respondeu a mulher que estava na ponta. — Mas não são muitos.

— Tem alguma chance de aumentar esse número? — perguntei tirando a atenção do pergaminho.

Eles se entreolharam, até que Kingsley respondeu — Bom... Claro que podemos, mas não por muito tempo, nem todos estarão disponíveis, faremos o máximo ao nosso alcance.

— Não precisa ser durante todo o evento, eu só quero que aumentem de aurores disponíveis para depois do jogo da Irlanda contra a Bulgária — respondi sem hesitar.

— Por quê?

— O motivo não deve ser questionado — pedi sem encarar Kingsley.

— Por que não podemos saber o motivo? — perguntou ele.

— É contra as nossas regras — respondeu Aleny entrando na sala. — Aprendam a não perguntar o motivo de coisas desse tipo, por favor.

Todos concordaram atordoados.

— Tonks, será que você pode acompanhar Samantha durante toda a copa? Quero que ela sobreviva até o final do evento — pediu por final.

— Eu sabia que você não ia me deixar ir sozinha — revelei enquanto Tonks concordava rindo.

— E eu já tenho sua primeira missão: levar Samantha de volta para o castelo em segurança — pediu Aleny rindo.

— Samantha. Sugiro que você se acostume com a minha companhia — sugeriu Tonks quando Aleny foi embora.

— Eu não acho que isso vai ser difícil, além do mais, nunca é difícil ser amiga de uma transformista — sussurrei e como resposta seus cabelos ficaram vermelho-vivo.

Depois eles me mostraram listas e mais listas, e até mesmo autorizações, uma coisa que não precisa ver, mas eles insistiram. Eu acho que eles estavam com medo de que eu fizesse alguma coisa com eles, pois foram extremamente educados e hesitavam toda vez que falavam comigo, com exceção de Tonks que era mais legal do que eu pensava. Quando voltei para Hogwarts, o vento ainda estava muito forte, mas a chuva ainda diminuíra. Despedi-me de Tonks e corri para colocar o u água, consegue fazer isso? – perguntou Minerva indicando Angy que já estava na mesa onde sentei.

— Eu acho que sei — respondi hesitante, não sabia ao certo se lembrava ou mesmo se iria conseguir fazer alguma coisa no momento.

No final, tive que tentar duas vezes para sair perfeito, a primeira o meu cálice ficou com duas pernas e quase caiu da mesa. A de Jenni ficou coberto de penas, Lysa conseguiu com bico e olhos e Jon com asas que quase se partiu ao tentar bica-lo em vão. Depois, Minerva nos mandou treinar mais feitiços de transfiguração, devíamos treinar feitiços que transformavam almofadas em globos de neve, aqueles que agente balança e parece que está nevando... isso é inacreditável! Como ela pode pedir isso, eu não sei nem se os alunos do sexto ano conseguem fazer isso. Como desculpa Minerva disse que sempre devíamos saber mais que os outros, até mesmo que Hermione, como se isso fosse fácil, assim vamos nos formar em no máximo dois anos.

Hoje não tive aula particular com Snape porque Aleny me disse que eu deveria dormir cedo, e acordar ás 4:30 da manhã para chegar bem cedo na Copa Mundial e irei pegar uma chave do portal com Tonks no mesmo lugar onde os Weasley e os Digory iriam pegar outra chave. Eu disse que isso não devia acontecer, mas Dumbledore me disse que era a maneira mais segura de chegar lá e o único lugar disponível.

Acordei 4:30 como pediram, mas acordar não é a verdade, porque eu levantei 4:30 e só acordei quando enfiei minha cabeça na pia cheia de água gelada. Aí eu acordei. Aparatei no lugar combinado com Tonks, o objeto que era a chave do portal era uma escova de cabelo e adivinha só: ainda tínhamos que procura-la. Faltavam apenas dez minutos para o portal se abrir quando os Weasley chegaram com Harry e Hermione e os Digory.

— Com licença — pediu Tonks — Bom dia, eu sou Tonks e essa é Samantha Potter, será que não podia nos ajudar a procurar uma escova de cabelo?

Eu não sei se eles escutaram tudo, mas me encararam paralisados.

— É...Claro, é a chave do portal de vocês? — perguntou o Sr. Weasley.

— É sim, acabamos perdendo ela e falta menos de dez minutos para que ela seja ativada — confirmai hesitante, não gosto quando ficam me olhando por muito tempo.

Todos começaram a procurar ao mesmo tempo, até mesmo os Digory, mas percebi que Harry, Rony e Hermione me olhavam de vez em quando. Tonks já estava no meio do caminho descendo o morro quando Rony encontrou.

— É isso aqui Srtª Potter? — perguntou ele erguendo uma escova meio suja com a mão.

— É sim. Obrigada Ronald, obrigada mesmo — agradeci abraçando Rony e dando um beijo na bochecha dele que ficou vermelho.

— Tonks, o Rony achou, vamos logo, obrigada a todos por nos ajudar — agradeci a todos – Vamos Tonks, só temos alguns segundos.

— Estou indo — respondeu ela ofegante. Só deu tempo dela segurar a escova e tudo começou a rodar, segundos depois caímos no chão, eu levantei meio tonta, já Tonks decidiu ficar no chão mesmo.

— Tonks levanta. Você vai ficar aí jogada no chão? —perguntei tentando, em vão, levantá-la.

— Espera um pouco, me deixa recuperar o fôlego vai — resmungou Tonks ainda no chão. — Sabe. Subir um morro, descer, subir de novo e rodar no céu e depois se esborrachar no chão não vai me deixar totalmente inteira.

De repente ela me puxou para o chão quando por pouco um bota velha não me acerta na cabeça em cheio.

— Hey – resmunguei quando caí no chão — Essa foi por pouco... valeu Tonks.

— É o meu trabalho — responde ela levantando e me ajudando a levantar.

— Nos desculpe pela bota. Está tudo bem? — perguntou o sr. Weasley vindo em nossa direção.

— Está tudo bem Arthur — respondeu Tonks.

— E com você Srtª Potter?

— Estou bem, sr. Weasley. Obrigada, essa foi por pouco, se não fosse por Tonks eu ficaria doida aos treze anos — respondi massageando a cabeça onde a bota passou de raspão.

— Desculpe perguntar, mas tem treze anos? — perguntou Cedrico.

— Claro que tenho treze anos, quanto achou que eu tinha, sr. Digory? — perguntei.

— Sei lá, parece mais uma auror. — respondeu ele.

Olhei-me, usava uma calça jeans azul, uma camisa branca com mangas até o pulso, um all-star e uma capa preta também até o pulso e ia até o tornozelo e os cabelos soltos... É, até que ele tinha razão por parte, então apenas dei de ombros.

— Como sabe os nossos nomes? — perguntou Fred me fazendo erguer os olhos. Fitei Tonks que respondeu — É uma longa história, algum dia vão entender.

Depois de passar por um trouxa que teve a memória alterada, montamos nossa barraca bem próxima à dos Weasley e agradeci internamente por se bruxa, aquela barraca era enorme. Pelo menos por dentro.

Durante quase todo o dia eu tentei fugir de Harry, Rony e Hermione que pareciam me seguir, mas acabei ficando no mesmo camarote que eles e logo no inicio do jogo, depois das apresentações das Veelas, eles se aproximaram.

— Estava fugindo de nós, Srtª Potter? — perguntou Hermione ficando ao meu lado.

— Por que pensa isso, Srtª Granger? — perguntei sem tirar a atenção do jogo.

— Por que por um instante nós te víamos e no outro você não estava mais lá — respondeu me encarando.

— O que querem? — perguntei quando percebi que Harry e Rony se postaram ao meu lado.

— Queremos respostas — pediu Harry.

— Que tipo de respostas?

— Tipo... Como você sabe os nossos nomes ou tem mesmo o sobrenome Potter? — respondeu Rony ao lado de Harry.

— Sim, eu tenho o sobrenome Potter e isto é só uma coincidência — respondi me virando para Rony e Harry — Enquanto aos nomes ou algo parecido, eu não posso explicar sobre isso, pelo menos não agora.

— Nos veremos de novo? — perguntou Hermione, eu a encarei.

— É claro, logo em breve nos veremos novamente. Agora vão antes que percam todo o jogo — pedi ao três e me aproximei de Tonks.

— O que eles queriam? — sussurrou ela.

— Respostas. Que droga. Por que todo mundo quer respostas que eu não posso dar? — respondi baixinho para que os outros não ouvissem.

— Olhe! As Veelas estão atacando os duendes da Irlanda — exclamou Tonks — Isso mesmo, duendes. Acabem com elas! Isso! Enfiem o dedo no olho delas — gritou em vão já que o estádio estava um caos. A briga dos duendes com as Veelas estava o máximo. As Veelas lançavam tudo o que podiam conjurar e o que não podiam.

— Isso mesmo duendes! Descabelem-nas, mandem ver! — gritou Tonks quando vários duendes foram para cima das Veelas. Eu me acabava de rir junto com Hermione.

Mesmo com a briga, ainda houve a entrega da taça para a Irlanda depois de um tempo. Como Krum tinha pegado o pomo com o seu time em desvantagem, vários torcedores búlgaros o xingavam de coisas inimagináveis.

Será que o ministro tinha aumentado o número de funcionários como pedi? Isso não podia impedir os Comensais de atacarem, mas poderia diminuir o número de vítimas. Quando eu já estava na barraca com Tonks que insistiu em que eu dormisse, uma coisa que eu nunca conseguiria fazer sabendo que Comensais da morte atacariam em apenas algumas horas.

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu: algumas horas depois a gritaria de alegria dos torcedores irlandeses foi substituída pela gritaria de pessoas aterrorizadas. Olhei para Tonks que parecia ter compreendido tudo.

— Era disso que estava falando? — perguntou ela.

-Sim. Era disso que eu estava falando – confirmai já vestindo a longa capa – Vamos. A sua missão é me proteger, certo? A minha é proteger Rony, Hermione e principalmente Harry – informei já saindo da barraca seguida por Tonks já de varinha erguida. Fui à barraca do Sr. Weasley, todos ainda estavam lá dentro. E de alguma maneira eu sabia o que fazer.

— Harry? Rony? — chamei entrando na barraca.

— Srtª Potter?

— Me chamem de Samantha. Agora vamos, preciso tirar vocês e Hermione daqui — pedi a Harry e Rony puxando-os para fora da barraca.

— Espere um pouco – pediu Rony — Como vamos saber se não está nos levando para morte?

Senhor Weasley e Harry concordaram.

— Não confiam em uma Potter? — perguntei.

— Isso é jogo sujo e não podemos confiar em alguém só pelo nome. E nem sabemos se esse é o seu nome verdadeiro — respondeu Hermione aparecendo ao lado de Harry.

Nesse momento eu vi um comensal da morte mirando nela.

- Abaixa... _Estupefaça – _o comensal voou longe, com isso um grupo de comensais começou a vir em nossa direção — Agora confiam em mim? Sigam para a floresta. Estou indo bem atrás de vocês. Rápido! — eles já seguiam os gêmeos pra dentro da floresta com uma multidão desesperada. Os comensais não davam descanso, eu e Tonks desviamos de várias maldições da morte, fora as lançadas contra o trio que acabou se perdendo do resto da família.

— _Crucio._

Senti uma dor insuportável em todo o meu corpo, um desgraçado de um comensal me lançou um _Cruciatus_.

— _Estupore _— lançou Tonks contra o comensal.

— Está tudo bem Samantha? Como se sente?

— Dolorida, mas bem — respondi me levantando e pegando minha varinha.

— Vão, eu vou atrasar eles — mandou Tonks.

— Tem certeza?

— Claro, agora vão.

Ela começou a duelar com vários comensais, chegaram mais funcionários pra ajudar o que me aliviou bastante. Encontramos Malfoy no caminho e tive vontade de jogá-lo longe se eu pudesse.

Depois fomos para dentro da floresta saindo da multidão, mas os comensais pareciam nos seguir, se não estivessem encapuzados eu colocaria cada nome na lista de comensais a serem estuporados até não levantarem mais.

— _Expelliarmos._

— Se tem treze anos, como pode usar magia? — perguntou Hermione.

— Longa história — resumi estuporando outro comensal.

— _Estupore _—fui lançada longe.

— Samantha!

Minha cabeça, meu braço, e minhas costelas doíam bastante, bati contra uma árvore com força e bota força nisso.

— Hermione, leve Harry e Rony para a outra parte da floresta. Vou distrair os comensais. — mandei levantando e já mirando nos comensais encapuzados.

— Não vamos deixar você sozinha — retrucou Harry, Rony e Hermione concordaram.

— Vão sim. Não posso deixar que nada aconteça com vocês. Agora vão rápido. Logo vão encontrar o sr. Weasley e os outros e não contem nada de mim a ninguém. Agora vão — insisti estuporando outro comensal. Eles saíram correndo floresta adentro e logo sumiram.

— _Avada Kedavra _—desviei me jogando no chão e acabei batendo minha cabeça em uma pedra. Ótimo. Mais um ferimento.

O comensal me pegou pelo braço, me levantou e me jogou em uma arvore próxima.

Ele riu e apertou minha garganta com uma mão e com a outra apontou a varinha para o meu rosto.

— Me avisaram que eu devia tomar cuidado com você. Que você era dotada de grande poder e coragem— falou com desdém.

— Acho que devia escutar a pessoa que disse isso, porque ela está certa– retruquei no mesmo tom e ele continuou — Pois acho que foi exagero. Porque olha só: você está sem varinha, indefesa e nós estamos no comando.

— Vocês nunca vão estar no comando, são fracos e covardes demais para tanto — falei começando a ficar sem fôlego. Ele aproximou sua varinha do meu pescoço.

— Se não fosse tão arrogante poderia se juntar a nós.

— Eu jamais me juntaria a vocês. São pessoas sujas, podres e covardes.

— _Encarceros._

Ele me soltou e caiu no chão preso em correntes.

— Tonks.

Ela saiu de trás das árvores e atacou os outros comensais enquanto eu procurava minha varinha.

— Estive procurando você por todo lugar. Nossa! O que fizeram com você? Está horrível – exclamou ela se aproximando.

— Obrigada. Você não está nada mal também. — ela estava com um corte na bochecha e outro corte profundo no braço e estava toda suja. Se alguém me visse agora diria que acabamos de sair de uma guerra, mas também, com comensais correndo atrás de nós como cachorros loucos atrás de carne, lindas e limpas não iríamos ficar.

De repente vimos uma luz que clareou parte do céu: a marca negra. Os comensais saíram correndo e Tonks estava paralisada.

— Isso não pode ser bom.

— Pode crer que não é. — respondi tentando levantar. — Ai, acho que minhas costelas estão precisando de reparos... Ou o corpo todo —reclamei quando não consegui me manter de pé.

— Eu não acredito que você ainda tenta ser engraçadinha nesse estado — resmungou Tonks me ajudando a levantar e segurando na minha cintura — Vamos. Precisamos encontrar ajuda pra você.

— Não podemos voltar para onde estão as barracas. Vai está muito cheio. Não posso ir para lá. — falei. Ela me encarou. Seus cabelos estavam brancos.

— Beleza, o que sugere então?

— Tentarmos voltar para Hogwarts.

— Podemos aparatar fora dos terrenos, mas você não vai conseguir andar muito e eu não vou deixar você sozinha de novo.

— Uma vez Aleny me disse que os membros do Conselho, com certa preparação, conseguem aparatar nos terrenos da escola, talvez eu consiga — sugeri pensativa.

Concentrei-me nos jardins de Hogwarts, mais precisamente perto do lago da lula gigante.

Senti aquela sensação desagradável novamente, segundos depois, senti meus pés tocarem a grama.

— Que mudança de clima — falei lentamente. Tonks concordou olhando para os lados.

Eu não me sentia nada bem, minha cabeça rodava, me sentia cada vez mais fraca. Até que meus joelhos cederam.

— Samantha! O que foi? — perguntou Tonks quando eu deitei no chão não me aguentando mais.

— Eu não sei. Sinto-me tão cansada.

— Espere aqui, eu vou buscar ajuda — falando isso Tonks sai correndo.

Sentia a chuva forte caindo nome rosto. Não entendia por que me sentia assim, mas acho que ser vítima de _Cruciatus, _ser jogada com força contra uma arvore, bater a cabeça em uma pedra e ser sufocada não ajuda muito a minha saúde. Olhei ao redor, estava perto da floresta negra. Que maravilha.

Tonks chegou com o professor Snape e Minerva.

— O que houve Srtª Potter? — perguntou ela.

— O que aconteceu com ela? — perguntou Snape.

Depois disso tudo escureceu.


	8. CAP9 Descobertas

**Capitulo 9**

**Descobertas **

Quando eu acordei já estava na ala hospitalar. Dumbledore, Minerva, Snape, Aleny e Tonks estavam ao meu redor distraídos em uma conversa.

— Eu não tenho ideia do que aconteceu — falava Aleni — Oque aconteceu naquela floresta Tonks?

- Eu já fali. Eu a deixei sozinha para distrair os comensais da morte que estavam nos seguindo. Quando eu a encontrei, tinha um comensal apertando o pescoço dela – explicou Tonks.

- E o que você fez? – perguntou Snape.

- O que mais eu podia fazer? Ataquei.

- Não a culpem. Ela não tem nada a ver com isso – interrompi. Todos me olharam.

- Como se sente Samantha? – perguntou Dumbledore calmo.

- Melhor do que antes – respondi com um sorriso fraco – O que aconteceu comigo?

- Bom... Ainda não sabemos – disse Damby.

- Precisamos que diga o que aconteceu na floresta ontem – pediu Snape.

- Er... fui atacada com _Cruciatus_, depois fui estuporada por quatro comensais, aí eu bati minha cabeça quando tentei fugir de uma maldição da morte, aí um comensal ficou apertando minha garganta dizendo que eu podia me juntar a eles e foi quando Tonks chegou – respondi e todos ficaram me olhando em silêncio.

- De quantos _Avada Kedavra _você desviou? – perguntou Tonks quebrando o silêncio.

- Ar... Uns cinco ou seis, e você?

- Quatro.

- Que foi? – perguntei quando todos ainda me olhavam.

- Aconteceu tudo isso? – perguntou Minerva.

- Foi.

- Eles querem te matar – informou Aleni.

- Sério? Não me diga! – cortei sarcástica.

- Por que os comensais tentaram te matar? – perguntou ela.

- Eu não tenho certeza... mas pelo o que eu entendi eles pensam que que eu represento perigo ou algo parecido – respondi com a voz fraca.

- E estão certos – exclamou Aleni. Eu olhei para ela com cara de "como assim?" – quando você estiver realmente preparada e aguentar as consequências da mudança da história, será uma grande bruxa. E você já é dotada do "poder que o Lorde das trevas" desconhece, isso ajuda muito.

Eu a encarei. Ela sabia que tinha falado demais.

- Depois vamos ter uma conversinha, Aleni. Acho que você esqueceu de me contar algumas coisas – ela desviou o olhar. Até que seu olhar passou de constrangido para curioso.

- Espera um pouco... Como vocês chegaram aqui?

- Aparatando, é claro – eu respondi o obvio.

- Não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts.

- Alguns membros do conselho conseguem, lembra? – o que está acontecendo com ela?

- Só as sacerdotisas conselheiras e a alta sacerdotisa têm tanto poder para tal coisa.

- Sério? Deve ser por isso que fiquei tão cansada...

- Você nem devia conseguir aparatar aqui, muito menos acompanhada – explicou Aleni assustada.

Vi que o professor Snape olhava para os pés, ele crispou os lábios, se abaixou e quando tornou a se levantar tinha uma gata nos braços.

- Crissy! – chamei abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Por que ela sempre pede minha ajuda? – exclamou Snape me entregando Crissy que miava alegremente.

-É que ela gosta do senhor. E não reclama, foi o senhor quem me deu ela – defendi vendo Crissy se aninhar em meu braço.

- Eu vou comunicar o caso aos três senhores – informou Aleni num suspiro.

- O quê? Você... Você não vai fazer isso, vai? – perguntei sentando assustada

O que eu chamo de senhores "us" são os três senhores: Magnus, Caylus e jhanus (já viu porque eu os chamo de senhores "us"). Eles estão sempre ocupados e não gostam de ser interrompidos e bem... eles não são muitos simpáticos quanto a isso.

- Vou sim. Eles precisam ficar a par das situações quando se trata de você – insistiu Aleni. Ela estalou os dedos e seu vestido se tornou preto com uma capa até os tornozelos (eles gostam de capas).

- Preto? – perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha

- Representa nosso respeito a eles, usamos essa cor à mais de 3.000anos.

- Ah. Eles são imortais, que ótimo. Precisamos mesmo ter uma conversa – resmunguei cruzando os braços.

- Conversamos mais tarde – respondeu Aleni e estalando os dedos novamente, sumiu em fumaça branca.

- Os comensais da morte são persistentes, naturalmente não vão descansar até encontrar você, aí terá duas escolhas: entrar para o grupo ou morrer – disse Snape mudando de assunto.

- Nem me fale! Mas acho que ainda pode piorar. Será um ano bastante agitado – confirmei pensando no torneio tribruxo e no retorno de Voldemort. – O torneio tribruxo vai movimentar vai movimentar muitas coisas.

Uma coruja entrou pela porta trazendo O Profeta Diário e uma carta. O profeta mostrava sobre o "terror na Copa Mundial" e uma carta

"_Srtª Potter._

_Soube que você conhece o futuro e sabe o que é certo, então deve saber quem eu sou. Queria conversar com você pra saber se isso é realmente verdade e conversar sobre Harry Potter. Por favor, me encontre em uma caverna próxima a Hogsmead."_

Como assinatura tinha uma pata de um cachorro: com certeza era Sirius.

Meus amigos entraram na ala hospitalar resmungando horrores sobre mim: "Como você tem coragem de sair e nem avisa?" dizia Jenny e Elysabeth, Jon falava algo como: "o que houve com você?". Entre outras reclamações deles que não pararam quando viram os professores. Eu apenas olhei para eles em silêncio e séria, fiz sinal para que eles parassem, instantaneamente eles calaram a boca.

- Em primeiro lugar: eu não avisei vocês porque eu saí de madrugada e mal me aguentava em pé. E segundo: estou assim porque fui atacada por comensais da morte na Copa Mundial de Quadribol. – respondi rapidamente – Os detalhes eu explico mais tarde.

Olhei a carta. Tinha que ter autorização para ir a Hogsmead.

- Professor Dumbledore, será que o senhor pode me dar autorização para ir a Hogsmead? Por favor.

Ele me olhou por cima do oclinho-meia lua, e senti como se os olhos azuis enxergassem através de mim. Vamos lá professor, é pra ver Sirius, por favor deixa...

- Tudo bem, tem a minha autorização, mas leve um amigo.

Na hora eu puxei Lysa pela blusa.

- Certo. Já tenho companhia.

Depois madame Pomfrey disse que eu podia ir, mas sem esforço durante a semana. Fomos todos almoçar, Aleni chegou, mas não me disse nada sobre os três senhores e ficou conversando com Dumbledore. Eu estava sentada próximo dos professores. Snape e Minerva tentaram me convencer de que eu não deveria ir ver Sirius por três motivos: 1º o tempo estava fechando, e para alguém que não podia se esforçar, isso não era nada bom; 2º os comensais podiam me atacar durante o caminho; e 3º podia ser uma armadilha dos próprios comensais.

- Nada disso vai acontecer.

- Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer – insistiu Minerva.

- Você nem devia confiar em Sirius, nem conhece ele. – insistiu Snape.

- Ora Sev, não seja tão chato. – retruquei.

Ele congelou e eu me dei conta do que falei e engoli em seco e olhei para Aleni, ela não podia ouvir isso. – Eu te chamei de Sev, não chamei? Não deixe Aleny saber disso - sussurrei para Snape e comecei a andar de fininho antes que Aleny descobrisse. Snape me seguiu com o olhar ainda assustado.

- Nem-pense-nisso – falou Aleny pausadamente e chamando a atenção de todos.

- Droga – eu me virei e encarei-a que vinha na minha direção.

- Você acha mesmo que não escutei aquilo? – perguntou cruzando os braços.

- Tenho esperanças – respondi dando um pequeno passo para trás.

- Dessa vez você não escapa – disse Aleny me puxando pelo pulso decidida. A minha sorte era que o salão estava quase vazio.

- Olha, não é só porque eu chamei o professor Snape pelo apelido. Não quer dizer nada. – me defendi.

- Quer dizer sim. – insistiu Aleny me sentando próximo de Dumbledore que acompanhava tudo junto com os outros em silêncio. – Faça o teste!

- Não! – respondi decidida.

- Por quê?

- Porque ser irmã de Harry Potter muda muito as coisas Aleny.

- Mas é a verdade. Finalmente vai descobrir a sua família. Pensa nisso Samantha – Implorou Aleni.

Levantei e fiquei andando de um lado para o outro. Segurei o meu medalhão, o que eu faço? Se eu for mesmo irmã de Harry e isso for provado, todo mundo vai saber, inclusive Voldemort e ele pode usar isso contra Harry. Por outro lado: ia ser legal ter uma família. Mesmo que isso se resuma em apenas uma pessoa.

**SAMANTHA P.D.V OF**

Samantha andava de um lado para o outro segurando seu medalhão, murmurava coisas para si mesma. Todos a olhavam em silêncio e não tinham a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo. De repente ela parou e fitou o vazio, seus olhos se tornaram azuis e de repente seus joelhos cederam. Todos correram ao seu encontro, mas ela tentava se afastar de todos. Estava desorientada e sabia o que estava acontecendo e sabia que não podia fugir disso.

"A cena era a mesma: a casa dos Potter. Lilian sorria para duas crianças que estavam no berço e murmurava alguma coisa apontando a varinha para uma delas. Logo depois uma luz iluminou o quarto. Ela foi até a janela e sorriu ao ver alguém no jardim logo abaixo". A cena mudou: "Voldemort apontava a varinha para os dois bebês. Lilian suplicava para que a matasse no lugar deles, sem muito sucesso, foi para cima do Lorde deixando-o desorientado no chão, enquanto isso foi até a janela e já sem fôlego pediu:

- Salve-a por favor... por mim.".

Samantha conseguia andar pelo quarto mas não conseguiu chegar a tempo, a cena mudou novamente: "Uma luz verde muito forte iluminou toda a casa e segundos depois a casa era apenas ruínas. O choro de dois bebês ecoava pelo local. Um homem pareceu se materializar na escuridão, em passos leves foi até a origem do choro. Samantha o seguiu: o que aquele homem estaria fazendo ali? O homem se ajoelhou diante das crianças, haviam pedaços de madeira por cima delas e estavam meio sujas, o homem pegou um pano que ele mesmo conjurou e com a própria varinha umedeceu o pano e começou a limpar as crianças no rosto. As crianças não soltavam a mão do desconhecido, Harry tentava tocar o seu rosto e a menina brincava com a mão dele que conjurou mais dois pedaços de pano e embrulhou cada uma que aos poucos pararam de chorar. Ele pegou a menina e a aconchegou em seus braços, Samantha tentava ver o seu rosto por debaixo do capuz, mas ele se mantinha de cabeça baixa olhando para a criança em seus braços e com um sobressalto Samantha percebeu que a menina também tinha a cicatriz. Ele levantou a cabeça para verificar se havia alguém olhando e com horror, Samantha reconheceu, o homem era... Severo Snape."

- Impossível... – murmurou ela chocada.

- Sam o que é impossível? – perguntou Lysa.

Todos a olhavam assustados, incluindo os professores.

- Qual é a diferença entre imaginação e lembrança? – perguntou Samantha sem encarar ninguém.

- Na sua cabeça a imaginação é vista como um filme e você tem controle sobre ela, enquanto a lembrança não, você pode se locomover como se fizesse parte daquilo, e você não tem controle sobre ela, não pode muda-la ou tocá-la. Porque tá perguntando isso? – perguntou Aleni depois de explicar.

- Então o que eu vi foi uma lembrança – confirmou Samantha.

- O que você viu? – perguntou Jon.

Samantha encarou Snape que estava ao lado de Dumbledore, e sem avisar o puxou pelo pulso para fora do salão principal.

- O que pensa que está fazendo Potter? – guinchou ele assim que saíram do salão. Sam o encarou e soltou o seu pulso sem hesitar.

- Quem era a criança que você pegou?

- Do que está falando? – perguntou Snape sem entender.

- Na noite da morte dos Potter. Você estava lá, pegou uma criança, uma menina, quem era? – insistiu Sam, ele pareceu ficar nervoso.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Sabe sim – respondeu Sam impaciente – Vi o senhor lá. Lilian pediu para salvar alguém... quem era a menina?

- Eu nunca mais falei com Lilian. Desde a nossa briga. Você está vendo coisas sem sentido. – retrucou Snape sem encará-la.

- Se falavam sim. Você estava lá. Vocês ainda eram amigos, a casa dos Potter era escondida pelo feitiço _Fidelius, _era fiel do segredo, é obvio que ainda se falavam. Espera um pouco... Você falou para ela que Voldemort ia atacar naquela noite. Não falou?

- Falei. – entregou Snape num suspiro – mas já era tarde demais. Não havia como fugir. Naquela época o Conselho já tinha dito o que ia acontecer e que não podíamos interferir em nada, mas aquela garota nasceu e mudou tudo. Então eu, Lilian e James fizemos um plano: eu a levaria para morar com os amigos de Lilian. Aleny cuidou para que os amigos trouxas dela morassem em outro mundo com a criança. E é só.

- Aleny? Ela sabe de tudo isso?

- A memória de todos os membros do conselho foi alterada. Nem mesmo Dumbledore sabe da existência dessa criança.

- Então se eu for irmã de Harry não será uma grande surpresa. Mas eu não tenho nada em comum com eles, por isso ela não tem certeza. – concluiu Samantha.

- Tudo pode não passar de coincidências. Só valeria a pena fazer o teste se você morasse com os Miller – Samantha congelou.

- Os Miller?

- Sim – respondeu Snape indiferente – Sally e Robert Miller.

Samantha voltou para o salão seguida por Snape, todos estavam em silêncio, esperando que um dos dois dissessem alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem Aleny, eu faço o teste – confirmou Samantha. Snape parecia querer dizer alguma coisa mas desistiu.

- Sério? Ótimo. Logo saberemos a verdade. Vamos começar por isso aqui... – decidiu ela tirando o medalhão de Samantha que impediu.

- Por que precisa do medalhão?

- Preciso investigar as origens dele.

- Certo. Mas se acontecer alguma coisa com ele, vai se ver comigo. – ameaçou entregando o medalhão a Aleny que se encolheu.

- Lysa vamos – chamou Samantha.

- Aonde? – perguntou Lysa confusa.

- Ver Sirius – respondeu Sam como se fosse o obvio.

- Ah claro. Vamos.

Com um estalar de dedos Samantha vestia uma capa que ia até um pouco a abaixo do joelho e mangas até o pulso e em vez de calça uma saia e uma bota de cano longo e com um salto não muito grande. Lysa riu e estalou os dedos vestindo a mesma coisa.

- Nossa. Você aprende rápido – admirou-se Samantha.

Quando as duas já estavam nos portões da escola a chuva caiu.

- Como temos sorte, não? – ironizou Lysa colocando o capuz. Samantha fez o mesmo.

Elas atravessaram o povoado debaixo de chuva que ficava mais forte a cada minuto e com os cabelos cada vez mais molhados ou com frio.

Chegaram á caverna se esquivando do vento frio. A caverna estava aparentemente vazia.

- Almofadinhas – chamou Samantha com a voz suave.

- Quem você tá chamando? – perguntou Lysa abaixando o capuz.

- O Sirius. Almofadinhas era o apelido dele quando estava em Hogwarts.

- Já sei que me conhece – revelou uma oz rouca.

As duas se viraram e se depararam com Sirius sentado em uma rocha.

- Sirius. É um prazer conhece-lo pessoalmente, meu nome é Samantha Potter e essa é minha melhor amiga Elysabeth Hathway – apresentou Samantha abaixando o capuz.

Ele ficou alguns segundos chocado.

- V-você é uma Potter?

Sam e Lysa se entreolharam.

- Não sabia o meu nome? Como me encontrou?

- Eu sabia que se chamava Samantha, isso bastou... Finalmente eu conheci você Samantha... Faz tanto tempo. – saudou Sirius apertando a mão de Samantha.

- Como assim: "faz tanto tempo"? – perguntou ela.

- Logo vai descobrir. Prove que tudo o que ouvi é verdade...Conte-me um pouco da minha história. – pediu Sirius desconcertado.

- Ar... Seu nome é Sirius Black, era melhor amigo de Tiago Potter, é um dos fundadores do mapa do maroto, é o único da família Black que foi da Grifinória, você e Tiago chamavam Snape de "ranhoso", se me permite dizer: sua mãe é uma velha chata e resmungona – ele riu – você ficou preso em Azkaban por treze anos acusado de matar o rabicho que na verdade está vivo e era o rato de Rony, em outras palavras: você é inocente e você é padrinho do Harry – terminou Samantha, Sirius pareceu convencido.

- Se você não for a "garota do futuro" diria que vasculhou muito bem a minha mente com Legilimência – comentou Sirius rindo.

- Na verdade eu sou capaz de fazer isso, mas demoraria dias e daria muito trabalho – cortou Samantha.

- Sabe Legilimência? – perguntou surpreso.

- Ela sabe mais do que qualquer um com a nossa idade: aprendeu Legilimência com Snape, sabe produzir um patrono corporius, é a melhor em poções, conhece vários feitiços defensivos e sabe aparatar – respondeu Lysa fazendo Samantha corar e dizer – tenho que ser boa pra dar conta de tudo.

- Está brincando? Não me surpreenderia se os comensais tentassem te recrutar – disse Sirius surpreso.

- Já tentaram, eu disse umas coisinhas pra eles – lembrou Sam.

No dia seguinte Aleni chamou todos para uma reunião no salão principal com todos os quatro amigos já de malas prontas.

- Eu acabei de receber a notícia de que haverá outros Inter cambistas americanos. Irão conhecê-los somente no dia da seleção, e só para deixar claro, eles não são do conselho como vocês – informou Aleni quando todos já estavam reunidos no salão.

- Vocês quatro – ela apontou para Sam, Lysa, Jenni e Jon – vão ficar no conselho até que encontrem um dia livre para serem selecionados, provavelmente no início de setembro. Contudo, ainda temos um problema para resolver.

- Ele – respondeu o quarteto apontando para Snape que se fingiu de indignado, todos riram. – não estamos acostumados ao verdadeiro Snape e sim ao engraçado e que leva as coisas numa boa – respondeu Samantha rindo

- Exatamente – confirmou Aleni – e vamos precisar da sua ajuda para saber o que realmente sentir em relação a Snape – o sorriso de Sam sumiu.

- Como assim? – perguntou sem entender.

- Bom... você é a única que sabe realmente o que vai acontecer, quero que todos estejam prontos, que já sintam isso por ele mesmo que seja superficial. Então... esqueça que você sabe demais, que ele é um espião ou que ao menos confia nele, entendeu? – pediu Aleni. Samantha concordou fechando os olhos.

- Agora... me diga o que sente em relação ao Snape no ano que vem? No quarto ano – perguntou Aleni. Samantha abriu os olhos.

- Raiva.

- No quinto ano? – continuou Aleni.

- Só um pouco de raiva por ser um tão implicante, mas haverá alguém pior do que ele.

- No sexto ano.

O olhar de Samantha passou para triste, ela fitou o chão.

- Temos mesmo que falar nisso?

- Samantha... É preciso – incentivou Aleni.

- OK. Ar... certo... no início: desconfiança e... desentendimento e no final: ódio mortal. – terminou Samantha, sua voz indicava tristeza e raiva no final.

- Acho que fazê-la lembrar do sétimo ano será demais, certo? – perguntou Aleni se aproximando. Samantha concordou com a cabeça baixa.

- Certo. Agora vamos, temos que aparatar fora dos terrenos dessa escola – pediu Aleni.

- Tchau pra vocês e até a seleção daqui a alguns dias – despediu-se Jenni.

O mês de setembro ainda continuava chuvoso. Os alunos das outras escolas sentavam aonde dava, mas estranhamente, ainda havia vaga nas quatro mesas e de acordo com o Conselho e Dumbledore esse seria o melhor dia. Ele pediu silêncio.

- Eu tenho a alegria de avisar que Hogwarts terá seus primeiros inter cambistas – os murmúrios se espalharam – professora McGonagoal pode trazê-los.

Minerva saiu por alguns minutos e quando voltou veio acompanhada por oito alunos. O banquinho de três pernas e o chapéu seletor já estavam prontos.

- Quando eu chamar seus nomes, irei colocar o chapéu seletor em suas cabeças e serão selecionados para a sua casa – informou ela.

- Elysabeth Hathway.

Ela sentou hesitante no banquinho.

- Essa garota tem uma mente brilhante, a única casa em que não se daria bem era na Sonserina. É leal, tem coragem, é astuta e justa, uma perfeita amiga e se treinada corretamente será uma grande bruxa – disse o chapéu seletor.

- Devo te colocar na... Grifinória.

A mesa da Grifinória rompeu em aplausos.

- Albert Lorenzi.

- Lufa-lufa.

- Brin Davis.

- Grifinória.

- Jonathan McLister.

- Hum mm… Interessante… Grifinória.

- Jennifer McLister.

- Esperta, audaciosa, corajosa… Grifinória.

- Raymond Wilson.

- Lufa-lufa.

- Samantha Potter – todos se calaram e me fitaram.

- Nossa! A mente dessa garota me surpreende, o que não me surpreenderia é se um dia fosse comparada a você Dumbledore. – comentou o chapéu estuperfato. – você tem uma mente muito parecida com ade um garoto que eu selecionei a alguns anos, ele era forte e tinha uma mente brilhante, mas sofria muito, o coloquei na Sonserina, e você? Eu estou em dúvida, Grifinória ou Sonserina? – o chapéu pensou por alguns instantes, todos já estavam inquietos – hã...Diretor?

- Sim.

- Essa garota sabe o futuro.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, ela sabe exatamente o que vai acontecer nos próximos três anos!

- Eu odeio fazer isso – pronunciou Sam – Mas o senhor está errado: eu não sei o futuro, eu apenas conheço ele, é diferente.

- Então é verdade?

"- É, mas fique de boca fechada.".

- Interessante... O torneio tribruxo, anos difíceis nos esperam.

- Certo! Agora se você não ficar calado vai ser o primeiro chapéu mágico a conhecer o fundo do lago negro. – sentenciou Sam. Alguns alunos riram junto com os professores.

- Grifinória. – os grifinórios inundaram o salão com aplausos.

Quando ela já caminhava para a mesa de sua casa, Dumbledore chamou sua atenção.

- Samantha - Ele fez um sinal para que ela se aproximasse – tudo será revelado hoje, será melhor. – sussurrou o diretor em seu ouvido.

- Eu não gostei muito disso – sussurrou ela em resposta. Ele riu e indicou uma mulher que tinha acabado de entrar pela porta lateral, ela tinha os cabelos soltos e vestia um longo vestido verde-esmeralda e sua tradicional capa da mesma cor. Ela estava acompanhada por mais quatro mulheres, as conselheiras.

Samantha estalou os dedos e agora vestia um longo vestido azul-celeste e uma capa da mesma cor que destacava seus olhos e cabelos, ela fez uma longa reverência ás cinco mulheres que responderam da mesma forma quando começaram a murmurar coisas como: "quem são elas?", " como entraram aqui?" ou " como ela fez aquilo?". Perguntavam se referindo ao jeito como Samantha trocou de roupas, elas não pareciam ligar. Mas as portas do salão se abriram revelando um Ministro tentando se explicar e uma Rita Sketer estressada.

- Perdoe-me o atraso Dumbledore, mas eu tive que resolver alguns problemas no ministério. – ele cumprimentou Dumbledore que indicou para que ele e Sketer se sentassem em duas cadeiras próximas.

- Atenção! Temos hoje visitas muito especiais na escola. Eles vieram explicar um assunto muito importante para todo o mundo bruxo. Então? Quem vai começar? – perguntou Dumbledore avertido. Sketer já tinha a pena preparada para escrever mas não parecia nada feliz.

- O que vou escrever mesmo? Ah! Lembrei... Ninguém me disse por quê estou aqui – reclamou ela com rispidez.

Uma conselheira ruiva que estava próxima a fitou no mesmo instante.

- Escuta aqui loira burra! Eu vou te dar duas opções: ou você cala a boca e espera ou eu mesma cuido para que você nunca mais escreva, já que quer tanto isso.

- E quem você pensa que é pra falar desse jeito?

- Só uma mulher que pode acabar com a sua raça sem mesmo sacar a varinha. – ameaçou.

Aleni suspirou, e quando percebeu que ninguém ia falar, começou a contar tudo: sobre a história, ficção, o mundo "real", o conselho, os membros, o grupo que veio do mundo "real" e finalmente sobre Samantha. A cada palavra os alunos se entreolhavam indignados.

- Agora, quem não acredita em nada do que falei? – perguntou Aleni.

A maioria dos alunos levantou a mão e estranharam porque os professores não levantaram.

- Tem alguém que acredita em alguma coisa?

Alguns levantaram a mão, mas somente uma Lufa-lufa falou:

- Para ser sincera, não é muito difícil de acreditar nesse mundo "real" que assenhora disse. Mas... acreditar que nesse mesmo mundo, tudo o que se passa aqui é uma história de um livro: é um pouco mais difícil de acreditar.

- O que podemos fazer para que vocês acreditem?

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

- Um de cada vez!

- Podiam dizer algo do futuro. – sugeriu uma Sonserina.

- Mas aí não daria certo: teríamos que esperar o fato acontecer e isso poderia demorar – corrigiu Hermione.

- O que sugere Srtª Granger? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Bom... a senhora disse que Samantha é a única que sabe toda a história, certo? Então ela pode contar coisas que já aconteceram.

- Uma ótima ideia Srtª Granger – parabenizou Dumbledore.

- Tudo bem pra você Samantha? – verificou Aleni.

- Acho que não fará mal nenhum. Me ajudem, façam perguntas.

- Com quem o Harry mora? – perguntou Rony.

- Ah, essa é fácil. Com os chatos dos tios dele. Válter e Petúnia Dusley e com o porco do primo Duda – respondeu ela ficando no meio do salão.

- Você pode dizer o nome dos alunos que você conhece? – pediu Harry.

- Claro – respondeu Samantha. Ela começou a caminhar entre as mesas e apontar cada aluno dizendo seus nomes.

- Certo, você eu conheço, Hermione Granger, Ronald, Gina, Fred e Jorge Weasley, Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood é ótimo ver você, Lino Jordan adoro suas narrações, e Dino Thomas, Cedrico Digory, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson... esses só são alguns do que conheço... – citou ela parando próximo de Harry e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Sei que seu padrinho é Sirius Black e que ele é inocente...

Fiz o mesmo com Hermione:

- Sei que mora com os seus pais trouxas e que sempre recebe insultos de Malfoy.

Com Rony:

- Sei que é o sexto de sete filhos. E que no segundo ano vomitou lesmas por um bom tempo por causa do Malfoy e que seu rato perebas era na verdade Pedro Petigrew.

Com Gina:

- Sei que você foi possuída por Voldemort no segundo ano através de um diário.

E por ultimo com Neville:

- Sei que

Por causa de Belatriz Lestrange, hoje, seus pais estão no st. Mungus.

No final todos estavam ligeiramente pálidos.

- Então. Isso é o bastante? Vão descobrir mais com o tempo – terminou Samantha.

- E Harry! – chamou ela lembrando de uma coisa que faria Harry acreditar sem problemas. – Lembra disso: " O Lorde das trevas está sozinho e sem amigos, abandonado pelos seguidores. Seu servo esteve acorrentado nos últimos doze anos. Hoje a noite, antes da meia noite... O servo vai se libertar e se juntar ao seu mestre. O Lord das trevas vai ressurgir, com a ajuda do seu servo, maior e mais terrível do que nunca. Hoje à noite... o servo...vai se juntar... ao seu mestre..."

Assim como todos os alunos e professores, Harry parecia assustado e nervoso ao mesmo tempo.

- Como sabe disso?

Todos se assustaram ainda mais, Harry sabia de algo importante que ninguém mais sabia.

- Quer mais alguma prova?

- Não mesmo – respondeu ele nervoso.

- Creio que já devem saber os campeões do torneio, certo?

- Não, estávamos a sua espera – explicou Aleni.

Samantha a olhou indignada.

- Só pode ser brincadeira! Vocês adiaram todo esse tempo? Não é a toa que estou de mal humor – bradou Samantha aproximando-se dos professores – de quem foi a ideia?

Dumbledore apontou para Aleni que apontava para Dumbledore.

- Façam logo a escolha dos campeões. Estamos ficando sem tempo – alertou Samantha.

- Que tal daqui a uma semana? – sugeriu Minerva.

- Por mim tudo bem! Só não adiem mais.

Samantha estalou os dedos novamente e se sentou entre Hermione e Rony, já com o uniforme da escola.

- Então? Como vai a vida de vocês?

Todos riram do modo de como Samantha muda de assunto tão rápido.

- Sabe que vai ter que nos explicar tudo sobre isso, não sabe? – perguntou Harry em seu ouvido.

Samantha suspirou.

- Eu sei Harry.

Seria um longo ano.

Ela encarou Snape. Será que ele havia cumprido a aposta e tirado pontos da Sonserina?

"_- Estava esperando você chegar – ouviu Samantha ao ler a mente do mestre das poções._

_- Pois bem, eu cheguei e seu prazo começa amanhã..." _


	9. CAP10 O primeiro dia

O meu primeiro dia de aula começou normal, e seria mais agradável se todos não ficassem me olhando como se eu oferecesse perigo a eles. E não era só comigo, acontecia o mesmo com os meus amigos. Jenni quase teve um surto quando tentou conversar com uma garota e ela saiu correndo.

Eu, Jon e Lysa fazíamos o máximo para não ligar para tudo isso, mas era meio difícil quando todos ficavam te olhando todo o tempo: no café da manhã, durante as aulas, o restante das refeições, ou mesmo quando você está dando um passeio. Os únicos que não faziam isso eram os professores(com exceção de Moody) e o trio: Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Dois dias haviam se passado e nada havia mudado. A minha vontade era de mandar todo mundo se ferrar e que o Diabo os carregue. Mas como eu sou boazinha, não falei nada disso.

Eu estava tomando café no salão principal e podia perceber que vários alunos me olhavam de esguelha enquanto esperavam pelo correio-coruja.

— Samantha!

Eu quase me engasguei com o suco e fuzilei Aleny com o olhar.

— Mas que merda! Por acaso você sente prazer em sempre me assustar?

— Desculpa. Só vim aqui devolver isso — Aleny me entregou o colar que foi feito pela minha mãe e que continha um "S" de Samantha, gravado na frente e atrás um "L" de Lilian.

Eu o coloquei em meu pescoço de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

— Valeu Aleny, ele me faz sentir tão melhor... Mas então? Descobriu alguma coisa? — perguntei esperançosa.

— Sim!

— E...

— E eu não vou te contar.

— Mas o QUE? Mas é sobre mim...

— Não vou contar nada até ter certeza absoluta — decretou Aleny e saiu me deixando indignada e com vontade de jogá-la no rio mais poluído da Grã-Bretanha.

Eu, Lysa e Hermione levantamos sem dizer nada.

— Vão aonde? — perguntou Jon.

— A biblioteca. — respondemos em coro.

— Ah! Eu não acredito! Mais duas nerds para fazer companhia para Hermione. — ironizou Rony.

— Pelo menos vamos ter mais ajuda nas tarefas agora — completou Harry.

Samantha o encarou e viu que Harry estava feliz por voltar a Hogwarts e achava que finalmente teria um ano normal. Como ele estava errado.

— Acham mesmo que iremos ajudar vocês? — cortou Lysa fazendo os três garotos perderem o sorriso.

A biblioteca... Lar doce lar, mas eu ainda tenho que estudar: a vaca velha conhecida como Trelawney, passou uma redação onde tínhamos que explicar o que acontece quando Vênus e Marte se reúnem durante o verão... Oras, por que importa o que acontece? É só deixar eles se reunirem e pronto!

Lysa tinha o mesmo trabalho diferente de Hermione que estudava Runas antigas.

— Como eu queria estar no seu lugar Mione — lamentou Lysa.

— Ah vamos... não é tão ruim assim. — reconfortou Hermione. Olha que tá falando: a garota que jogou a bola de cristal escada abaixo.

— "Não é tão ruim assim" — repeti indignada — Não é você que durante a aula toda fica ouvindo: " você vai morrer". Toda hora.

— Você se acostuma. Assim como Harry se acostumou — respondeu Hermione pensativa.

— Duvida quanto que eu vou ser expulsa da sala antes da aula terminar? — desafiei.

— Você? Expulsa de sala? Faça me rir — debochou Lysa com o apoio de Hermione.

— Estão com medo? Aposto três galeões que dou um jeito de ser expulsa — desafiei novamente.

— Te dou dez galeões se você for expulsa da sala e ganhar pelo menos uma detenção. — se intrometeu Jenni. Eu nem liguei que ela apareceu do nada, mas podia ver nos olhos das minhas amigas que elas me achavam boazinha demais para fazer tudo...

— Eu aposto com você Jenni — concordou Lysa e Hermione.

— Então se eu for expulsa da sala e levar pelo menos uma detenção cada uma vai me dar 10 galeões? — me certifiquei se estava ouvindo direito. Elas concordaram.

— Fechado — eu adoro apostas, porque ninguém do que eu sou capaz.

Poucas horas depois, antes do almoço, haveria aula de adivinhação.

Trelawney começou a aula normalmente... vinte minutos depois a mente dela começou a me perturbar dizendo: "Samantha... você irá morrer..." várias e várias vezes. Trelawney ficava dizendo(perturbando) através da sua mente coisas como: Ela irá fracassar... irá deixar todos morrerem... não será capaz de cumprir sua missão... A cada palavra eu a fuzilava cada vez mais, e os alunos já começavam a perceber. Ser expulsa de sala e levar detenção ia ser fácil, difícil é me controlar e não esganá-la de uma vez.

— Com licença professora — chamei levantando a mão e atraindo a atenção de todos — será que a senhora pode parar de pensar sobre a minha futura morte?

— Se não ficasse invadindo minha mente, não seria atormentada pela própria morte — respondeu ela com rispidez.

— Eu sei disso. Mas é que a senhora insiste tanto em pensar nisso, que toda vez que a olho, vejo cada pensamento seu ao meu respeito — respondi no mesmo tom.

— É normal ficar perturbada com o próprio futuro, querida — tranquilizou ela cinicamente.

— É... Mas a senhora está pensando no meu fracasso e na minha morte a tanto tempo que eu acho que já deseja que tudo isso seja verdade — respondi com um olhar frio.

— Como ousa garota? Agora fique quieta!

Alguns murmúrios preencheram a sala. Eu me levantei decidida a continuar, mas ela me interrompeu:

— Querida... aceite o futuro e se sinta sortuda por eu AINDA não ter motivos para lhe dar uma detenção.

— Sabe o que eu penso de sua matéria professora? — perguntei cinicamente mais com voz fria — Isso — sem aviso, eu peguei a bola de cristal que eu dividia com Lysa e Jenni, e a joguei no chão, fazendo-a quebrar em mil pedaços, os alunos arfaram — agora tem motivo para uma detenção?

Trelawney me olhou horrorizada.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? Essa bola de cristal é de grande utilidade para sua aprendizagem! Não vou te dar uma detenção, no entanto, quero que fique quieta.

Mas ao contrário do que ela pediu, eu passei por cima dos estilhaços de bola recém quebrada e me aproximei da mesa da professora com um sorriso diabólico, em cima da mesa estava sua bola de cristal favorita.

Eu segurei a bola de cristal vitoriosa e a joguei com toda força. O barulho dela quebrando foi musica para meus ouvidos.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? Isso foi a gota d'água! Duas semanas de detenção e quero você fora da minha sala agora! — exigiu a professora furiosa.

— Valeu! — agradeci sorrindo cinicamente, peguei minhas coisas e fui embora sem dizer mais nada.

Como já estava quase na hora do almoço(na verdade faltava quase meia hora) fui direto para o salão principal, entrei bufando, joguei minhas coisas sobre a mesa, peguei meu livro de poções e comecei a ler, seria a próxima aula...

— Ela estragou o meu dia...

— Quem estragou o seu dia senhorita?

Meu susto foi tão grande que deixei o livro cair.

— Só pode ser brincadeira! Devem ter tirado o dia para me darem sustos... — resmunguei pegando o livro e sentando-me novamente.

Observei a mesa dos professores, todos já estavam lá me observando curiosamente.

— Por que não está em aula Srtª Potter? — questionou Minerva.

— Ganhei duas semanas de detenção e fui expulsa da aula da professora Trelawney.

— Por que? O que andou aprontando dessa vez? — perguntou Snape. Dumbledore riu suavemente.

— Que disse que eu aprontei alguma coisa?

— Dois meses sendo seu professor já foram suficientes para saber do que você é capaz.

— Parece o único que me conhece — admiti.

Ele crispou os lábios e me olhou como se dissesse: "conta logo".

— Quebrei duas bolas de Cristal — entreguei.

— Por que fez isso? — perguntou Dumbledore.

— Eu não aguento mais a ver pensar coisas ruins de mim o tempo todo, isso é deprimente, por favor! Tira-me dessa matéria!

— Já devia ter se acostumado com a professora Trelawney — advertiu Dumbledore.

— E o senhor já deveria ter se acostumado com as brigas que tenho com ela — retruquei.

— Tudo bem. Suas detenções serão retiradas. Mas terá que ocupar seu tempo com alguma coisa, que aula quer fazer?

— Sei lá! Qualquer coisa que não tenha a ver com Adivinhação.

— Aleny comentou que Poções e Transfiguração é de extrema importância pra você, então irá revezar entre Snape e Minerva.

V Valeu! Valeu tio Dumby, tia Minerva e tio Snape – agradeci dando um abraço em cada um que haviam concordavam, Snape Minerva ficaram tímidos á demonstração de carinho.

Enquanto abraçava Snape, cenas dele quando adolescente conversando com uma ruiva de olhos azuis nos corredores de Hogwarts viram na minha cabeça e eu rapidamente me afastei dele, o deixando intrigado.

— O que houve? Por que seus olhos estão azuis?

— Por nada. Er... Eu preciso conversar com Aleny — desconversei, mas antes de sentar, fui interrompida por duas nerds indignadas e uma maluca escandalosa.

— Samantha Lilian Potter! Eu não acredito que fez aquilo! — bradaram as três. Logo atrás delas estava Harry, o único que não sabia o meu nome inteiro.

— Por acaso você é minha irmã? — perguntou ele passando na frente das três.

— Isso não será um problema há não ser que seja provado — expliquei indiferente.

— Eu não acredito que você quebrou duas bolas de cristal, incluindo a favorita dela! — exclamou Harry mudando de assunto bruscamente.

Eu ri sem graça.

—Você é minha heroína! Aquilo foi brilhante!

Harry, Rony e Hermione rapidamente recuaram alguns passos.

—- Não se preocupem. Vão se acostumar com a mudança de cor dos olhos dela — tranquilizou Jenni.

— E não se esqueçam, vocês três me devem dez galeões cada uma — lembrei Jenny, Lysa e Hermione.

— Eu nunca pensei que a nerd Samantha faria uma coisa daquelas! Você é uma nerd muito marota — acusou Hermione.

— Olha só quem fala, a garota que jogou uma bola de cristal escada abaixo — retruquei ironicamente.

Harry e Rony se acabaram de rir enquanto Hermione ficava escarlate.

— Potter — chamou professor Moody.

— Sim — eu e Harry respondemos.

Moody apenas se levantou, me entregou uma carta e saiu.

"_Encontre-me no escritório AGORA! Precisamos conversar sobre você-sabe-o-quê. Não diga nada a ninguém ou vai se ver comigo. E não banque a espertinha comigo ou serão seus amigos que iram pagar pela sua petulância!"_

Minha raiva era tão grande que eu tive vontade de seguir Moody só para mata-lo e acabar com todos os meus problemas. Como ele pode me ameaçar e ameaçar meus amigos? Quem ele pensa que é? Minha vontade agora era de estrangulá-lo e mata-lo lentamente com as próprias mãos.

Minha expressão devia ser de ódio mortal, porque eu já estava amassando o bilhete quando Jon perguntou:

— Tudo bem, Sam?

— Tudo — respondi secamente deixando a raiva transparecer em minha voz.

Terminei de amassar o papel e o joguei no chão, queimando-o em seguida.

— Tem certeza? — verificou Jon.

Respirei fundo... e repeti para mim mesma murmurando — Não ataque um professor. Não ataque um professor.

Tenho certeza que meus olhos brilhavam mortalmente antes de continuar v Não esperem por mim para o almoço. Talvez eu demore. Já volto.

E antes que alguém me interrompesse, segui para o escritório de Alastor Sou-uma-Farsa-Moody.

Entrei sem pedir nem nada.

— O que você quer? — perguntei sem rodeios. Nem parecia que era a primeira vez que eu falava com o suposto professor.

— Pensei que não viesse — rosnou Moody encostado em sua mesa.

— Eu estou aqui, não estou? retruquei me aproximando dele — o que quer?

— Se você é mesmo a garota do futuro sabe meu... segredinho?

— É. Eu sei: Bartô Crouch Junior.

— Bom... agora eu tenho certeza. E também tenho certeza de que manterá sua boca fechada!

— Como pode ter tanta certeza disso?

— Não banque a espertinha comigo Potter! Se contar pode ter certeza que não durará nem mais um dia — ameaçou ele se aproximando rapidamente de mim. Ele começou a apertar meu pescoço vagarosamente. Senti minha raiva subindo. O empurrei imediatamente, ele tropeçou alguns passos e me encarou furiosamente.

**SAMANTHA OFF**

Samantha não sabia se corria ou se atacava. Os pensamentos de Moody emanavam ódio, vingança e clamava por matar alguém e por um momento Samantha pensou que ela seria a vítima.

Moody, ainda furioso, prensou Samantha contra a parede e dessa vez apertou o pescoço da garota com vontade. Samantha estava quase sem ar, quando tentou falar. Sua voz saiu fraca:

— Porque está fazendo isso?

— Sabe... Eu não estou os meus melhores dias. E parece que só ao ver você me dá vontade de mata-la. Ou fazê-la sofrer lentamente... — revelou Moody apertando ainda mais o pescoço de Samantha que já perdia a pouca cor do seu rosto.

— Não faria isso... Levantaria suspeitas — cortou ela com a voz mais fraca. Tentando ganhar tempo, mas não conseguia alcançar a varinha. Tentou novamente...

— Nem pense nisso mocinha! Vai ser pior pra você — avisou Moody pegando a varinha de Sam, que xingou mentalmente.

_Plano B!_ Pensou ela.

Pisou com toda força no pé de Moody que recuou, mas foi mais rápido e a agarrou pelo pulso.

— Me solta!

— Não até você prometer que não vai contar a ninguém!

— Não vou contar!

— Não confio em você! — rosnou Moody.

Samantha tentava ao máximo soltar-se das mãos do comensal disfarçado.

— Está me machucando — choramingou Samantha.

— Eu vou te machucar ainda mais se contar a alguém — ele a jogou contra a parede em um estrondo. Ouviram alguém bater na porta.

— Professor Moody — Chamou Jon atrás da porta.

Moody jogou a varinha no chão e ordenou:

— Me encontre na Floresta Proibida hoje as onze horas da noite.

Samantha pegou sua varinha jogada no chão, não entendendo porque ficou tão fraca de um momento para outro. Abriu a porta e deu de cara com Jon.

— O que houve. Escutei um barulho...

— Não foi nada.

E andou rapidamente até o salão principal com Jon em seus calcanhares.

**SAMANTHA ON**

Eu estava inquieta, queria saber porque me senti tão fraca perante o Moody. Queria conversar com Aleny urgentemente.

— Está tudo bem, Sam? Parece inquieta... — verificou Hermione.

— Estou Bem, é sério... Só um pouco preocupada — repeti pela milésima vez.

Mas meus amigos não eram os únicos que me analisavam desconfiados. Snape me olhava de um modo estranho. Aposto que ele está lendo a minha mente, minha mente está muito cheia pra ser bloqueada. Voltei minha atenção para os meus amigos. Para minha sorte, Moody não estava no salão. Estar na presença dele me deixou furiosa.

— Tudo o que aconteceu na sala de adivinhação se espalhou por Hogwarts na velocidade da luz —comentou Jenni.

— É tudo o que estão falando — concordou Rony.

Lysa ainda me analisava atentamente, sabia que ela sabia que havia algo de errado, éramos amigas a muito tempo. Harry também me olhava da mesma maneira. Só de pensar que provavelmente ele era meu irmão já me sentia tão feliz, mas só de pensar nas consequências dessa chance se confirmar, já sentia vontade de deixar tudo como está e evitar preocupações comigo.

— Srtª Potter — deixei a faca cair de volta no prato quando ouvi uma voz seca familiar me chamar. Definitivamente todos tiraram o dia para me assustar.

Olhei para trás hesitante e vi o prof. Snape me encarando com os olhos estreitados.

— Sim professor?

— Me acompanhe — mandou Snape já andando. Nessa hora todos já olhavam: bando de curiosos.

Droga! Se Snape leu minha mente, eu estava ferrada. Odeio quando ele vasculha minha mente, devia ser proibido! Peguei minhas coisas e em silêncio o segui até sua sala fria e sombria como sempre, sentei na cadeira a sua frente. Vendo Snape a sua frente, sério e calado, te fuzilando com o olhar, procurando alguma coisa pra te intimidar te dá vontade de sair correndo a toda velocidade na direção oposta.

— Tem algo para me dizer? — perguntou ele seriamente.

— Eu acho... que não — respondi sem entender.

— Então porque ficou com o comportamento estranho depois que conversou com o professor Moody?

Droga! Odeio quando ele sempre descobre as coisas.

— Não foi nada.

— Você consegue mentir pra qualquer um, menos pra mim: sua oclumência está péssima — avisou Snape cruzando os braços.

Suspirei... Snape era um túmulo de segredos. Não faria mal contar algumas coisinhas...

— Está bem, eu conto se prometer pela alma de Lilian Evans que deixará isso só entre nós dois — decidi o encarando decidida.

— Você sempre joga sujo — resmungou ele.

— Tenho que garantir o segredo.

— Certo, eu prometo.

Bom... É a hora da verdade.

— Ele... Ele... — tentei.

— O que ele fez? —– perguntou ele, seu interesse visivelmente aumentando.

— Ele... Ele me atacou e ameaçou a mim e aos meus amigos — entreguei num suspiro.

— Ele fez o que?

— Eu não consegui me defender — lamentei e em seguida mostrei meu punho direito, existia uma marca já ficando roxa. Snape analisou cuidadosamente, lançou alguns feitiços, o machucado diminuiu significamente, mas a dor não mudou muito — e eu nem sei porque: num momento acabaria com ele só com a minha raiva e no outro eu já estava fraca e indefesa...

— Temos que contar a Dumbledore — decidiu Snape já se levantando, eu segurei seu braço o impedindo.

— Severo... Por favor: não faça isso... você prometeu... — por um momento percebi que aquela voz não era a minha. Minha voz tinha um toque de autoridade e agora estava mais suave, doce e estranhamente familiar... mas deixei isso de lado.

— Srtª Potter... Samantha... — corrigiu se Snape ao meu olhar reprovador — temos que contar a Dumbledore. Moody está te maltratando e pode fazer muito pior...

— Moody não está fazendo nada — interrompi ficando a sua frente.

— Mas você acabou de...

— Tenho certeza que já percebeu que estão roubando ingredientes do seu estoque pessoal.

Com isso ele se calou, pareceu por um momento pensativo e em seguida decidido:

— Quem?

— Um comensal da morte: Bartô Crouch Junior — respondi sem encará-lo. Se era pra contar a verdade...

— Fugiu da prisão com a ajuda dos pais. A mãe morreu pouco depois e o pai não passará do ano que vem — comecei vendo um Snape pasmo — Foi o Bartô que conjurou a marca negra na copa mundial e ele veio a Hogwarts com um objetivo: sequestrar Harry e consequentemente trazendo Voldemort de volta a vida...

— O Lord das trevas vai voltar? — exclamou Snape mais pálido que o normal.

— Infelizmente vai... E eu não posso fazer nada! — lamentei dando um soco na parede e logo em seguida me encostando na mesma.

— Você é a única que pode as coisas e diz que não pode fazer nada? Que tipo de missão você quer cumprir? — rosnou Snape.

— Não posso mudar a s coisas dessa maneira, não estou preparada pra tanto! Impedir o retorno de Voldemort mudaria mais de três anos futuros — alertei.

— É exatamente por isso que deve ser impedido!

— Será suicídio e homicídio ao mesmo tempo!

— Do que está falando?

— Mudar tanto assim tão cedo seria pior do que a primeira guerra bruxa e as guerras mundiais juntas!

— Que exagero!

— É a verdade! Esse tipo de mudança é proibido, destruiria o mundo trouxa e o mundo bruxo em apenas algumas semanas!

— Então por que veio para esse mundo se não pode mudar nada?

— Vim mudar coisas pequenas, mas cruciais para garantir que tudo não se transforme em um desastre mundial: morte de pessoas que merecem uma segunda chance, ou até mesmo mortes desnecessárias e o sofrimento de alguns... — deixei a frase no ar pensando em Harry e o quanto ele ainda iria sofrer.

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente novamente.

Os pensamentos pareciam flutuar ao redor de nossas cabeças. Será que eu seria capaz de dar conta de tudo isso? Não faz nem um mês que estou aqui e já recebi uma ameaça de Moody! Hoje será a escolha dos campeões... e se algo der errado? Não Samantha, seja positiva!

— Pelo menos avise Aleny sobre sua situação com Moody, ela pode ajuda-la – lembrou Snape mudando de assunto.

— Claro, vou avisá-la Sev... Professor Snape — respondi lutando contra a vontade de chama-lo de Severo.

— Pode ir Samantha — despediu Snape ainda com o olhar preocupado.

Samantha voltou ao salão principal com os pensamentos a mil. Porque Snape estava tão diferente? Ele parecia mais gentil... E isto é estranho levando em conta que ele não é um dos professores adoráveis... A próxima aula será dupla de poções, pensei que seria uma aula normal sem grandes surpresas como sempre.

Sentei ao lado de Jon e Lysa que não estavam com uma cara nada feliz por está tendo aulas com o Snape.

O professou entrou batendo a porta, como sempre, e fez seu discurso e passou uma simples poção de envelhecimento, quem terminasse iria cortar uma lista de ingredientes para a próxima aula.

Estava quase terminando a poção quando percebi que Jon mexia na dele freneticamente, eu segurei seu braço.

— Se continuar a mexer tão rápido vai derramá-la em si mesmo — adverti.

— Conversando durante a aula Srtª Potter: menos cinco pontos para a Grifinória — repreendeu Snape.

Mas que merda! Será que ele não tem mais o que fazer em vez de tirar ponto da Grifinória?

Coloquei minha poção em um frasco que quase se quebrou com tanta força que o coloquei na mesa

— Que estresse é esse Srtª Potter? — questionou Snape sentado na mesa.

— É pessoal — se ele respondesse, eu mesma quebraria o fraco na cara dele.

Minutos depois, poucos ainda faziam a poção, entre elas estava Malfoy. Todos repararam quando Snape ficou atrás do verme albino verificando sua poção.

— Que cor deve ficar a poção Sr. Malfoy?

— Branco-acinzentado, senhor — respondeu Malfoy sem levantar a cabeça.

— E que cor está a sua poção?

Malfoy olhou dentro de seu caldeirão e com desgosto respondeu — Azul-acinzentado...

Snape crispou os lábios e em seguida puniu.

— Menos vinte pontos para a Sonserina.

Imediatamente os alunos pararam suas tarefas e boquiabertos se entreolharam pasmos. Os grifinórios tentavam segurar o riso quando viram a cara dos sonserinos.

— Quietos! Continuem suas tarefas! — ordenou Snape secamente. O encarei por alguns minutos e voltei ao trabalho. É lógico que ele percebeu que eu era a única Grifinória que não riu da cena, meu objetivo de fazer aquela aposta não era de humilhar os sonserinos e rir dele, e sim de analisar o modo como Snape muda o seu jeito quando pressionado: e eu estava decidida a mudar Severo Snape! Além do mais: já foram vinte dos cento e cinquenta pontos a serem retirados.


	10. CAP11 Meu irmão? Tenho um problema

A noite tão esperada para a escolha dos campeões finalmente havia chegado. Os alunos, eufóricos, procuravam os melhores lugares para assistir. Eu não tive esse problema, estaria lá mais como membro do conselho do que como aluna, por isso sentei perto do cálice e Aleny ao meu lado e em vez das vestes normais de Hogwarts, eu vestia um longo vestido salmão.

— Não estou com um pressentimento muito bom... — alertou Aleny parecendo nervosa.

-— Acho bom você se controlar, pois já está fazendo o tempo fechar — adverti ao ver o céu sendo tomado por nuvens carregadas. Esse era o problema com as altas sacerdotisas, qualquer mudança de humor já mudava o clima.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de espera, o "sorteio" teve início. O primeiro a ser escolhido foi Victor Krum de Durmstrang, em seguida Fleur Delacour de Beauxbatons e de Hogwarts: Harry Potter... espera aí! Harry Potter? Mas já? E o que aconteceu com Cedrico Digory? Em meio ao silêncio constrangedor, Harry se juntou aos outros campeões que não estavam na sala de troféus ( onde deviam estar ) e sim um pouco a frente da mesa dos professores. Todos encaravam Harry assustados e desconfiados.

-— Tem algo errado... -— sussurrei para Aleny.

Mas antes que eu pudesse continuar, as chamas azuis do cálice se tornaram vermelhas novamente e se intensificaram, um pedaço de pergaminho foi lançado das chamas a Dumbledore o pegou automaticamente.

-— Samantha Potter.

-— O QUÊ? -— gritamos eu e Aleny.

Eu rapidamente me aproximei de Dumbledore e peguei o pedaço de pergaminho no qual estava escrito meu nome.

-— Impossível... -— murmurei sem acreditar -— Como posso está participando de uma coisa que nem me inscrevi!

-— Só pode ser um engano -— defendeu Aleny.

-— Muito improvável -— cortou Dumbledore.

-— Mas... tirando o fato de eu ser bruxa, eu não tenho nenhuma ligação com esse mundo!

Dumbledore e Aleny se entreolharam.

-— Não contou a ela? -— acusou Dumbledore e com a negação da mulher ele suspirou

-— Contar o que? O que estão me escondendo? -— questionei desconfiada.

O silêncio caiu sobre os dois.

-— Contem de uma vez! – exigi impaciente.

-— Harry é seu irmão -— entregou Dumbledore.

Alguns arquejaram, mas eu não podia chamar aquilo de surpresa, eu já desconfiava, só não queria que fosse provado.

-— Já está provado que isso é verdade -— continuou Dumbledore como se lesse minha mente.

Um trovão fez tremer as janelas. Virei-me para Harry que permanecia calado.

-— É ótimo ser sua irmã, mas isso agora é um problema sério.

Os alunos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, podia-se ouvir reclamações e exclamações.

-— Qual é o problema Samantha? -— perguntou Aleny preocupada. Eu a puxei para um canto e sussurrei explicando:

-— Já expliquei sobre a Horcrux e que Harry é uma, certo? -— ela concordou -— Então raciocina comigo o seguinte: "A maldição da morte ricocheteou em Harry e atingiu Voldemort, tal evento fez com que um fragmento da alma de Voldemort se soltasse e se juntasse à ÚNICA alma viva naquele lugar." Até alguns minutos atrás Harry era a única alma viva na casa dos Potter, mas agora sabemos que havia mais uma -— Aleny arregalou os olhos já entendendo -— Uma nova Horcrux foi criada hoje a noite: eu.

Um trovão soou mais alto que o normal e a chuva parecia ficar mais forte a cada minuto.

-— Você e Harry estão em perigo! Precisam sair daqui agora! -— ordenou Aleny visivelmente preocupada.

-— Por quê!

-— Você mudou o final da história, quebrou uma regra do conselho! Terá sorte se os três senhores não forem mata-la pessoalmente -— ela olhou em volta, o barulho havia sessado, as luzes começaram a enfraquecer, o salão principal agora estava mais escuro e sombrio, todos tentavam, em vão, descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

-— São eles – aterrorizou-se Aleny.

Eu me apressei.

-— Harry -— chamei indo até ele, todos me olhavam -— Precisamos ir. Agora.

Eu saquei a varinha e acompanhada por Harry e Aleny comecei a andar olhando em volta.

Ouvimos vários estalos seguidos por grandes clarões e em seguida estávamos cercados. Um deles apontou a varinha diretamente para mim.

-— Abaixem! -— gritou Aleny.

-— _Avada Kedavra_! -— abaixamos bem a tempo de fugir do feitiço que logo foi repelido por Dumbledore.

-— Quem são vocês? -— perguntou ele.

-— _Incarceros_ -— lançou outro.

-— _Protego _-— defendeu Aleny ficando na minha frente -— Deixe – a explicar!

-— Meus senhores não querem desculpas -— replicou o homem com desdém. Vi que os professores estavam avançando de varinhas erguidas, Snape era o primeiro da fila, mais uma vez: isso é estranho -— Meus senhores querem que o nosso serviço seja concluído com perfeição. E o nosso serviço é matar a garota. Mas pelo visto você quer morrer primeiro. E que assim seja...

Mas Aleny foi mais rápida e lançou.

- _Avada kedavra - _

O corpo do desconhecido caiu inerte no chão.

Os guerreiros do conselho atacaram e os professores entraram em ação. _Expelliarmus, Incarceros, Protego, _outros feitiços defensivos e até maldições podiam ser ouvidos.

-— Fujam! -— ordenou Snape no meio de um duelo.

Harry e eu começamos a correr, mas os guerreiros estavam nos seguindo a "todo vapor".

Aleny, vendo que seus feitiços já estavam sendo repelidos com facilidade, pulou nas costas do homem que estava mais afrente, os dois caíram no chão brigando. Snape parecia ter percebido a mesma coisa porque ele segurou um guerreiro a sua frente e o jogou contra a parede. Tudo seria muito engraçado se Harry e eu não estivéssemos fugindo.

-— Harry... confia em mim? -— perguntei sem fôlego. Ele pareceu pensar por um tempo e esboçando um sorriso respondeu.

-— Claro maninha.

Eu revirei os olhos para a brincadeira fora de hora. Eu parei e agarrei seu braço, ele me olhou incrédulo. Aleny vai me matar, mas eu preciso tentar. Concentrei-me no primeiro lugar que veio a minha mente. Senti uma sensação desagradável. O ar faltou e tudo sumiu. Quando reabri os olhos e imediatamente tudo começou a girar, mas percebi que estava no meu quarto e que Harry não sabia se me ajudava ou se respirava.

Quando voltei ao normal, Harry veio ao meu encontro.

-— Tudo bem?

-— Agora estou, obrigada. Vamos, preciso te presentar a minha família – apressei-me já o puxando pelo pulso.

Descemos para a sala e encontramos os meus tios na cozinha e Carly estava assistindo televisão. Tia Sally chamou atenção quando deixou um prato cair.

-— Samantha! – exclamou ela correndo ao meu encontro.

Eu estranhei o fato de que ela não reparou que Harry Potter estava a meu lado e foi quando eu percebi que ele se escondera no meio da escada. Tentei escapar dos apertados abraços de Sally, mas Carly e tio Rob se juntaram a ela e eu não tive mais chances.

— Pessoal...estou ficando...sem ar... — balbuciei.

Eles finalmente soltaram-me e em seguida bombardearam-me com perguntas do tipo: _"Como você está?", "Soube que foi atacada!", "Conte-nos tudo!"_.

— Pessoal! — chamei atenção, eles se calaram relutantes. Mas tia Sally não aguentou e me abraçou novamente, dando-me beijos no topo da cabeça.

— Tia Sally! — reagi me afastando — Temos visita!

Todos me olharam com uma interrogação colada na testa.

— Visita? Que visita? — pronunciou-se Carly olhando em volta.

Fui até a escada e puxei um Harry temeroso.

— Esse é Harry Potter. Meu irmão — declarei.

Os meus tios pareciam que tinha acabado de levar um tapa, já Carly parecia orgulhosa de si mesma e esboçando um longo sorriso, provocou:

— Viu! Eu falei, seus amigos falaram a mesma coisa, mais você escutou! Nããão, preferiu continuar a mesma cabeça dura de sempre. Isso é para você parar de ser tapada Samantha!

Eu não gostei muito desse comentário, mas decidi não acabar com a alegria dela...agora.

— Eu não acredito que isso esta acontecendo Rob... Eu rezei tanto para que esse dia não chegasse... — choramingou tia Sally sentando no sofá, tio Rob a acompanhou. Eu e Carly nos entreolhamos e parecemos ter entendido o mesmo.

— Vocês sabia! — comecei já furiosa.

— Escute Sam... — tentou tio Rob, mas eu o interrompi. Eu não quero enrolações! Quero respostas corretas e verdadeiras!

— Vocês sabiam o tempo todo e nunca me contaram! Basicamente esconderam metade da minha vida! Sempre souberam o que ia acontecer e as consequências disso tudo e nunca fizeram nada!

— É por esse motivo que decidimos esconder de você e da Carly, todos que entram no Mundo Bruxo passam a correr um grande perigo! — defendeu-se Tio Rob quando viu que Tia Sally não tinha condições de falar.

— E por que esconderam de mim? Eu nem sequer vou entrar no Mundo Bruxo — retrucou Carly também parecendo furiosa.

Sally e Rob se entreolharam e pareceram concordar em um acordo silencioso... O que mais eles escondiam? Rob foi o primeiro a falar:

— Você também é bruxa Carly.

— O QUÊ! — indagou Carly.

— Também somos bruxos. Nos encodemos desde a Guerra Bruxa — revelou tia Sally com os olhos vermelhos.

— Como? Explica essa história direito — exigiu a garota.

— Eu acho melhor vocês sentarem — pediu Sally, e assim que todos sentaram, incluindo Harry, ela continuou — Éramos muito amigos de Lilian e James quando estudávamos em Hogwarts, mas ainda nos assustamos um pouco com a noticia do casamento deles. Lembro-me bem do dia em que Harry nasceu, ela me chamou para ser a madrinha junto com Sirius. Tudo estava tão...normal, tão feliz...até que uma profecia foi criada. O mundo já estava em guerra contra-você-sabe-quem e então eles decidiram se esconder e somente os mais próximos conheciam o local. Mas creio que você sabe toda a história até ai não é Samantha? Ou pelo menos até a traição de Rabicho.

— Mas há muito mais coisas antes dessa traição — completou Rob encarando-me — Quando Lilian soube que estava gravida novamente...foi um espanto para todos! Pedimos ajuda para o Conselho que sugeriu que fugíssemos para esse mundo e se caso, algo acontecesse com os Potter, nos iriamos cuidar de você. E quando você nasceu... Foi tudo esquecido, todos os problemas...e até mesmo a guerra. Mas algo chamou a atenção de todos novamente: uma nova profecia foi criada.

— Outra profecia! — exclamei sem acreditar.

— Assim como aconteceu com Harry, uma nova profecia foi criada quando você nasceu Sam, infelizmente ela se perdeu com o tempo e ninguém nunca soube sobre o que ela falava ou muito menos onde ela está — declarou tia Sally abaixando a cabeça levemente — Não há vestígios ou dica de onde ela está. E quando os Potter morreram ficamos desesperados e já íamos a sua procura quando Snape apareceu.

— Snape! — exclamaram Carly e Harry.

— Sim, foi Snape que trouxe a Samantha até nós, ele nos contou o ocorrido e antes de sair apenas disse que devíamos cuidar dela com discrição e nos entregou uma carta de Lilian explicando tudo e uma caixa que continha os objetos preferidos dela e James — informou Sally indo até um armário e com a ajuda de tio Rob trouxe duas caixas medias e as colocou sobre a mesa de jantar.

Eu me aproximei analisando as coisas, em uma delas havia o nome "Lilian Evans" escrito e na outra "James Potter". Sally me entregou a de Lilian e para Harry a de James. Dentro da minha havia: um colar com um pingente de uma estrela coberta por pedrinhas vermelhas; um prendedor de cabelo lindo; uma capa preta com as bordas vermelhas; um livro que mais parecia um diário pois estava trancado; e uma chave dourada, fora outras coisas mais que estavam no fundo.

— De onde é esta chave? — perguntei levantando o objeto ate a altura dos olhos.

— De acordo com Lily, essa chave abre um cofre em Gringotes. Harry também tem uma — respondeu Rob ao lado de Harry que tinha a cara de "Mais um cofre!", eu apenas dei de ombros, sabe-se la o que tem nesse cofre.

Me aproximei da caixa de Harry e percebi que entre muitas coisas também havia um livro, uma chave dourada e um cordão coma letra "J" e uma carta. Olhei do meu livro para o meu colar e percebi uma coisa.

— O nosso colar é uma chave!

— Como é? — duvidou Harry arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— O nosso colar é uma chave que abre esse livro — ergui o livro.

Harry olhou do livro para o seu colar e logo esboçou um largo sorriso. Eu peguei o meu colar e encaixei na frente do livro onde havia a forma de uma estrela. Depois de um "trec" a tranca de soltou, eu não sei no de Harry, mais no meu havia feitiços, encantamentos e poções que eu nem sabia se existia, mais deixei para ler mais tarde, por que eu tinha de me lembrar que havia três bruxos poderosos e enlouquecidos por um desejo assassino e que por acaso estavam a minha procura e a procura de Harry e que neste exato momento uma batalha estava acontecendo em Hogwarts.

— Tia, os três Senhores do Conselho querem me matar e eu aqui esperando a morte! — rapidamente devolvi as coisas para a caixa.

— Como assim "querendo te matar"? — exigiu Rob preocupado.

— Eu quebrei as regras do Conselho e minha punição é a morte — expliquei correndo de um lado pro outro com Harry em meus calcanhares.

— Precisamos de um lugar para nos esconder — sugeriu Harry olhando em volta — Eles podem nos encontrar aqui.

— Algum lugar especifico?

— Não sei...qualquer lugar...o mais longe... — parei quando percebi que aquela voz não pertencia a ninguém da minha família.

Virei-me rapidamente e dei de cara com os três Senhores me encarando com um brilho perigoso nos olhar.

— Eu ainda estou tentando acreditar que vocês, os dois grandes heróis do Mundo Bruxo, fugiram, deixando seus amigos e professores lutando por vocês... Isso é que é heroísmo! — zombou o Senhor da direita, sua voz era suave e ao mesmo tempo perigosa, e em exceção dos olhos de diferentes cores muito vivas, os três eram uma copia quase que idêntica de Dumbledore.

— Não tivemos escolha — defendeu Harry dando imperceptíveis passos para trás, assustando com tamanha semelhança com o diretor.

— Não tiveram escolha? — repetiu o Senhor do meio que tinha a voz mais grossa e soltou uma risada debochada — E por que não lutaram? Decidiram fugir como bebezinhos covardes!

— Se ficássemos matariam todos da mesma maneira — previ também dando pequenos passos para trás.

O Senhor da esquerda soltou uma risada fria e foi acompanhado pelos outros dois.

Como eu sou burra! Tenho a sorte de saber usar a legilimência e ainda não a usei, burra. Certo. A forma que querem usar com minha punição não é nada legal e sim muito dolorida. O do meio chamava-se _Caylus_, o da direita _Jhanus_, e o da esquerda _Magnus_.

Jhanus se aproximou dizendo:

— Vai aprender que as regras do Conselho não devem ser quebradas!

Eu saquei a varinha sendo acompanhada por Harry, mas nós dois não chegávamos nem aos pés dos três Senhores juntos e com um aceno de mão nossas varinha voaram. Caylus agarrou meu braço com força (como se ele fosse ser gentil ) e Jhanus segurou Harry. Tia Sally gritava desesperadamente tentando ajudar, mas tio Rob a segurava, ele sabia que se ela se metesse seria pior... Enquanto isso, Carly só observava tudo pasma.

Eu tentei inutilmente me soltar das mãos de Caylus, comecei a soca-lo e pisa-lo, eu não estava nem ai para que ele era, podia ser até Dumbledore, mas se ele estivesse machucando a mim ou a uma pessoa que eu amo, eu iria machuca-lo também. O problema é que eles pareciam _faixas pretas_ em artes marciais. Harry já tinha o braço _bem _arranhado e a boca sangrando, tentei dar um _golpe baixo _em Caylus, mas ele me jogou no chão antes disso. Bati o topo da minha cabeça em algo que não pude distinguir e logo em seguida o ferimento começou a sangrar. Que dia feliz!

Ele me puxou novamente e me fez encarar meus tios que estavam horrorizados.

— Diga adeus a sua família Samantha — e sem deixar tempo para eu falar qualquer coisa, aparatou comigo junto.

Quando reabri os olhos já estávamos no meio do Salão Principal, os alunos não estavam mais ali, mas uma batalha ainda acontecia entre os Guerreiros do Conselho e os Professores de Hogwarts. Todos pararam ao nos ver e pude ouvir Minerva soltou uma exclamação de horror. Olhei em volta e vi que Jhanus ainda segurava Harry não parecia estar em uma situação melhor que a minha.

— Aleny venha! Você irá participar desse grande evento! — gritou Caylus perigosamente animado.

— Perdão Milorde, mas não posso ir — desculpou-se Aleny séria.

— Como assim? — questionaram os três Senhores.

— Não posso assistir a tamanha injustiça.

— Injustiça?

— Sim... Tudo o que estão fazendo é uma grande injustiça! Os Senhores não ao menos a deixaram explicar o que aconteceu — acusou Aleny se aproximando dos Senhores.

— E o que realmente aconteceu? — questionou Magnus desconfiado.

— Por que não veem vocês mesmos? — sugeriu a Alta Sacerdotisa.

Magnus me encarou e seus olhos tornaram-se verde limão. Minutos depois ele desviou o olhar e conversou com os outros dois Senhores em uma língua estranha e em seguida eu fui solta e imediatamente cai no chão, Harry praticamente desabou. Mas quando Aleny tentou se aproximar de nós dois, Jhanus a impediu:

— Nem pense nisso! Eles escaparam da morte, mas não escaparão de outras punições, devem isso ao Conselho por terem quebrado as regras.

Aleny tentou retrucar, mas Magnus foi mais rápido.

— Podemos dar a eles lembranças mais marcantes...

— NÃO! Podem traumatiza-los — interviu Aleny desesperada.

Magnus apenas a ignorou e apontou a varinha para Harry.

— Primeiro o seu irmão...

De repente Harry começou a gritar de dor e implorava para que aquilo parasse. Eu me desesperei:

— O que está fazendo! Pare! Está machucando ele. PARE!

— Sabe... Ver alguém ser torturado até a morte não é algo agradável de se ver, principalmente quando essa pessoa é sua própria irmã... — revelou Magnus sem interromper o ato.

Foi ai que eu entendi o que ele estava fazendo... Ele estava criando imagens traumatizantes na mente de Harry! Viado de uma figa!

— Deixe-o em paz!

Magnus parou imediatamente e encarou-me.

— Já que está tão apressada Samantha, eu vou conceder seu desejo — ele apontou a varinha em minha direção

Eu comecei a ver cenas de varias pessoas sendo torturadas e algumas eu sequer conhecia, mas doía muito vê-las sofrendo daquela maneira: Cruciatus, facadas e outros métodos de tortura mais brutais. . Os gritos pioravam a minha situação e eu gritava ainda mais. Até que tudo parou e o silêncio era tudo o que se podia ouvir. Mas Caylus se manifestou:

— Vamos ver a reação dela ao ver o irmão e o seu querido professor Snape sendo torturados até a morte...

— NÃO! — desesperou-se Aleny diante a ordem de seus Senhores, mas Jhanus a segurou, no entanto, ela continuou se debatendo — NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO! ELA NÃO IRÁ AGUENTAR! NÃO POSSO DIEXAR QUE ISSO ACONTEÇA!

Uma nova cena foi criada em minha mente: Harry e Snape estavam sendo brutamente torturados, ambos estavam tão fracos a ponto de não terem forças nem para se levantarem, Snape estava mais pálido que o normal, suas vestes estavam sujas e rasgadas e sua cabeça sangrava. Harry exibia cortes profundos no rosto e nos braços e por um momento parecia inconsciente. Eu tentava não acreditar nessa cenas, mais meus esforços eram inúteis, pois a cena parecia ficar cada vez mais real, eu chegava até a sentir a dor de ambos e minha mente e meu coração estavam a mil, como se eu estivesse realmente presenciando a cena...

Senti uma mão temerosa tocar meu rosto e em seguida segurar firmemente meus ombros. Aleny tentava me ajudar de alguma forma...

— Samantha, olhe para mim — eu abri os olhos com dificuldade.

— É só um feitiço. Não é real, você me escutou? É só sua imaginação... — insistia ela veementemente.

— Parece tão real... — murmurei fracamente.

— Levante-a — ordenou Magnus.

Aleny me ajudou a levantar e assim pude ver que Jhanus segurava um cálice dourado.

— Para terminar, você deve beber esta poção — ordeno ele.

Sem outra opção a não ser beber a poção, eu me aproximei. Fitei Snape e Minerva, Snape parecia capaz de colocar veneno no suco de Dumbledore por não ter feito nada e Minerva parecia querer entrar no tapa com Aleny que só interviu agora.

Relutante e hesitante tomei a poção, possuía um gosto estranho...amargo...

— Está terminado — concluíram e em seguida os três Senhores sumiram.

Imediatamente senti uma dor mortal em meu peito e em minha cabeça, minha visão começou a embaçar e tudo ao meu redor começou a girar, e em seguida desmaiei...


	11. CAP12 A verdadeira punição

Eu estava deitada em uma cama macia e pude ouvir vozes agitadas ao meu redor. Abri devagar os olhos, mas a claridade ofuscava em minha visão dificultando tal ato. Quando os abri observei meus amigos preocupados (incluindo o trio de ouro), um Dumbledore me analisando com interesse, um Snape impassível, uma Aleny apavorada e uma Madame Pomfrey estressada tentando, em vão, expulsar todos da ala hospitalar.

Dumbledore foi o primeiro a reparar que eu já estava consciente:

— Finalmente Samantha, eu já estava ficando preocupado!

Todos se calaram e me olharam, segundos depois a bagunça começou.

— Sam, você acordou!

— Finalmente!

— Como você está?

— Ficamos preocupados!

— Calem a boca! — ordenou Snape parecendo impaciente.

Em exceção de Dumbledore, todos se encolheram amedrontados. Agradeci mentalmente a Snape, ele apenas acenou com a cabeça.

— O que houve? — perguntei sentando, com esforço, na cama.

— Você desmaiou logo depois que bebeu a poção que os três Senhores te deram — respondeu Jenni rapidamente.

— Repito: o que houve? — perguntei novamente, dessa vez, direcionando a Aleny.

Ela se mexeu desconfortavelmente e abaixando o olhar começou:

— Tecnicamente você ficou sem nenhum ferimento grave...

— Mas... — incentivei.

— Mas aquela poção... Ainda não acredito que eles a usaram... _Revitulus_, uma poção evitada e temida há anos...

— O que ela faz?

— Antes de tomar a poção, o mundo, em geral pagava o preço pelas mudanças inesperadas ocorridas na história, com mudanças no clima e coisas semelhantes que colocam em risco a vida das pessoas. Mas agora... além de tudo isso... você vai pagar com muito mais...

— Como assim? — perguntou Jon no meu lugar.

— Se ocorrer alguma mudança e se ela for confirmada, você Samantha, poderá ficar muito doente e sem nenhum motivo aparente, poderá até morrer... E se você morrer os acontecimento não serão alterando e o fim será o mesmo...

— Você só se importa com isso! Não dá a mínima para a saúde da Sam não é! — explodiu Lysa se aproximando mortalmente de Aleny que pareceu pedir desculpas silenciosamente.

— Calma Lysa — pedi.

— Calma nada! — retrucou ela e em seguida me encarou — É loucura arriscar sua vida por todos Samantha! Afinal, não são muitos o que vão morrer, certo?

Eu contei nos dedos e os citei mentalmente: Dumbledore, Snape, Fred, Moody (o verdadeiro), Tonks, Lupin, Colin (o fotografo), Cedrico...

— Certo! São muitos, já entendi — interrompeu Lysa que observava minha mão que contava as vitimas.

— Quando terei alta? — perguntei a Madame Pomfrey.

— Se não piorar poderá sair daqui amanhã.

Agradeci mentalmente: eu odeio a Ala Hospitalar, me faz sentir incapacitada, inútil... Mas algo me dizia que eu ainda iria visitar muito aquele lugar. Esbocei um sorriso ao lembrar o verdadeiro motivo por estar ali e brinquei:

— E onde está o meu maninho...?

Dumbledore riu suavemente e encontrei Harry ao lado de Rony e Hermione (como sempre!). E abri os braços para recebe-lo.

— Não vai dar um abraço na sua maninha...?

Harry abriu um largo sorriso e me abraçou com vontade. De esguela vi Snape crispar os lábio mostrando desprezo, mas que se dane Snape!

A porta da Ala Hospitalar se abriu com um estrondo, fitei a entrada e paralisei. Moody/ Crouch andava apressado em minha direção com uma cara fingida de preocupação, aquele vagabundo de uma figa! Me separei de Harry, relutante. A ultima pessoa no mundo que eu queria ver era exatamente ele!

— Como está minha aluna preferida?

— Estou muito bem obrigada — respondi pouco convincente.

— Que ótimo ouvir isso, fiquei preocupado — respondeu ele no mesmo tom.

Olhei para Snape pedindo ajuda, aparentemente ele entendeu, por que disse:

— Acho melhor deixarmos Samantha sozinha, ela precisa descansar — todos o encararam sem acreditar que fora ele que disse aquilo.

— Severo tem razão e acho melhor o escutarmos se quisermos nossa Samantha disposta amanha — socorreu Dumbledore.

"_Volto em dez minutos. Precisamos conversar". _Avisou Snape mentalmente já saindo da Ala junto com os outros.

"_Traga Crissy por favor". _Pedi da mesma forma.

Como eu disse ainda pouco: EU ODEIO A ALA HOSPITALAR! É tedioso ficar aqui! E por isso dez minutos pareceu um inferno eterno (eu sei que é exagero). A cada minuto eu me sentia mais fraca e ao mesmo tempo mais inquieta. Como isso é possível!

— O que está acontecendo comigo? — murmurei para mim mesma.

Escutei a porta se abrindo e suspirei aliviada quando avistei Snape carregando Crissy.

— Até que fim! Eu não aguentava mais ficar sozinha nesse lugar — exclamei quando ele me entregou Crissy que se enroscou nos meus braços enquanto eu lhe fazia carinho — Então? O que quer falar comigo?

— Vim tentar convence-la — respondeu ele sem hesitar.

— Convencer a quê? — questionei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Você tem que contar a Dumbledore sobre o Moody, não pode mais esconder! — pediu ele se aproximando.

— Já falei que eu _não posso _fazer isso — teimei. Mas havia um problema, Snape era mais teimoso que qualquer um...

— Srta. Potter me escute...

— Por Merlin, já falei para me chamar de Samantha...

— Tudo bem. Samantha, Crouch é perigoso, já machucou você uma vez e pode fazer muito pior mais tarde.

— Não... — tentei, mas fui interrompida.

— Samantha, ouça a voz da razão — sussurrou Snape.

— Sinto muito professor... — pedi e argumentei — Não posso fazer tanto, não agora — eu praticamente menti. A verdade é que eu não fazia ideia do que ia acontecer se eu mudasse as coisas agora, no estado em que me encontro.

— Eu nem tive tempo, mais eu prometo que assim que puder eu conto.

Permanecemos em um silêncio constrangedor, por quê? Bom... só o fato dele estar preocupado _com alguém _já mostra uma parte do verdadeiro Snape, aquele que a muito tempo está guardado a sete chaves e escondido de todos por detrás da mascara de morcego Sonserino e de professor mais temido e chato de Hogwarts.

— Por que se preocupa com uma Potter? — brinquei rindo suavemente. Snape revirou os olhos e suspirou.

— Sinto que devo protege-la e nem me pergunte o por quê, pois eu nem eu sei — respondeu ele sincero — Mas você não tem as características do Potter e isso a torna... aceitável.

— Vou aceitar isso como um elogio. Harry que me perdoe, mas James não era a melhor pessoa do mundo.

— Engraçado... Você não se refere a ele como o seu pai — reparou ele abrindo um sorriso — Pensa mesmo isso do Potter?

— Penso — respondi como se fosse o obvio e estranho o sorriso misterioso dele — Na verdade, até ele encontra minha mãe, ele era o maior galinha. Mas ele tinha uma facilidade para perturbar e zoar com a cara dos outros...

— Odeio quando você tem razão.

— Eu sei que me odeia professor... — confirmei passando a olhar minhas mãos.

— Eu... — começou Snape mas foi interrompido por Madame Pomfrey.

— O que faz aqui Severo! A srta. Potter precisa descansar!

— Não se preocupe Madame, ele só veio trazer minha gata... Como eu pedi — a acalmei. Ela apenas olhou desconfiada para Snape, dizendo:

— Certo... Mas agora você deve ficar _sozinha_.

— O QUÊ? Vão me deixar SOZINHA? Que irresponsabilidade de vocês, deixando uma garota doente e sozinha nesse lugar tedioso — acusei cinicamente.

— Esforços em vão srta. Potter — retrucou ela enquanto empurra Snape para fora.

Eu fingi estar emburrada. Sozinha de novo, que ótimo!

O pôr-do-sol brilhava no horizonte enquanto eu lia um livro de Transfiguração, ou pelo menos tentava ler, de minutos em minutos eu sentia minha cabeça rodar e minha visão embaçava, o que, é claro, não contei nada para ninguém, muito menos para Madame Pomfrey. Ela disse que eu iria e vou sair dessa lugar hoje!

— Oi Sam! Como se sente?

— Ai Jenni! Quase me matou de susto garota! Não devia estar em aula?

— A profª McGonagall me liberou, mas você sabe que eu viria com ou sem permissão, não é? — brincou ela dando uma piscadela — Mas e ai? Como se sente?

— Estou na mesma e louca pra sair desse inferno do tedio.

— Não fique tão chateada, logo vai sair, lembra?

— Se isso não acontecer eu me jogo pela janela!

Eu ri de mim mesma e Jenni me acompanhou, futuramente, eu seria suicida.

De repente minha cabeça começou a latejar, minha visão embaçou, o ar me faltava e meu pulmão começou a queimar furiosamente, doendo cada vez mais enquanto eu tossia.

— O que houve Samantha? — perguntou Jenni e pude sentir preocupação em sua voz.

O meu ataque de tossi continuou, ficando cada vez pior até que senti um gosto estranho em minha boca, estranho mais vagamente familiar. Minutos depois olhei para minhas próprias mãos, estavam e cobertas com meu próprio sangue, assim como minha roupa.

— MADAME POMFREY — gritou Jenni varias e varias vezes.

Tentei levantar, mas tudo o que consegui foi cair de vez no chão. Jenni gritava por ajuda e logo Madame Pomfrey chegou mais do que desesperada e perguntou:

— O que houve com ela?

— Eu não sei. Em um momento estava bem e no outro...

Outro ataque de tosse, dessa vez tive que lutar para conseguir respirar enquanto cuspia o sangue que se acumulava m minha roupa.

**NARRADOR P.D.V ON**

O desespero de Jennifer era visível em sua expressão e só aumentava a cada minuto que via Samantha naquele estado, ela ajoelhou-se ao lado da amiga e procurou respostas apenas em seu olhar.

— O q-que... q-que está acontecendo? — gaguejou Sam antes de soltar outra golfada de sangue.

Em minutos as duas estavam ensanguentadas.

— Sam... — Jenni segurou o rosto da amiga que só piorava e assegurou o que era praticamente impossível — Me escute, você vai ficar bem ok? Vai ficar bem.

Jenni olhou para as próprias mão sujas de sangue tentando ao máximo não pensar ao contrario do que falava. Outro ataque de tosse tomou conta de Sam que já começava a tremer, Madame Pomfrey já tentara de tudo, mas nada havia dado resultado, então ordenou a Jennifer:

— Vá buscar Dumbledore imediatamente!

A garota não pensou duas vezes e saiu correndo. Há essa hora todos já deviam estar no salão principal. _Mas quem liga!_, pensou Jenni. Para ela o que importava agora era o estado em sua amiga. E foi com esse pensamento que ela entrou arfando no salão.

— PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE — gritou ela — Professor Dumbledore...

— Por que você está toda suja de sangue srta. McLister? — questionou Minerva se levantando, do outro lado de Dumbledore, Snape também havia se levantado.

Jennifer apenas ignorou a pergunta e se voltou para Dumbledore:

— Professor Dumbledore, o senhor tem que ir na Ala Hospitalar imediatamente! Aconteceu alguma coisa muito ruim com a Sam, venha rápido! — alertou ela quase as lagrimas.

Os murmúrios começaram e Dumbledore se aproximou de Jenni, seguido por Minerva e Snape extremamente preocupados. Institivamente, Harry e os amigos de Sam se levantaram e se aproximaram dos professores, Dumbledore apenas disse:

— Nenhum de vocês irá nos acompanhar.

— O QUÊ! — exclamaram eles.

— Nem vem! Depois do que eu vi quero ter certeza de que minha amiga esta viva — desesperou-se Jenni — Senhor... queremos vê-la e temos esse direito.

— Tem toda razão srta. McLister, mas esse é um caso complicado, creio que a presença de vocês irá piorar a situação de Samantha — replicou Dumbledore sério.

— Eu não vou ficar aqui sem fazer nada! — reclamou Lysa já quase saindo do salão principal quando a puxou de volta — Hey! O que pensa que está fazendo? — exigiu ela encarando um guarda que a segurava — ALENY!

— Sinto muito Elysabeth, mas vocês não vão ajuda muito — desculpou-se Aleny e só assim Lysa percebeu que a Alta Sacerdotisa estava acompanhada por guardas.

O caminho até a Ala Hospitalar foi reinado por um silencio incomodo. E quando chegaram na Ala hospitalar esse incomodo deu lugar a tristeza e ao espanto. Pasmos, encontraram uma Samantha mais pálida do que o normal, caída no chão, com o seu próprio sangue sujando suas roupas e praticamente banhando o chão.

— Não deixem ninguém entrar nesse local — ordenou Aleny aos guardas.

Todos fitaram uma Samantha pálida e praticamente banhada de sangue e caída no chão, parecendo atordoada ela olhava em volta em busca de respostas.

— O que houve? — perguntou Minerva com a voz aguda.

— Eu não sei! A srta. McLister disse que Samantha começou a tossir e engasgar com o próprio sangue sem nenhum motivo aparente! — exclamou Madame Pomfrey em desespero, enquanto tentava, em vão, ajudar Samantha — Eu não sei mais o que fazer, já tentei de tudo!

Snape se aproximou vagarosamente de sua aluna favorita ( segredo que ele guardou de todos e negava a si mesmo), abaixou-se ao seu lado e a carregou até a cama mais próxima como se ela fosse uma criança indefesa que dormira em seu colo. Respirando com dificuldade e segurando sua vontade de tossir novamente, Samantha tentou se acalmar quando foi posta na cama quente da Ala Hospital e procurou indiferença e até mesmo nojo nos obscuros olhos de Snape, no entanto, para seu espanto, encontrou: medo, preocupação e por mais impossível que seja, também encontrou uma profunda tristeza. _O que está havendo com ele?_, pensou Samantha. Snape parecia não se importar e nem ao menos ligar para o fato de que suas vestes estavam encharcadas de sangue por tê-la carregado, muito pelo contrario, isso parecia preocupa-lo ainda mais. _Se Samantha continuar dessa maneira poderá morrer_, pensou Snape.

— Temos que fazer alguma coisa...ela está morrendo! — exclamou ele.

— Vocês podem sair — disse Aleny apontando para Pomfrey, Snape e Dumbledore — Eu vou dar meu jeito por aqui.

Samantha segurou firme o pulso de Snape e Dumbledore, indicando que ela não queria que ninguém saísse dali.

— Vamos ficar — decidiu Snape sem deixar de encarar Samantha — Você precisará de ajuda Aleny.

— E além do mais — completou Dumbledore também analisando o estado de sua aluna — Samantha está usando todas as suas forças para nos segurar.

— Pois bem — recomeçou Aleny indo até Samantha que recomeçou a tossir — Tudo isso que ela está sofrendo agora com certeza é uma reação da poção que ela tomou...

— Pule para a parte da solução — pediu Dumbledore apressando-a.

— Certo. Talvez se tentarmos diminuir ou até mesmo paralisar a dor dela, talvez dê certo... — sugeriu ela mais para si mesma — Daremos uma poção relaxadora _muito _forte e depois a levaremos para o St. Mungus, ela está em um estado muito critico.

— Disso não há como discordar. Samantha parece ficar mais fraca a cada minuto — afirmou Dumbledore com um olhar triste.

— Eu vou ter que ir junto — avisou Snape abruptamente arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— E posso saber por quê? — questionou Aleny o encarando.

— É professor Snape, acho que a srta. Potter precisa de descanso — manifestou-se Madame Pomfrey.

— Samantha ainda não largou o meu braço, então eu acho que ela quer que eu vá junto — informou ele apontando para seu pulso direito onde Samantha ainda segurava e em seguida pedia mentalmente: _"Não me deixe sozinha naquele lugar, por favor, não importa o quanto me odeie... não me deixe sozinha..."._

— Eu não... — começou ele, mas foi interrompido por Aleny.

— Então está decidido. Professor Snape, o senhor tem uma poção desse tipo em seu estoque?

— Vou busca-la. Samantha... Eu não vou deixa-la sozinha por muito tempo, só vou buscar uma poção que irá te ajudar tudo bem? — perguntou Snape hesitante.

Samantha concordou quase desmaiando, então ele aproximou-se e segurando o rosto dela disse — Samantha. Olhe pra mim — ela lutou para manter-se acordada e o encarou — Quando eu voltar quero vê-la acordada entendeu? Não feche os olhos, isso é uma ordem — dizendo isso ele saiu atordoado.

Há alguns meses ele odiava Samantha só pelo simples fato dela ser uma Potter, e agora via que de Potter ela não tinha nada. Ela parecia ter herdado apenas as características de Lilian, pois de James não havia herdado nada, disse ele tem certeza. Mas como uma garota pode causar uma reviravolta tão grande na vida dele? Só Samantha fazia Severo Snape mostrar seu verdadeiro lado... Será essa a hora de contar a verdade?

**SAMANTHA P.D.V. ON**

Fui surpreendida por outro ataque, dessa vez pior, respirar estava ficando cada vez mais difícil e ficar acordada era quase impossível, de minutos em minutos eu voltava a cuspir sangue e eu já estava me irritando com isso!

— Ela irá ficar bem Aleny? — perguntou Minerva com sincera preocupação.

— Ficará se receber os cuidados necessários o mais rápido possível — respondeu Aleny sem tirar os olhos de mim. E depois de alguns minutos ela já estava mais do que impaciente e exclamou — Mais que droga! Onde está o Snape com a poção!

— Acalme-se Aleny — tentou Dumbledore serenamente — Severo é a ultima pessoa no mundo que deixaria algum mal acontecer a Samantha.

— E desde quando Snape se importa com alguém! — ironizou a Alta Sacerdotisa — Ele ajuda e protege Harry por obrigação e não por livre e espontânea vontade...

— Ele se importa com Samantha — interrompeu o diretor sem alterar sua expressão.

Mesmo no estado em que eu estava, não me controlei e ri, sem acreditar, e quando todos me encaram eu completei:

— Com todo respeito tio Dumby — ele arqueou a sobrancelha diante do apelido — Mas tio Sev me odeia tanto quando odeia Harry.

— Isso não é verdade.

— Então me dê um motivo para acreditar que ele não me odeia e que se importa comigo — pedi impaciente.

— Severo jamais odiaria uma pessoa que gosta e acredita nele.

— Nem vem! Conheço Severo tão bem quanto o senhor e sei bem que é preciso mais do que isso para ele deixar de odiar alguém e pelo o que sei, ele não tem motivos para se importar comigo, pois para ele eu não passo de mais uma irritante sabe-tudo Potter, não importa se sou ou não filha de Lilian, basta que eu tenha Potter como pai.

— Se o conhece tão bem assim deve saber que ele não é tão frio e insensível quanto aparenta ser...

— Desculpa professor, mas sendo ou não frio, o que importa é que ele odeia os Potter e seus filhos e _isso _não muda com o fato dele não ser quem aparenta ser. O máximo que pode acontecer é ele criar uma laço fraterno comigo e com Harry, mas isso depois de _muito _tempo. Se não concorda com isso, prove o contrario.

Dumbledore ficou em silêncio e pela primeira vez na vida o vi apreensivo e indeciso ao mesmo tempo e percebi que ele queria muito contar algo importante. Fitei Aleny que parecia ter percebido o mesmo e analisava o diretor atentamente. Quando eu finalmente decidi perguntar o que era, Snape entrou no local trazendo a bendita poção!

— Até que fim professor! Pensei que tinha se perdido — exclamou Aleny exasperada.

— Calma, eu já estou aqui! Como se eu fosse deixar a Samantha morrer — defendeu-se ele sarcástico.

Dumbledore me lançou um olhar significativo que eu apenas ignorei, ou tentei, já que uma voz em minha cabeça que gritava: _Vai voltar a ser a mesma cabeça dura de sempre! Deixa de ser tapada e aceita os fatos filha!_

Eu paralisei. Filha? Eu mesma me chamei de filha? Mas espera! Essa voz não é minha, essa voz é mais suave, mais doce, carinhosa e... maternal. E me parece bem familiar...

— Samantha? Você está bem? — perguntou Aleny voltando a ficar preocupada.

— Estou, eu... eu só... me distrai — balbuciei ainda em choque.

— Por que seus olhos estão azuis? — quis saber Minerva se aproximando.

— Estão? Eu... er... não sei.

— Tem certeza de que está bem? — perguntou Snape segurando meu ombro.

De imediato eu não senti nada. Mas cinco segundos depois um chope percorreu meu corpo me fazendo estremecer e em seguida comecei a ver trechos de cenas da Hogwarts de anos atrás: vi Snape e Lilian se divertindo embaixo de uma arvore no jardim, risadas e brincadeiras faziam parte do cenário... havia varias cenas como essa, quase as mesmas, mas de repente mudou... Agora eu já os via adultos, Snape estava na casa dos Potter com Lilian, suas vozes ecoavam em minha mente, mais estavam em conversa animada:

"_Olha Sev, ela não é linda? E parece muito com você"_, exclamou Lilian rindo para uma recém-nascida em seu colo.

"_Realmente é muito linda e provavelmente vai herdar sua inteligência"_, concordou Snape enquanto fazia carinho na menina.

"_Você concordo com o nome não é?"_, verificou Lilian o encarando.

Mas quando Snape ia responder a cena sumiu e voltei a realidade a tempo de ver o atual Snape pasmo e se afastando alguns passos.

— Eu sinto muito Sev... professor Snape — repreendi a mim mesma com um tapa na cabeça para não chama-lo pelo primeiro nome, aquilo já estava virando mania.

Bebi a poção devagar tentando me manter calada e não falar besteira. Mas não pude ignorar os olhares questionadores e curiosos de Minerva, Dumbledore e Aleny e o olhar assustado do Snape.

— Bom... mudanças de plano — revelou Aleny quebrando o clima tenso.

— Como assim? Ela não vai mais para o st. Mungus? — verificou Snape tentando mudar de assunto.

— Não. Samantha vai para o Conselho, lá garanto que ela ficará curada mais rapidamente — respondeu Aleny.

**NARRADOR P.D.V ON**

— Eu espero — disseram Minerva, Dumbledore e Snape em uníssono.

O clima voltou a ficar tenso e silencio recaiu sobre o lugar novamente. Todos estavam preocupados com Samantha, mas Snape não tinha só a preocupação em sua mente, algo mais o perturbava e ele ainda estava assustado: _Como ela conseguiu aquela lembrança?_, pensou Snape quase em desespero. Para ele aquela lembrança estava mais do que guardada com Lilian em seu tumulo, mas como Samantha a conseguira? O que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse se afastado? Com certeza ela teria descoberto tudo e o xingaria e pediria explicações até a morte, não é?

— Agora vamos... — começou Aleny, mas ela mesma se interrompeu ao ver o estado de Samantha.

A garota voltara a ficar _muito _pálida e as íris de seus olhos num vermelho vivo e seu corpo tremia violentamente.

— Não pode ser... — murmurou Aleny mais para si mesma.

Minerva correu até a garota que parecia prestes a desmaiar e segurou seu pulso e disse:

— Os batimentos dela estão fracos e estão diminuindo cada vez mais...

— Saiam todos vocês — ordenou a todos que a olharam com cara de COMO É?

— Não vamos deixar ela desse jeito — teimou Minerva.

— É sra. Collins, precisará de ajuda — conclui Dumbledore.

— Não de vocês. Agora saiam por favor — pediu Aleny já impaciente enquanto analisava Samantha hesitante, não querendo acreditar.

— E posso saber por que? — foi a vez de Snape reagir.

Aleny perdeu o resto de paciência que tinha e soltou a única coisa que poderia faze-los ir embora de uma vez:

— Por que Samantha irá morrer e o que ela menos iria querer é ver seus maiores mestres a vendo desse jeito!

Tristes e de cabeça baixa, os três professores deixaram a Ala Hospitalar em um luto precipitado.


	12. CAP13 Como assim?

**SAMANTHA P.D.V ON**

Eu estava hospedada no Conselho há quase duas semanas, Harry estava comigo (depois do acidente na Ala Hospitalar ele fez um escândalo e eu pedi a Aleny para traze-lo aqui e assim que ele me viu quase desmaiou de alivio e nem sei porque) mais mesmo assim eu estou louca para voltar para Hogwarts. A poção "reveladora" ficou pronta hoje! Pode uma coisa dessas? Depois de duas semanas ela ficou pronta hoje! Que lerdeza, meu Merlin! Eu estou deitada na minha cama tentando ao máximo ler o livro do Conselho, sem muito sucesso como sempre.

— Samantha.

— Meu Merlin, Aleny! Dê um sinal de vida antes de entrar em algum lugar — repreendi Aleny que estava com a mão na maçaneta.

— Sinto muito — desculpou-se ela.

Eu a olhei melhor e reparei que sua expressão era séria, não havia sinal de divertimento ou ironia em seu rosto, algo a preocupava e muito.

— O que houve? — perguntei fechando o livro e me levantando.

— Temos um problema sério — respondeu Aleny sem mudar sua expressão — Coloque uma veste formal e me acompanhe — ordenou ela indicando o armário.

Havia um pequeno probleminha em relação ao Conselho: quando acontece qualquer coisa, por menor que seja, que tenha alguma ligação com o Conselho, deve-se usar "vestes formais" (leia-se vestidos longos e no meu caso, geralmente pretos), nada contra vestidos, mas é meio estranho você, do nada, estar de vestido, e isso as vezes me irrita bastante. Abri o armário e, como o esperado, encontrei longos vestidos e longas capas, optei por usar somente um vestido azul escuro, deixei meus cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e segui para a sala de reuniões que ficava em algum lugar desse palácio. Mas para a minha sorte e para o meu total alivio, Aleny me esperava do lado de fora.

Em silêncio seguimos até a sala, quando a encontramos Harry e as Conselheiras já nos esperavam sentados em uma mesa redonda. O lugar parecia ter sido tirado de um palácio grego, era incrivelmente lindo.

— Deixo-nos sozinhos — ordenou Aleny fria.

— Por que mandou as Conselheiras embora? — perguntou Harry sem entender.

— Elas não são as Conselheiras, são apenas Sacerdotisas normais — respondeu Aleny.

— O que aconteceu com as Conselheiras? — questionei.

— Duas morreram na última missão, e duas passaram para o outro lado.

— E o que aconteceu com a última?

— Celiny está em uma missão. É confidencial — apressou-se em dizer já que ela percebeu que eu ia perguntar que missão era essa.

— Certo, então? Qual é o problema? — perguntei mudando de assunto.

— Verificamos se realmente você era uma Potter, fizemos vários testes, por isso a demora — respondeu ela sem hesitar — Não posso negar que vocês são irmãos.

— E qual é o problema nisso tudo? Não já foi provado que eu sou uma Potter? — questionei o óbvio.

— É ai que está o problema: todos os testes deram negativo.

— O QUÊ? — gritamos eu e Harry.

— Como assim eu não sou uma Potter? Depois de tudo o que eu e o Harry passamos, depois de todo o trabalho que tiveram em descobrir quem são meus pais, depois de toda aquela confusão, VOCÊ VEM E ME DIZ QUE EU NÃO SOU UMA POTTER? — exclamei furiosa.

Como eu posso acreditar nisso? Depois de tudo o que ela me fez passar, do que os Três Senhores fizeram comigo e com Harry! Ela tem a coragem de falar isso? É o mesmo que segurar uma placa dizendo: Mate-me! Eu não me importo!

— Sam, fica calma — pediu Harry tocando em meu braço.

— De primeiro pensamos que havia um erro e decidimos fazer mais testes, nenhum chegava a cem por cento de certeza, na verdade nenhum passava de setenta por cento — revelou Aleny.

— Por Merlin, diga que encontrou algo — suplicou Harry com um brilho furioso no olhar.

— Descobrimos que o que impedia o 100% era o próprio James, você não tem nenhuma compatibilidade de sangue com o Potter, mas quando fizemos os testes somente com Lilian...o resultado foi positivo — entregou Aleny preocupada.

Eu arregalei os olhos, ela não pode estar falando sério, pode? Isso é... impossível e inacreditável! Olhei para Harry, pela sua expressão, ele entendeu muito bem o que ela disse.

— Isso é impossível! Sou mais nova do que Harry, não posso ser filha de outro homem que não seja James Potter! — retruquei sem acreditar.

— Exatamente — concordou Harry — Ela era Lilian Evans, a mulher carinhosa e gentil que tinha respeito pelo marido que amava!

Até eu me assustei com essas palavras, Harry não era o tipo de garoto que dizia isso, mesmo que seja da própria mãe.

— Você não a conheceu — retrucou Aleny — Se bem que tudo isso é verdade.

Revirei os olhos, ela é ótima em negar as coisas.

— Vai me dizer que ele sabia disso tudo? — perguntou Harry se levantando.

Aleny continuou em silêncio, sem encarar ninguém.

— ELE SABIA? — foi a minha vez de levantar — Esta me dizendo que James Potter sabia que eu não era filha dele?

— Lilian contou a James logo que descobriu que estava gravida — respondeu ela indiferente.

Eu respirei fundo e mentalizei: _Não pule no pescoço dela! Não pule no pescoço dela!_ Aleny fala isso tudo como se fosse normal! Agora alguém me diz: é normal ser filha de Lilian Evans e não ser filha de James Potter? NÃO, não é normal, pelo menos não quando se é mais nova do que Harry!

— Antes que eu pule em seu pescoço... — comecei e logo me apressei ao ver que ela ia interromper — Vamos voltar a questão principal: se não é o James, então quem é o meu pai?

Ela ficou em silêncio novamente. Eu odeio quando ela faz isso.

— Olha Aleny, você não está me ajudando — sibilei tentando manter o controle — Diga-me algo, por favor.

— Não quero dizer nada sem ter certeza absoluta de quem é seu pai — respondeu ela.

— Por quê? Vai nos matar com esse mistério se não falar pelo menos um nome — retrucou Harry impaciente.

Eu já ia ajuda-lo quando lembrei algo que martelava em minha cabeça.

— Por que estou bem? — aparentemente nenhum dos dois entendeu minha pergunta.

— Os três Senhores me deram uma poção que faz com que eu mesma pague pelas mudanças que ocorrem nesse mundo não foi? Então por que eu ainda estou bem? — esclareci. Aleny franziu o cenho, pensando.

— Muitas vezes essa mudança gera um efeito atrasado ou mesmo adiantado, mais no caso, provavelmente vai sentir algo muito ruim mais tarde.

— Bom saber — reclamei sarcástica.

Ah que inferno! Ainda estou aqui só para esperar respostas claras e diretas e mesmo assim deixei um espaço enorme para ela mudar de assunto.

— Mais mudando de assunto, eu quero... — começou ela, sendo interrompida por mim.

— Mas Aleny eu...

— Sem "mas" Samantha, não há mais nada para ser dito em relação ao seu pai — cortou Aleny materializando, a sua frente, um caldeirão cheio com uma poção desconhecida.

— Ahn... O quê é isso? — perguntei fitando o liquido verde-musgo dentro do caldeirão.

— Seja o que for, não parece ter um gosto bom e muito menos saudável — concordou Harry olhando temeroso para a poção.

— Que pena — ironizou Aleny — O azar não é meu, porque são vocês que iram beber.

— Nem pensar — decidimos.

— Vocês não têm escolha, essa poção igualará vocês, criará uma conexão entre suas mentes, seus instintos e o modo que vocês pensam serão praticamente os mesmos. Você é membro do Conselho Samantha, é sua obrigação tomar essa poção, sem ela nunca serão aceitos como irmãos — explicou Aleny voltando a sua expressão séria.

— Não temos escolha? — questionou Harry.

— Não. Mas antes de vocês tomarem, eu preciso de somente um pouco de sangue de cada um e mistura-los nessa poção, ai sim, poderão toma-la — Aleny pegou uma adaga com o cabo prateado e depois fez pequenos cortes em um de nossos dedos e depositou algumas gotas na poção que se tornou azul-vivo. Aleny serviu a poção em duas taças e nos entregou.

Bebi temerosa e imediatamente sentir todo o meu corpo arder, olhei para Harry que estava apoiado na mesa e seus olhos estavam meio desfocados.

— Tudo bem Harry?

— Tudo ok. — garantiu ele.

— O efeito desta poção é instantâneo, a conexão de mentes já deve ter sido criada. Vamos, experimentem — incentivou ela vendo que não nos mexíamos.

"— _**Ótimo! E como iremos fazer isso, por discagem rápida?"**_

"— _**Ótimo! E como iremos fazer isso, por discagem rápida?"**_

Uow! Ou eu estou ficando louca ou eu ouvi uma voz a mais na minha cabeça? O que esta acontecendo...? Olhei para Harry e imediatamente compreendi.

— Brilhante — surpreendeu-se Harry.

— Nem todos os seus pensamentos serão compartilhados, mas como guarda-los só para si? Isso terão que descobrir sozinhos — acrescentou Aleny nos analisando.

— Brilhante — exclamei sem pensar — Ah não! Estou começando a falar que nem você — reclamei para Harry.

— Isso não é tão ruim — devolveu ele rindo.

— Devo avisa-la que essa poção pode ter efeitos colaterais — Aleny dirigiu-se a mim.

— Que tipos de efeitos colaterais? — perguntei a olhando espantada.

— Ainda não sabemos, só nos resta esperar — decidiu ela — O Harry poderá voltar para Hogwarts ainda hoje e você poderá voltar somente daqui a alguns dias. Só assim poderemos o que vai acontecer.

Ah que inferno! Vou ficar louca neste lugar, isso é um tédio! Não aguento mais ficar longe de Hogwarts, sem falar que já devo ter milhões de tarefas para fazer... Certo, agora estou falando que nem a Hermione, que se dane! Eu só quero voltar para Hogwarts! Lancei um olhar suplicante a Aleny que riu suavemente.

— Nem adianta olhar para mim desse jeito Samantha, é para o seu próprio bem.

— E por que tem tanta certeza que nada vai acontecer comigo? — desconfiou Harry.

— Esse tipo de coisa só acontece com a pessoa que faz o teste, você só foi uma ajuda complementar para o resultado do teste fosse correto — explicou Aleny como se fosse o obvio — E mais uma coisa — ela me fitou — Todos acham que você está morta.

Eu a olhei como se dissesse: O QUÊ? SUA MALUCA! E VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA PARA DESMENTIR ISSO? AS MENINAS IRÃO ME MATAR QUANDO EU VOLTAR!

— Harry, quando você voltar pelo que não conte nada do aconteceu nessa sala e nem desminta que Samantha está morta. É só por segurança e ela vai voltar logo, então não se preocupe em mentir para seus amigos por muito tempo.

"— _**Quero só ver. Isso ainda vai da problema — previu Harry mentalmente" **_

"— _**Você acha? — concordei irônica".**_

Discutir com Aleny não iria mudar nada nisso tudo, mais estou realmente estressada. Em menos de duas horas descobri que não sou filha de James Potter, em seguida tomei um poção que possivelmente tem efeitos colaterais e pode acontecer sabe-se lá o quê e por último mais não menos importante: percebi que Aleny não queria me contar quem era o meu pai, sim por que eu tenho consciência de que ela sabe quem é o meu pai e não quer me contar! Sem contar que todos pensam que estou morta e provavelmente é assim que estarei quando voltar e que o Conselho está se despedaçando aos poucos! Será que dá para piorar? Eu aprendi uma coisa durante esse pouco tempo que fiquei no Mundo Bruxo: Nada está tão ruim que não pode piorar.

ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰

Eu já acordei sentindo saudade de Harry, ele havia ido para Hogwarts ontem à noite pela rede de flú. Nosso vinculo de irmãos só estava se tornando mais forte por causa da poção e por isso eu já estava com saudade. Mas eu devia me acostumar, pois sei que passarei por situações piores do que uma simples viagem e alguns dias afastados, eu devo estar preparada para esses tipos de situações. Pensarei nisso mais tarde, ainda era sete da manhã e ouvi alguém bater na porta.

— Pode entrar — falei e vi uma Aleny sorridente entrando no quarto carregando uma bandeja com o meu café da manhã.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou ela.

— Bom dia — a cumprimentei de volta. Pela primeira vez ela me olhou e assustada deixou a bandeja cair no chão imediatamente causando o barulho tremendo. Eu a olhei sem entender.

— O que foi Aleny? Parece até que viu um fantasma — falei fitando seus olhos arregalados em minha direção.

— Bom... quase isso... — respondeu ela com a voz estranhamente fraca. Ela me indicou o espelho, fui até lá temerosa.

Do que será que ela está falando? Quase um fantasma? Como eu digo a muito tempo ela deve estar enlouquecendo de vez, existi fantasmas mais não havia nenhum em todo aquele palácio. Mas a reação dela foi bem estranha, a algo acontecendo com...? Fiquei na frente do espelho sem prestar muito atenção, mais isso mudou rapidamente.

— Que diabos...? — AI MEU MERLIN! Essa não sou eu? Meus cabelos? Meus olhos? São totalmente diferentes! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? POR QUE ESTOU DESSE JEITO? SÓ POSSO ESTAR SONHANDO! Só restava uma coisa a se fazer: gritar.

— AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ

**P.D.V. NARRADOR**

Harry chegou à praticamente uma semana e não abriu a boca para falar qualquer coisa que seja da Samantha, nem mesmo para confirmar ou desmentir o boato de que ela estava morta. Os amigos da garota estavam mais do que preocupados, já estavam a ponto de irem falar com Dumbledore sobre o assunto, sem obter nenhuma resposta. Outra pessoa que não estava nada feliz com essa falta de informação era um certo Mestre de Poções, ele sabia que não devia se preocupar com a garota, mais queria algo impossível, já que criou uma ligação muito forte com a menina, e ele se odiava por isso.

Já passava das duas da tarde, e todos estavam em aula... Todos em exceção de três garotas que decidiram ficar andando pelos corredores da escola.

— Você acha que ela esta viva? — perguntou Jenni triste.

— Eu não sei. Mas eu quero que ela esteja — respondeu Lysa confiante.

— Garotas, Sam é nossa melhor amiga, temos que ter esperança — incentivou Hermione parando na frente das duas.

— Você tem razão Mione, não podemos perder a esperança — concordou Lysa.

— Só espero que Sam não fique longe por muito tempo — alertou Jenni.

As três amigas continuaram andando pelos corredores sem rumo, até serem interrompidas por uma voz familiar.

— Olá nerd's — cumprimentou a garota.

As três se viraram imediatamente para a garota, mais se decepcionaram ao ver uma desconhecida.

— Quem é você? — perguntou Jenni meio rude.

As três fitaram a garota estranhamente familiar e ao mesmo tempo completamente desconhecida. A garota tinha os cabelos um pouco ondulado e ruivos que caiam até o meio de suas costas, era dona de olhos tão azuis como o céu limpo, usava o uniforme da Grifinória e esboçava um sorriso radiante.

— Nossa! Não reconhecem a melhor amiga? Que decepção! — acusou a desconhecida com uma falsa raiva — Eu realmente pensei que depois de todo esse tempo vocês iriam me reconhecer, mas agora sei que vocês nunca passaram de nerd's malucas que me infeccionaram com suas mentes bipolares! Eu devia ter deixado vocês duas — ela apontou para Lysa e Jenni — em Jersey City e ter trazido Carly, essa sim é uma pessoa de confiança.

As três amigas se entreolharam assustadas e em seguida voltaram a encarar a garota que ainda sorria.

— Samantha? — perguntaram as três em uníssono.

— Não, sou Morgana, não estão vendo? — ironizou ela rindo.

— Samantha — exclamaram as três pulando encima da garota.

— Que bom que você voltou! — comemorou Hermione — Oh minha nossa, você está tão parecida com sua mãe!

— É mesmo, a partir de agora eu só vou te chamar de Lílian.

**SAMANTHA P.D.V.**

As meninas ficaram super felizes quando voltei, duas semanas são muita coisa, principalmente quando você volta com a aparência idêntica a sua mãe, por isso não pude culpa-las ao não me reconhecerem. Contei a elas toda a história, que adotei somente o sobrenome Evans por não ser filha de James e por não saber quem é meu pai.

— Sabe Lílian, se eu fosse você, eu mesma iria investigar isso tudo — revelou Jenni.

— Bem que eu queria, mas Aleny me proibiu.

— Lembrei de uma coisa simples agora... — revelou Lysa pensativa.

— O que foi? — perguntei curiosa.

— VOCÊ PASSOU QUASE DUAS SEMANAS FORA E NÃO TEVE A CORAGEM DE DIZER QUE ESTAVA VIVA! QUE TIPO DE AMIGA VOCÊ É? — gritou ela e de repente percebi que seu olhar se tornou mortal. Olhei para as outras e vi uma expressão assassina em suas faces.

Acho que dessa vez eu não escapo, definitivamente estou ferrada. As garotas começaram a correr atrás de mim feito loucas (normal), e eu não vi outra saída a não ser fugir e gritar.

— SOCORRO! NERDS LOUCAS ME ATACANDO! SOCORRO!

— NERDS UMA VÍRGULA EVANS! AGORA NOS CONSIDERE ASSASSINAS! — ameaçou Lysa furiosa.

— VOLTE AQUI EVANS! — ordenou Jenni.

— POR QUÊ?

— QUERO ACABAR COM VOCÊ COM MINHAS PRÓPRIAS MÃOS!

— AGORA QUE EU VOU MESMO... — ironizei enquanto corria tentando escapar da morte. Sou uma louca e não uma suicida.

Quando me dei conta, todos os alunos e professores que minutos atrás estavam em aula agora nos olhavam curiosos, eles cochichavam entre si lançando teorias de quem era a garota ruiva com a cara de Lilian Evans e que fugia de três assassinas.

— EU TE MATO EVANS! — ameaçou Hermione.

— Ai meu Merlin... — murmurei ofegante — É hoje que elas... — sem prestar atenção por onde andava acabei trombando com uma garota da Sonserina.

— Ah, mil desculpas, por favor — desculpei-me e tentando ajudar a garota.

— Olha por onde anda ga... — começou ela, mas parou subitamente ao me ver.

Agora que eu realmente prestei atenção na menina, ela me parecia estranhamente familiar, lembrava-me muito uma personagem de uma fic, aquelas histórias que são criadas por fãs que são suas próprias versões de seus filmes e livros favoritos, ou qualquer outras coisas que eles gostem e de queiram escrever. Pois bem, essa garota tem as características muitos parecidas com a da Aira, uma personagem de uma fic que eu adorava ler antes de vim para cá. **[ N/A: A fic é muito boa gente, eu recomendo .br/historia/114409/Aira_Snape ].**

— Perdão, mas seu nome é Aira Stwert? — perguntei. Não custava nada tentar.

— Como sabe o meu nome? — questionou ela surpresa.

Eu arregalei os olhos, só pode ser brincadeira!

— Você é Aira Stwert? Tem certeza? — verifiquei mais uma vez.

— Claro que tenho, é o meu nome! — ralhou Aira impaciente.

— EVANS! — gritou as três quando finalmente me acharam. Merda!

— Seu nome é Samantha Evans? — perguntou Aira empalidecendo.

— Muito prazer — cumprimentei e em seguida sai correndo, sem me importar em saber como Aira sabia meu mais novo nome, se eu não contei a ninguém em exceção de Hermione, Lysa e Jenni.

Continuei a correr sem me importar com os olhares, cochichos e ameaças de morte que por acaso vinham das minhas melhores amigas. Alheia ao que estava à minha frente, esbarrei em alguém, dessa vez fiquei com raiva.

— Olha por onde anda Potter! Não percebeu que estou fugindo de três nerds com sede de sangue! — ralhei sem ligar para seu susto.

— M-Mãe? — gaguejou ele sem acreditar.

— Seeu fosse sua mãe você já teria apanhado garoto.

Em segundos as meninas me cercaram e fui encurralada na parede mais próxima e quando sacaram a varinha abaixei a cabeça e logo pensei que seria mais uma vitima de uma maldição.

— Chega! — ordenou Dumbledore, as três abaixaram a varinha e eu respirei aliviada.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — quis saber Minerva, e vendo que ninguém iria responder, continuou — Não importa! Menos 60 pontos para a Grifinória e um mês de detenção para cada uma! — decretou ela.

— O QUÊ? Isso não é justo, foi a Lílian que começou... — tentou Hermione sem sucesso.

— Eu que comecei? — interrompi — Foram vocês que começaram a correr atrás de mim feito loucas! — em seguida abaixei a cabeça impaciente.

— Foi por um bom motivo. — retrucou Lysa.

— Caladas — ordenou Snape e em seguida se dirigiu a mim — Explique-se senhorita...

— Evans — respondi levantando a cabeça e rezando: _Não se apaixone por mim, não se apaixone por mim..._

Vi que todos deram um a passo a trás, todos menos Snape que ficou me olhando de cima baixo, aproximou-se e com o dedo indicador levantou o meu queixo para me analisar melhor.

— Terminou a analise Severo...? — o que deu em mim? Por que diabos o estou chamando de Severo?

— Só posso estar ficando louco! — repreendeu-se ele.

"— _**Ou está apenas pensando em seu único e verdadeiro amor, sonhando acordado por sentir tantas saudades desse amor... — provoquei mentalmente sabendo que ele ouviria."**_

"— _**Você não tem medo de morrer não garota? — indignou-se Snape."**_

— O que aconteceu com você srta. Potter? — perguntou ele.

— Na verdade Severo, sou uma Evans agora e não Potter.

— Como assim?

— Depois explico, primeiro será que eu posso pedir um favor? — pedir com os olhos suplicantes.

— Só se você parar de me chamar de Severo.

— Certo. Será que pode me salvar?

— Salvar?

— Sim, DELES — gritei e em seguida me escondendo atrás de Severo a tempo de fugir de Gina, Jon e Rony que agora a mesma expressão das nerds.

Eles tentavam me pegar, mas eu sempre colocava Snape como escudo e agora ele tinha uma cara que dizia: _Oh Merlin! Dai-me paciência e força para aguentar essa garota ou não me responsabilizo por meus atos._

— SEVERO! FAÇA ALGUMA COISA! — implorei não me importando em o chamar pelo primeiro nome e saindo correndo em direção aos jardins. Sai que nem uma desesperada e subi na árvore mais alta que havia ali e a todo momento falava para mim mesma: _Não olhe pra baixo! Não olhe pra baixo! Não olhe pra baixo!_

Meus amigos me seguiram como cães esfomeados, e no caso eu era a comida. Lysa e Hermione brigavam consigo mesmas por não conseguirem subir na árvore, já Rony e Jon conseguiram e agora tentavam ao máximo me alcançar.

— Por que não avisou que estava viva Samantha? Sofremos com isso sabia? — acusou Jon furioso.

— Mas você não se importo não é? — rosnou Lysa.

— Nos deixou acreditar nessa mentira e sofrer por ela! — acusou Jenni.

Lagrimas já molhavam meu rosto com tamanha injustiça, eles não sabiam de toda a verdade e já me acusavam injustamente.

— SEV! DISSE QUE IA ME AJUDAR! — gritei com a voz mais aguda que o normal.

— E VOCÊ DISSE QUE IA PARAR DE ME CHAMAR DE SEVERO! — gritou ele de volta.

— SEV, POR FAVOR! AJUDE-ME! Ajude-me... — terminei quase em um sussurro e sentindo mais lagrimas caindo em minha face.

O rosto dele foi tomado de uma rara preocupação ao perceber que eu estava chorando (ele pareceu ser o único e isso era estranho), ele rapidamente passou pela multidão e por Dumbledore para se aproximar da árvore onde eu estava.

— PAREM AGORA OU TERÃO DETENÇÕES PARA O RESTO DA VIDA — ordenou ele e todos rapidamente se calaram. Ele me ajudou a descer.

— Obrigada professor.

As acusações logo recomeçaram e com isso as lagrimas.

— CHEGA — gritou Aleny interrompendo a discussão — Não culpem a Samantha por tudo isso, EU dei a ordem de manter sigilo sobre tudo isso, ela queria contar tudo a vocês, mas eu a proibi de fazer isso para o bem dela.

Todos se entreolharam calados, e o silêncio só foi quebrado quando Aleny decidiu continuar.

— Acho que devem desculpas a alguém — informou ela aos meus amigos, e vendo que nenhum deles abriria a boca, adiantei:

— Não precisa Aleny, nos duas sabemos que eles não dirão nada — respondi e em seguida sai dali as pressas sendo seguida por Snape e Aira.


	13. CAP14 Seboso, Ranhoso e mentiroso?

**Seboso, Ranhoso e... mentiroso?**

Aleny entrou no Salão Principal parecendo aflita e temerosa ao mesmo tempo, ela passou direto por mim e se postou em seu lugar tradicional, ou seja, perto da mesa dos professores. Já eu... Bom, eu estava almoçando "P" da vida, pois graças as longas semanas que fiquei no Conselho, agora eu tenho zilhões de redações e deveres para colocar em dia e meu prazo é bem curto, tirando o fato de que Ron estava comendo que nem louco um coxa de galinha e isso me irrita.

"— _Sam... Lilyzinha do meu coração... Sabe que eu te amo né...? — chamou Aleny mentalmente."_

"— _O que foi Aleny? O que fez dessa vez? — perguntei impacientemente sabendo que ela escondia alguma coisa e esquecendo de vez minha comida."_

"— _Bom... Sabe como são as coisas né? Sua vida é sempre cheia de surpresas..."_

"— _Fale de uma vez Collins!"_

"— _Bem... É que eu descobri quem é seu pai _— _respondeu Aleny temerosa."_

"— _E o que está esperando! Diga de uma vez quem é _— _pedi urgentemente já parando de comer e a encarando."_

"— _Er... Bem... Sabe como são as coisas não é? As vezes somos obrigados a..."_

"— _Aleny..."_

"— _É o Snape! Pronto, falei."_

— O QUÊ? — gritei atraindo a atenção de todos no salão, como se eu me importasse com isso agora! O Snape é o meu pai? Como assim?

"— _E ele sabia disso _— _entregou ela."_

"— _Há quanto tempo ele sabia disso? _—_ perguntei já me segurando para não bater em alguém (leia-se Snape)."_

— Desde... Desde sempre — respondeu ela quase num sussurro.

Levantei-me em um pulo e furiosamente fiquei a frente dela e sibilei:

— Diga um motivo para não pular no pescoço dele Aleny!

Ela se manteve calada, com isso entendi que não havia desculpas.

— ORA SEU... — comecei a me aproximar de Snape perigosamente, mas Aleny me impediu.

— Não Samantha! Não vale a pena!

— NÃO VALE A PENA? DURANTE TODO ESSE TEMPO O DESGRAÇADO ESCONDEU QUE ERA MEU PAI! LOGICAMENTE VALE A PENA SIM ESTRAGULA-LO!

— ACALME-SE SAM! — ordenou ela me empurrando — SNAPE, SAIA DAQUI AGORA.

— NÃO ANTES DE EU ACABAR COM ELE!

— ESPEREM UM MINUTO! EU ENTENDI BEM? — reagiu Aira se afastando da mesa da Sonserina — ESSA VACA AI É MINHA IRMÃ?

WOW! Ela me chamou mesmo de vaca ou foi minha imaginação? Isso era pedir demais do meu autocontrole. Pequei uma coxa de frango que Rony comia e joguei bem no meio da cara dela. Todos arfaram e fiz cara de inocente e retruquei:

— QUEM É A VACA AGORA?

— PUTA QUE PARIU! VOCÊ É MUITO ABUSADA GAROTA.

— OLHA QUEM FALA. COMO SE VOCÊ FOSSE A SANTINHA AQUI...

Aira partiu para cima de mim furiosa e é claro que eu não fiquei parada.

— Briga de irmãs! — exclamou Aleny.

— CALA BOCA — gritamos eu e Aira.

Lancei um olhar mortal a ela que me devolveu da mesma forma.

— Não é tão difícil ser minha irmã é? — perguntei cinicamente.

— É horrível! — rosnou ela.

— Como se eu me importasse com sua opinião. Agora com licença, tenho algumas coisas para resolver com essa desgraça que por acaso é meu pai! Por que você não vai se ocupar com algo mais importante, como fugir? — provoquei ironizando.

— E por que você não se preocupa com algo a mais como a reputação da sua querida mãe? — devolveu ela.

— Aira não faça isso — avisou Snape abrindo a boca pela primeira vez. Mas Aira continuou.

— Não é sua querida mãe que ficou conhecida como a infiel? Aquela que traiu o marido que ela aparentemente amava?

— CALADA! — ordenei.

— Não é você a pobrezinha que teve a mãe morta e que foi abandonada pelo pai? Você Samantha é aquela que foi abandonada pela família que você tanto adorava e que também foi excluída do seu grupo de amigos! Então não me venha falar para eu me preocupar em fugir, por que pelo menos eu tenho o apoio da minha família e dos meus amigos! Sua vida não é nada boa.

Era demais, então eu fiz o que qualquer um faria quando alguém a provoca: parti pra cima dela. Em segundos estávamos rolando pelo chão, esmurrando o máximo que podíamos uma a outra. Os alunos começaram a gritar: _Briga! Briga! Briga! _E os professores começaram a tentar impedir, mais nos duas não demos ouvidos e continuamos a brigar sem importar com as ameaças.

Nossas varinhas jaziam solitárias ao nosso lado enquanto tentávamos nos matar. Para muitos, aquilo não passava de uma briga estupida entre irmãs com o temperamento idêntico ao do pai, mais para nos era muito mais que isso: Aira sabia que tinha tocado no meu ponto fraco, ela sabe que eu odeio quando falam sobre minha mãe e mesmo assim ela _falou_, então eu decidir tocar no assunto que ela odeia: o assedio que ela sofre com o Crouch que estava disfarçado de Moody. Mas o que ela não sabia era que eu também sofria/sofro com os assédios do Crouch.

— Por que você não vai se trancar no dormitório e pensar em como se livre dele? — provoquei.

— Cala a boca!

— E eu não estou certa? Você o permite fazer o que faz! Parece até que gosta...

Ela respondeu me dando um tapa, eu não controlei e lhe devolvi da mesma maneira, mostrando todo o ódio que eu sentia agora.

— ISSO É O QUE VOCÊ GANHA POR FALAR DA MINHA MÃE!

— COMO SE TUDO O QUE EU DISSE FOSSE MENTIRA.

— Pense duas vezes antes de falar mal da minha mãe...

— Por que! Ela por acaso vai ficar com raiva? Ah é, esqueci: ela morreu.

Dessa vez eu dei um soco muito bem dado.

— COMO SE A SUA MÃE ESTIVESSE VIVA!

— VOCÊS DUAS PAREM — gritou Snape tentando nos separar.

— E DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ SE IMPORTA? — gritamos.

— QUERO RESPEITO! — exigiu ele.

— CALA A BOCA PORRA! NA SITUAÇÃO EM QUE SE ENCONTRA, NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE EXIGIR NADA DE MIM! — retruquei fitando-o.

— E posso saber por quê?

— Por que você mentiu pra mim, e isso me magoou muito, pois eu confiava muito em você e sempre o admirei... até hoje — acusei e me virei para a vaca.

— VOCÊ REALMENTE NÃO DEVERIA TER FALADO DA MINHA MÃE — repreendi Aira.

— E VOCÊ NÃO DEVERIA TER ENVOLVIDO O PROFESSOR, VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE EU PASSEI NAS MÃOS DELE!

— VOCÊ QUE SE ENGANA! Sei muito bem como se sente..

Ela de repente parou quando estava em cima de mim. Olhou-me querendo entender o que eu tinha acabado de mencionar...

— O que quer dizer com isso? — questionou ela mais calma e saindo de cima de mim.

Eu estava com os meus braços doloridos e com o canto da boca sagrando, Aira tinha um corte no braço e com a testa sagrando, ambas vermelhas e com as faces doloridas. Levantei-me e tentei me ajeitar, ela continuava no chão me olhando estranhamente.

— Tem razão Aira, minha vida não é nada boa — concordei — Acho que temos algo em comum, não?

— Do que estão falando? — perguntou Snape.

— De que professor estão falando meninas? — perguntou Dumbledore.

— Samantha... — começou Aira se levantando, mas eu a interrompi.

— Não Aira, você esta certa... — dizendo isso me retirei e caminhei até o único lugar que me acalmava, o jardin.

Depois de alguns minutos ali pensando, ouvi passos e em seguida a presença de alguém e logo ouvi a voz triste de Aira:

— Sam... Eu... Eu sinto muito — desculpou-se ela.

— Pelo o quê? — perguntei sem encara-la.

— Por dizer todas aquelas coisas... Fui insensível... — eu finalmente a encarei.

— Não tem do que se desculpar Aira, eu também não devia ter enfiando o Crouch no meio...

— Falando nele... Desde quando tem problemas com ele?

— Começou um pouco depois que cheguei em Hogwarts.

— Snape sabe disso? — perguntou ela sentando ao meu lado.

— Sabe quem ele é de verdade, já tentou me convencer a contar... Mas não sabe até onde isso foi... — respondi pensativa.

— Sabe... Eu não acho que é tão horrível assim ter você como irmã — decidiu Aira.

— Eu também não, mas a raiva falou mais alto — entreguei.

— Esqueça a raiva, somos filhas do Seboso lembra? Não levamos desaforo pra casa mas também não saímos matando todo mundo, por mais que quiséssemos.

— Essa sim é a Aira que eu conheço — admiti abraçando-a — Mas eu ainda odeio o Snape ranhoso.

— Sei disso — respondeu ela indiferente — Quer um conselho?

— Claro.

— Fique com raiva dele até ele lhe dar motivos para você sentir o contrario.

— Tem razão como sempre — concordei e lembrei de algo — Ah merda, esqueci minhas coisas no salão... Droga.

— Eu vou la com você, assim te salvo do papai... — decidiu Aira.

— Papai? É estranho chama-lo assim e peço desculpas por jogar uma coxa de galinha em você.

— Tudo bem, águas passadas — aceitou ela dando de ombros.

Hesitantes, voltamos para o salão principal e assim que entramos os olhares se voltaram para nós e todos se calaram. Aira me de um sorriso encorajador e fiz o mesmo. Aleny se aproximou hesitante, como se tivesse medo de que eu a atacasse.

— Samantha... Tenho essa carta para você — ela entregou uma carta com a marca do Conselho Supremo. Abri-a temerosa, vindo do Conselho, provavelmente eu não irei gostar. A carta era pequena, mas direta. A li e depois me arrependi. PQP. O Conselho, juntamente com o Ministério da Magia, estavam exigindo a troca do meu sobrenome para assim me tornar oficialmente uma Snape. ISSO É UM ABSURDO! COMO EU POSSO ME TORNAR UMA SNAPE?

— Você é obrigada a isso — completou ela rapidamente.

— Eu vou fazer isso assim que Voldemort ficar na minha frente usando mini saia rosa e dançando a conga — retruquei, peguei minhas coisa e antes de sair terminei — E nem espere me ver pelo resto do dia.

— Para onde vai? — perguntou Aira enquanto me seguia pelos corredores.

— Para o meu refugio dentro desse castelo — respondi parando em frente de uma parede lisa e imediatamente uma porta enorme apareceu. Entrei ainda sendo seguida por Aira e logo encontrando Crissy.

— Vai passar o dia inteiro dentro da Sala Precisa?

— Vou.

— E o que vai fazer?

— Pensar no que minha vida se transformou — respondi pegando um livro de poções que estava sobre a mesa, e em um momento de fúria o joguei contra a parede — RAIOS! COMO SNAPE PODE MUDAR AS COISAS TÃO RAPIDAMENTE? Em um momento eu o admirava por ser um grande homem e tudo mais, mas agora eu o odeio por esconder de me por tanto tempo que era o meu pai! O que ele pensou quando decidiu fazer isso? Será que ele não sabe que eu também tenho sentimentos? — lagrimas de raiva e tristeza molhavam meu rosto.

— Acho que devia dá uma chance a ele — disse Aira subitamente enquanto sentava em uma poltrona próxima e começando a fazer carinho em Crissy.

— Como!

— Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu, sabe do que estou falando — sugeriu ela serena.

— Está me dizendo para deixa-lo explicar? — questionei tentando compreender.

— Exatamente, se você se lembra bem eu o odiei durante muito tempo, por que ele escondeu o fato de que era meu pai e depois tentou ficar me protegendo e você sabe como eu odeio depender de alguém, principalmente alguém que eu odeio — esclareceu Aira — E depois que ele explicou tudo, eu o perdoei... Talvez você também possa perdoa-lo, não sabe o motivo desse segredo sabe?

— Você tá certa, acho que devo escuta-lo — concordei pensativa — Mas não hoje.

— Você que sabe, eu vou deixar você sozinha — disse Aira já se levantando.

— Aira — chamei e pedi — Não conta para ninguém que eu estou aqui, em exceção de Harry e Jon, por favor.

— Como quiser maninha — concordou Aira me fazendo rir.

Pelo resto do dia fiquei somente na sala precisa, não sai nem para comer. Tudo o que eu menos quero é dar de cara com o Snape e tudo o que mais quero é ficar sozinha e tentar resolver minha vida de uma vez por todas. Era muita coisa para uma pessoa só, e nem completei um ano nesse mundo. Primeiro comecei a sofrer assédios do Crouch, depois descobri que sou uma Potter (oficialmente), logo em seguida descobri que não sou filha do Potter e sim somente de Lilian (o que muitos a acham traição), ai de uma hora pra outra virei uma Snape! E POR MERLIN! COMO ISSO É POSSIVÉL? O QUE FAÇO AGORA?

₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ

**NARRADOR P.D.V.**

O assunto da semana era o motivo de Samantha quase não ser vista em todo o castelo. Há três dias que ela não aparece nas refeições e nem nas aulas, e a três dias ninguém a vê, em exceção de Harry e Jon que levavam os deveres a ela e Aira e Carly que faziam questão de levar as refeições a garota que não saia da sala precisa.

— Ela parece estar piorando a cada dia, está mais pálida e sua cabeça não para de doer, estou começando a ficar preocupado — comentou Jon enquanto pegava um pouco de comida para Sam com a ajuda de Aira.

— Está decidido. Vamos conversar com Aleny e tentar descobrir o que está havendo. Estou começando a achar que isso não é só raiva ou depressão — decidiu Aira já caminhando até a Alta Sacerdotisa.

— Aleny quero sua ajuda.

— Para quê? — questionou Aleny levantando o olhar de seu livro.

Aira olhou de relance para Snape que também não parecia nada bem e abaixou o tom.

— Quero que me ajude a tirar Sam daquela sala, ela não está nada bem.

As duas caminhavam rapidamente até a sala precisa sem ligar para os olhares que as seguiam. Entraram sem hesitar e encontraram Sam deitada na cama lendo um livro de feitiços. Para Aleny, a garota não parecia nada bem.

— Aconteceu o que eu temia — entregou ela assim que sentou na ponta da cama.

— E o que você temia? — perguntou Sam arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Você está sofrendo as consequências pela mudança na história, sua situação só vai piorar se não fizermos algo — respondeu Aleny.

— Snape não tem filha — lembrou Aira.

— Exato. Você deve tomar uma poção especifica o quanto antes, vou pedir para que seja preparada urgentemente — avisou Aleny já se levantando — E você saia daqui ou será pior.

— Não tenho forças para sair daqui, não quero — teimou Sam se afundando mais na cama.

— Você é teimosa como seu pai — comparou Aleny.

— Não está ajudando — alertou Aira vendo que Sam ficou emburrada.

— Faça ela sair daqui — terminou Aleny antes de sair.'

Depois de muito "_Vamos logo Sam!" _e "_Deixa de ser chata garota_ "e de muita teimosia é claro, Aira conseguiu tirar Sam daquela sala a tempo para o jantar. Assim que entrou, Sam deu meia volta, não se sentia bem e queria sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas Aira a impediu.

— Não mesmo! Você precisa sentir o ar puro urgentemente. — repreendeu ela.

Sam resmungou e sentou a mesa da Grifinória sem ligar para os murmúrios e o olhar analisador de Snape. Com a companhia de Jon, de Carly e Harry, Sam aguentou até a metade do jantar.

— Ai gente... Eu sinto muito, mais não aguento mais um minuto.

— Vem Sam, vou te levar para a ala hospitalar — chamou Carly levantando.

— Não precisa Carly...

— Precisa sim — disse ela elevando a voz e de lá mesmo avisou — Aleny! Vou levar a Samantha para a ala hospitalar!

Assim que Sam levantou, foi ao chão, fraca.

— Samantha! — exclamou Lysa e Jenni levantando.

— O que está havendo com ela? — perguntou Hermione ajudando Sam a levantar.

— Ela está doente — respondeu Aleny, em seguida vendo Snape se levantar preocupado — Tirem-na daqui.

Já na ala hospitalar Sam se mostrava inquieta e ainda mais teimosa.

— Eu estou bem, já falei — disse ela pela milésima vez.

— Quer parar de dizer isso! Você não está bem — retrucou Lysa também pela milésima vez.

Depois de alguns minutos Aleny voltou ao local trazendo um frasco em mãos.

— Tome essa poção Samantha, vai se sentir melhor.

— Mas...

— CALA A BOCA E TOMA LOGO A PORRA DESSA POÇÃO! — exigiu Aira gritando.

Rapidamente e com esforço, Sam tomou a poção sem reclamar e entregou o frasco vazio a Aira.

— Ótimo, agora descanse e não quero reclamações sobre nada — exigiu Hermione autoritária.

₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ


	14. CAP15 O odeio eternamenteou não?

Se eu disser que estou com raiva é pouco, estou mais do que furiosa com o Snape. O que custava ele ter me falado que era meu pai? Nada! Não custava nada! Mais não... ele preferiu guardar esse _pequeno _detalhe. E agora eu odeio, meio irônico pois ele é meu personagem favorita, ou era até eu descobrir isso, pois agora eu não o suporto. Algum tempo atrás, se _ele _mesmo tivesse me dito isso eu ficaria chocada mais em seguida o abraçaria e gritaria de felicidade que nem uma criança de cinco anos que acabou de receber o presente que mais desejara até aquele momento. Infelizmente, esse não é o meu caso.

— Sam? Hogwarts chamando Samantha?

— Ah oi, desculpa mana.

Eu esquecera totalmente que eu estava conversando com Aira enquanto andávamos por um corredor qualquer de Hogwarts, eu a considerava como uma irmã agora e ela estava tentando me fazer voltar a realidade.

— O que você tem? — questionou ela arqueando a sobrancelha (típica do Snape).

— Nada, é só que... você sabe, esse problema com o Snape...

— Já entendi e eu já dei minha opinião e um conselho quanto a isso, só resta você deixar de ser orgulhosa e ir falar com ele.

— Como se você também não fosse...

— Somos filhas do mesmo homem lembra? E querendo ou não, boa parte de sua personalidade você herdou dele.

— Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor?

— Um dia você ainda vai se lembrar dos meus conselhos.

— E quando esse dia chegar você vai estar do meu lado dizendo: Eu te avisei!

— Certo. Mas finalmente mudando de assunto... O que há entre você e o Jon?

— Do que está falando?

— Você sabe... Parece até que possuem múltiplas personalidades.

— Múltiplas personalidades?

— É, em uma hora estão brigando como cão e gato, um atacando ao outro por qualquer motivo e em outra já estão de dando super bem como se fossem velhos amigos...

— Mas nós somos velhos amigos.

— Hãh?

— Eu e Jon somos amigos desde criança e até estudávamos na mesma escola, ele ia na minha casa todo o dia para irmos juntos, foi assim que conheci a Jenni e o pai deles, e também a Dayse.

— Quem é Dayse?

— A irmã de sangue dele.

— Você o conhece melhor do que ninguém, o que mudou?

— Não sei ao certo — olhei para minhas próprias mãos — Quando o ano letivo começou ele se ficou diferente comigo e passamos a brigar por qualquer motivo, eu só não o odeio por que de vez em quando ele volta a ser o antigo Jon, aquele que se importava comigo e ...

— Foi isso que aconteceu nos dias em que ocorreram todos aqueles problemas e que você ficou dias presa naquela sala — respondeu Aira me fazendo encara-la — Ele se importou com você, voltou a ser o antigo Jonathan, você tinha que vê-lo naqueles dias, parecia que nem vivia mais...

— Ficou tão triste assim?

— Ficou e eu acho que você é esperta o bastante para saber o que está acontecendo — disse Aira com um estranho brilho em seu olhar, um brilho... malicioso. Foi então que eu entendi o que ela estava insinuando.

— Não, não mesmo! Impossível isso estar acontecendo.

— Ora Sam, aceite os fatos, ele gosta de você! E só ficou assim por que ficou com ciúmes...

— Ciúmes do quê?

— Não sabe mesmo?

— Explique por favor.

Quando ela abriu a boca escutamos uma voz extremamente irritada nos interromper.

— O que pensam que estão fazendo andando pelos corredores a essa hora senhoritas? — exigiu Minerva severa.

— Estávamos apenas dando um passeio professora — respondeu Aira como se fosse o obvio.

— A essa hora da noite? — questionou a professora.

Eu olhei para Aira e concordamos encolhendo os ombros, fingindo não saber qual era o problema. Minerva revirou os olhos.

— Chamem o pai de vocês agora.

Eu não tinha a mínima vontade de chama-lo, por isso a Aira apenas gritou por cima dos ombros para o fim do corredor:

— PAPAI!

— Por que está gritando? — perguntou Snape se materializando ao lado de Minerva.

— A professora Minerva quer falar com você — respondeu Aira dando de ombros.

— Suas filhas estavam desobedecendo as regras andando pelo castelo durante a noite e sozinhas!

— Acho que o fato de estarmos sozinhas é um bom sinal não é Aira? — ironizei mais sendo sincera.

— Não seja arrogante garota! — repreendeu Snape me acertando com um tapa na cabeça.

— Hey! Não estou sendo arrogante e não é com você que estou falando — devolvi e pude sentir meus olhos brilhando perigosamente.

Aira se colocou entre nos dois interrompendo uma possível briga.

— Eu concordo Sam, assim não podem dizer que estávamos nos agarrando com os garotos mais-

— Na minha sala agora! — ordenou Snape furiosamente.

Relutantes fomos em direção a sala dele, mas como eu estava possessa não pude deixar um pequeno comentário quando passei ao seu lado: _"Seboso idiota"_.

— Aprenda a ficar calada Evans — exclamou Snape furioso.

— Isso foi o que você mais fez não é? Ficar calado enquanto os outros sofriam.

— CALADA!

— E se eu não quiser!

— Vai receber a pior e mais longa detenção da história de Hogwarts.

— Por mim tanto faz, por tanto que eu fique longe de você... papai.

— Me ouça Lilian...

— Pra você agora é Evans! E não quero ouvir suas desculpa.

— Me deixe explicar, você é minha filha...

— Então me trate como uma! Não me esconda como fez durante todo esse tempo, me enganando, me fazendo acreditar que eu não tinha mais ninguém da minha família. Guarde minhas palavras Snape: vou me vingar, te fazer sentir o mesmo que eu, um sentimento de perda e de abandono...

— Não foi minha intenção! Eu me importo como você-

— Eu também me importo — falei sem pensar e fiquei vendo sua expressão assustada, mas já que eu tinha falado, vou continuar — Conheço o senhor como ninguém, sei seus defeitos, suas qualidades e até suas fragilidades por mais raras que elas sejam, sei de sua família, o que passou na infância e o que vai passar futuramente. Mas eu não entendi o motivo de tudo isso...

Em seguida sai correndo em direção ao meu refugio: a sala precisa. Ouvi alguém me seguindo mais não dei importância e deixei as lagrimas molharem meu rosto, entrei na sala e a tranquei imediatamente e fiquei apenas com a companhia do silencio. As lagrimas vieram com mais força, a tristeza tomou conta de mim, mas a raiva e a frustação também se faziam presentes e comecei a jogar vários objetos na parede que se quebravam com o choque, os livros e pergaminhos que estavam encima de uma mesa foram parar ao chão.

— Eu me odeio! — gritei para mim mesma a verdade.

Pois essa era a verdade, eu não odiava Snape, eu odiava a _mim _mesma por nem sequer escuta-lo, dar a ele uma chance de se explicar, mas nem isso eu conseguia! Minha mente estava um caos, eu quero conversar com ele, meu pai, mas não consigo aceitar a situação!

— Sua idiota sem noção!

Por que minha mente estava tão dividida? É tudo tão simples: sou filha do meu personagem preferido e ponto, é tão difícil assim aceitar isso? Para mim é. Por que eu recebi isso uma facada no coração, ele me deixou sofrer nas mãos dos Senhores, me deixou procurar que nem uma idiota pelo meu pai e acho eu nunca teria descoberto isso se não fosse pela investigação do Conselho. Ora que inferno!

Sentei-me no chão mesmo deixando as lagrimas correrem livremente... Sem me importar se estavam ou não me procurando, se iria ficar em detenção pelo resto da vida... A única coisa que eu pensava era se Snape estaria na mesma situação que eu. Na mesma luta. Se eu o magoei ou o deixei triste? Com certeza. Se eu tinha coragem de mudar a situação? Logico que não.

**SNAPE P.D.V. ON**

Junto com Aira segui Samantha que corria desesperadamente pelos corredores, mas logo que viramos em um outro corredor ela já havia sumido.

— Vá para seu dormitório Aira — ordenei seco.

— Mas...

— Vá.

Resmungando ela segui seu caminho e u voltei a minha sala. A frustação e a tristeza tomaram conta de mim e comecei a destruir tudo o que havia em meus aposentos. Como eu fui tão estupido? Como magoei uma das poucas pessoas que confiavam em mim? Como eu fui capaz de ser tão frio com minha própria filha?

— Mas ela disse que se importava comigo...

Mas eu a magoei. Provavelmente ela deve estar me odiando agora, e ela vários motivos para isso. Mas eu também queria que ela me deixasse explicar. Eu não a escondi por que quis, eu praticamente fui obrigado! Ela estava em perigo e eu não podia arriscar a vida dela daquela maneira.

Mas acho que ela está tomada pelo ódio só pelo fato de que ela sempre confiou em mim e eu escondi um segredo que de uma forma ou de outra pertencia a nós dois. Eu queria me desculpar, conversar com ela com mais calma. O problema é que ela puxou de mais a mim, é tão teimosa, fria e arrogante como eu, ou talvez até pior.

Orgulho dela não a deixa aceitar os fatos com calma e resolver a situação. Ela apenas parte para a ignorância e indiferença, coisa que estava fazendo nestes dias pelo o que eu percebi. Chegou até a se trancar naquela maldita sala, uma completa estupidez, pois quase morreu. Teimosa, é isso que ela é: teimosa.

Quanto mais eu pensava nela, mas eu ficava confuso. Samantha é minha filha mas deve ser a pessoa que mais me odeia nesse momento depois do Potter e isso era frustrante e tudo o que ela prometeu estava realmente acontecendo, sua voz ecoava em minha mente como uma maldição: _**"Guarde minhas palavras Snape: vou me vingar, te fazer sentir o mesmo que eu, um sentimento se perda e de abandono..."**_**. **

E era exatamente isso que eu sentia... Eu simplesmente não iria aguentar por muito tempo tudo isso, eu não suporto vê alguém que eu amo sofrer, e por mais que ela seja teimosa, fria e arrogante varias vezes, ela continua sendo minha filha.

— O que foi que eu fiz?


	15. CAP16 Fazendo as pazes

**SAMANTHA P.D.V.**

Para mim, ser um ''clone'' de Lilian Evans era de certa forma uma maldição, não que eu odiasse minha mãe, muito pelo contrario, eu a amo. Mas agora por onde eu passo as pessoas me olham como se eu fosse um produto de origem desconhecida ou até mesmo um experimento cientifico, Snape não parava de me olhar como se eu fosse a própria Lilian ( e isso já estava me assustando), sem falar que eu ainda tinha uma batalha interna em relação a ele, e Moody/Crouch me analisava com mais... interesse (e isso me dava medo), sem contar que, em exceção de Jon, Harry e Aira, meus amigos ainda estavam com raiva de mim por eu ter escondido que estava viva.

Estávamos almoçando e como sempre eu estava sentada entre Harry e Jon e era incrível como o resto do pessoal me ignorava. De esguela vi Draco e seus comparsas se levantarem e virem em direção a mesa da Grifinória e logo pensei: _Esses não tem medo de morrer..._ Senti Jon aperta de leve o meu pulso, como um aviso para eu recuperar a calma que eu acho que ainda tinha.

Mas acho que o albino e suas montanhas lembraram de ter o bom senso ao ver os professores, pois deram meia volta e sentaram-se novamente. E finalmente me deixaram em paz.

Como eu estava errada.

Eu estava conversando com Jon no corredor quando Malfoy e seus companheiros aproximaram-se de nós.

— Ah! Ai está a Evans — provocou ele com um sorriso cínico — A filha da traidora de sangue-

— Nem pensa em completar — interrompi dando um passo a frente.

— Por que? O que vai fazer Evans? Sair correndo atrás de Dumbledore? — zombou ele rindo com seus amigos.

As pessoas começara a se acumular ao nosso redor, curiosos como sempre. Quando eu ia revidar Jon se meteu na minha frente.

— Sai daqui Malfoy!

— Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui? McLister defendo sua namoradinha. Quem diria.

— Vai embora Malfoy! — repetiu Jon furioso.

Vamos Sam: respira, inspira, respira, inspira. Mantenha a calma e a paciência intactas. Isso estava dando certo ATÉ Malfoy se aproximar de mim e cochichar em meu ouvido:

— Você é uma vergonha para o mundo Bruxo Evans... Ser amiga de sangue-ruins e traidores do sangue, sendo filha de uma vagabunda que é tudo isso e muito mais — ele riu com desdém e acrescentou em tom normal e me dando as costas — Fraca e inútil que nem seu irmão.

Ele chamou MESMO minha mãe de VAGABUNDA **e **de SANGUE-RUIM ou é minha imaginação tentando criar motivos para mata-lo! Nessa hora a paciência e a calma foram pro espaço sem previsão de volta. Isso era demais! Saquei minha varinha mais pensei melhor: _por que usar a magia quando se tem as mãos de uma garota furiosa: eu. _

Como um ar de quem não quer nada me aproximei de Malfoy e dei um tapinha em seu ombro chamando sua atenção. No momento em que ele virou eu o presentei com um belo e forte soco. Todos arfaram e vendo que ele ficou meio desorientado, aproveitei e o joguei contra a parede o prendendo na mesma, ele merecia ouvir algumas verdades.

— Olhe para a sua própria família antes de falar da minha, pois agora você está vivendo as mil maravilhas mais nem sempre será assim — sibilei furiosa — Chegará um dia em _você _desejará mil vezes estar morto do que ter a vida que terá. Tudo o que você faz contra os outros trará consequências para você mais tarde e acredite: as suas não demorarão a chegar e virão como uma bomba. Repense seus atos o quanto antes Malfoy... o seu tempo está acabando e depois, será tarde demais — sugeri e em seguida ameacei me afastando o pouco — E eu vou logo avisando: se eu souber que você andou xingando mais algum nascido trouxa, _principalmente _minha mãe, eu mesma irei cuidar para que nada mais saia da sua boca além de suplicas de perdão, por que, caso não saiba, eu não sou aquelas pessoas que quando intimidadas por você apenas abaixam a cabeça sem revidar, muito pelo contrario, eu não vou sentir nenhum remorso se eu, por acaso, pular em seu pescoço, por que você não me conhece Malfoy e não sabe do que sou capaz.

Dei as costas a ele e segui pelo corredor, mais mesmo longe pude ouvir os alunos batendo palmas por eu ter enfrentado o verme albino, ouvi passos e ao procurar a origem dei de cara com Hermione, Lysa e Jenni.

— Queremos falar com você Sam — informou Hermione olhando suas próprias mãos.

— Então? O que queriam falar comigo? — questionei quando já estávamos no dormitório. As três se entreolharam e Jenni começou:

— Nós queremos pedir desculpas.

— Fomos egoístas e não vimos o seu lado — disse Lysa.

— E mesmo quando você disse que não era sua culpa, não escutamos — completou Hermione com a cabeça baixa.

— Por favor, nos perdoe! — pediu Lysa sentando ao meu lado.

— Perdoar pelo quê? — perguntei encarando-as.

— Por sermos insensíveis com você — citou Hermione.

— E por ter te deixado sozinha quando você mais precisou — terminou Jenni.

— Tudo o que vocês disseram não deixa de ser verdade — falei calma — Mas eu também tenho culpa em tudo isso, vocês tinham o direito de saber tudo o que havia ocorrido por que são minhas melhores amigas, e mesmo que fosse proibido eu devia ter contado a vocês.

— Então nos perdoa? — perguntou Hermione com um sorriso esperançoso.

— Claro que sim! Vocês são como minhas irmãs e além do mais: eu já estava morrendo de saudades da loucura de vocês — revelei em seguida me entregando ao abraços apertados de cada uma.

Essa conversa trouxe a tona algo que eu ainda não tinha pensado verdadeiramente. É verdade que Snape escondeu que era meu pai, mas eu não posso odiá-lo sem saber o motivo e não posso saber o motivo sem ter uma conversa civilizada com ele, ou seja, uma conversa em que eu não o xingue ou pule em seu pescoço. Eu não tinha outra saída, a não ser falar com ele. Do que eu estava falando? A culpa não é totalmente dele, eu o estava ignorando e nem o deixei explicar! Ora que inferno!

— O que houve Sam? — questionou Jenni vendo minha expressão de "_sem escolha"._

— Snape — respondi e vi a mente de todas elas clareando.

— O que vai fazer a respeito? — perguntou Lysa hesitante.

— Eu não sei — respondi _quase _sincera — Não posso odiá-lo sem antes saber o motivo do por quê ele ter escondido que era meu pai por tanto tempo... Eu...Eu não sei mais o que fazer!

— Vá conversar com ele — disse Hermione subitamente.

— Como?

— Vá conversar com ele. Querendo ou não ele _é _o seu pai, e não pode ficar nessa situação por mais tempo — explicou ela.

Pensei nessa sugestão/ordem... Ela estava certa como sempre.

— Droga! Não tenho outra saída não é? — resmunguei já sabendo a resposta.

— Sabe que essa conversa irá esclarecer muitas coisas entre vocês dois, e exatamente por isso será o melhor para os dois — acrescentou Jenni.

— Então eu vou conversar com ele... — comecei.

— Agora — completou Hermione para o meu susto.

— Agora?

— Sim, vá conversar com ele _agora_. — repetiu ela com veemência.

Relutante sai do dormitório e lentamente fui em direção a sala de Snape. Ora que inferno, ter uma vida normal é pedir demais? Como vou falar com ele? O que vou falar para ele? Quanto mais perto de sua sala eu chegava, mais duvidas se formavam na minha cabeça. Minha vontade era de dar meia volta e me perder em um mundo onde problemas não existiam e duvidas não me matavam por dentro, quem me dera esse mundo existisse, eu já tinha me mudado a muito tempo.

Quando cheguei à frente da porta da sala de Snape, hesitei, e só depois de respirar profundamente, bati na porta de leve. E só entrei quando ouvi um ríspido _Entre_.

— Com licença professor. Está ocupado? —verifiquei e não deixei de perceber a surpresa em seus olhos ao me ver ali.

— Não srta. Evans, precisa de algo? — perguntou ele tentando disfarçar e voltando a se sentar e indicando a cadeira a sua frente.

— Na verdade eu quero conversar com o senhor.

— Sobre o quê?

— Acho que sabe o motivo...

Snape me lançou um olhar triste, como se pedisse desculpas.

— Olha Samantha...

— Escute Severo, eu não achei muito justo te odiar sem saber o real motivo de tudo isso, mais quero que veja o meu lado também — comecei tentando não ligar para o fato de quanto ele parecia triste — Eu sempre o admirei e de uma hora pra outra eu descubro que você é o meu pai e que o pior de tudo... Escondeu isso de mim por tanto tempo, e isso me magoou muito e me fez perder a confiança em você.

— Sinto muito se fiz você se sentir assim — desculpou-se ele abaixando a cabeça.

— Sei que sente e exatamente por isso quero ouvir de você o verdadeiro motivo.

Ele suspirou e levantando a cabeça respondeu:

— Quando eu soube que sua mãe estava grávida, foi um choque, tanto para nós dois quanto para amigos dela e principalmente para o Conselho. Assim que a noticia se espalhou entre os Comensais, o Lord das Trevas veio falar comigo a procura de explicações. Por mais que ele tenha aceitado essa história toda, você ainda estava em perigo. Com a ajuda do Conselho Supremo, a mente de todos os comensais e daqueles que ofereciam perigo foi alterada.

— Está me dizendo que escondeu tudo isso só para me proteger dos Comensais? — perguntei sem acreditar.

— Exatamente, e não só dos comensais, mais também dos amigos de Kaylonus que me odeiam até hoje, se descobrissem que você era minha filha... Não sobreviveria. O certo era você morar com seus tios Dursley, mais eu nunca te deixaria com aqueles trouxas miseráveis e eu mesmo te levei aos Miller. Durante anos eu te vigiei discretamente, tentando te proteger o máximo possível.

— Teve muito trabalho para esconder toda a minha identidade...

— Eu sei... E sinto muito se te fiz tão triste com tudo isso, perdoe-me filha...eu...

Não o deixei terminar e o abracei carinhosamente, um abraço especial, guardado por tantos anos somente para o meu pai, um abraço que dizia mais do que eu podia falar e que demostrava tudo o que eu sentia naquele momento. Depois de ficar alguns segundos em transe, ele correspondeu da mesma forma e sussurrei em seu ouvido — Não precisa falar mais nada pai, eu o perdoou e o entendo perfeitamente.

— Obrigado filha, sinto-me muito melhor sabendo que você não me odeia mais — agradeceu ele me encarando.

— Eu nunca o odiei... Não de verdade.

— É bom saber disso. Agora me sinto bem melhor — concordou Snape.

Sentei-me em seu colo como se fosse uma criança indefesa e carente e o abracei novamente e brinquei:

— Então, conte-me mais sobre você...

— Como? — perguntou ele fingindo não entender.

— Ah, responda perguntas simples como... Quantos anos você tem? Qual é a data do seu aniversário? O que pretende fazer no futuro? E o que realmente pensa em relação a Harry Potter?

— Deixe de brincadeiras Samantha, eu é que devia fazer essas perguntas, já que você me conhece como ninguém... E temos coisas mais importantes para resolver...

— Como...

— Como a sua segurança por exemplo.

Levantei-me já perdendo a paciência e retruquei:

— Ah não! Nem me venha com papo de segurança. Por que se importam tanto com minha segurança? Há coisas mais importantes!

— Primeiro: eu sou seu pai e portanto, eu me preocupo com você sim; Segundo: querendo ou não, você tem muitos amigos que se importam com você e terceiro: sem você o futuro será um enigma novamente e assim será impossível de ser alterado.

— São motivos indiscutíveis — admiti — Mas...

— Meu Merlin! Como você é teimosa — concluiu ele rindo sincero.

— De quem será que eu herdei isso...?

Ele riu ainda mais e aproveitei o máximo desse sorriso raro e sincero... Como eu queria que ele fosse sempre assim. Com certeza eu estava pedindo algo impossível.

— Bom... Eu sei que o senhor sempre pensa em tudo... Mas acho que esqueceu um pequeno detalhe... — lembrei hesitante e voltando a sentar na cadeira.

— E o que seria? — questionou ele arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Vi o quanto o senhor fez para me deixar longe dos Dursley, mas não posso ficar com os Miller por muito tempo e as férias estão chegando...

— Vá direto ao ponto — cortou ele me analisando.

— O senhor querendo ou não eu vou ter que passar as férias de verão junto com Harry, ou seja, na casa dos Dursley — respondi sem encara-lo.

— Não, não e não — negou meu pai quase que freneticamente — Não vou deixar você passar dois meses inteiros com aqueles trouxas miseráveis de uma figa!

— O senhor não poderá fazer nada, não posso ficar no castelo — retruquei sabendo que de nada adiantaria.

— É claro que eu posso fazer alguma coisa — respondeu ele e para meu espanto, levantou-se e apressadamente saiu da sala.

Eu o segui pelos corredores me perguntando o que diabos ele iria fazer. Os alunos se afastavam vendo que ele parecia de mau humor e cochichavam ao me ver bem atrás dele, dane-se todo mundo.

— Posso saber o que vai fazer? — perguntei ao meu pai ainda seguindo ou tentando fazer isso.

— Vai ver — respondeu ele sem parar. Ajudou muito essa resposta!

— O que houve Sam? A onde ele vai? — questionou Aira começando a seguir Snape também.

— Não faço ideia, ele não quer me contar — resmunguei impaciente.

O.k. Agora ele estava me preocupando, segredo demais sempre dá merda, e já estou sentindo o problema se aproximando, e espero que seja somente um problema e não vários problemas, pois minha vida já está bem complicada. Depois de falar a senha, Snape entrou no escritório de Dumbledore, eu e Aira nos entreolhamos, mais decidimos segui-lo mesmo assim. Quando entramos encontramos Aleny e Dumbledore conversando, mas pararam assim que entramos.

— Algum problema Severo? — questionou Dumbledore.

— Sim Alvo, temos um problema — respondeu meu pai e imediatamente Aleny e Dumbledore me olharam.

— O quê? Eu não fiz nada! Se existe algum problema aqui perguntem dele, por que eu estou voando — me defendi levantando as mãos. Os dois voltaram os olhares para Snape que esclareceu.

— Não vou permitir que Samantha passe as férias com os Dursley

— A não mesmo. Você não vai para aquela casa! — concordou Aira ficando a minha frente e cruzando os braços.

— Eu já disse e repito: eu não tenho escolha, não posso passar muito tempo com os Miller e preciso ficar em um lugar seguro — repeti.

— Lugar seguro? E desde quando aquela casa é um lugar seguro? Você sabe muito bem o que Harry sofre naquele lugar, se você for para lá vai sofrer o mesmo — retrucou Aira o obvio.

— Eu não sei o que o Potter sofre por lá, mas eu concordo com Aira — afirmou Snape. Eu revirei os olhos, se ele ao menos soubesse o que o Harry sofre todo verão, nem me deixaria chegar perto de nenhum membro daquela família.

— Espera, tudo o que o Harry sofre por lá você também irá sofrer? — quis saber Aleny levantando-se.

— Provavelmente — respondi indiferente.

Ela encarou Dumbledore e depois de alguns minutos do que parecia uma conversa em silencio, Dumbledore concordou com alguma coisa. Como eu queria ler a mente dele...

— Severo — chamou o tio Dumby — As duas vão morar com você.

— O QUÊ? — exclamamos eu e Aira encarando-o.

— Morar com ele? Tipo assim... Morar com ele? Na mesma casa? Nós duas? — verificou Aira sem acreditar.

Eu estava sem palavras. E sinceramente não sabia se a noticia era boa ou ruim. Boa por que eu iria morar com o meu pai, um futuro herói do mundo magico e uma grande homem por mais que ninguém saiba disso. Ruim por que... bem, era Severo Snape! E morar com ele naquela casa, era só imaginar: eu, Aira e ele no mesmo ambiente durante dois meses. Será sorte se não houver brigas e a casa continuar intacta.

— Sim srta. Stwert, essa é a logica: se vão morar com ele obviamente é na mesma casa e como eu disse, serão vocês duas — cortou Dumbledore me acordando.

— Para tudo — todos me olharam e olhei de Dumbledore para Aira que tinha os olhos arregalados. Olhei para minha irmã e perguntei:

— Eu estou ficando doida ou Alvo Dumbledore acabou de te dar um corte?

— Não que eu esteja negando sua loucura, mas sim, ele acabou de me dar um corte e eu estou muito confusa — respondeu ela lentamente. Encaramos Aleny e perguntamos:

— O que está havendo com essa escola? Desde quando Alvo Dumbledore dá cortes em alguém?

— As coisa mudam Sam — retrucou Dumbledore.

— Tio Dumby... Estou muito orgulhosa de você — parabenizei rindo — Daqui a pouco o senhor vai estar-

— Dando murros quando estiver com raiva — completou Aira.

— Acho que isso é pedir demais — brincou Dumbledore rindo.

— Ah droga! Não há como a Samantha morar com o seu pai, pelo menos não agora — alertou Aleny subitamente atraindo a atenção.

— Por que não? — perguntou Snape encarando-a.

— A Samantha é membro do Conselho e fora desses terrenos corre um grande perigo — explicou ela pensativa — Só pode ser protegida de verdade pelas pessoas com que tem uma ligação de sangue comprovada, e ainda não foi oficializado que ela é sua filha.

— O que mais é preciso fazer? Um exame de sangue? — exclamou Aira sarcástica.

— O mesmo que foi feito em relação ao Harry — respondeu Aleny.

— Está falando daquela poção horrível que me deixou ruiva? — perguntei desejando que a resposta fosse um não.

— Exatamente. Mas poção vai demorar para ser feita e ainda a proteção de sangue na casa dos Dursley... Droga! Maldita família — resmungou Aleny mais para si mesma.

— Ah não, a proteção de sangue! — reclamei lembrando da desgraça.

— Samantha vai ter que passar pelo menos um mês com os Dursley — lembrou Dumbledore encarando Snape que ficou com uma cara de _"Como é?". _

— Ela vai poder usar feitiços? — verificou Aira.

— Ficou louca! Se eu tocar na minha varinha a primeira que os meus queridos tios vão fazer é me manter trancada debaixo da escada e sem comida, do mesmo jeito que faziam com o Harry — repreendi lembrando de como o Harry sofre com essa família e lembrei — E ele não vai gostar nadinha da noticia de que vou morar com ele.

— Certo, então para se manter viva naquela casa você precisa... — começou Aira.

— Manter-me calada, na minha, não quebrar nada, falar ou fazer nada que lembra magia — completei.

— Na verdade eu ia dizer que você iria precisar de uma corda, uma faca bem afiada ou uma pistola, ou simplesmente uma poção do morto-vivo muito bem preparada — corrigiu ela contando nos dedos — Mas acho que isso também serve.

Revirei os olhos às ideias da minha querida irmã, matar os Dursley estava fora de questão, mesmo se eu pudesse. Oficialmente eu estava sem escolhas, de novo.

— Bom... Eu não tenho mais nada a fazer a não ser me preparar para um longo verão recheado com as tradicionais brigas e reclamações... Vai ser ótimo — ironizei.


	16. CAP17 Garoto abusado

Eu estava procurando coragem para ir conversar com o Harry e contar que vou passar com as férias com ele, e estou rezando internamente (leia-se suplicando desesperadamente) para que ele não tenha um ataque e fique furioso. Respirei fundo varias vezes e entrei no dormitório masculino. Harry estava conversando com Rony e Jon sobre sabe-se lá o que. Limpei a garganta chamando sua atenção.

— O que faz aqui Sam? — perguntou Harry rindo de algo.

— Quero te contar uma coisa.

— Então conte.

— Euvoumorarcomvocê — respondi num suspiro.

— Desculpa mana, mas não entendi.

Vamos lá Samantha, tenha a calma e conte, ele não é super protetor e por isso não vai ter um ataque e sair gritando! É só seu irmão... Respirei fundo mais três vezes e mais calma respondi:

— Eu vou morar com você, com os Dursley.

— VOCÊ VAI O QUÊ! — exclamou ele se levantando furiosamente.

— Olha Harry, tenha calma... são só dois meses — tentei temerosa.

Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando eu disse que ele não teria um ataque e não ficaria furioso! Harry sempre faz isso!

— São dois meses de pura tortura! — bradou ele — Prefiro mil vezes que você passe as férias com o Snape do que com os Dursley!

— Não posso, o Conselho interfere-

— Desobedeça o Conselho então!

— Mas Harry-

— _Mas_ nada! Você não vai para a casa dos Dursley!

Depois disse ele saiu correndo me deixando pasma. Recuperei-me do susto e o segui rapidamente. Ele iria fazer alguma coisa para não me deixar entrar naquela casa, disso eu tenho certeza.

Meu coração começou a bater em disparada quando eu percebi que ele estava a caminha das Masmorras: ele ia conversar com o Snape e o resultado disso era mais problemas! Droga! Tudo na minha vida dá errado, a minha vida é cheia de problemas!

— Harry! Espera! — chamei atraindo a atenção dos alunos nos corredores, mas mesmo assim não parei de correr trás dele.

— HARRY! O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER?

Se ele me ouviu ou não creio que nunca vou saber, mais que foi a primeira vez que ele foi a sala do Snape sem ser chamado, isso ninguém pode negar.

Entramos na sala quase juntos, assustando meu pai que ficou indignado com a bagunça.

— O que está havendo aqui! O que pensam que estão fazendo! — perguntou ele com rispidez.

— Nada não senhor, foi só um equivoco — tentei enquanto puxava Harry para fora da sala, mas ele conseguiu se soltar e disse

— Nem pensar! — ele se virou para Snape — Como pôde aceitar o fato de que ela vai morar com os Dursley!

A expressão de Snape mostrou a compreensão e depois disse;

— Não posso fazer nada. Já está decidido e além do mais, só é durante as férias.

— Mas esse é o problema!

— Do que está falando Potter?

— Por que foi durante as férias que eles me fizeram isso — Harry arregaçou a manga de seu casaco e mostrou hematomas por todo o braço, havias varias partes que estavam roxas e provavelmente muito doloridas.

— O que é-

— Você sabia disso Samantha? — perguntou meu pai _muito _sério.

Mas eu estava tão confusa quanto ele, eu nunca soube que Harry sofria desse jeito, em exceção de todas as outras coisas que eu sempre li, mas _isso_? Eu não fazia ideia e não entendia o por quê disso acontecer.

— Não professor, eu não sabia.

Eles me olharam incrédulos. E eu não os culpava, eu era conhecida por saber de tudo relacionado a Harry Potter e seu mundo. As coisas mudam... E a história também! É claro! Como eu não pensei nisso antes? Isso era por que eu estou mudando a história, mas se coisas desse tipo sempre acontecer... Ora que inferno!

— Droga! Droga dupla! Que merda!

— O que foi? — perguntaram Harry e Snape em uníssono.

— Er... nada não, só estou pensando — tentei. Mas eles pareceram não ligar.

— Não se preocupe Potter — afirmou Snape veementemente fitando Harry — Farei o possível para que Samantha não more naquela casa e com sorte você também sairá de lá.

— Não me importo comigo. Mas não quero que Sam tenha qualquer contato com os Dursley.

— Por acaso você sabe de alguma coisa que pode nos ajudar com o Conselho.

— Podemos oferecer provas contra eles os acusando de maus tratos físicos e mentais — _"Podem fazer isso! Pelo menos existe essa acusação?" _— E podemos fazer com que Sam deponha a nosso favor.

Sério! Eles estavam conversando como se eu nem estivesse ali e eu não gosto disso!

— E se ela não concordar? — perguntou Snape.

— Ela vai ter que concordar. Você é o pai dela, tem autoridade pra isso ou não?

Eles estavam mesmo conversando dessa forma? Sem xingamentos, olhares mortais e nem coisas do tipo? Que graça tem isso?

— É claro que tenho Potter! Quanta petulância!

— Então vai conversar com ela?

— Claro que vou. E ela vai ter que me obedecer.

— Ooi! Eu tô aqui ainda se lembram? — chamei atenção acenando com a mão.

— Você ainda está ai? — questionou Snape fingindo surpresa.

— Não. Esse é o meu fantasma, morri no momento em que você milagrosamente pediu ajuda ao Harry, parece que estão se tornando amigos — provoquei sarcástica.

— Não mesmo — responderam ele em uníssono.

— Viram? Até estão concordando — provoquei novamente rindo. Eles me fuzilaram com o olhar e eu aproveitei — Até os olhares são os mesmos...

— Cala a boca Samantha — exigiu Harry sério.

— O que eu fiz? Só fui sincera.

— Acho que essa sinceridade vai te fazer morrer antes dos dezessete — brincou Snape.

— Eu também acho, pode ser até esse ano — concordou Harry irônico.

Isso me fez parar de rir imediatamente, o que eles estranharam. Eu sei que era só uma brincadeira, mas isso trouxe uma informação do futuro à tona. A verdade é que eu realmente irei morrer antes de completar os dezessete anos, isso era a única coisa da qual eu tinha certeza absoluta. Eu poderia morrer até mesmo esse ano quando eu saísse de Hogwarts. Que ironia, vim aqui salvar vidas e a única certeza que eu tenho é minha própria morte.

— O que houve Samantha? — questionou Snape preocupado. Logicamente ele percebeu alguma coisa.

— Tudo bem Sam? Você sabe que foi só uma brincadeira né? — verificou Harry temeroso.

— Sei sim. Eu... só... só preciso conversar com Aleny — e sem esperar nenhuma resposta sai deixando os dois sozinhos.

Acho que estou com sérios problemas com o futuro. Como posso saber o que vai acontecer se as coisas mudam sem que eu mesma faça isso? A guerra é daqui a algum tempo, mas como eu estou mudando as coisas ela pode simplesmente ocorrer ano que vem e será pior por que eu vou estar despreparada. Que droga! Como eu não me dei conta disso? Como fui burra.

Eu preciso encontrar Aleny imediatamente, mas onde ela estará? Merlin me ajude!

— Samantha.

E Merlin ouviu minhas preces! Atrás de mim estava Dumbledore com a expressão serena.

— Professor! Preciso de sua ajuda — pedi correndo até ele.

— E o que posso fazer por você?

— Sabe onde Aleny está?

— Claro, ela está na sala precisa em uma reunião com as Conselheiras.

— Muito obrigada diretor.

Corri feito uma louca pelos corredores sem ligar para os xingamentos que os alunos me laçavam. Quando eu já estava perto fui parada por uma aglomeração de alunos saindo de suas aulas. O corredor ficou muito mais cheio, dificultando minha passagem.

— Que droga!

Pedi licença varias e varias vezes, mas eram muitos alunos. De repente todos pararam e começaram a observar um duelo entre dois alunos, eu nem liguei na hora, até perceber que esses dois alunos eram Malfoy e Jonathan que lançavam azarações por todos os lados sem se importarem se ela iria ou não acetar ouras pessoas que não fossem seus alvos.

Sendo sincera, fiquei até um pouco surpresa, pois era a primeira vez que eu via garotos duelando e não se matando em socos e xingamentos. Mas minutos depois eu me arrependi de ficar observando essa briga, pois uma azaração lançada por Jonathan que acertou em cheio o meu cabelo que instantaneamente ficou verde-limão. O idiota arfou já sabendo que eu ia acontecer e o verme albino começou a rir. Lancei o meu olhar mais mortal a Jonathan que arregalou os olhos e em seguida saiu correndo.

Nem lembrei de sequer sacar a varinha, o segui correndo preparando minhas mãos para esgana-lo até ficar vermelho, depois roxo e esgana-lo ainda mais.

Não sei se foi por azar ou por que ela já estava ficando cansado, mas quando virou rapidamente a direita escorregou caindo de bruços no chão. Quando Jon começou a se levantar eu literalmente pulei encima dele.

Minhas unhas arranhavam o rosto dele e seus braços, eu tentava esgana-lo mas ele era mas forte que eu e segurava meus pulsos, mas ainda sim eu o feria.

— Calma Sam. Cal-

— Calma é o cacete — retruquei arfando — Você vai aprender a não lançar azarações em mim!

— Foi-Foi um acidente — tentou ele lutando para segurar meus pulsos enquanto eu lutava para solta-los — Por Merlin pare com isso! Desculpa.

— Ora seu-

Não pude nem começar citar minha lista de xingamentos quando ele me calou com um beijo. Isso mesmo: UM BEIJO! Pude ouvir os alunos arfarem e começarem a murmurar coisas como "Ele fez mesmo isso?" ou " Ele não tem medo de morrer?" e até "Nossa! Ele é rápido".

— O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO MCLISTER! — gritei usando todas as minhas forças para machuca-lo de todas as formas possíveis.

Ele se desviava a todo custo e por um triz escapou de um soco, tentou se desculpar:

— Desculpa. Desculpa. Era o único jeito de fazer você calar a boca!

— Pois agora eu vou você calar a boca! Só que de um jeito bem mais doloroso-

— Perai! — Quando eu ia pegar minha varinha, eu o encarei — Eu já pedi desculpa, pedi varias vezes! Por Merlin me desculpa.

Eu parei rapidamente e fingi estar mais calma. Ele afrouxou meus pulsos um pouco mais aliviado e enquanto ele ainda arfava, comecei cinicamente:

— Bom... Merlin aceitaria suas desculpas... — ele pareceu convencido de que escaparia disso e sorriu — MAS ELE NÃO ESTÁ AQUI!

Pego de surpresa ele não pode se proteger quando eu finalmente comecei a bate-lo de verdade. Quando eu finalmente segurei na garganta dele, alguém me puxou brutamente.

— Me solta! Quero esgana-lo até a morte!

— Pare com isso imediatamente Samantha! — ordenou meu pai enquanto tentava me segurar — Tenha modos garota!

— Modos o caramba! Mande ele ter modos — repliquei indicando Jonathan que estava corado e aterrorizado ao mesmo tempo.

Snape pareceu estar confuso e analisava internamente o que eu tinha acabado de falar:

— Do que está falando? Qual é o motivo dessa briga? E por que seu cabelo está verde?

Ele olhou de mim para o Jon que se aterrorizou ainda mais. Ninguém falou nada. Até que Lysa temerosa, quebrou o silêncio, fazendo todos encara-la, menos eu e Jon que ficamos olhando um para cara do outro.

— Senhor... Tudo começou quando Malfoy e Jonathan começaram a duelar, foi quando acidentalmente Jonathan lançou uma azaração no cabelo da Samantha, ela começou a persegui-lo e eles começaram a brigar e... — ela hesitou. Se contasse sobre o beijo, provavelmente meu pai mataria nós dois sem querer saber quem realmente começou, mas ela sabia muito bem que não poderia mentir para o mestre poções.

— E... — apressou Snape já perdendo a paciência.

Lysa olhou para Aira em um pedido de ajuda, a sonserina lançou um olhar de desculpas e completou:

— Os dois se beijaram, mas a culpa foi toda do McLister.

Jon arregalou os olhos e de repente ficou pálido.

A expressão de meu pai passou de séria, para mortalmente fatal. Ele se aproximou de Jon que deus vários passos para trás. Mas um pouco e eu não me surpreenderia se Snape começasse a apertar a garganta do garoto, por um momento tive pena, mas só por um momento.

— Nunca, jamais, toque minha filha dessa maneira — ameaçou Snape com os olhos brilhando perigosamente.

Então agora eu sou filha dele? Morcego gótico!

— Sim s-senhor p-professor — gaguejou Jon e em seguida se dissipou em fumaça branca.

Eu fiquei tipo O.o (confusa) e o resto ficou tipo assim O.O (assustados) como todo o direito. Como ele aparatou do nada? Duas coisas o impedem: 1º ele não podia aparatar em Hogwarts e 2º ele nem sabe aparatar.

"_Venha para a mansão do Conselho, ele está comigo"_, avisou Aleny mentalmente.

Sem dar explicações, aparatei em seguida.


	17. CAP18 Só preciso me acalmarsó isso

**N/A: Mil perdões pela demora gente! Mas é que meu pen-drive quebrou e toda a história estava lá (eu quase fiz um enterro pra ele!). Então é o seguinte: como um pedido de desculpas eu vou postar TRÊS capítulos (que estavam salvos no PC) e não sei quando vou postar o próximo. Espero que gostem e comente! Só não me matem!**

Como Aleny disse, Jon estava com ela na mansão do Conselho e logo que aparatei, ele se sobressaltou e se escondeu atrás de Aleny que riu com a situação.

— Calma Jon, não vou te matar... ainda — revelei fazendo ele respirar aliviado.

— Por que? — questionou ele se aproximando desconfiado.

— Por que você já vai sofrer o bastante com o meu pai.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

— Por causa do b-beijo?

— Exato. Snape pode ser considerado um pai super protetor. Isso quer dizer que algum dia ele vai ter uma conversa bem séria com você.

— Me ferrei!

— Muito. É isso o que dá beijar a filha do professor mais temido de Hogwarts.

— Mas valeu a pena...

— O que disse?

— Nada.

Eu o olhei desconfiada enquanto ele corava violentamente. É logico que ele disse alguma coisa. Mas será que eu escutara bem? Não, eu só posso ter ficado louca, isso mesmo, estou louca. Não há outra hipótese, há?

— Vamos Samantha, deixe-me dá um jeito nesse cabelo e torna-los ruivos novamente.

Aleny me puxou enquanto eu ainda observava Jon, confusa, o que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? Ouvir Aleny rir, provavelmente por algum pensamento besta.

Voltei para Hogwarts naquela tarde como Jon, enquanto caminhávamos até o dormitório da Grifinória não trocamos uma palavra, apenas olhares confusos e nervosos, até que ele decidiu quebrar esse silêncio incomodo.

— O que houve?

— Nada.

— E por que está desse jeito?

— Como? Do mesmo jeito que você?

— É.

— Por que _você _está assim?

— Não sei...

— Nem eu...

Por alguma razão preferi ficar olhando para os meus próprios sapatos, ele fez o mesmo.

— Acha que estou muito encrencado com o seu pai? — perguntou ele me lançando um olhar nervoso.

— Não sei bem. Vou tentar conversar com ele e amenizar a situação, mas não sei se vai adiantar muito... Snape é muito teimoso.

— Então já sei pra quem você puxou.

— Hey — exclamei dando um tapa do braço dele.

— Ai. Você tem a mão pesada Sam — reclamou ele massageando o braço.

— Pensou isso enquanto eu tentava de esganar?

— Logico. Era tudo o que eu pensava... ou quase tudo — ele completou em tom bem mais baixo, mas resolvi não ligar.

Quando entramos no salão grifano todos olharam para nós, e apenas damos de ombros e seguimos cada um para seu dormitório, e acho que nem preciso falar que minha mente trabalhava a mil né?

No dia seguinte tive que dar varias explicações a meu pai, sério, isso é _muito _chato! Parecia que eu tinha participado de um crime e o meu pai era o delegado já com as algemas na mão, mas no caso de Jon trocamos as algemas pela arma, o coitado ficou muito vermelho e não parava de gaguejar e quando saiu da sala parecia que tinha saído vivo de um campo de batalha.

— Não foi tão ruim ou foi? — brinquei enquanto íamos até o jardim.

— Você está brincando certo? Ele quase me matou só me olhando! — indignou-se Jon horrorizado. Eu ri suavemente e falei:

— Não exagere. O que ele disse a você?

— Que era pra mim ficar longe de você. Mas, se por um raro desejo, eu quisesse namorar com você, eu deveria ir falar com ele imediatamente e que se eu magoasse ou machucasse você, eu deveria me considerar um garoto morto.

— Ele disse isso! — indignei-me — Quem ele pensa que é pra decidir quem eu devo namorar ou colocar medo nos garotos ao meu redor?

— Hãh... Seu pai?

Eu revirei os olhos para ele. Garotos! Nunca veem a gravidade da situação. Mas se _ele _fosse conversar com meu pai, com certeza teria um ataque cardíaco meio do caminho e provavelmente não seria diferente com os outros garotos!

— Olhe: o Harry e a Hermione — Jon indicou um local perto do lago negro.

Caminhamos até lá rapidamente. Harry e Mione conversavam e Harry parecia irritado, provavelmente o assunto era o Ronald.

— OK, OK. Vou escrever — ouvir Harry concordar relutante jogando o ultimo pedaço de torrada no lago.

— Oi pessoal — chamei a atenção.

— Oi — respondeu Harry ainda irritado.

— Não liguem — pediu Hermione — Ele está assim por causa do-

— Ronald — completei. Ela só concordou e eu completei — Harry... Não liga pro Ronald, ele só é um idiota ciumento que não entende o que você passa.

— Mas ainda é meu melhor amigo — replicou Harry encarando o lago.

— Sei disso, mas acho que você deve se acostumar com o comportamento do Ronald, talvez um dia ele entenda, mas esse dia ainda não chegou e você esteve tão ocupado pensando nisso que perdeu a maior bronca que Jon recebeu do Snape.

— Tá brincando! — exclamaram ele e Mione mudando completamente a expressão de irritado para divertido — Por que?

— Por causa do beijo de ontem — respondeu Jon começando a ficar vermelho de novo.

— Eu não acredito que perdi isso! Que droga! — exasperou Harry — Deve ter sido o máximo.

— E foi. Eu acho que vocês pagariam para ver a cara que o Jon fez.

— Seria legal ver o Snape dando bronca em alguém que não fosse o Harry — respondeu Hermione fingindo estar pensativa, fazendo todos rirem.

Logo depois disso, eles foram até o Corujal mandar aquela bendita carta a Sirius.

Os dias se passaram e as coisas só pioraram para Harry, mesmo Cedrico não sendo campeão os alunos de Hogwarts ainda culpavam Harry por querer mais glória e sempre sobrava para mim, tanto é que praticamente todos os alunos se revezavam em torcer para Krum ou para Fleur Delacour. Por mim eu nem participava desse Torneio e desistiria na primeira prova, mas Aleny disse que eu tenho que acompanhar Harry em todas as provas e que devo dar o jeito de ir para aquele maldito cemitério onde Voldemort ressuscita. E para dar continuidade ao meu lindo dia, tenho dois tempos de poção, uma hora e meia aguentando a Sonserina fazendo gracinhas.

Quando cheguei às portas das Masmorras, a maioria dos alunos já esperavam e pude perceber que todos os alunos da Sonserina usavam distintivos que continham uma mensagem em letras vermelhas luminosas que brilhavam imensamente no corredor subterrâneo e mal iluminado.

_"Apoie SAMANTHA SNAPE a VERDADEIRA campeã de Hogwarts."_

— Eu estou enxergando bem? Os Sonserinos estão me apoiando? — questionei sem acreditar.

— Eu acho que estou ficando cega, pois eu vendo a mesma coisa — concordou Lysa serrando os olhos.

Estávamos confusas, mas o próprio Harry parecia achar graça e até lançou uma piscadela para mim, realmente receber o apoio da Sonserina não era boa coisa. Mas o sorriso dele sumiu quando Malfoy apertou o distintivo e as letras mudaram:

_"POTTER FEDE."_

Como sempre, os sonserinos rolaram de rir e em segundos a mensagem rodeava Harry. De longe vi que Malfoy ofereceu o distintivo a Hermione e imediatamente lembrei que ia acontecer. Corri até eles, mas Harry já sacara a varinha.

Feixes de luz saíram de cada varinha, colidiram e ricochetearam e quando vi Rony já corria em direção a Hermione e Goyle já berrava com os furúnculos.

— E que barulheira é essa? — perguntou uma voz suave e letal. Snape chegara e agora que a coisa ia piorar de vez, os sonserinos gritavam tentando dar explicações, mas Snape se limitou a apontar para o loiro albino.

— Explique.

— Potter me atacou, professor-

— ATACAMOS UM AO OUTRO AO MESMO TEMPO! — gritou Harry.

— ... E ele atingiu Goyle, olhe...

Meu pai contemplou Goyle que mais parecia um monstro criado para assustar crianças, garoto nojento, com ou sem furúnculos ele é detestável!

— Ala hospitalar Goyle — disse meu pai calmamente.

— Malfoy atingiu Hermione — disse Rony — Olhe!

O garoto obrigava Hermione a mostrar o estrago feito por Malfoy, mas ela se esforçava ao máximo para esconde-los. Fitei Pansy Parkinson e o restante das vacas malditas rirem em silêncio e tive um desejo imenso de pular no pescoço de cada uma, mas Snape piorou as coisas e olhou friamente para Hermione e disse:

— Não vejo diferença alguma.

Hermione deixou escapar um lamento e tenho certeza que se encheram de lágrimas enquanto ela corria desesperadamente pelo corredor afora até desaparecer.

Já segurando minha vontade de gritar, ouvi Harry e Rony começarem a gritar com Snape ao mesmo tempo, sorte que suas vozes tenham ecoado tão forte no corredor de pedra, porque, na confusão de sons, ficou impossível Snape ouvir exatamente os nomes de que o xingaram. Mas infelizmente captou o sentido e decretou:

— Cinquenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória e uma detenção para cada um, Potter e Weasley-

— QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA! — gritei não me aguentando mais e fazendo ele me olhar pasmo e os grifanos me olharem agradecidos e admirados.

— Quem você pensa você pensa que é para gritar comigo?

— Uma pessoa com sentimentos e melhor amiga da garota que você acabou de insultar!

— Exijo respeito!

— E os alunos também!

— Fará companhia ao Potter e ao Weasley na detenção.

— Por mim tudo bem, mas essa aula não assisto! — decretei já andando em direção a saída.

— Nem pense em deixar de assistir mais uma aula Samantha.

— Assisto a aula que eu quiser e quando eu quiser!

— VOLTE AQUI MOCINHA!

— NÃO MESMO! — retorqui já virando para o próximo corredor.

Naquele momento eu soube que estava ferrada, por que ninguém merece os castigos que Snape dá quando não está de bom humor, imagina quando ele está furioso.

Rapidamente cheguei à Ala hospitalar e logo vi Hermione aos prantos, sentada em uma maca enquanto Madame Pomfrey tentava acalma-la e cuidar dos dentes ao mesmo tempo.

— Acalme-se Mione, senão Madame Pomfrey não poderá conserta-los — tentei vendo que ela ainda se esforçava para esconder os enormes dentes.

Ela negou freneticamente.

— Vamos Mione, me escute ao menos uma vez na vida.

— Eu ssempre te esscuto — defendeu-se ela com a voz alterada.

— E o que mudou dessa vez? Por que você não está fazendo o que estou pedindo.

Ela suspirou derrotada e deixou Madame Pomfrey, que me olhou agradecida, trabalhar.

Sinceramente pensei em fazer companhia a ela até o final, mas Luna interrompeu meus planos quando entrou na Ala hospitalar.

— Samantha, estão te chamando para a pesagem de varinhas.

— Ah droga! Tudo bem Luna, já estou indo.

— Você está horrível Hermione.

Hermione soltou mais um lamento triste.

— Luna! Por favor — repreendi a lufana que me olhou confusa.

— Que foi? Estou sendo sincera.

— Admiro sua sinceridade mas, essa realmente não é a hora — respondi irônica já saindo da Ala Hospitalar e a puxando junto.

Eu já tinha o dia lotado pois tinha que conversar com Aleny sobre algumas mudanças e fiquei inquieta durante a pesagem que pareceu demorar uma eternidade, principalmente quando o senhor Olivaras ficou analisando minha varinha por mais tempo que o necessário, ele murmurou algumas palavras e da ponta da minha varinha apareceu varinhas rosas negras, ele as colheu, colocou cuidadosamente em um pote e me entregou, mas eu deixei ele ficar com uma de lembrança. Harry também não parecia nada feliz em estar ali, principalmente depois da entrevistada individual que teve com a Skeeter. Depois de algumas fotos (leia-se muitas fotos) fomos liberados e eu literalmente corri ao encontro de Aleny.

Os dias que se passaram não foram menos irritantes do que os anteriores, Rony ainda ignorava o Harry, assim como todas as outras casas em exceção da Grifinória, os sonserinos ainda me apoiavam dizendo que eu sou uma sonserina nata por ser filha do Snape que não aparecia mais de bom humor depois da cena às portas das Masmorras.

Um pouco antes da meia-noite sai do dormitório da Grifinória sabendo que Hagrid irá mostrar os tão perigosos dragões da primeira prova, eu estava muito ansiosa para vê-los pessoalmente. No corredor eu rezava internamente para não encontrar nenhum professor, caso contrario, eu não chegaria a tempo.

Mas como Merlin quer me fazer pagar meus pecados, encontrei quem eu menos queria ver: Moody/Crouch. E ele não estava sozinho, Aira não estava com ele.

Ela havia viajado logo depois da briga que tive com Jon, Aleny a chamou para resolver alguma coisa no Conselho e para treiná-la para futuramente ser uma Sacerdotisa. Mas agora ela estava ali, encurralado por Crouch que se irritava com algo, parece que não importa em que mundo esteja, ela nunca vai se livrar do dele, ou assim ela pensa.

— Solte-a agora — exigi quase gritando. Crouch ficou carrancudo e Aira esboçou um alegre sorriso.

— Olá Samantha... Senti sua falta, não nos vimos esses dias — fingiu Crouch rindo.

— Sério? Pois eu nem liguei para isso.

— Podemos mudar isso, agora que você e Snape brigaram e ele largou do seu pé, podemos nos ver mais vezes.

Ele largou Aira que me olhou com cara de "Brigaram de novo? Quando vão aprender?"

— Me acompanhe até meu escritório Samantha — ordenou Crouch.

— Não obrigada, acho que vou recusar esse pedido irresistível — ironizei irritando-o.

— Como assim?

— Eu tenho mais o que fazer, para ficar trancada em um escritório com a sua companhia.

— Eu não estou pedindo, estou ordenando — retrucou ele segurando meu braço e me obrigando a andar ao seu lado.

— Eu já disse que não — repliquei me soltando.

— Largue-a seu nojento — exasperou-se Aira pulando encima dele.

Ele começou a rodar sem sair do lugar tentando tirar a garota de cima dele.

— Saia de cima de mim Aira! Ordeno-

Aira tampou a boca do suposto professor com a mão que por sua vez a mordeu, fazendo-a gritar, reclamando:

— AI SEU DESGRAÇADO! OLHA O QUE FEZ?

Ela indicou a própria mão ensanguentada por causa da mordida dele.

— Bem feito! Quem mandou pular encima de mim? — acusou ele.

— Você ia atacar a Samantha!

Escutamos passos apressados, alguém estava se aproximando e bem rápido. Crouch ficou aterrorizado e saiu correndo.

— ISSO MESMO SEU COVARDE! CORRA ANTES QUE MORRA DE UMA VEZ! — gritou Aira quando Crouch já estava desaparecendo — Nojento covarde...

— Disso já sabemos, agora me deixe ver esse ferimento — pedi e assim que toquei em seu braço, uma voz rouca e ligeiramente irritada interrompeu.

— Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

— Não — respondemos em uníssono.

Como sempre Snape apareceu onde não é chamado.

— Eu exijo saber o que está acontecendo? — insistiu ele se aproximando.

— Não esta acontecendo nada, só me cortei — respondeu Aira indiferente sem se importar em esconder a mordida.

— Engana outro, garota. Isso é uma mordida e está bem feia.

— Pelo jeito você é especializado em mordidas não é mesmo? — brinquei sem encara-lo.

— Recebo uma toda vez que colocou comida pra aquela maldita gata — reclamou ele analisando a mão de Aira.

— Eu não acredito! Aquela gata fresca sumiu e agora está com você?

— Isso mesmo, pelo jeito você não tem mais tempo pra ela...

— Eu não tenho mais tempo pra nada.

— Então, o que foi o motivo da briga dessa vez? — quis saber Aira fazendo Snape encara-la e responder:

— Besteira da sua irmã.

Eu esbocei um sorriso triste e respondi:

— Não interessa Aira, quando as férias chegarem ele ficará livre de mim e não criarei mais problemas pra ele. E caso eu não volte dos dois meses de tortura eu aviso tá?

— Sabe... Acho que você vai dar muito problema ao Ministério quando completar 17 anos e puder usar magia a vontade.

— _Se _eu passar dos 16 prometo criar problemas em seu nome ok? — brinquei, mas me arrependi quando vi que ela me olhou de forma triste.

— Vou ter que aprender a nunca entender o que você fala, por que as vezes parece que você conta o futuro em códigos através do que diz normalmente. Se você realmente fizesse isso, eu não gostaria do seu futuro né?

Entendi que ela ACHA que conto o futuro aos poucos, mas não ACREDITA realmente nisso. Decidi por dizer:

— Vou ser sincera, já que é assim: tente não entender o que digo, se entender algo do futuro como agora, apenas ignore ok? — olhei no relógio, meia-noite em ponto, ótimo! Se ainda quero ver os dragões tenho que encontrar o caminho sozinha — Droga! Tenho que ir, cuida desse ferimento.

E sai mais uma vez sem dar nenhuma explicação do por que eu estou saindo do castelo a meia-noite. Antes de adentrar a escuridão perigosa da Floresta Proibida respirei fundo e apurei meu ouvidos para escutar pelo menos um rosnado do dragão.

Nada.

Mas nada.

Passos atrás de mim.

Me escondi atrás de uma árvore e discretamente fitei um homem se aproximando e reconheci sua silhueta.

Droga! Será que ele não pode me deixar em paz?

— Eu sei que está ai Samantha — informou Snape.

— Deixe-me em paz Snape — pedi cansada.

— O que faz aqui há essa hora? É perigoso.

Odeio quando ele se torna o pai preocupado!

— Não interessa pai, só tenho coisas a resolver e nem pense em me seguir!

— Não vou te seguir se você prometer que vai conversar comigo amanha depois das aulas.

Merda!

— Ok, tudo bem. Agora vai embora ou vai sobrar pra você.

Relutante e reclamando coisas inaudíveis, ele foi embora. Encarei a escuridão.

— Lumus.

Não melhorou muito, mas ajuda. Dei passos hesitantes, que minutos depois estavam apressados e ao mesmo tempo discretos.

Alguns minutos na procura e eu os encontrei: a cabeça de Harry parecia flutuar sem o corpo que está escondido sob a capa e Hagrid ao seu lado explicando algumas coisas que não pude ouvir, pois decidi não me mostrar presente, mas ainda consegui ver Madame Maxime ao longe, mas próxima dos dragões.

Oh meu Merlin! Os dragões!

Quatro dragões adultos, enormes, de aspecto feroz empinavam-se nas patas traseiras, dentro de um cercado feito com grossas pranchas de madeira, rugindo e bufando, jatos de fogo erguiam-se quinze metros para o escuro céu de usas bocas abertas e cheias de dentes, no alto de pescoços esticados. Havia um azul prateado com chifres longos e pontiagudos, que rosnavam para os bruxos no chão e tentava mordê-los, outro de escamas lisas e verdes, que se contorcia e batia as patas com toda a força, um vermelho, com uma estranha franja de belas pontas de ouro ao redor o focinho, que soprava para o ar nuvens de fogo em forma de cogumelo, e um último negro e gigantesco, mais parecido com um lagarto do que os demais.

Com certeza todos os campeões vão ter trabalho, principalmente eu.


	18. CAP19 Um dia movimentado

Depois de ter aquela vista maravilhosa e nada confortante dos dragões, sonhei que era torrada por um deles! Que ótimo! Tomara que eu não seja capaz de ver o futuro por meus próprios sonhos ou estarei ferrada. No dia seguinte à essa tranquila noite, eu tinha que ir conversar com o Snape, como eu havia prometido. E agora, aqui estou eu me preparando para encara-lo e receber uma bronca da Aira por estar brigada de novo com o Snape.

— Samantha, seu pai mandou isso — chamou Jenni me entregando um pergaminho enrolado com uma fita preta.

Eu olhei para o pergaminho, desconfiada, será que a conversa seria tão cedo? Decidi ler de uma vez:

_"Filha,_

_Como você mesma prometeu, irá ter uma conversa séria comigo, para explicar algumas coisas. Conversei com Dumbledore e ele concordou em te deixar livre das aulas pelo resto do dia e eu vou estar livre na maior parte do dia. Então me encontre em meus aposentos depois do café._

_ Seu pai."_

— Oh meu Merlin! — exclamei ao acabar de ler. Ele fez mesmo isso?

— O que foi? O que tá dizendo ai? — quis saber Jenni curiosa.

— Ele pediu para o professor Dumbledore me liberar de todas as aulas de hoje, só para conversar comigo — respondi pasma.

— Admito que quero muito um pai desse, mas porque está tão pasma?

— Não consigo esconder nada do meu pai se estou com ele durante poucos minutos, imagine o dia todo com ele! Vou acabar contando todo o futuro!

— Pensa no lado positivo: vai servir como um teste.

— Jennifer!

— Ok. Ok. Então vai logo comer alguma coisa antes que ele ou Aira venham aqui te buscar.

Corri até o salão principal, sem o uniforme, a atraindo os olhares invejosos de alguns e sentei ao lado de Jon, recebendo um olhar mortífero do meu pai.

— Você ainda vai fazer ele me matar — sussurrou Jon percebendo esse olhar.

— Esse é o objetivo — sussurrei de volta, fazendo ele me olhar assustado.

— Qual é Jon! Não seja tão medroso — impliquei rindo.

— Não sou! — guinchou ele atraindo olhares e se arrependendo depois, sussurrando — Mas tenho amor a minha vida e não quero perde-la tão cedo.

— Então acho bom segura-la bem firme, pois quando sairmos de Hogwarts, estaremos sozinhos e desprotegidos — alertei.

— Sei o perigo que corremos ao sairmos daqui e sei que se escaparmos dessa, ainda teremos mais uma grande guerra pela frente. Mas não importa em quantas almas Voldemort esteja dividido, não vou deixa-lo matar nenhum dos meus amigos! — sussurrou Jon com certa fúria na voz direcionada a ninguém mais que Voldemort.

Eu estreitei os olhos, desconfiada, e ele logo se arrependeu de ter explodido por causa de Voldemort. Ele sabia que tinha falado demais e eu sabia que tem tinha algo mais por trás disto. Será que é o que estou pensando? Mas me disseram que eu era a única.

— Jonathan... Como-

— Não é nada, eu só falei demais.

— Mas-

— Mas nada, eu vou indo agora — nervoso, Jon rapidamente pegou suas coisas e saiu, mas antes dele atravessar as portas eu gritei:

— JONATHAN ESPERE!

— O que foi?

— De um jeito ou de outro você vai ter que me contar, se não for por bem...vai ser por mal e esse é sempre mais difícil...

Ele não me deu ouvidos.

— Tudo bem Jon, já que você quer o jeito mais difícil... — ele recuou quando eu saquei a varinha e as pessoas ao meu redor arfaram, mas meu objetivo não era machuca-lo, e sim testa-lo — Quero ver o quanto você sabe.

Passei direto por ele, e fui em direção a Torre de Astronomia. Minha hipótese é que Jon conhece o futuro assim como eu. Então eu vou fazer um teste só para ter certeza... Como eu já sabia, Jon me segui curioso e temeroso ao mesmo tempo, ele me conhece, sabe que quando a situação é grave e estou muito calma, é por que vou aprontar alguma coisa que geralmente pode me matar, bom... nesse caso não era tão diferente, mas nesse eu pretendo ficar viva, pois ainda tenho muitas vida para infernizar, incluindo a dele, mas que havia uma grande chance de eu morrer, há isso havia.

Percebi que Jon não estava sozinho, atrás dele estava Aleny e atrás dela estava Malfoy. Eu não sei o que ele estava fazendo ali, mas eu não podia parar. Comecei a subir a torre e também comecei a ouvir Aleny e Jon me chamarem, a voz os entregava, eles estavam preocupados com a real chance de eu me suicidar, Aleny até ameaçou chamar Dumbledore e meu pai, minutos depois escutei a voz apreensiva de Aira.

Quando finalmente cheguei ao topo, olhei bem ao redor e comecei a passar para o outro lado da grade que impedia as pessoas de caírem livremente, passei primeiro uma perna e depois outra e em seguida já estava sentindo as rajadas do vento frio em todo o meu corpo, sentei na parte mais grossa da grade como se estivesse sentada em um balanço no parque, confesso que não sou muito fã de altura, mas era só não olhar para baixo...

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — Jon exigiu saber.

Graças a ele, eu quase cai de vez daquela maldita torre, o olhei com raiva e percebi que sua expressão demonstrava medo, espanto e hesitação, como se ele não quisesse chegar muito perto, pensando que eu iria me jogar com tal ato (é bom saber legilimência né?) Eu passei a olha-lo naturalmente, como se fosse a coisa mais comum eu estar ali. Quando os outros chegaram, ganharam a mesma expressão que ele, até mesmo Malfoy que ficou muito parecido com um fantasma, se bem que Aleny parecia mais apavorada.

— Saia dai agora Samantha! — ordenou ela.

— Qual é Aleny, só quero ter uma conversinha com Jon — brinquei sabendo que agora eu estava muito parecida com uma louca de verdade.

— Podemos conversar o quanto quiser se você sair dai — Jon apressou-se a dizer.

— Vamos Sam, não faça uma besteira, volta pra cá, por favor — pediu Aira.

— Sinto muito Aira, mas eu quero que Jon me conte a verdade.

— Que verdade! — apavorou-se Jon tentando chegar mais perto.

— Chegue mais perto e eu me jogo — ameacei, fazendo-o parar.

— Olha Snape, posso não ser seu amigo, mas também não estou a fim de ver você morrer — revelou Malfoy.

— Mas eu te considero como um amigo, apesar de você ser um sonserino detestável — falei sincera.

— Sério?

— Sério.

— McLister conte a ela o que quer que seja, não quero ver minha nova amiga morta.

Eu ri suavemente e me direcionei a Jon:

— Quero que me conte como sabe daquilo que me falou lá no salão.

— Não é importante.

Fiquei em pé.

— Não faça isso!

— Então me diga!

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco.

— Eu escutei uma conversa sua e de Aleny.

— Você não consegue mentir pra mim.

Me inclinei mais para a frente.

— NÃO! — eu parei e o encarei. Jon respirava com dificuldade, enquanto todos o olhavam com certa raiva e confusão ao mesmo tempo — Tudo bem, eu conto, eu conto. Mas só se você sair dai.

— Só saio quando você me disser!

— Mas só vou dizer se você sair!

Me segurei apenas com uma mão.

— . EU FALO.

— Então conte de uma vez!

— Eu-Eu sou que nem você. Eu lembro da história inteira, do que vai acontecer, das mortes, tudo... Do futuro inteiro, assim como você.

Ah meu Merlin! Eu sabia! Tudo se tornou tão nítido desde do momento em que ele disse da partes em que Voldemort é dividido.

— Eu sei de você... — terminou ele me fazendo encara-lo e em seguida olhar para o horizonte.

Ele sabe que eu não vou passar da guerra, que vou morrer.

— Se sabe, então devia me deixar pular logo e adiantar o inevitável... — sugeri sem encara-lo.

— Ainda não está na sua hora, você ainda tem muitas vidas para infernizar... Incluindo a minha — garantiu ele, rindo suavemente.

Eu ri também, ele usou a mesma frase que eu havia usado momentos antes.

— Agora vai sair? — certificou-se ele.

— Vou sim, não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo — confirmei rindo.

Entretanto, quando me posicionei para sair, acabei escorregando e gritando ao mesmo tempo.

— JONATHAN! — chamei enquanto tentava segurar melhor na grade.

Estar a centenas de metros do chão, segurando-se apenas com as mãos, não era um momento muito bom.

Todos correram para tentar me segurar.

— SEGURE A MINHA MÃO — mandou Jon estendendo uma das mãos.

Tentei segura-la, mas tanto como a mão dele, como a minha, estavam suadas e no momento em que eu a segurei, ela escapuliu, me dando o maior susto sendo suspensa com apenas uma mão.

— VAI TER QUE SOLTAR UMA DAS MÃOS — respondeu ele.

Eu neguei freneticamente. Nem pensar que eu ia soltar a outra mão, e se ele me deixasse cair?

— Confie em mim — suplicou tentando me alcançar. Eu olhei, algumas vezes, da minha mão que segurava na grade, para a mão dele.

_"Confie nele filha..."_, ouvir minha mãe dizer.

Droga! Se eu morrer por causa dele, volto só para leva-lo junto comigo!

Sem outra escolha, com grande rapidez segurei na mão dele, que ainda estava escorregadia.

— NÃO SOLTE! NÃO VOU DEIXA-LA CAIR!

— EU ESPERO! OU TE LEVO JUNTO!

Ele me segurou com mais força, dessa vez com a ajuda de Draco e Aleny que tentavam me puxar pelo braço. Quando me puxaram o suficiente, pisei na grade e me empurrei para dentro, caindo encima de Jon.

— Desculpe — pedi me empurrando para o lado.

— Tudo bem.

Levantei-me e encarei o céu limpo.

— Brilhante! Vou querer fazer de novo qualquer dia desses — exclamei. Mas no momento em que encarei Jon, percebi que tinha feito a coisa errada. Ele me olhava com certa raiva no olhar, sua expressão estava dura, como se estivesse se preparando para brigar, isso não é um bom sinal. A expressão dos outros não eram melhores, mas definitivamente a dele era a pior.

— Jon...

— Me prometa que nunca mais vai fazer isso — exigiu ele se aproximando perigosamente.

— Por quê?

— Me prometa.

— Jon... calma. Eu prometo.

— Não está sendo sincera.

— Sim estou.

— Não, não está.

Em seguida sai correndo, com medo do que ele poderia fazer. Pois ninguém merecia os atos de Jon quando ele está com raiva e eu acho que ele está, pois me seguiu correndo. A maioria dos alunos já estavam indo para as suas devidas aulas, mas pararam para ver mas uma "briga" nossa. Eu nem tentei acalmar Jon, pois eu já estava sem folego e ele é jogador de Quadribol, o que significa que se eu parar por meros segundos, ele vai conseguir me pegar, o que não seria bom.

A ironia sempre está presente na vida não é mesmo? Geralmente sou eu que corro atrás de Jon para castiga-lo, mas dessa vez era ele que estava correndo atrás de mim! Eu já tinha dificuldade de me desviar de tanta gente, já Jon parecia expert nisso. Muito cansada não consegui me desviar de Luna que parecia alheia ao mundo. No mesmo instantes Jon me prendeu em seus braços e caímos na margem do lago negro.

— Ah que ótimo! — reclamei irônica.

Jon colocou uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo e apertou meus pulsos contra o chão, na altura da cabeça.

— Quero que me prometa que nunca mais vai tentar se matar!

— Ah fala sério! Isso é querer demais!

— Me prometa!

— Não posso!

Ele apertou ainda mais meus pulsos.

— Saia dai garoto — ordenou Snape.

— Um minuto professor.

Ele desobedeceu meu pai?

— Samantha, é simples: só me prometa, que seja lá o que _eles _façam, nunca mais repita aquilo — ordenou, onde _eles _se referia à Crouch e Voldemort.

— Mas-

— Samantha, eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém e sei do que você é capaz de fazer quando está sobre pressão, então me prometa que nunca mais vai fazer aquilo, nem mesmo tentar,

Ele estava bem mais próximo do que o costume, até podíamos sentir a respiração um do outro. Olhei bem fundo dos olhos castanhos dele e vi o que ele realmente sentia naquele momento: preocupação. Ele estava preocupado comigo, isso não é muito comum, apesar de sermos amigos.

— Eu prometo.

Ele respirou aliviado.

— Se...

Ele me olhou indignado.

Eu respirei profundamente, tentando conter o raro e insensato desejo de abraça-lo. Por Deus! O que estava acontecendo comigo!

— Se você prometer que não vai me esconder mais nada.

— Sem nenhum segredo?

— Exato.

— Tudo bem, eu prometo e você?

— Eu também. Agora saia de cima de mim antes que Snape te azare e você fique em pedacinhos.

Ele rápida e nervosamente saiu de cima de mim, olhando em volta e se certificando de que ainda estava vivo e em seguida ficou me encarando confuso e questionou:

— Não vai levantar?

— Estou sem folego pra isso — brinquei.

Jon riu e ofereceu ajuda para eu levantar, aceitei sem questionar e tratei de mudar de assunto diante de meu pai:

— Então professor? Já podemos conversar?

— Claro, me acompanhe.

Snape saiu apressadamente e tratei de acompanhá-lo.

— Explique aquela cena no lago — ordenou ele abruptamente.

— Jon só estava me forçando a prometer uma coisa...

— E que coisa seria essa?

— Nada demais, só fiz uma coisa que ele não gostou muito, mas esqueça isso por enquanto.

— Está bem, mas depois conversaremos mais sobre isso. Agora... vamos até Hogsmeade? Lá podemos conversar melhor.

Como?

— Está me convidando para um passeio de pai e filha?

— Não, de professor e aluna. É claro que é de pai e filha, não é a relação que temos? — ironizou Snape revirando os olhos.

— Sério?

— Parece que estou brincando?

— Não.

— Então vamos logo antes que eu me arrependa.

O sol ainda não tinha dado as caras até agora e parecia não querer aparecer, nem todos ligavam em ver o professor Snape e sua filha saindo do castelo, isso até chegarmos em Hogsmead, onde todos nos encaravam como se fossemos anomalias, eu até os entendia, pois é extremamente raro ver Snape fora de Hogwarts, e mais raro ainda ver ele e sua filha dando um pequeno passeio pelo povoado.

— Então? O que vamos fazer? — perguntem ao meu e ignorando os olhares.

— Primeiro vamos ao Três Vassouras e lá você começa a explicar algumas coisas — respondeu ele indiferente.

.

.

— Pode começar — ordenou papai enquanto tomava um gole de cerveja amanteigada e lançando ao redor um abaffiato.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte? Você pergunta e eu respondo com toda a sinceridade possível — sugeri.

— Como quiser. O que Bartô fez com Aira ontem?

— Ele a mordeu.

— Por que!

— Por que ela pulou encima dele, quando o próprio tentou me levar à força para a sua sala.

Snape fechou os olhos, em sinal de que procurava manter a calma...

— Não entendo por que o aguenta...

— Sabe que não tenho escolha, não posso mudar nada nesse momento.

— Mas ele é perigoso, Samantha, entenda isso de uma vez por todas! Se ele tenta _essas coisas _enquanto ainda está disfarçado, imagina o que vai fazer quando decidir que o disfarce não será mais necessário!

— Eu tenho consciência do perigo pai, mas não posso fazer nada agora! O plano está praticamente formado, não posso altera-lo!

— Que plano?

— Não posso contar, mas deve saber que depois desse ano, o Mundo Bruxo não será mais o mesmo, coisas horríveis vão acontecer e nem mesmo Hogwarts escapará, muito pelo contrario, ela será o foco principal.

— E o que você está fazendo para mudar isso?

— Comecei tentando mudar coisas simples e acabei entrando no lugar de alguém que iria morrer, portanto eu o salvei, pelo menos por enquanto.

— Do que está falando?

— Quem quer que tenha colocado meu nome no Cálice, planejava me matar, mas acabou me ajudando. Cedrico era o campeão de Hogwarts e não eu, mas se ele entrasse nesse Torneio iria morrer.

— De que forma?

— Voldemort mandaria Rabicho mata-lo.

— Isso quer dizer que você vai morrer no lugar do Digory? — questionou meu pai arqueando a sobrancelha.

— O que o senhor acha?

— Que não. Só me confirma o motivo.

— Para muitos sou tão famosa quanto o Harry, talvez até mais, contudo, Voldemort já deve está atualizado sobre as noticias, então ele deve saber quem eu sou, o que eu sou e de onde eu vim, e já deve me considerar muito valiosa para morrer.

— Vai considerar você mais perigosa que o Potter, vai fazer de tudo para você ficar ao lado dele. Uma aliada desse tipo e o Lord das Trevas pensará ser invencível em uma guerra, pois vai poder usar o futuro a seu favor. Vai precisar ser muito cautelosa e não caia nas armadilhas dele.

— Armadilhas não serão necessárias, vou me aliar a ele antes que pense em ameaças.

— O que! Ficou maluca? Não pode se aliar ao Lord das Trevas! E sua missão? Não vai cumpri-la?

— É claro que vou pai. Mas como vou fazer isso se não sei exatamente o que Voldemort planeja?

— Não fale o nome dele!

— Os planos dele podem mudar e minha missão pode ir por alguma a baixo se eu não souber com o máximo de detalhes o que ele planeja.

— Então vai se tornar uma Comensal da Morte?

Eu hesitei. Tornar-me uma Comensal não é o planejado, mas se isso for preciso para garantir o fim de Voldemort, eu me torno uma com prazer... eu acho.

— Isso ainda não está decidido... — respondi quase sincera.

— E espero que nunca aconteça, pois acabou com a minha vida e não quero que acabe com a sua — ele retrucou com amargura.

— Pai, quero que tenha a consciência de que vou cumprir minha missão e salvar o máximo de pessoas possíveis, isso é uma promessa que fiz a todos e ao Conselho e vou cumpri-la, mesmo que isso signifique minha morte.

— Acho que você consegue e continua com vida, mas há algo mais que você não me contou, seu maior objetivo aqui, um objetivo que serve como uma motivação para você continuar... — deduziu ele me encarando profundamente.

Fechei os olhos em busca de alguma resposta que pudesse me salvar e não me forçasse para contar a verdadeira resposta, mas minha mente estava vazia, o jeito era enrolar:

— Quero interferir em uma morte que acho muito injusta, e que fiquei muito triste ao saber dela... Toda vez que penso em desistir, eu penso nessa pessoa e digo a mim mesma que ela não merece a morte, seu passado pode ser o mais obscuro possível, mas mesmo assim ela não merece o que o próprio futuro guarda e essa pessoa fez tanta coisa boa, ajudou a tantos...

— E quem é essa pessoa?

— Não posso dizer.

— Homem ou mulher?

Suspirei cansada, que cara teimoso!

— Homem.

— Tem alguma relação com ele?

— Ora, assim já quer saber demais! — exasperei.

— Você sabe que não vai conseguir fazer mudança alguma no futuro sem ajuda, não é?

— Sei... mas ainda não está na hora de todos saberem, entretanto, posso revelar aos poucos, como fiz com o senhor ao contar da morte de Cedrico.

— A guerra vai ser de que forma?

— Um desastre, um caos só, marcado por um derramamento de sangue inocente e por mortes injustas.

— E onde vai ser a "grande batalha"? O maior caos?

Eu o olhei atentamente... Não faria mal contar o lugar, faria?

— Sugiro que sempre olhe Hogwarts como se fosse a última vez...

— Em Hogwarts! — indignou-se ele horrorizado.

— E onde mais seria? Um dia aquela escola serviu de lar para o Voldemort-

— Não diga o nome dele.

— É comandada pela única pessoa que ele tem medo e é onde seu maior inimigo estuda, sem falar que é o lugar mais seguro. Ele tem mais do que simples motivos para invadir Hogwarts.

— Está defendendo ele? — desconfiou Snape estreitando os olhos.

— Não! Mas não posso dizer que não o entendo e Harry também não!

— Do que está falando? O Lord das Trevas não teve motivos reais para fazer tudo o que fez e nada justifica suas ações!

— É logico que nada justifica, mas ele tem sim motivos, assim como Harry!

— Eles não podem ser comparados!

— É claro que podem! — repliquei sem ligar para a indignação dele — Tiveram o mesmo tipo de infância. Tom Riddle viveu por muito tempo em um orfanato onde todos o achavam estranho e perigoso, onde ninguém o aceitava e quando entrou em Hogwarts descobriu que era especial, um bruxo e a parti dai reconheceu os trouxas como seres inferiores, e os odiava intensamente. Mesmo em Hogwarts ainda era visto como um estranho, um mestiço sem família e Tom adora chamar atenção e não conseguiu naquele tempo, decidiu então deixar sua marca no mundo, fazer com que todos lembrem e temam seu nome.

— E o Potter? Ele é famoso, rico e recebe toda a atenção que quiser e mesmo assim não passa de um fedelho arrogante, egoísta e-

— Acha que ele gosta disso? — perguntei fazendo-o se calar — Acha mesmo que ele gosta de ser o centro das atenções? Ele nem mesmo sabe o por que de você o odiar tanto!

— Ele não demonstra nada disso.

— E desde quando repara no que ele faz ou sente? Nunca — repreendi fazendo-o prestar mais atenção na conversa — O senhor o vê do jeito que quer ver: uma cópia fiel de James Potter.

— E ele é! Exatamente igual, sem tirar nem pôr!

— Na aparência talvez, mas já ouvir falar que "Os olhos são as janelas da alma"? Isso serve muito bem para o Harry.

— O Potter não puxou nada de Lilian, em exceção dos olhos.

— E o senhor por acaso conviveu com ele para saber?

— Não é preciso.

— Então creio que já viu o Harry zombando dos garotos, os levantando no ar, correndo atrás de uma garota, sendo um arrogante, metido e que se acha o dono do mundo, não é? Então me dê apenas um exemplo disso.

Snape ficou em silêncio, claramente pensativo sobre as palavras em que eu praticamente joguei em sua cara. No entanto, não falei mas nada além da verdade, uma coisa que o papai precisava ouvir a muito tempo. Continuei:

— O Harry também pode ser comparada a mais uma pessoa...

— E quem seria esse azarado?

— O senhor.

— Não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira.

— Não estou brincando. O senhor acha que ele é feliz com a vida que tem? Acha que ele gosta de receber tanta atenção e acha mesmo que é ele que corre atrás de problemas só para aparecer nos jornais? Acha que ele gosta de carregar o peso e ser conhecido como "o menino-que-sobreviveu"?

Snape continuou em silêncio. Eu estava começando a ganhar...

— Muito pelo contrario pai. Toda vez que o chamam de "o menino-que-sobreviveu", Harry lembra que ele sobreviveu e os pais não, do começo de todos esses problemas, e sabe o que ele pensa? Que se ele não tivesse vivido e não tivesse essa maldita cicatriz, nada de mal teria acontecido a ninguém, ou pelo menos ele não veria...

— Isso é egoísmo, muitas pessoas iriam morrer da mesma maneira, a diferença é que ele não veria.

— Ele sabe que é egoísmo, mas nem o senhor e nem ninguém consegue entender o que é ver centenas de pessoas morrerem por você e antes disso gritar para o inimigo: Eu sou leal a Harry Potter. Pessoas morrem todos os dias, simplesmente por serem leais a Dumbledore ou ao Harry, acha que ele gosta disso? Acha que se ele tivesse escolha, ele não trocaria de lugar com Neville?

— Tudo isso também serve para você e nem por isso você é igual a ele, ou pensa essas coisas — retrucou Snape teimoso.

— E quem garante que eu não penso exatamente isso? Tudo o que eu acabei de falar serve para nós dois — repliquei — A diferença é a nossa família: eu fui criada com amor e carinho, como se eu realmente fizesse parte da família Miller; enquanto os Dursley... eles nunca foram carinhosos com Harry, eles o deixavam com fome, sede, deixavam aquele porco que chamam de filho bater em Harry, a sorte é que ele sempre foi rápido, durante onze anos Harry aguentou gozações, brigas, culpas, castigos, punições graves, falta de alimentação, sem nenhum amigo, sem nenhum presente, sem ninguém e sempre aguentou tudo isso calado, pois se retrucasse era pior.

— Eu não imaginava que-

— Eu ainda não terminei — interrompi — E logo em que descobriu que era um bruxo famoso, ele até gostou, era uma fuga do mundo podre em que ele vivia, ele finalmente descobriu a verdadeira causa da morte dos pais e passou a odiar Voldemort, no momento em que ele entrou em Hogwarts foi que começou a ter uma vida de verdade, ganhou amigos e a escola se tornou o verdadeiro lar de Harry, então os problemas começaram: Quirrel carregando Voldemort, o maldito diário de Tom Riddle e a descobrir ser ofidioglota, Sirius e o desgraçado do rabicho, e nesse ano o Torneio, Harry ainda está no quarto ano, mas nunca teve um ano normal e garanto que nunca terá.

— Então eu devia ter pena dele?

— Pena não, mas pelo menos tentar entende-lo — sugeri sincera — Agora raciocina comigo: A única coisa que diferencia Voldemort de Harry, são as escolhas, mais e se Harry escolhesse ir para a Sonserina –o chapéu levou a opinião dele em consideração-, e se ele odiasse os trouxas – motivos ele tinha de sobra -, e se ele se tornasse amigo do Malfoy – uma boa pessoa ele não se tornaria -, ai as chances dele se igualar ao Voldemort seriam muito maiores, já que com certeza ele usaria a fama ao seu favor, coisa que o nosso Harry nunca fez. Então tenta parar de sempre implicar com ele, pois lembre-se o verão sempre vem e nesse dia Harry voltará para os Dursley, ou seja, para o inferno.

— Eu juro que vou tentar — jurou Snape muito sério — Além do mais, vou vê-lo de outra forma agora...

— E posso pedir autorização para fazer uma coisa?

— O que é?

— Posso contar a ele quem realmente você é? Por favor, por favor, por favor.

— Não mesmo, nem pensar!

— A qual é pai! É injusto o senhor saber quase toda a vida dele e ele não saber nada do senhor!

— Não vou permitir!

— Então só dicas! Eu só vou dar dicas à ele, ok?

— Bom... não tantas dicas, por favor.

— Ótimo , isso já basta!


	19. CAP20 A Primeira Tarefa

Hoje acordei com a certeza de uma única coisa: estou muito nervosa. O resto eu já não compreendia mais, quando tentei ler um livro para distrair, simplesmente não entendia nada do que estava escrito, parecia grego! Estou desnorteada e muitas vezes fico alheia ao que está acontecendo ao meu redor. O motivo de tudo isso: hoje acontece a primeira prova do Torneio Tribruxo.

Tudo bem que eu tenho uma certa vantagem em comparação com os outros campeões... Mas eu tenho treze anos e devo enfrentar um dragão que pode me esmagar só com uma pata! E ainda tenho que dar o meu jeito de me manter viva nessa tarefa, pois devo acompanhar Harry em todas elas e só assim chegar ao maldito cemitério!

Harry. Tenho uma vaga ideia de como ele está se sentindo nessa manhã, sem nem conseguir vestir sua roupa direito e logicamente ele está tão nervoso quanto eu. Ou quanto os outros.

Hoje tivemos a manhã de aula, mas quem pensa que eu assistir a alguma delas, pensou errado. A manhã inteira eu passei andando de um lado para outro no meio do Salão Principal, sendo seguida pelos olhares de alguns professores que já estavam lá.

— Você tem que comer Sam — teimou Jenni com o apoio de Lysa.

Eu me neguei a comer alguma coisa do almoço, tanto é que ele ainda está intacto. E mesmo que eu quisesse comer, eu não conseguiria, há um nó na minha garganta e acho que a comida não passaria dali.

Hermione tentava fazer Harry comer alguma coisa, mas ele era tão teimoso quanto eu e não parecia estar com vontade de engolir alguma coisa no momento. Hermione já estava enfurecida quando, levantando e batendo na mesa, ralhou:

— Harry Potter! Você não vai sair dessa mesa até comer alguma coisa!

Harry se sobressaltou e amedrontado começou a enfiar a comida goela abaixo. Eu tentei ao máximo não rir, mas não consegui esconder.

— E você também Snape! Coma agora! — ralhou ela e Aira que sentou ao meu lado.

Rapidamente me calei e a contragosto comecei a comer. Dei uma olhada no meu pai na mesa principal, ele parecia estar se divertindo... Seboso de uma figa!

_"Bem feito! Quem mandou rir de mim?"_, provocou Harry mentalmente.

_"Calado Potter"_, repliquei lançando a ele um olhar assassino.

— Podemos conversar?

Comecei a tossir quando engasguei com a comida. E como sempre todo mundo olhou (eu já estava ficando cansada disso, não sou uma celebridade!). Encarei Jon tentando ao máximo me acalmar e sem falar nada sai do salão. Quando chegamos a um corredor ainda perto do salão e ele passou na minha frente eu dei um tapa da cabeça oca dele, e disse:

— Você quase me matou do coração!

— Desculpa, desculpa. Não foi minha intenção — pediu ele passando a mão na cabeça.

— Então? O que quer? — questionei impaciente.

— Eu sei como você pode vencer seu dragão — revelou ele, me fazendo esquecer a raiva.

— Conta de uma vez — apressei.

— Eu pesquisei sobre os dragões e-

— Espera. Você fez uma pesquisa!

— Sempre o tom de surpresa... — brincou Jon — Continuando: pesquisei e descobri que os dragões não conseguem atacar onde sua boca não alcança.

— E... — incentivei.

— E que se você conseguir subir na cabeça dele, ele não terá como te atacar — respondeu ele como se fosse normal e fácil subir na cabeça de um dragão.

— Subir na cabeça dele! Ficou maluco? Como, em milênios, vou conseguir subir na cabeça de um dragão que cospe fogo!

— Vai ter que dá o jeito. Quando você finalmente fizer isso, use a vassoura para fugir dele e pegue o ovo, simples.

— Primeiro: ninguém consegue subir na cabeça de um dragão; segundo: como vou usar uma vassoura? A minha não está no castelo e terceiro: isso não é nada simples!

— Para de ser dramática. Primeiro: nada é impossível para você, lembra?; segundo: eu pedi sua vassoura de volta e agora ela está no castelo e terceiro: Qual é? Você vai enfrentar coisas piores, acostume-se!

— Ótimo discurso de motivação — ironizei revirando os olhos.

— Não estou te motivando — cortou ele indiferente — Estou te ajudando.

— Srta. Snape — chamou profª. McGonagall aparecendo no fim do corredor, com Harry em seus calcanhares — Deve ir para a área dos campeões junto com o sr. Potter.

Eu e Harry a acompanhamos para fora do castelo, eu quase todo tempo encarava frio chão de pedras e Harry estava de cabeça erguida, mas parecia apenas fitar a nevoa densa, que estranhamente se formava por causa do frio.

— Lembrem-se que essa não é uma tarefa comum — começou Minerva com a voz trêmula — Sei que são apenas crianças mais quero que façam o máximo que conseguirem para se manterem vivos, não só nessa tarefa mais em todas as outras, pode ser?

— Pode deixar professora — respondeu Harry que conseguiu ser firme.

Eu permaneci calada. Aquela pergunta estava muito generalizada, eu nem sei se vou sobreviver a esta, quanto a um confronto com Voldemort em carne e escama!

— Samantha? — incentivou a professora, me fazendo encara-la e responder:

— Prometo que vou fazer o meu máximo, mais garantir que vou viver é pedir de mais da sorte, professora.

Sem deixar que ela ou mesmo Harry comentasse, segui o caminho sem dizer mais nada, no momento, tudo o que eu quero é terminar logo com isso e ter paz, como se isso fosse possível antes da guerra.

Saímos dos terrenos de Hogwarts e depois de pegar a chave de um portal, encontramos uma grande arena ainda vazia, atrás da mesma havia um tipo de barraca para os campeões. Depois de fazer mais um discurso de incentivo e de comentar sobre o sr. Bagman, Minerva nos deixou entrar na tenda e seguiu seu caminho.

Todos os outros campeões já estava lá, Fleur Delacour estava sentada em um banco no canto da tenda, estava mais pálida que o normal e não possuía mais o seu famoso glamour de antes, agora estava nervosa e abatida, como se não tivesse passado a noite em claro. Krum parecia uma estatua de mármore no meio da tenda, fitando a entrada da arena e pela primeira vez parecia estar com medo de um simples lugar. A tenda estava sobrecarrega de tensão e nervosismo, parecia quase apalpável. Minutos depois passos foram ouvidos de cima, passos apressados e agitados como os seu donos que que riam enquanto contavam piadas ou fazia suas tradicionais apostas.

— Oh! Sr. e srta. Potter, por favor entrem, entrem, é um prazer vê-los — sr. Bagman quebrou o silêncio com sua voz absurdamente alegre e divertida.

Ele reunião todos os campeões e começou a explicar as regras, como será o jogo, o que devemos fazer e blá blá blá, nada disso importa saber agora, mas no final os outros mais pareciam fantasmas perdidos na neve, estavam tão alheios que nem perceberam o que realmente me preocupava: um rugido alto e feroz vindo da outra parte da arena...

Quando o rugido finalmente parou, prestei atenção no saquinho que Bagman segurava, todos se entreolharam e a prova de que já sabiam dos dragões se confirmou quando cada um pegou seu dragão mirim e não expressou nada além de um olhar frio e nervoso. A ordem era a seguinte: Fleur em primeira, Krum em segundo, Harry em terceiro e eu logo em seguida.

Quando o apitou soou pela primeira vez meu coração quase parou e admirei Fleur que mesmo nervosa, entrou na arena de cabeça erguida.

Sentei e comecei a ouvir Bagman irradiar a prova da loira.

— _Não acho que isso seja sensato minha jovem..._ — alertou ele para algo que Fleur fazia. Em seguida ouviu-se um estrondo e ele disse — _Eu avisei que não era sensato _— mas um barulho — _Parece que essa tática não deu muito certo._

Rugidos, gritos, exclamações... Longos minutos depois Bagman finalmente anunciou que Fleur pegara o ovo de ouro. Houve um tempo para as notas e um novo apito.

— _WOU! Como ele voa bem, não é mesmo? _— irradiou Bagman algum tempo depois de Krum entrar na arena — _Parece que funcionou _— um rugido — _Ah que pena sr. Krum, parece que precisa de mais do que isso..._

Parecia que todo o sangue de Harry havia sumido e no momento em que peguei sua mão lembrei de vampiros e cadáveres, sua mão está muito fria.

— Calma Harry... Vai dar tudo certo — confortei.

Ele me encarou inexpressível e disse:

— E se acontecer algo de errado com você? E se você se machucar? Não pode participar dessa prova!

O.o... -.-

— Eu entendi bem? Você tá preocupado comigo! — não acredito nisso!

— Claro que estou! — respondeu ele se levantando — Você é minha maninha, só tenho a você ao Sirius...

— Fala sério Harry! — exclamei me aproximado dele — Você não pode se preocupar comigo em um momento desses. Tem um dragão pra você vencer!

— Isso é impossível — teimou ele.

Que porcaria é essa? Ele está se preocupando comigo numa hora dessas! Mas ele vai se concentrar na prova, nem que eu tenha que bater nele e fazê-lo me odiar, mais ele vai se concentrar na prova.

— Harry James Potter — rosnei lhe dando um tapa — Eu lhe proíbo de se preocupar comigo, ouviu bem?

— Por que você me deu um tapa? — perguntou ele pasmo e massageando o rosto.

— Por que você mereceu e vou te dar mais um se não prometer que vai derrotar aquele maldito dragão!

— Mas-

Eu lhe dei outro tapa e comecei a chacoalha-lo enquanto dizia:

— Potter, acorde pra vida. Se preocupe comigo outro dia, agora acabe com aquele dragão ou acabo com você, entendeu?

— Sim, senhora... quero dizer... Sim, Sam.

— É bom mesmo, por que não quero ouvindo aquele barrigudo irritante do Bagman dizendo que você caiu da vassoura ou algo do gênero!

— Certo, entendi — respondeu ele ainda massageando o rosto — Você tem uma mão pesada maninha.

— Cala a boca e vai lá acabar com aquele maldito dragão — ordenei escutando o apito.

Ele praticamente saiu correndo para a arena e em segundos pude escutar todos gritando: _POTTER! POTTER! POTTER!_

Em seguida escutei um estrondo e o barulho de algo quebrando, Provavelmente era o rabo do dragão sueco batendo em alguma coisa e eu espero muito que não seja em Harry.

Mais rugidos... mais barulho, gritos e exclamações de susto...

Tudo isso já estava me deixando louca para saber o que estava acontecendo naquele lugar...

De repente: silêncio.

Uma agonia tomou conta do meu corpo e da minha mente. O que houve?

O silêncio permaneceu por longos minutos, minutos, na minha opinião, eternos, que já estavam me fazendo ficar cada vez mais desesperada. Onde você está Harry?

_Ocupado_, respondeu ele mentalmente.

Respirei aliviada. Ele está bem e isso é o bastante.

Cerca de dez minutos depois, talvez um pouco mais do que isso, escutei gritos novamente, dessa vez de alegria. Harry finalmente voltara e pegara o ovo de ouro.

Pela quarta e ultima vez o apito soou. Entrei no corredor como se ele fosse o próprio corredor da morte, quase chegando à arena, comecei a escutar todos gritando alegremente: _SNAPE! SNAPE! SNAPE! _

Não liguei muito para as pessoas ao meu redor, quando entrei a única que vi foi um dragão sueco enorme com enormes e espinhos no rabo e no pescoço. O dragão me encarou e quando dei um passo a frente me surpreendeu com um jato de fogo, desvie e por meros centímetros não fui queimada. Me escondi entre as pedras e procurei coragem e opções para partir pra cima dele.

Ergui minha varinha e lancei:

— _Accio_ Firebolt

Quando finalmente vi um pontinho negro se aproximando, que eu esperava ser minha vassoura, preparei-me e pulei no rabo do dragão, arrancando exclamações de quem via, um jato de fogo passou bem perto, mas desviei e ele acabou acertando o rabo do próprio dragão. Comecei a escalar o mais cuidadosamente possível, mas o dragão sueco começou a se balançar de forma descontrolada e se manter ali encima se tornava cada vez mais difícil.

— Sua coragem me fascina senhorita, mas acho que isso não foi uma boa ideia — ouvi Bagman dizer.

O dragão parecia ter perdido o controle, pois começou a querer quebrar a corrente e a soltar jatos de fogo em todos que assistiam, por sorte os professores lançaram os feitiços protetores a tempo.

— SAIA DAI SAMANTHA — gritava meu pai.

Minerva começou a acompanha-lo, assim como os outros campeões e Bagman. Mas não havia como eu descer, vários homens entraram na arena e tentaram controlar o dragão sueco, mas só pioraram a situação, fazendo a fera ficar mais irritada. Só havia um jeito de sair dali viva, que era subir até a cabeça e montar na vassoura.

_"Cuidado Samily"_, uma voz feminina e doce ecoou na minha mente.

Quem é Samily! E de quem é essa voz?

De alguma forma, minha mente dizia que aquela voz era muito familiar, mas eu não conseguia lembrar...

_"Ele está vindo"_, alertou a voz, _"E quer vocês mortos"._

Algo me dizia que esse _"vocês" _significa eu e Harry, mas havia algo estranho.

_"E quem é __ele__?"_, questionei não acreditando que iria receber uma resposta, mas foi exatamente isso que recebi.

_"Voldemort"_, respondeu a desconhecida.

_"E quem é você?"._

_"Não importa"._

Senti meus olhos esquentando e se tornarem azuis. No momento seguinte minha cabeça começou a doer de uma forma horrível e insuportável e percebi que já estava gritando, mas eu tentava conter esse grito, eu precisava me concentrar, Voldemort não pode tomar conta da minha mente.

Com muito esforço, consegui abri os olhos e nem liguei para aqueles que me encaravam assustados e nem para os cochichos, fitei Harry que lutava para se manter consciente. Hermione que estava ao seu lado já ficava assustada, quando Harry caiu, porém, não hesitou e ficou encima dele, com cada perna ao lado do corpo dele, ela segurou os braços de Harry e tentou acalma-lo. Avistei Aleny e chamei:

— ALENY! — quando ela me encarou, eu apontei para Harry e gritei — O HARRY!

— O QUÊ?

— O HARRY! AJUDE-O!

Quando ela finalmente encontrou o ponto em que eu estava entendeu o que eu estava tentando dizer e segui até Harry.

Continuei na tentativa de subir até a cabeça, eu já passara da metade do pescoço, não podia desistir agora.

— Apesar da situação perigosa em que Samantha se encontra — começou Bagman — A prova deve continuar, são as regras pessoal. A prova só termina quando a garota pegar o ovo de ouro.

Para minha surpresa, vi varias pessoas xingando as regras e Bagman. Mas não tive tempo de comemorar, fui pega de surpresa por um espinho que furou profundamente minha perna. Mas creio que ninguém percebeu.

— Droga! Essa vai deixar cicatriz... — resmunguei tirando o espinho.

O dragão fez um movimento brusco e quase perdi o equilíbrio, mas pude ver que a vassoura já estava mais perto. Eu preciso ser rápida. Como se fosse possível, subir mais rapidamente e em pouco tempo cheguei ao maldito pescoço, mas a vassoura ainda não estava perto o suficiente e tive que aguentar o dragão movimentando a cabeça com ferocidade.

— Calminha passarinho cuspidor de fogo... daqui a pouco vou te deixar em paz...

Acho que ele não gostou muito do apelido, pois recomeçou a disparar fogo para todos os lados. A minha vassoura se aproximava... só mais um pouco... mais um pouquinho e... pulei na vassoura.

O dragão com certeza o dragão não gostou nem um pouco disso. Seus olhos amarelos brilharam perigosamente e parecendo furioso, levantou voou e de uma só vez e quebrou a corrente que o prendia e protegia a todos.

— Oh-oh. Parece que os irmãos Potter não têm muita sorte com os dragões — comentou Bagman.

Rezei silenciosamente para que minha vassoura voasse o mais rápido possível. Com o dragão sueco bem atrás de mim, sai da arena e comecei a sobrevoar os terrenos de Hogwarts.

_"Onde você está?"_, perguntou Harry quase me matando se susto.

_"Estou ocupada no momento, por favor ligue mais tarde."_

_"Samantha é sério. Snape está prestes a chamar o Exercito americano e ele nem sabe o que é isso!"_, desesperou-se Harry.

_"Nossa! Ele tá desesperado mesmo..." _admiti, _"Vou voltar assim que-"_

Com desespero comecei a perceber que a vassoura estava desacelerando e quando olhei para trás e vi que o maldito dragão segurava a cauda da vassoura.

_"Samantha, o que foi? O que aconteceu?"_

Comecei a usar todo tipo de feitiço que eu conhecia para repelir o dragão e acho até que criei novos feitiços e nem sei quais direito. Com muito esforço consegui escapar e depois de muito rodar em torno de uma mesma torre, decidi voltar para a arena.

Logo que me avistaram pude escutar exclamações, mas me foquei apenas no brilho dourado que vinha do ovo, eu o peguei e o joguei para Jon e pedi:

— Segure-o para mim por enquanto.

O dragão sueco continuou atrás de mim, dei a volta na arena e consegui ficar frente a frente com ele em tempo suficiente somente para lançar um feitiço que fez o olho esquerdo dele explodir em mil pedacinhos. No momento pensei que ele seria repelido como qualquer dragão cum, mas descobri que ele não era um dragão qualquer e muito menos um dragão comum, agora acho que ele tem um objetivo simples: me matar.

Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Não sei dizer. Mas a cada minuto que passava a certeza de que ele queria me matar a qualquer custo aumentava. Ele não parecia mais um dragão, parecia ter a mente mais evoluída do que isso, uma mente quase humana.

Sobrevoei o resto da arena e decidi me afastar máximo possível daquele lugar. Como eu sonho alto... Quando sai da arena o dragão agarrou novamente a cauda da vassoura, dessa vez ele tentou me jogar nas colunas, mas eu me segurei em um de seus espinhos e me postei novamente em seu pescoço.

Quando o dragão saiu da arena, pousou ainda próximo, em uma área limpa. Ele começou a se balançar e a lançar jatos de fogo em si mesmo em uma tentativa desesperada de me acertar. Quando senti uma dor cruciante no estomago, soube que ele estava começando a vencer a batalha. Me mante firme e segurei o espinho, quando olhei para cima dei de cara com Snape que fitava meu ferimento de forma triste e quando finalmente me encarou, falei:

— É apenas o começo pai, é daqui pra pior...

— Não... — lamentou ele e pela primeira vez pude presenciar ele chorando, sim ele estava chorando! Discretamente, mas estava e não escondeu isso.

— Sim... e nada vai mudar isso... — completei.

O dragão levantou voou e começou a dar piruetas no ar e só Merlin sabe como eu consegui me segurar. O animal parecia estar tendo um tipo de ataque, pois começou a cair como se estivesse perdendo a capacidade de voar. Ele bateu no chão, levantando terra para todos os lados. Com o impacto, fui parar a metros do dragão que ainda estava vivo, levantou-se e veio em minha direção, mas quando se preparou para atacar... paralisou e tombou, inerte, para o lado Logo atrás, Dumbledore ainda mantinha a varinha erguida.

Papai e Aleny foram os primeiros a chegar até mim, papai não chorava mais e pressionava meu ferimento enquanto Aleny gritava a procura de ajuda.

As vozes e os gritos agora mais pareciam ecos que se distanciavam cada vez mais.

E então, tudo se tornou escuro... E mais uma vez escutei uma voz, dessa vez a voz era outra...


	20. CAP21 Pesadelos bem reais

**N/A: ****Peço desculpas pela demora gente, eu sei que mereço morrer mais se eu morrar não posso continuar a fic, e NÃO vou abandonar essa fic ok? Agora, a minha demora tem motivoS, a questão é que estou estudando para as provas de final de ano, para quem não sabe eu tô no 9ºano e em cerca de uma semana vou enfrentar a prova do Colégio Militar (o/ torçam por mim!), em novembro tem a prova da Fundação Nokia (o/ torçam por mim!) e mais outra prova. Então torçam por mim, por que são provas mega difíceis, mas nem por isso vou parar de postar ok? Comentem!**

_Na primeira vez__ pensei estar em uma sala escura, pois simplesmente não enxergava nem um palmo à minha frente. No entanto, aos poucos o lugar foi clareando e mesmo ainda razoavelmente escuro pude enxergar melhor._

_Eu estava em um corredor__ até então desconhecido, olhei para os dois lados que poderiam ser uma saída, mais havia apenas o breu. Quando comecei a andar percebi que não estava mais usando minhas roupas, na verdade eu estava usando um longo vestido preto de um tecido molhe e com mangas compridas, estava parecendo aquelas bruxas malvadas dos contos de fadas e olha que eu gosto de preto._

— _Gostou do vestido? É dado apenas para as mais especiais Comensais da Morte... _— _a voz fria ecoou por todo o corredor e me causou um calafrio na espinha: eu reconhecia aquela voz. _

_Mas eu queria estar errada._

— _Quem é você? _— _perguntei já sabendo a resposta._

— _Ora vamos Samantha... Ambos sabemos que você sabe exatamente quem eu sou..._ — _respondeu ele._

— _O que quer Voldemort?_

— _Viu? Me conhece. Por que fez aquele teatro todo?_

— _O que você quer?_

— _O fato de você ser filha de Severo, não muda as coisas _— _alertou Voldemort ainda sem aparecer._

— _Nunca pensei que fosse mudar _— _repliquei olhando ao redor._

— _Sempre apreciei o seu jeito de pensar Samantha, e espero que um dia eu possa ter sua mente ao meu lado... _— _sugeriu o Lord._

— _Eu recuso o pedido Tom, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer _— _neguei._

— _O pedido sempre estará aberto, mas enquanto você não aceitar, irá se arrepender _— _ameaçou._

— _E o que vai fazer? Me matar? _— _ironizei _— _Faça-me rir, não tem nem corpo direito, quanto mais poder suficiente para me matar!_

— _Admito que não posso abusar e muito menos gastar energia e tempo te matando, mas posso fazer o mesmo que estou fazendo agora, mas com outros objetivos... _— _certo, agora as ameaças estavam indo longe de mais._

— _Não pode ficar invadindo minha mente. Só conseguiu agora por que estou ferida e provavelmente inconsciente _— _reprovei._

— _A questão não é apenas invadir sua mente, mas também invadir seus sonhos e assim controla-los e influencia-los, transforma-los em seus piores e mais temidos pesadelos _— _revelou Voldemort, em seguida rindo de uma forma gélida._

— _Não pode fazer isso _— _neguei falsamente. A verdade é que eu simplesmente não sabia! Ninguém nunca havia tentado isso, em exceção do que Harry sofre durante o sono, a diferença é que o que Harry sonha realmente acontecendo._

— _E o que você acha que estou fazendo agora? _— _perguntou ele retoricamente._

— _O que você quer? _— _agora ele estava me assustando._

_Aranhas e cobras começaram a aparecer, rastejando em todos os cantos dos corredores, até mesmo no teto, quando me virei para correr para o outro lado... o mesmo acontecia, eu estava literalmente sem saída. Mas por que eu estava me assustado, é apenas um sonho! Nada aqui pode me machucar, nada, apenas um sonho..._

— _O que você quer! _— _perguntei novamente à Voldemort._

_Uma grande quantidade de fumaça negra apareceu no meio do corredor e começou a se aproximar de mim, infelizmente a fumaça foi substituída pelo próprio Voldemort, com a mesma aparência em que será temido na guerra. Ele esboçava um sorriso suave e ao mesmo tempo cruel..._

— _O que você quer? _— _sussurrei encostando na parede._

_Voldemort se aproximou sinuosamente__, uma cobra em meio a cobras e aranhas sob seu próprio comando, foi ai que decidi que enfrentar os animais era o melhor a se fazer. No entanto, quando me virei para correr, Voldemort me impediu segurando o meu pulso e me jogando na parede e ainda apertando meu pulso, disse:_

— _Sabe Samantha... A magia não é a única maneira que posso usar para você e seu querido irmão _— _o local onde ele apertava agora ardia como brasa e suas unhas já começavam a me machucar _— _Não vou parar até conseguir o que eu quero: você..._

— NUNCA! — gritou Samantha sentando, assustada, na cama.

— Calma Samantha, foi só um pesadelo... — confortou seu pai, fazendo-a deitar novamente.

Mas ela ainda estava assustada demais, ao redor da cama estavam todos os seus amigos, Dumbledore, Aleny e ao seu lado Snape, mas ela os considerava uma ameaça! Como se a qualquer momento eles fossem jogar uma maldição nela. _O que estava havendo comigo!_, pensou ela.

— Acalme-se filha, já acabou — tentou Snape novamente tocando o lugar onde ardia, ela esquivou-se automaticamente, como se ele fosse piorar tudo...

— Tudo bem Sam? — verificou Lysa desconfiada.

Temerosa e rezando para que não estivesse acontecendo o que ela pensava que estava acontecendo, ergueu a manga esquerda da blusa e frustada, encarou a perfeita queimadura em forma de uma mão, a mão de Voldemort e bem no meio do pulso havia as marcas das unhas dele.

— Quem fez isso filha? — exigiu saber Snape.

De repente os olhos da garota se arregalaram de susto, ela começou a se debater e gritar, como se estivesse sendo atacada da pior e mais dolorosa maneira possível. Todos tentaram segura-la, mas o desespero de Samantha era maior.

— O que está acontecendo com ela Dumbledore? — quis saber Aleny em um momento de desespero.

— Não sei — respondeu o diretor simplesmente — E não consigo pensar em nada que possa causar uma reação dessas...

A garota gritava e começara a se arranhar, seus olhos fecharam-se com o horror que se passava em sua mente, um horror que ela, e apenas ela podia enxergar, quanto mais pedia para ele parar, mas ele continuava, a cada pedido dela, Voldemort piorava seus pensamentos, mostrava-lhe apenas mortes e torturas de pessoas que conhecia e gostava. Era um doloroso pesadelo que Samantha agora sentia na pele.

Harry, que até então estava quieto em sua cama, levantou-se em um sobressalto e se aproximou da irmã, segurando seus braços e tentando controlá-la, tentou dizendo:

— Calma Samantha — a garota o ignorou — Ele não está aqui! Foi apenas um sonho e _ele _não vai ter machucar! Foi apenas um sonho...

Como se tomasse um forte calmante, a garota acalmou-se e aos poucos foi recobrando a consciência do que estava ao seu redor, ainda olhando ao redor, sem entender, perguntou:

— O que houve? Por que estão me olhando assim?

Todos se entreolharam confusos se perguntando o mesmo: ela não lembra mesmo?

Hesitante, Lysa deu um passo à frente e disse:

— Bem Sam... Você estava perto de vencer a primeira tarefa quando o seu dragão meio que enlouqueceu e começou a tentar te matar. Ninguém conseguiu segura-lo e... resumindo: ele te atacou, você caiu, bateu com a cabeça e desmaiou quando tirou o espinho do seu estomago.

E como num filme em alta velocidade, tudo o que ocorreu naquele dia voltou por completo.

— Droga. É verdade — reclamou Sam suspirando — Ok. Mas agora estou bem e vocês já podem ir embora.

— Você não me engana Samantha — reagiu Harry ficando a minha frente.

_Que inferno._ Pensou Sam.

— Não estou tentando enganar você Harry, que ideia!

— Sabe que aconteceu. Mostre.

— Mostrar o quê Harry?

— Samantha, quero ver com os meus próprios olhos. Agora mostre.

Temerosa, Sam arregaçou as mangas e mostrou o pulso, onde deveria ter apenas a marca do Conselho, havia também a forma exata de uma mão, como se fosse uma queimadura recém-feita, e vários arranhões feitos pelas unhas do Lord ainda sangravam. Ambos: marca e arranhão, ainda continuavam ali.

— O que é isso? — Aleny exigiu saber.

— Tive a esperança de que fosse apenas um sonho — disse Harry, triste, enquanto fitava a queimadura.

— O que é isso! — Aleny exigiu de novo.

— Você viu? — questionou Sam surpresa.

— Vi. Acho que tudo isso foi o começo de longo plano — alertou Harry ainda analisando o braço da irmã.

— Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui! — ordenou Aleny com mais veemência.

Samantha abaixou a cabeça em sinal de não sabia como começar. Já Harry pigarreou se preparando:

— Voldemort invadiu nossas mentes de uma maneira...

— Brutal — completou Sam no lugar de Harry.

— Como assim brutal? Não foi da mesma maneira de sempre? — questionou Hermione confusa.

— Não, não. Foi diferente — afirmou Sam massageando o pulso — É como se fosse um sonho real, tudo o que Voldemort faz durante o nosso sono, realmente acontece.

— Votos, pedidos, conversas... são todos reais — explicou Harry ficando ao lado de Sam, que indicou a queimadura e completou:

— Incluindo torturas e ferimentos.

— Mas isso não devia acontecer! — exclamou Snape se aproximando da filha — Você é perita em Oclumência e Legilimência, bloqueia a mente melhor do qualquer um, como ele conseguiu invadir sua mente?

— Eu não tenho ideia pai, mas ele conseguiu e algo me diz que ele não vai parar por ai.

— Sobre o que conversaram? — perguntou Harry pegando Sam de surpresa — Eu vi vocês conversando, sobre o que conversaram?

— Ele disse que o fato de eu ser filha do Snape não mudava nada, elogiou minha mente e... disse que não irá parar até conseguir o que quer — começou Sam hesitante.

— E o que ele quer? — perguntou Dumbledore.

— Ele... quer a mim — respondeu a garota fitando as próprias mãos — Disse que enquanto eu não aceitar o seu pedido irei me arrepender e até lá não irá nos deixar em paz.

— E que diabo de pedido é esse? — rosnou Snape irritado.

— Ele me quer ao lado dele, como uma fiel seguidora que ele acha que vou ser.

Todas as janelas da Ala Hospitalar se abriram abruptamente e as luzes se apagaram no mesmo momento em que a maior parte dos vidros quebravam, forçando todos a se abaixarem, todos menos Sam, que fitava todo o lugar como se fosse de outro mundo. _O que aconteceu aqui?_, pensou ela em desespero.

Olhando em volta temerosos, todos levantaram, os amigos de Sam e Harry começaram a cochichar, enquanto Aleny, Snape e Dumbledore apenas se entreolharam e pareceram ignorar o ocorrido.

— Ele não pode te forçar a isso Samantha, essa é uma decisão só sua e é a pior decisão a ser tomada — repreendeu Snape furioso.

— Vou resistir o máximo que puder, mais se ele expandir o perigo, não vou pensar duas vezes — avisou Sam séria.

— Olha filha — começou Snape fechando os olhos em busca de paciência — Vai ter que pensar em você mesma primeiro, tudo bem? Não pode se arriscar toda vez que as pessoas a sua volta estão em perigo, elas sabem se cuidar! Agora é a vez de você se preocupar em se manter viva.

— Minha vida não é importante agora, minha preocupação é vocês, principalmente o senhor e Harry — teimou a garota.

— Ora Samantha, pare de ser tão teimosa — reagiu Aira impaciente — Uma vez na vida esqueça os outros! Finja que é a única no mundo!

— Não posso ser tão egoísta — disse Sam cruzando os braços.

Aira gritou frustada e murmurou um "Desisto".

— Eu não queria fazer isso Samantha, mas você está me obrigando — revelou Aleny fazendo Sam encara-la temerosa — A parti de hoje você só andara acompanhada por guerreiros do Conselho.

— O QUÊ! NÃO! Aleny, por Merlin, você não pode fazer isso — suplicou Sam — Não posso andar acompanhada.

— E posso saber o por quê? — exigiu a Alta Sacerdotisa colocando as mãos na cintura.

— Er... bem... é que... — gaguejou Sam olhando de Snape para Aleny, em busca de ajuda, mas seu pai apenas riu satisfeito e disse:

— Se você não contar eu conto.

Todos o olharam confusos, menos Sam que sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando e xingou-se mentalmente por deixa-lo descobrir.

— Saiam todos, por favor, menos o senhor diretor — pediu Sam vencida.

Ela viu todos os amigos e até a enfermeira saírem a contragosto, resmungando e dando desculpas à suas curiosidades.

Suspirou, era a hora da verdade, iria mudar o futuro bruscamente e não sabia as consequências disso. Iria morrer? Não achava que seria tanto. Muito doente? Talvez. Mas eram riscos que deve correr para acabar logo com isso, não só por ela, mas principalmente por seu pai, que visivelmente não aguentava mais vê-la daquela maneira. É, Sam está fazendo isso principalmente por Snape, talvez assim ele não tenha tantos cabelos brancos no futuro, ou pelo menos deixe de ser menos rabugento perante os outros.

— Conte de uma vez e acabe logo com isso — pediu Snape impaciente.

— Vamos até o salão principal — pediu a garota surpreendendo até mesmo Snape, então continuou — Se é pra com isso de uma vez, que seja da forma certa e pessoalmente.

Quase sem dificuldades, a garota levantou-se e acompanhada por Dumbledore, Snape e Aleny, foi em direção ao salão principal, estavam no meio da hora do almoço, como sempre ela ia fazer uma coisa muito importante na frente da escola da inteira, atraindo não só a atenção indesejada da escola, mas também de Rita Skeeter que com certeza deveria estar rondando o lugar naquele momento.

No caminho, Sam decidiu adiantar as coisas e contou logo tudo sobre Alastor Moody, ou como deveria ser chamado, Bartô Crouch Jr. Aleny ficou horrorizada e Sam teve que segura-la para que a mesma não saísse correndo estrangular Crouch, Dumbledore se assustou por ter sido enganado tão facilmente por quem ele achava ser um amigo e Snape se sentiu aliviado em ter companhia para matar o professor impostor. Aleny chamou quatro guerreiros para prender Crouch assim que o ver.

Assim que entraram no salão, os grupo foi alvo dos olhares de todos, incluindo os amigos de Sam e de todos os professores. Samantha se manteve inexpressiva quando, bem alto, acusou:

— Impostor! Vai receber o castigo que merece!

Todos começaram a cochichar, olhando de um Moody pálido para uma Samantha séria.

— Prendam-no e levem-no para o Conselho — ordenou Aleny aos guerreiros quando apontou para Crouch.

— Vagabunda! Traidorazinha de uma figa! Você me paga — acusou Crouch levantando-se, apontando a varinha para Sam e lançando — _Crucio._

A garota se contorceu no chão e gritou de dor. Aproveitando a distração, Crouch estuporou os guerreiros, desarmou Sam e a fez com refém.

— Não se aproximem ou eu mato a garota — ameaçou apontando a varinha para o pescoço dela.

Samantha já esperava por uma reação desse tipo, mas não acho que seria tão rápida, não estava preparada.

— Como foi a sensação de matar o seu próprio pai Crouch? — provocou a grifinória — Sentiu que estava fazendo justiça ou apenas se sentiu vingado?

— Quietinha Samantha, vamos ter muito tempo para conversar hoje a noite — os olhos de Crouch brilharam enquanto ele falava isso no ouvido dela, mas foi alto o suficiente para que Aleny e Snape ouvissem.

— Não ouse tocar na minha filha seu nojento — avisou o mestre de poções.

— Não se preocupe Snape, vou cuidar bem da sua filha querida, não é Samantha? — disse Crouch malicioso, em seguida dando um beijo no pescoço da garota que fez uma expressão de nojo, fazendo o comensal continuar — Oh não faça essa cara querida, creio que vai gostar muito do que vou fazer mais tarde.

Enquanto foi se aproximando dos portões, ainda com Sam como refém, o efeito da poção polissuco foi passando e revelando a verdadeira aparência de Crouch. Sua pele começou a derreter, literalmente, seu corpo começou a tremer, mas ele não parou de fitar Aleny, Dumbledore e Snape nem por um momento, nem mesmo quando teve que arrancar o olho falso para dar lugar o seu verdadeiro olho castanho. Quando chegou nos portões, onde a transformou se tornou mais forte, Sam aproveitou a distração e com toda a força que lhe restou, pisou no pé de Crouch que foi forçado a solta-la.

A garota, mesmo sem a varinha, começou a correr desesperadamente para o mais longe que pode, mas Crouch também foi rápido e começou a persegui-la, conseguindo escapar de todos os feitiços lançados contra ele. Enquanto isso, Sam se preocupava em se afastar o máximo que pode dele, sempre pensando: _Se ele me pegar eu estou ferrada_.

Aleny chamou mais guardas e ordenou:

— Atrás dele rápido!

Mas ela não ficou para trás e também começou a correr. Com grande surpresa, Dumbledore viu algo que achava que não iria viver para ver. Todos os alunos, até mesmo do primeiro ano, sacaram as varinhas e começaram a perseguir Crouch, e o que mais assustou foi que toda a Sonserina (ou a maior parte) gritou _"VAMOS SALVAR A FILHA DO PROFESSOR SNAPE!"_, em um momento raro, toda a escola estava unida em busca em busca de uma pessoa que por acaso era uma grifinória.

A ajuda foi muito bem vinda, pois de alguma forma, Crouch não era mais o único contra os moradores de Hogwarts, havia com ele vários homens, parte deles duelavam com os professores e outra parte eram derrubados pelos próprios alunos.

— São guardas de Kaylonus — concluiu Aleny ainda correndo — Como entraram aqui?

— É trabalho seu descobrir isso — respondeu Minerva enquanto duelava com um dos guardas.

As crianças mais novas, que não tinham pericia em duelos, começaram a pular nas costas dos guardas de Kaylonus e a esmurra-los, enquanto isso outras crianças alcançavam as varinhas deles, as quebravam e jogavam longe. As crianças estavam mostrando que mesmo sem magia, podiam dar conta do inimigo se trabalhassem juntas.

Samantha continuou correndo o mais rápido que pôde, mas para o seu completo terror, o cansaço estava vencendo o medo e a falta de folego estava forçando-a a diminuir a velocidade. Gritou quando alguém a agarrou por trás e a jogou no chão, ela gritou pela primeira que veio a sua mente:

— PAI!

Foi quando Snape a encontrou, Crouch a forçava a levantar, e arrastou a garota pelo corredor, ela apenas gritava por ajuda, em completo pânico não conseguia pensar direito e sem a varinha, só restava pedir ajuda. Snape atravessa o caos com ferocidade e já ia alcançar a filha quando um guarda resolveu duelar com ele, Snape sabia que estava perdendo tempo, mas não havia como sair dali sem duelar com o maldito guarda.

— ME LARGA SEU CANALHA FILHO DE UMA ÉGUA — gritava Sam xingando Crouch enquanto o esmurrava — ME AJUDEM! SOCORRO!

Crouch agora tentava força-la a entrar em um a sala abandonada, mas Sam se segurava na porta o impedindo, no entanto ela não aguentaria para sempre, e Snape teve a comprovação disso quando viu a mão de sua filha escorregar e Crouch finamente conseguir fechar a porta.

— SAMANTHA — gritou Harry sabendo que seria em vão.

Sem mais nem menos, os guardas desapareceram, sem deixar vestígios.

— Eram apenas uma distração, agora sabemos que Kaylonus quer a confiança de Voldemort — esclareceu Aleny se aproximando da porta.

Quando os gritos de Samantha se intensificaram, foi como um apito para uma competição. Os professores começaram a tentar todos os tipos de feitiços que conheciam na tentativa de derrubar a porta, até mesmo Dumbledore, mas nem mesmo ele conseguiu, o que deixou todos em pânico, se nem Dumbledore conseguiu, quem conseguirá?

Snape estava a ponto de ter um ataque, seu rosto demonstrava fúria, tristeza e frustação ao mesmo tempo. Sua vontade era de arrancar cada membro do nojento do Crouch! _Eu ainda te mato seu impostor!_, prometeu Snape mentalmente.

— Não — foi um grito abafado que ouviram de Sam, então eles se intensificaram novamente — NÃO! ME LARGA! SAI DE CIMA DE MIM! SOCORRO!

— LARGA MINHA FILHA SEU COVARDE! — gritou Snape batendo violentamente na porta.

— Pai... — choramingou Samantha.

— ABRA A PORTA SEU FILHO DA PUTA! QUERO TE FAZER PAGAR POR TUDO ISSO — gritou Aira furiosa.

— Professor Snape, professor — chamou Harry correndo até o professor com um pedaço de pergaminho na mão.

— Espero que seja importante Potter — rosnou o mestre de poções.

— Vem comigo — pediu Harry já puxando a capa do professor pelo corredor.

Aleny e Aira acompanharam os dois, quando se afastaram o suficiente da multidão, Harry abriu o pergaminho e disse:

— Prometo não fazer nada de bom.

— O mapa do maroto, por que demorou a usa-lo? — questionou Aleny irritada.

— Desculpa, mas eu tive que busca-lo no dormitório — defendeu-se Harry.

— Finalmente isso vai servir pra alguma coisa — disse Aira impaciente.

Por um certo momento Harry apenas ficou olhando para o mapa em busca de um meio de chegar mais rápido àquela maldita sala!

— Rápido Harry ou chegaremos tarde demais — apressou Aleny.

— Ok. Ok. Tô tentando — disse Harry — Aqui, encontrei! Por aqui.

Ele saiu correndo pelo corredor, até parar em frente a uma estatua de uma armadura, ele apertou bem na parte de trás da espada, a armadura se mexeu para o lado, revelando uma passagem até então oculta, ninguém hesitou em entrar, Harry foi o primeiro guiando o grupo, foram caminhando até escutarem o choro baixo de alguém.

Aquele choro apertou o coração de Snape, ele o reconheceria em qualquer lugar, era de sua filha, de sua Samantha, e o motivo do choro dela o enfurecia de uma forma única, que o encoraja a matar qualquer um que fosse para que o choro parasse. E agora ele tem um alvo e ele não vai deixar esse alvo escapar.

Samantha estava deitada no chão, chorando baixinho enquanto tentava se esquivar de Crouch que deitado ao seu lado, acariciando-a com um brilho malicioso no olhar. A garota parecia quase inconsciente, manter os olhos abertos era quase impossível...

Quando viu Crouch passear suas mãos no corpo da garota e logo em seguida posicionar o seu corpo encima do dela a pressionando contra o chão, Snape não esperou nem mais um minuto e partiu para cima do impostor, nem se deu ao trabalho de sacar a varinha, decidiu que a agressão física seria o melhor castigo a ser dado por ele.

Os dois homens brigaram no chão e entre socos e mais socos pode-se ouvir xingamentos e ameaças de morte, Samantha mal conseguia se mexer quando Aleny chegou até ela juntamente com Harry. Aira tentou segurar o pai, mas acabou sendo impedida pelo próprio. Foi quando Crouch deixou Snape caído no chão e aproveitou:

— _Crucio._

O mestre de poções contorceu-se de dor, mas mesmo com o corpo quase imóvel de tão dolorido, continuou com a briga. Crouch se esquivou dele por um momento e tentou atacar Samantha, mas Aleny o impediu o estuporando.

Quando Snape apontou a varinha para Crouch, a sala se encheu de fumaça, assustando a todos que ouviram passos apressados e a porta se fechando com força e levando consigo a fumaça. Aleny verificou o corredor e nada.

Crouch havia fugido e ninguém sabia como.

Snape correu até Samantha, agora inconsciente, tinha a maior parte do corpo visivelmente roxa e machucada devido às agressões do impostor.

— Filha... o que ele fez com você? — sussurrou Snape quase as lagrimas.

— Pai... — sussurrou Sam com um fio de voz — Não deixa...ele chegar perto de mim de novo...

— Não se preocupe filha... não vou deixar ninguém mais fazer isso com você.

— Voldemort mandou ele pra cá — respondeu Sam quase fechando os olhos.

— Mas ele não vai voltar — conclui Snape.

— Vai sim... é só uma questão de tempo...


	21. CAP22 Examesque inferno!

**P.D.V. SNAPE**

Crouch me pagará e de preferência com a própria vida. Não sei ao certo o que ele fez com minha filha, mas eu não deixarei barato. Como ele ousou tocar em Samantha! Não consegui descrever a mim mesmo o tamanho da dor que senti ao ver minha Sam daquele jeito, inconsciente, fraca, com vários machucados pelo corpo e muito provavelmente traumatizada.

Sob muitos olhares ela foi levada para a Ala hospitalar, tentei segui-la mas Dumbledore me impediu e o olhei da forma mais mortal que consegui (N/A: Devo dizer que isso não é pouco), ele por sua vez apenas ignorou e disse:

— Você também precisa de cuidados Severo...

— Não, a única coisa de que preciso é ficar ao lado da minha filha até ela acordar — teimei ríspido.

— Não seja teimoso — repreendeu Alvo sério — Venha, eu mesmo vou com você até lá, só para garantir.

Mesmo contra minha vontade fui puxado para Ala hospitalar, o único ponto de positivo é que ficarei perto de Samantha e não descansarei até vê-la acordar e assim poderei fitar seus olhos tão negros quanto os meus. Enquanto era puxado pude me dar conta do quanto estava ferido. A cada passo o meu corpo recebia espasmos de dor por causa dos _crucios._

— Está vendo como tenho razão? — brincou Alvo rindo.

— Calado — rosnei.

Como aquele velho caduco pode estar brincando numa hora dessa! Minha filha inconsciente e ele fazendo gracinhas... Velho idiota!

— Ela vai ficar bem Severo. Confie em mim — confortou o diretor.

Eu confio em você, eu não confio é em mim mesmo.

Chegamos na enfermaria e fui diretamente em direção a Samantha, mas novamente alguém me impediu e isso já estava me deixando furioso.

— Sente-se aqui Severo e fique quietinho — disse Pomfrey me forçando a sentar na cama mais próxima.

— Preciso ver minha filha — teimei novamente — Deixe-me ir sua velha intrometida.

— Pode me xingar a vontade, já me acostumei — replicou ela rindo — E não, não vai ver a srta. Snape agora, ela já está recebendo os devidos cuidados, agora é sua vez de recebe-los.

Será que ninguém aqui entende que eu quero ficar ao lado da minha filha! É tão difícil aceitar isso!

**NARRADOR P.D.V ON**

Poucos dias se passaram desde daquele evento que marcou não só os moradores de Hogwarts, como também os bruxos fora da escola, todos indagavam: como um Comensal da Morte conseguiu se disfarçar e entrar em Hogwarts, o lugar mais seguro da Grã-Bretanha, sequestrar uma garota e depois fugir sem deixar nenhum sinal para trás?

A resposta era tão simples quanto a pergunta, e Samantha a conhecia perfeitamente, descobriu-a quando viu que Crouch estava confiante no que fazia, ele entrou e permaneceu em Hogwarts com a ajuda de uma única pessoa, uma pessoa que com um estalar de dedos pode conseguir seguidores e espiões em quase todo lugar: Kaylonus.

Snape foi liberado em pouco tempo, e sempre visitava Samantha, mas o mestres de Poções ainda continuava sob cuidados, o que o deixou frustrado e furioso com quem quer que tenha tomado essa decisão.

Mas apenas uma coisa preocupava a todos que rodeava Samantha: O que mais pode acontecer àquela garota?

**SAMANTHA P.D.V ON**

— O que aconteceu? — questionei em um fio de voz quando percebi que varias pessoas estavam ao meu redor.

Imagine você, acordar toda dolorida e dar de cara com um bando de pessoas encarando você.

Quando falei, percebi que foi um erro, pois todos começaram a se mexer e falar ao mesmo tempo e eu não sabia quem ouvir ou para quem olhar primeiro...

— QUIETOS — foi Lysa que gritou fazendo todos se calarem.

— Onde está Crouch? — perguntei.

— Não sabemos, ele fugiu logo depois de... — Hermione não soube terminar a frase.

— Onde está meu pai? Ele está bem?

— Calma menina, sim ele está bem, mas seus sonhos continuam sendo assombrados pelas lembranças daquele dia — revelou Dumbledore serenamente.

— Onde ele está? — repeti.

— Na cama ao seu lado — respondeu Minerva.

Olhei para o lado e vi meu pai tendo um sono nada tranquilo, o que faço?

— Podem me deixar sozinha com ele? — pedi sem voltar a encara-los.

Em silêncio todos saíram e eu pude, com apenas um pouco de dificuldade, me levantar e ir até meu pai.

Madame Pomfrey voltou e pediu:

— Querida, será que você dar essas poções para ele quando acordar? — ela indicou os frascos que estavam sofre a mesinha — Ele se negou a tomar todos eles.

— Tudo bem Madame, não se preocupe, ele vai tomar — confirmei.

Ela saiu e voltei a fitar meu pai. Comecei a acariciar sua mão e seu rosto, minha intenção não era acorda-lo, mas ele começou a se mexer e entreabriu os olhos.

— Como se sente pai? — perguntei.

Quando ele escutou minha voz seus olhos se arregalaram e sentou rapidamente na cama, quase caindo.

— Calma pai, não faça movimentos bruscos.

— Filha...

— Eu estou bem — antecipei a resposta — A questão agora é o senhor.

Ele ignorou minha pergunta e me puxou para um abraço demorado. Não pude resistir, eu adoro meu pai, o amo mais do que tudo e jamais o deixarei morrer. Seu abraço me transmite muitas coisas, carinho, segurança, conforto... as vezes tenho vontade de abraça-lo por muito, muito tempo mesmo. Senti as lagrimas molharem ao perceber sobre o que ele sonhava...

— Por que está chorando? — preocupou-se ele ao nos separarmos.

— Desculpe... — pedi fitando minhas mãos.

— Por que motivo? — questionou ele me fazendo fita-lo.

— O senhor não estaria tendo pesadelos se eu não tivesse entrando em desespero naquele dia... desculpe por isso, mas eu não pude me controlar, e-eu... — não consegui segurar as lagrimas.

— Xiii... não precisa se desculpar filha, a culpa não foi sua... — confortou papai voltando a me abraçar e fazendo cafuné na minha cabeça.

— Mas-

— Mas nada Sam... a culpa não é sua se aquele desgraçado é um completo idiota, imbecil e que merece uma morte lenta e dolorosa — disse ele raivoso.

— O senhor é tão vingativo... — sussurrei rindo.

— Principalmente com as pessoas que amo... — completou ele serenamente.

— Eu também amo o senhor pai, por isso quero que tome essas poções — levantei-me e peguei os dois fracos, ele começou a protestar.

— Nem comece com suas teimosias, tome logo antes que eu o force — ameacei. Ele hesitou, fitou os fracos e com um suspirou cedeu:

— Tudo bem, eu tomo, mas só por que é você que está pedindo...

Eu ri quando ele fez uma careta por causa da poção, e me senti aliviada ao perceber que estava frente a frente com o verdadeiro Severo Snape. Mas meu sorriso desapareceu ao lembrar da noite anterior, ou melhor, tentar lembrar, a única coisa da qual eu tenho certeza é que Crouch me "sequestrou" e logo depois fugiu, no intervalo desses dois acontecimentos: nada.

— Posso perguntar uma coisa pai? — perguntei colocando a mão no bolso do meu casaco.

— O que quiser — respondeu ele me fitando.

— O que aconteceu comigo? — questionei confusa.

— Como assim? — ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— O que Crouch fez comigo?

— Isso só você pode dizer...

— Mas eu não lembro de nada! — irritei-me. Era a verdade!

— Nada mesmo? — tentou ele.

— Eu já falei que-

Eu mesma parei, não por lembrar de alguma coisa e sim por encontrar alguma coisa.

— O que foi? — perguntou meu pai.

Ainda mais confusa, tirei um pedaço de pergaminho de dentro do bolso do meu casaco.

— De quem é isso? — perguntei.

— Não sei. Estava no _seu_bolso — respondeu Snape indiferente.

Abri o pergaminho e reconheci a letra ridícula do Crouch.

_Sabe... Tivemos uma tarde maravilhosa, não bem do jeito que imaginei, mas tão gostoso quanto pensei. Você é linda e isso ajudou muito! Eu sei que vão tentar me prender de qualquer jeito depois que descobrirem o que fiz com você, mas não me arrependo de nada e terei o prazer de fugir só para te reencontrar e repetir o ato..._

AQUELE FILHA DA PUTA! Não Samantha, não xinguei a mãe dele, ela não teve nada a ver com isso... do que eu tô falando! Ela é principal culpada, primeiro por ter colocado aquele trasgo no mundo e depois por ter tomado o lugar dele em Azkaban!

Acho que meu pai percebeu a minha revolta, pois tentou pegar o pergaminho.

— Deixe-me ver — pediu ele com certa urgência.

NÃO MESMO!

— Nem pensar! — repliquei desviando.

Vai que ele tem um ataque cardíaco! Não tô a fim de descobrir se ele tem problema no coração.

— Por que! — exclamou ele com os olhos brilhando.

— Por que não! É minha — repliquei me afastando — Não quero que vire assassino...

Eu apenas murmurei essa parte, mas para o meu completo azar ele escutou, e parece ter escutado muito bem, pois seus olhos brilhavam de ódio... Ai meu Merlin! É hoje que alguém vai sofrer!

— Samantha Lilian Evans Snape — porra, por que meu nome é tão grande! — Me entregue esse pergaminho imediatamente.

Hesitante e tremendo feito louca por dentro, entreguei o pedaço de pergaminho a ele, que o leu em velocidade recorde. Então seu rosto adquiriu um tom vermelho extremamente perigoso e seus olhos transmitiam puro ódio, fazendo o frasco vazio se quebrar.

— P-Pai?

Bruscamente ele levantou bufando de raiva e passou praticamente voando por mim. Ele não corria, mas EU tive que correr pra poder alcança-lo.

— PAI! ESPERAI! O QUE VAI FAZER? — gritei ainda tentando alcança-lo.

Havia vários alunos nos corredores e todos pararam para observar a cena. Nem liguei, isso já estava virando mania mesmo!

— POR MERLIN! NÃO FAÇA NENHUMA BESTEIRA!

— EU VOU ENCONTRAR AQUELE DESGRAÇADO E QUANDO O FIZER, ACABAREI COM A RAÇA DELE COM MINHAS PROPRIAS MÃOS! BARTÔ CROUCH JR. É UM HOMEM MORTO! — gritou meu pai ameaçador.

Creio que nem os alunos ali (nem mesmo eu) já viram o meu pai tão furioso quanto estava agora. É, isso é um sério problema..

Continuei seguindo meu pai até o escritório do Dumbledore, ele rosnou a senha e em segundos abriu a porta da sala sem nem ao menos avisar.

— Algum problema Severo? — perguntou Dumbledore com um ar preocupado. Com certeza sentiu a raiva do meu pai.

— Temos um sério problema Alvo! Aquele trasgo nojento fez mais do que tocar na minha filha! — rosnou Snape entredentes.

— De quem, exatamente, você está falando Severo? — questionou Dumbledore sem parar de fita-lo.

Snape apenas entregou o bilhete ao diretor sem dizer mais nada.

— Com certeza temos um sério problema... — murmurou o diretor a si mesmo.

— Isso é mais do que um problema, é uma calunia! Uma atrocidade contra a Samantha! Quero ter certeza absoluta do que houve com ela, pois assim não irei me arrepender enquanto estiver esganando-o — sibilou meu pai se apoiando na mesa.

— Mas não há nada provado ainda — interferir. Meu medo era meu pai se tornar um assassino...

— Samantha, isso é uma mensagem clara do que ele fez — disse o diretor indicando o bilhete — Está decidido, você fará alguns exames imediatamente e só assim poderemos ter certeza.

— Nem pensar! Não vou fazer merda de exame nenhum! Não quero ser responsável pelo assassinato e a prisão de alguém! — protestei.

— Você vai fazer, nem que eu precise força-la — disse meu pai me fitando.

— Nada do que fizer me fará fazer esses exames — teimei cruzando os braços.

Então ele se aproximou...

Oh merda!

— PAI! ME LARGA AGORA! — gritei batendo em suas costas e me esperneando.

Ele simplesmente me pôs no ombro e agora estava me carregando pelos corredores. ISSO É UMA CALUNIA! NÃO SE PODE FAZER ISSO COM SAMANTHA Snape!

— De jeito nenhum! Eu vou descobrir o que aquele maldito fez com você, e quero descobrir ainda hoje — disse meu pai ainda com raiva.

— Quantas vezes precisarei dizer que ele não fez nada comigo? É apenas um bilhete e não uma carta de confissão! — exclamei indignada.

— Isso pouco me importa e não mudou o meu objetivo.

— O senhor está me carregando no ombro e atravessando um corredor lotado de alunos, que estão nos encarando como se fossemos loucos, só por que acha que o trasgo Jr. Fez algo mais do que me maltratar!

— Exatamente.

— QUE MERDA PAI! ME LARGA AGORA!

— Já falei que não. Sou o seu pai e você vai fazer o que eu mandar...

— Não pode me obrigar a nada. EU EXIJO OS MEUS DIREITOS DE FILHA!

— Seus direitos foram suspensos até o termino do exame.

— Professor Dumbledore, o senhor vai deixar ele me forçar a isso? — fitei o diretor ao lado do Snape.

— Sinto muito Samantha, mas isso é um caso sério — defendeu-se o velho.

— Aleny! — tentei olhando para a Alta Sacerdotisa atrás do diretor.

— Sinto muito Sam, mas não posso interferir, ele é o seu pai — desculpou-se ela.

Eu rosnei de raiva. Que droga! Isso é uma injustiça contra uma garota indefesa e inocente!

Foi então que eu comecei a me sentir mal... acho que comer demais e ficar de cabeça pra baixo não é uma boa ideia...

— Pai... — murmurei fazendo-o parar — Preciso descer... agora... ou vou estragar sua roupa...

Se ele demorasse mais um minuto eu vomitaria em toda a sua roupa...

— Desculpe... — murmurei vendo que ainda sujei um pouco seu sapato.

Eu precisava de ar, fui até a janela e respirei fundo... eu sei exatamente qual é o motivo desse mal-estar...

— Aleny... — a chamei — Tem alguém, em algum lugar, fazendo algo que não devia — a avisei fazendo arquear a sobrancelha — Descubra quem é, me juntarei a você assim que terminar esses malditos exames.

— Sam-

— Agora.

Ela suspirou e saiu sem ter mais escolhas.

Fiz muitos exames e bota muito nisso! Pelas sombra que se formou na cortina, percebi que meu pai andava impacientemente de um lado para o outro enquanto Dumbledore o seguia com o olhar. Homens, tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão complicados...

Quase uma hora depois todos os resultados saíram (finalmente), Madame Pomfrey decidiu conversar com meu pai e Dumbledore em particular.

— Hey, o assuntou sou e eu tenho o direito de saber! — protestei, mas de nada adiantou.

Quando meu pai saiu, ele não estava com uma de suas melhores expressões, na verdade ele parecia péssimo, como se estivesse passado noites em claros, a conversa deve ter sido péssima.

— Minerva, mande uma coruja ao Ministro o chamando para uma reunião urgente sobre a nova acusação contra Bartô Crouch Jr. — pediu o diretor pegando a professora de surpresa que apenas passava pelo corredor em um horário não muito bom.

— Que acusação Alvo? — ótima pergunta professora!

— Ele agora está sendo acusado de estrupo contra Samantha Snape, seja rápida — pediu o diretor.

Eu arregalei os olhos com a acusação. Ah droga! Não é atoa que ele tá tão mal...

— Pai... — tentei murmurando.

Quando ele me fitou, percebi que seus olhos estavam cobertos pelas lagrimas, fui surpreendida por mais um de seus abraços apertados e carregados de preocupação.

— Pai... — tentei novamente.

— Sinto muito filha — desculpou-se ele — Sinto muito por ter deixado isso acontecer...

— Não foi sua culpa pai... não precisa se machucar mais ainda por um erro meu — confortei sincera, a culpa não era dele e sim minha, eu que decidi não contar o que realmente acontecia a Dumbledore.

Foi então que eu lembrei do perigo: Harry, ele com certeza leu minha mente. Oh merda.

— Meu Merlin! — fitei meu pai que me olhava curioso — Harry...

Sem esperar por respostas, sai correndo para o salão principal, quando entrei não encontrei quem procurava, isso não é bom...

— Cadê o Harry? — perguntei temerosa a Hermione.

— Não sei, ele disse que ia fazer algo importante... — respondeu a morena indiferente.

_"Nem__pense__nisso__"_, alertei a Harry mentalmente.

"_Tarde__demais,__já__pensei__"_, replicou ele.

— PAI! O HARRY VAI ATRÁS _DELE_ — gritei para o meu pai que se aproximava, quando o mesmo parou sem acreditar, então eu não estava errada, Snape também sabia o que Harry iria aprontar.

Comecei a correr em direção a saída e fingi nem escutar as pessoas gritando o meu nome. Me escondi em uma passagem secreta e me concentrei. Eu apenas precisava me concentrar e eu com certeza encontrarei o lugar onde Harry está... Vamos Samantha, pense... pense.

Depois de alguns minutos, finalmente encontrei o lugar.

Como aquele filho de Pontas conseguiu sair tão rápido do castelo?

Aparatei somente alguns metros de Harry, chamando sua atenção. Sai de trás das árvores e perguntei:

— Como conseguiu sair do castelo?

— Como me encontrou? — perguntou ele me fitando.

— Perguntei primeiro — repliquei cruzando os braços.

Ele suspirou impaciente e respondeu:

— Descobri novos atalhos, agora responde minha pergunta.

Em resposta apenas apontei para a minha cabeça, pela sua expressão vi que ele compreendeu.

— A nossa ligação ajuda muito quando _você_não conta _certas_coisas pra mim — disse ele em tom acusatório.

— A vingança não é a melhor saída Harry, tento fazer você e o Snape entenderem isso a muito tempo, mas um é mais teimoso que o outro! — reclamei impaciente.

— Estamos apenas protegendo o que amamos — disse Harry veementemente.

— Agradeço a proteção, mas ela não é mais necessária — repliquei impaciente.

Aproximei-me de meu irmão e percebi que seus olhos estavam marejados. Por que eles têm que chorar! Que inferno!

— Eu o odeio por ter feito isso com você — a voz dele saiu trêmula, e automaticamente o abracei e falei:

— Não a há mais nada que você ou o meu pai possam fazer, aceitem isso.

— Ele pagará por isso...

— Com certeza, agora vamos voltar. Ainda tenho que segurar um morcego sonserino.

clear

*ainda desviando de crucios*

Reviews?

Recomendações?

*desvia rapidamente de um avada*

Só se quiserem é claro...=D

*desviando de cruicos*

Eu sei que demorei pra caramba gente, mas é que eu não tive culpa, ando realmente muito ocupada e sem tempo para escrever. Mas prometo tentar ser mais rapida ok?

NÃO ME ABANDONEM!


	22. CAP23 O Baile

Não percebi o tempo passar... e adivinha? Estamos a poucos dias do baile. As garotas, como sempre, estamos loucas tentando decidir os vestidos, sapatos, maquiagens e blá blá bla´. Todos sabem que não gosto muito de bailes e diferente da maioria, eu não tinha um par ainda, na verdade eu estava pensando em nem ir.

Lysa conseguiu um par pouco depois, um lufano chamado Raymond Wilson, até que era bonitinho... Bom, Jenni vai com outro lufano chamado Albert Lorenzi, o resto dos parem já conhecemos. Bom... não custa nada mudar um deles.

— Tem certeza que não vai? — verificou Harry enquanto ensaivamos com os resto dos grifinorios e com Minerva.

Harry tentava me convencer a ir ao baile, o que não estava sendo facil...

— Não sei... pra começar eu nem tenho par e eu não estou com pique para bailes Harry, já falei — confirmei.

— Você não tem mais vontade de fazer nada depois do que o Crouch fez com você — sussurrou ele triste.

— E você? Com quem vai? — mudei de assunto.

— Não sei.

— Por que não vai com a Mione...?

— Mas-

— Só como amigos. Tente, vai ser legal. Só não enrole muito.

— Tudo bem, vou convidar amanhã ok?

— Harry, o baile é em três dias. Convide hoje.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem.

— Ótimo.

Ele riu nervoso. E olhou discretamente para o Jon que estava em um canto cochichando com outros meninos. E sorriu vitorioso.

Prefiri não perguntar.

Depois do ensaio, segui para a aula de Poções, ninguem havia entrado ainda. Na verdade havia poucos alunos, basicamente o grupinho de Jon que estava inquieto, eu, Lysa e Jenni e mais três sonserinos.

— O que eles cochicham tanto? — perguntou Jenni curiosa.

— Não faço ideia, acho até que nem quero saber — respondi arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Mas eu quero — choramingou Jenni.

Então percebi que Jon se aproximava hesitante e nervoso.

— Por que ele tá vindo pra cá? — murmurei às duas.

— E o que ele trás escondido nas costas? — quis saber Lysa.

Jenni apenas sorriu vitoriosa.

— Posso conversar com você? — ele perguntou a... mim?

— Eu?

— Não, tua mãe, claro que é você — ironizou Jenni.

— Claro — respondi ignorando-a.

Nos afastamos um pouco dos alunos. Jon começou a se mexer inquieto, nervoso.

— Então? O que quer conversar? — apressei.

Ele pigarreou e mostrando uma lindo rosa, perguntou:

— Quer ir ao baile comigo?

WOW!

Pela primeira vez em Hogwarts eu corei, meu queixo caiu. Ele pediu mesmo isso?

— Então? Aceita? — ele estava começando a recuar.

Recuperei-me do susto e lutei para sair do transe.

— Claro que sim — aceitei pegando a flor e beijando sua bochecha.

Pensei estar tendo uma ilusão quando vi os amigos dele gritando vivas junto com Lysa e Jenni, fazendo nos dois corar.

— Que gritaria é essa aqui? — rosnou Snape fazendo todos se calarem.

Rapidamente escondi a flor e tentei me recuperar. Mas como sou uma Snape, algo tinha que dar errado.

— A culpa é deles dois professor — apontou um sonserino.

Fiquei vermelha, dessa vez de raiva.

— Detenção para os dois hoje a noite — decretou Snape seco.

Xiguei-o mentalmente e fui para mais uma aula monotoma.

— Você vai pro baile com o Jonathan? — verificou Mione mais uma vez feliz.

— Sim, Mione — concordei pela terceira vez.

— Eu sabia, se bem que demoro mais que eu pensei — brincou Harry.

— O que você quis dizer com isso? — perguntei tentando soar séria, sem sucesso.

Joguei uma frita nele, mas o mesmo desviou sem muito esforço.

— Oi pessoal — saudou Jon já começando a montar seu jantar.

— Oi Jon, como é ser o par da minha irmã? — brincou Harry rindo.

— Hey — protestei — Mione, como é ser o par do lerdo do Harry?

— Mega estranho — respondeu ela rindo da cara do Harry.

Jon ficou me olhando, como se não acrediasse...

— Você?

Eu sabia o que era: Hermione e Harry...

— Estou tentando Jon, estou tentando...

Rimos, deixando os outros boiando.

— Vocês realmente formam um par perfeito — disse Lysa com os olhos brilhando sob a afirmação dos outros.

Droga!

Arregalei os olhos e ele também.

— Detenção com o Snape — lembramos em uníssono.

Arrumamos nossas coisas e saimos correndo em direção a fria masmorra. Merlin, o que nos espera naquela sala?

Entramos arfantes com alguns minutos de atraso.

— Desculpe o atraso, professor — pedi enquanto Jon tentava recuperar o folego.

Snape, por sua vez, apenas nos mandou sentar junto a bancada onde havia dois calderões nos esperando.

— Façam essa poção — ele nos deu os ingredientes e meia hora para o término da detenção.

Finalmente o dia do tão esperado baile chegou! Isso representa o fim da correria das garotas e do desespero das mesmas! Affs.

Coloquei o vestido e amarrei os meus cabelos num coque bem feito, deixando minha franja e mais algumas mechas cairem, enrolei as mechas e fiz de tudo para os meus olhos ficarem azuis.

Lysa deicidira deixar os cabelos soltas e ondulados, seu vestido azul escuro caiu perfeitamente bem no seu corpo.

Jenni prendeu os cabelos, também escureceu os olhos e usava um vestido rosa.

Com uma de cada lado, seguimos até o salão principal onde encontraremos nossos pares. Olha o nervorsimo! E eu nem sei por que... (N/A: EU SEI \o/) Fique de boca fechada autora!

Preciso dizer: eles estão lindos! Especialmente o Jon, seus cabelos continuavam meio bagunçados mas com charme... ao lado dele estava o par de Lysa: Raymond Wilson, seus olhos cor de mel eram lindos assim como ele... e também o par de Jenni: Albert Lorenzi, olhos azuis e cabelos ruivos, parecia um Weasley, só que mais bonito...

— Boa noite Sam — saudou Jon enlaçando minha cintura.

— Boa noite Jon — saudei o abraçando.

Vi Minerva e soube que era a hora.

— Vamos, temos que entrar lembra? — esclareci sob o olhar questionador dele.

Fomos para a fila dos campeões que abrir o baile... Isso é um saco.

— Preparada? — perguntou Jon sorrindo.

— Como sempre estarei — confirmei veementemente.

Durante a tão criticada dança, pude ver meu pai em um canto. Era uma surpresa vê-lo logo ali, num baile. Quando ele me viu não conseguiu não arregalar os olhos de surpresa, devo estar muito parecida com minha mãe... Quando a dança terminou, pedi licença a Jon e fui de encontro ao pai.

— Está linda filha — elogiou ele me abraçando e beijando minha testa.

— Obrigada pai — agradeci esboçando um grande sorriso.

— Mais tarde converso com o McLister — avisou ele fitando o Jon.

— Pára pai, não estamos namorando — repliquei rindo.

— Ainda — acrescentou ele.

Desistir de teimar com o professor mais teimoso de Hogwarts, apenas lancei um sorriso sincero. Percebi que ele continuava me olhando intensamente, e logo conclui:

— Estou parecida com minha mãe, não é?

— Muito — confirmou ele ainda me encarando.

Sorri mais uma vez e fui a procurar do meu par, que conversava animadamente com alguns meninos, decidi deixa-lo se divertir um pouco e fui me juntar às meninas que estavam agrupadas em uma mesa.

— Olá meninas — saudei me sentando a mesa.

— Oi Sam, onde está seu acompanhante? — quis saber Lysa.

— Conversando com os amigos, e os de vocês?

— Conversando com os amigos — responderam em uníssono.

— E estão entediadas? — perguntei.

— Não mesmo, nossas conversas são muito mais interessantes — respondeu Jenni rindo.

— Alguém viu a Aira? — perguntei olhando em volta.

— Ah sim, ela está acompanhada por Fred Weasley — revelou Mione fazendo todas arregalarem os olhos, menos eu.

— Sério? — surprendeu-se Gina.

— Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida — confirmou Mione veementemente — E para provar isso, olha quem vem ai?

Olhei para o lado e vi que Aira vinha em nossa direção acompanhada por um Fred alegre.

— Novidades Aira? — brinquei.

— Quê isso maninha. Você sabe muito bem que minha vida é um tédio — retrucou Aira rindo — Ah, quase esqueci: me pediram para te entregar esse bilhete.

Ela me entregou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado ao meio.

— Quem?

— Sabe que eu não lembro...

Tomada pela curiosidade, não esperei por mais e li o bilhete:

"_Preciso contar uma coisa a você. Por favor, me encontre nos jardins em cinco minutos._

_J.M"_

— Como ele consegui um pedaço de pergaminho em pleno baile?

— Ele quem? — questinou Jenni interessada.

— Ninguém. Eu já volto.

Andei apressadamente pelos corredores, pensando no que ele queria me contar que não podia ser na frente dos outros ou ao menos dentro do baile.

Quando cheguei ao jardin, encontrei-o sentando encostado na mesma árvore que sempre fico. Sentei ao seu lado chamando sua atenção.

— O céu está lindo, não é mesmo? — perguntou ele sem deixar de encarar as estrelas.

— Sim, como na maioria das vezes — respondi indiferente.

— Sempre que eu olhar para a lua, vou lembrar de você... — disse ele.

Essa conversa está ficando estranha...

— Jon, o que quer me conta? — apressei-o.

— Dumbledore veio falar comigo hoje.

— E?

— E que eu vou ser selecionado para uma nova casa.

— Como assim? Por que?

— O chapeu seletor acha que meu lugar não é na grifinoria.

— Ele tá ficando é doido de vez. O chapeu seletor é velho, muitas vezes-

— Samantha, eu já fiu selecionado para outra casa.

— Como? Mas já? Tão rapido...

— Amanha terá uma nova seleção no jantar, mas é apenas superficial, o resultado não mudará.

— E para qual casa você vai?

— ...

— Que casa Jon?

— Sonserina.

Droga!

— Ai a situação fica um pouco mais complicada ne?

— Samantha, eu não posso mais ser seu amigo — soltou Jon me fitanto pela primeira vez.

— O que! Por que? — como assim não pode mais ser meu amigo!

— Já basta o fato de um dia eu ter sido Grifinorio para os sonserinos me atazanarem pelo resto da vida! Não posso continuar sendo amigos de grifinorios! — respondeu ele friamente enquanto se levantava.

— Está me dizendo que vai abandonar todos os seus amigos e sua propria irmã para ser dar bem em meio aos sonserinos! — exclamei furiosa ficando a sua frente.

— Claro que vou! Não posso estragar o resto da minha vida sendo odiado por minha propria casa, vocês iriam me abandonar do mesmo jeito — retrucou Jonathan seco.

— Nunca iriamos te abandonar! Somos seus amigos, estaremos ao seu lado sempre, será que não entende isso? Não importa de que casa você é — cortei quase aos gritos.

Será que ele pode estar sendo tão estupido a ponto de abandonar a todos pelo simples e misero desejo de ter fama na _sonserina_!

— Não posso confiar em suas palavras Samantha, não posso confiar em você, por que nem você mesma sabe de que lado está. Não posso esperar que uma garota idiota que nem você diga o que eu posso ou não posso fazer da sua vida. Quanto a Jennifer, ela sabe se cuidar, a única coisa que vai nos unir agora é o nosso pai — decretou ele inexpressivo.

— O que aconteceu com você McLister? Onde está o amigo que tenho a anos? — perguntei com um certo desprezo.

Por que ele está me tratando assim? Por que ela está tratando a _todos _com tanta frieza e despreocupação? O que aconteceu com ele?

— Eu mudei, o Jonathan que você conheceu morreu no momento em que descobriu quem é a verdadeira Samantha. Tudo estava otimo até algumas horas atras, até o momento em que eu descobri o que você planejava...

— Do que você está falando?

— Não se faça de desentendida garota. Pensa que eu não sei que o Crouch foi apenas mais um aliado, para passar a imagem de vitima que você tanto quer na mente de todos da escola, para que eles sintam pena e não te julguem com tanta facilidade.

— Você acha que eu inventei toda a história do Crouch?

— Se não foi então onde estão as provas? Elas não existem. Você também tentou matar meu pai, eu recebi uma carta agora pouco onde ele conta que viu você tentando enfeitiça-lo.

— Eu não fiz isso, por favor, acredite em mim — sulpicou sentindo as lagrimas molharem meu rosto.

— Suas lagrimas falsas são emm vão. Não há provas que neguem nada do que eu acabei de falar. Isso só prova que você é uma grande mentirosa!

— O que está havendo aqui? — rosnou meu pai aparecendo ao meu lado.

— Espera ai pai — pedi quando tomei uma decisão — Você quer provas? Aqui estão suas provas.

Com um aceno de varinha fiz com copias de todos os exames que fiz aparecerem no chão.

— Esses malditos exames provam que eu fui sim estrupada pelo Crouch — vi o garoto arregalar os olhos — O que? Vai dizer que não sabia que isso havia acontecido? Desatualizado... E não há como eu ter _tentando _matar seu pai, por que nem sair de Hogwarts eu posso, Aleny me proibiu de aparatar. Não há nem chances de um dia eu ter pelo menos tentando sair do castelo, quanto tentar matar seu pai.

McLister parecia extremamente arrempendido, mas já era tarde demais. Ele disse muita coisa que me magoou profundamente, eu não o perdoarei tão cedo... Sua desconfiança em mim foi como uma faca em meu coração, suas acusações só tornaram piores as feridas. Tenho um amigo a menos.

— Sam... eu-

— Não importa o que você me diga, sua desconfiança e suas acusações foram suficientes para acabar com nossa amizade de anos.

— Mas-

— Mas nada! Seja feliz na sonserina McLister, por que minha amizade você não tem mais. Nunca mais dirija a palavra a mim, apenas finja que não existo.

Sai dali pisando fundo, senti os dois me seguindo, apenas ignorei. Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo? Será que nossa amizade não valeu nada durante todo esse tempo? Será que pareço tão suspeita assim pra ele? Será que ele é capaz de deixar nossa amizade de lado com tanta facilidade assim? Claro que sim, suas desconfianças e acusações mostraram isso. Com um simples rumor falso, uma mentira deslavada ele passa a desconfiar de mim como se eu fosse a maior suspeita do mundo e não sua melhor amiga a anos. Mas se pensa que vou correndo para o quarto me desmanchar em lagrimas por ele, está muito enganado. Jonathan McLister simplesmente não merece minhas lagrimas e muito menos minha tristeza, merece apenas o odio e a minha ignorância.

— Fugindo do quê Snape? — perguntou Cedrico encostado na parede.

— De nada Digory. O que faz aqui? Não deveria estar com seu par? — perguntei sem encara-lo.

— Eu vi o que ele fez com você... — disse ele me fazendo parar.

— O que quer?

— Venha para o baile, você não pode perder uma feta rara dessa por causa das idiotices do McLister.

Ele puxou pelo braço em direção ao baile. Acho que ele está certo, mas a ideia de voltar ao baile não me parecia tão perfeita...

A festa continuava a mesma, muitos casais dançando, muitas pessoas rindo. Fomos até onde as meninas ainda estavam sentadas.

— Voltei meninas — anunciei sentando.

Cedrico sentou ao meu lado.

— Esse é o garoto que você foi ver? — questionou Jenni rispida. — Onde está meu irmão?

— Será que dá pra você ser educada com ele? E eu não sei onde está seu irmão e nem quero vê-lo por um bom tempo — respondi no mesmo tom a surpreendendo.

— O que houve? — perguntou Harru vendo a tensão na mesa.

— Jonantha Eu-Sou-Um-Imbecil Mclister foi o que houve, sente-se Harry, a história é longa — disse Cedrico se servindo de bebida.

Ele contou toda a história, desde do momento em que Jonathan falou que será um sonserino, até a hora que ele me encontrou depois do "evento".

A cada acusação que ele citava todos amaldiçoavam Jonathan até o ultimo fio de cabelo. Todos indgnaram-se quando descubriram que ele desconfiava da história do Crouch e acharam um absurdo quando o mesmo me acusou de tentativa de assassinato.

— O Jonathan é um viado! Aquele desgraçado filho da mãe! — praguejou Lysa exasperada.

— Como ele pôde fazer isso com você? Eu vou ter uma conversinha com ele mais tarde, ele vai pagar por isso — decretou Jenni malefica.

— Eu confiei nele... — murmurou Harry — Pois eu vou ter uma conversinha com ele _agora._

— O QUÊ? — exclamei — Não Harry, isso só vai criar confusão pra você...

— Ninguém magoa a minha irmã sem sair ileso — terminou ele.

Em seguida levantou-se rumando em diração a porta. Varias pessoas já repararam em sua raiva e passaram a ter mais interesse ainda quando eu comecei a chamar pelo mesmo.

— Harry, por favor, não faz isso. Só vai criar problemas pra você... Apenas ignore tudo isso.

— Ignora? Ignora? Não posso ignorar esse tipo de coisa contra você Samantha, ele tem que aprender a respeitar pelo menos os proprios amigos — teimou Harry chamando ainda mais atenção.

Não sei se foi por azar ou se Merlin queria mesmo que Jonathan pagasse pelo o que disse, mas foi o Jonathan que entrou desprotegido no salão.

— Seu imbecil mentiroso! — praguejou Harry desferindo um soco no rosto do garoto.

A briga começou, continuou feia e pelo visto não ia acabar tão cedo. Os dois rolavam pelo chão enquanto todos gritavam o famoso "Briga! Briga!". Vi meu pai sacar a varinha e logo pedi desesperadamente:

— Pai! Faça alguma coisa, eles vão acabar se matando!

— Eu estou me segurando para não ajudar o Potter — disse ele entredentes.

— Mas pai-

— Fique quieta. McLister está quase na minha mira.

— O senhor é o professor! Devia parar essa briga.

— Filha... estamos em uma festa, estou sendo apenas um pai hoje.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Dumbledore fazendo os todos se calarem.

— Separem os dois — ordenou ele.

Meu pai segurou Harry e Malfoy segurou o McLister.

Harry não estava muito machucado, já McLister tinha o olho roxo, a boca sangrando e o rosto todo vermelho e sua roupa estava toda suja.

— O que houve aqui?

— Diretor, o Potter me atacou e eu nem sei o motivo — mentiu McLister.

— Ahh mas eu vou te mostrar por que ele te bateu — rosnou meu pai soltando o Harry e indo em direção ao garoto que recuou até encostar na parede. Mas Harry segurou meu pai percebendo que o mesmo estava quase fora de controle.

— Todos para o meu escritoria. Agora.


	23. CAP24 Maria Lorenzo

Eu estava conversando com os meus amigos normalmente no salão principal, alias, hoje foi um dia normal, até que eu ouvi o piado de uma coruja distante. Levantei o olhar e me deparei com uma coruja marrom vindo em minha direção carregando um embrulho e chamando a atenção de muitos. Peguei o embrulho e percebi que havia uma carta, a coruja que trouxe o embrulho com a carta não esperou resposta e foi embora. Abri a carta curiosa:

Querida Samantha,

Meu nome é Maria Lorenzo, sei que não me conhece, mas fui amiga da sua mãe, Lilian, durante os anos que passamos em Hogwarts. Sei que já deve estar confusa, não se preocupe eu vou explicar tudo. Antes de sua mãe morrer ela me pediu que eu explicasse algumas coisas a você quando chegasse a hora, pois bem, a hora chegou e eu tenho muito o que falar em nome dela, mas prefiro conversar com você pessoalmente. Por isso, encontre-me hoje, às oito da noite no cemitério onde sua mãe foi enterrada, em Godric's Hollow, mas peço discrição, não quero que saibam da minha existência, pelo menos por enquanto, por esse mesmo motivo quero que não conte a ninguém sobre esse assunto, nem mesmo a Dumbledore. Sei que deve esta desconfiada com tudo isso, mas deve confiar em mim assim como sua mãe confiou.

P.S. Junto com a carta, enviei um álbum de Lilian, espero que goste.

Maria L.

Naturalmente, a primeira coisa que pensei era que tudo aquilo não passava de uma armadilha. Eu não ligo para a morte, mas não me jogo na frente dela e digo _"Hey, eu estou bem aqui na sua frente, me mate antes que Dumbledore chegue!"_, não sou tão doida assim. Mas agora eu estava confusa, meu bom senso dizia que ir até lá é suicídio, mas a parte da alma de minha mãe que eu carrego me dizia para confiar em Lorenzi e ir até Godric's Hollow.

Abri o embrulho e encontrei o álbum que, por sua capa preta e desbotada, parecia ter sido guardado durante anos, sua capa era coberta por desenhos em espirais que pareciam rodear as letras "L" e "E", quando o abri, tentei não me assustar ao ver a foto de Lilian: eu parecia muito com ela quando estava sob o efeito colateral da poção do Conselho, não era a toa que Snape quase teve um treco quando me viu com aquela aparência, fiquei até com medo dele se apaixonar por mim (Eca!).

Foi olhando para aquela foto que eu decidi ir à Godric's Hollow, se não for uma armadilha, Lorenzo tem coisas serias para conversar comigo. Vi Crissy subir na mesa e roubar uma batata frita de Rony que reclamou, o que me fez sair de meus devaneios, olhei no relógio, faltavam apenas dez minutos para às oito, eu tinha que correr. Fitei Aleny que me analisava por detrás das mesas dos professores, eu não podia dar explicações a ela, por mais que depois eu receba um raio na minha cabeça. Peguei o álbum, a carta e a Crissy e sai do salão principal sem dizer uma palavra.

Logo que entrei no dormitório escutei um trovão soar com a indignação de Aleny, olhei pela janela, ela cuidou para que eu não saísse dali, pelo menos não seca: o vento ameaçava arrancar todas as folhas das árvores e os raios me desafiavam a sair do castelo sem ser torrada.

— Como você é insistente Aleny — murmurei para mim mesma.

Não ligando para a tempestade, troquei o uniforme por uma calça jeans, uma blusa branca e peguei minha capa que ia até os tornozelos, para ver se eu consigo atravessar os terrenos da escola sem me afogar. Senti Crissy passeando pelas minhas pernas.

— Sinto muito Crissy, mas você não pode ir — me desculpei pegando ela no colo e logo fiz uma careta — Acho que teremos que voltar no Salão Principal, eu vou te deixar aos cuidados de Lysa, reze para que eu saia de lá viva.

Guardei o álbum e a carta e escrevi um bilhete para Lysa e coloquei em sua cama. Segui para o Salão Principal, espiei discretamente dentro do salão e vi uma Aleny conversando com Dumbledore e olhando ao redor freneticamente.

— Mudanças de planos Crissy. Eu não posso entrar lá, por isso você vai ter que ir sozinha ta bem? — sussurrei. Estou ficando louca, falando com uma gata.

Discretamente empurrei Crissy para dentro, tomando o máximo de cuidado possível, mas pude sentir um par de olhos me observando. Levantei a cabeça e meus olhos encontraram um par de olhos negros, Snape me analisava cuidadosamente, como se tentasse descobrir o que eu planejava, bom... Saber legilimência sempre tem um ponto positivo.

Sai dali o mais rápido que pude, rezando para que Snape ficasse de boca fechada, o que era extremamente raro. Abri os portões da escola e logo fui atacada pela forte rajada de vento, levantei o capuz tentando fazer com que pelo menos o meu rosto se salvasse da violenta chuva. Quando eu já estava longe bem longe dos portões, ouvi gritos, pessoas me chamando. Virei instantaneamente em direção aos gritos e tive que me esforças para enxergar através da chuva e pude ver todos os meus amigos, pensando melhor, estavam praticamente todos os alunos de Hogwarts, Minerva, Dumbledore, Snape e Aleny, todos estavam achando estranho o fato de eu estar no meio de uma tempestade, já Aleny estava irada.

— EU JÁ DISSE QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE SAIR SEM PERMISSÃO! ONDE PENSA QUE VAI? — gritou Aleny quase passando da porta, o vento já atingia muitos.

— DESCULPA ALENY! MAS NÃO POSSO DIZER — gritei em resposta.

— SAMANTHA LILIAN EVANS VOLTE AQUI AGORA! — ordenou Aleny furiosa.

Fingir que não ouvi a ordem e segui meu caminho, ou pelo menos tentei, ouvi um barulho muito parecido com um chicote, eu conheço esse barulho... Virei-me rapidamente e encontrei uma pessoa me encarando, não a reconheci, o que eu estou dizendo, como eu ia reconhecer uma pessoa que esta encapuzada, como eu sou burra. Olhei para todos que estavam no portão, agora paralisados olhavam para a estranha com indiscreta curiosidade.

— Quem é você? — perguntei abaixando o meu capuz não ligando para a tempestade.

A estranha abaixou o capuz e revelou uma mulher com trinta e poucos anos, com os cabelos castanhos e ondulados que ia até o meio de suas costas, e que eram realçados por sua pele clara, seus olhos cor de mel me analisavam profundamente, senti uma ardência nos meus olhos e soube que agora estavam azuis. A mulher esboçou um largo sorriso, como se aquilo lhe trouxesse boas lembranças.

— Você deve ser a Samantha, eu sou Maria Lorenzo — apresentou-se estendendo a mão. Eu apertei sua mão espantada.

— Então você é a sra. Lorenzo. É um prazer conhece-la pessoalmente.

— Por favor, me chame apenas de Maria.

— AINDA NÃO ESTÁ NA HORA LORENZO! — alertou Aleny.

— JÁ ESTÁ MAIS DO QUE NA HORA DE CONTAR A VERDADE A ELA COLLINS! VOCÊ FOI ESTUPIDA EM ADIAR ESSE MOMENTO! — gritou Maria de volta.

— Que momento? — questionei confusa.

— Venha Samantha. Precisamos conversar. — avisou Maria mostrando seu braço para que eu segurasse.

— NÃO VÁ COM ELA SAMANTHA! NÃO ACREDITE NELA! — ordenou Aleny de novo.

— Creio que você não gosta de muitos segredos, apesar de ter muitos. — reagiu Maria.

— Não, não gosto — respondi aceitando seu braço. Senti aquela sensação desagradável familiar.

Quando senti os pés tocarem o chão novamente e me vi na frente de algo muito parecido com uma floresta ou um jardine norma cheio de árvores, olhei ao redor, estávamos em cidade pequena e não muito habitada, a chuva tinha diminuído, mais o vento continuava forte, o que significa que Aleny ainda estava com raiva, mais também estava preocupada.

— Onde estamos? — perguntei o que me pareceu obvio.

— Leia isso — ela me entregou um pedaço de pergaminho. O abri curiosa como sempre:

Eye of the Moon Park, 113, Godric's Hollow

Sem mais tempo para nada, o pergaminho foi rapidamente consumido pelas chamas, eu sabia o que aquilo significava.

— Feitiço Fidelis — murmurei para mim mesma.

— Isso mesmo — concordou Maria — Olhe.

Só agora eu reparei no que estava acontecendo, as árvores do que parecia ser uma floresta, estavam se afastando e aos poucos revelavam uma linda casa branca de dois andares, tinha detalhes antigos e ao redor havia um enorme jardim, era como se toda aquela antiga floresta cobrisse a casa.

— Essa é minha casa. Vamos entrar, não pode ficar aqui fora nessa chuva — decidiu Maria já abrindo a porta de sua casa.

A casa era confortável, tinha um ar delicado e gentil, era bem iluminada e tinha vários quadros espalhados pela casa, me aproximei de uma mesinha perto do sofá e observei uma foto de duas garotas rindo, uma devia ser a própria Maria, a outra era ruiva.

— _Maman_. _(Mamãe)_

— _Exactament (Exatamente)_ — concordou Maria se aproximando, ela trouxe a foto para mais perto — Tínhamos dezesseis anos quando essa foto foi tirada, foi no dia do meu aniversário — ela suspirou e colocou a foto de volta e pegou a foto que estava encima do armário, a foto mostrava três garotas festejando e se abraçando — Essa aqui foi tirada no ultima dia de aula no sétimo ano, Lilian e Sally não queriam ir embora, até que Minerva as ameaçou de serem reprovadas, é claro que tudo era mentira.

— Tia Sally estudava com vocês? — perguntei sem entender.

— Ah sim, éramos melhores amigas, nos conhecemos no meio do primeiro ano enquanto fazíamos um projeto criado por Dumbledore. O Torneio das Casas

— Nunca ouvi falar nesse projeto...

— Ele raramente acontece. Dumbledore precisa escolher os melhores alunos de cada casa para participarem de um torneio, é muito parecido com o Torneio Tribruxo, mais nesse os participantes são escolhidos pelos próprios professores através das notas de cada um durantes os anos que estudou em Hogwarts. São escolhidos vários desafios, muitos são simples como o Desafio da Poção, nesse os participantes da mesma casa se juntam e devem encontrar um antidoto de um veneno, seria fácil se não fosse pelo fato de que terão varias pessoas envenenadas e que dependem de você.

— Nossa, que pressão! Se esse é simples, como devem ser os outros... — observei.

— Bom — continuou Maria — Os outros são mais complicados, como o Desafio da Floresta, onde eles te colocam no meio da Floresta Proibida e você deve dá o seu jeito para sair dali viva e ainda devem encontrar um pergaminho o que contem o básico para se manter vivo no próximo desafio.

— É por que ele raramente acontece? — questionei sentando no sofá. Maria sentou ao meu lado.

— Nem sempre os alunos são capazes de participar desses desafios, não vale a pena ter tanto trabalho se os alunos não são capacitados e os que são capacitados mentalmente estão quase em extinção — reclamou Maria me fazendo rir.

— Você era nerd que nem minha mamãe — brinquei.

— Que nem você!

— Hey!

Rimos da situação, a verdade é que nós duas somos nerd's, mais ninguém queria realmente admitir.

— Você se parece tanto com sua mãe... Evans, Evans...

— Não ia muito com a cara de James, não é?

— Não... Não importa o que Lilian falasse, para mim Potter nunca deixou de ser um galinha de marca maior. Ameaçava e até zombava de vários alunos, principalmente de Severo...

— Conhece Severo Snape? — essa conversa estava dando resultados.

— Sim, conheço, eu era um dos poucos amigos dele, lembro-me do maldito dia em que ele chamou Lilian de... — ela hesitou — de sangue-ruim, depois disso eu raramente falava com ele, muito menos Lilian, os dois nunca mais se falaram depois disso. O que foi uma pena... Eram quase namorados.

— Sério?

— Sério! Mas ai o Potter apareceu e bagunçou tudo, eu torcia por eles, Snape não era o garoto mais bonito do mundo, mas por dentro era uma boa pessoa, Lilian enxergava isso e depois que ela morreu, a única saída que ele viu foi se transformar em uma Comensal da Morte espião — lamentou Maria.

Eu hesitei, eu tinha uma pergunta em mente, ela era a melhor amiga da mamãe, devia pelo menos ter um palpite...

— Maria... Você sabe que é o meu pai?

O rosto dela se tornou sombrio, seu olhar ficou inquieto.

— Eu não sei... Esse era o maior segredo de Lilian, e um segredo que ela provavelmente levou para o tumulo. O único que sabia desse segredo era James, eu tentei ao máximo saber quem era, mas meus esforços foram em vão, mas eu percebi a reação de James, de inicio ele parecia estar sempre com raiva e raramente mencionava o seu nome e não cuidava muito de você, mas depois ele pareceu enxergar a razão e te aceitou como uma filha — revelou ela.— Espere um pouco, eu já volto, vou preparar um lanche para a gente — ela se levantou e rumou para o que parecia ser a cozinha, eu decidi da uma olhada nas fotos.

Havia muitas delas, muitas delas mostravam as três amigas em Hogwarts, passeios, no natal, em festas, entregando presentes uma as outras, com troféus e fotos simples do dia a dia, dei uma olhada no espelho de um armário, eu ainda estava ruiva e ficaria assim até o fim do dia pelo menos.

"— _SAMANTHA LILIAN EVANS ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? — gritou Harry em minha mente, quase deixei cair um quadro._

— _PORRA HARRY! VAI MATAR OUTRO DO CORAÇÃO! O QUE VOCÊ É? UMA COPIA CUSPIDA DO SNAPE? — zombei, isso iria deixa-lo fulo da vida._

— _Eu não acredito que você disse isso! Volte para Hogwarts agora mesmo Evans!_

— _Não mesmo Potter! Estou ocupada, me deixe em paz! — rosnei desligando a conexão de mentes."_

— Conversando com o seu irmão? —pronunciou-se Maria.

— Só resolvendo alguns problemas...

— Eu gostaria que ele estivesse aqui. O que tenho para falar é sobre vocês dois, mas eu já raptei você, sequestrar seu irmão, seria pedir demais...

— É tão importante o que tem para falar tia? — ela riu suavemente ao ser chamada de tia, mais tornou-se séria na mesma rapidez.

— É sim, é muito importante, sente-se — eu sentei novamente, ela me acompanhou e me serviu de suco e biscoitos de chocolate. — Quero revelar um antigo segredo de dois dos fundadores de Hogwarts.


	24. CAP25 A Decisão

A Decisão

_**— É tão importante o que tem para falar tia? — ela riu suavemente ao ser chamada de tia, mais tornou-se séria na mesma rapidez._

— _É sim, é muito importante, sente-se — eu sentei novamente, ela me acompanhou e me serviu de suco e biscoitos de chocolate. — Quero revelar um antigo segredo de dois dos fundadores de Hogwarts.**_

— Dois fundadores de Hogwarts? — perguntei arqueando uma sobrancelha. — Minha mãe pediu para você me falar sobre eles?

— Sim, ela pediu. Salazar Slytherin e Godric Gryffindor eram conhecidos por discordarem em muitas coisas, mas com o passar dos anos essa briga foi sendo esquecida... Nenhum livro no mundo conhece a verdadeira história de Slytherin e Gryffindor, mas pergaminhos foram deixados para revelar essa história de uma vez por todas. Dois anos depois da fundação de Hogwarts houve um boato de que uma profecia havia sido feita, mas essa profecia nunca foi encontrada e com o tempo foi esquecida, mas o Conselho não descansou até encontrar essa bendita profecia.

— E encontraram? —perguntei esperançosa.

— É o Conselho, é claro que encontraram.

— E o que ela diz?

— Eu não sei ao certo — respondeu ela destruindo minha esperança — Somente Aleny sabe onde está a profecia, e somente ela conhece a história toda. Só o que eu sei é que a profecia fala de dois herdeiros, descendentes desses dois fundadores.

— Quem te impediu de ouvi-la inteira?

— Os Comensais da Morte, mas Aleny escondeu a profecia, mesmo assim os Comensais me procuram que nem onça atrás de zebra!

— Então Aleny sabe onde está a profecia?

— Isso, e... Aleny não queria que eu te contasse também, mas acho que você tem o direito de saber... O conselho sabia de tudo. — revelou Maria andando inquieta.

— De tudo o quê?

— De tudo — repetiu Maria confirmada — Que Rabicho trairia a todos, do ataque de você-sabe-quem, que os Potter seriam mortos... De tudo... Eles sabiam de tudo e quando contaram para Lilian... já era tarde demais, eles não tinham mais escolha, não poderiam mudar mais nada... — lamentou ela quase as lagrimas.

— Você quer dizer que eles sabiam de tudo... e não fizeram nada? — perguntei sem acreditar. Como Aleny deixou que isso acontecesse? Por que fizeram isso?

— Isso mesmo, tudo estava acontecendo exatamente como deveria, mas você nasceu e mudou tudo, no momento em que você nasceu, coisas que não passavam de segredos antigos e esquecidos foram relembrados e voltaram como uma bomba encima deles e foi assim que eles souberam que você era especial, contudo, seu poder era muito e chamava atenção, então decidiram te levar para o mundo "real", para que ficasse aos cuidados dos seus "tios", Sally e Robert...

— Deixe-me adivinhar: você é madrinha do Harry. — sugeri já sabendo a resposta.

— Como sabe disso?

— É o que eu faria. Foi um prazer conhece-la Maria, mas agora eu preciso conversar com uma certa Alta Sacerdotisa — me despedi.

— Tudo bem Lilian, só não quero saber de você aparatando mais do que o nescessario — avisou ela rindo.

— Certo, não se preocupe, eu vou fazer questão de andar os terrenos de Hogwarts só para depois estrangular uma Aleny furiosa.

Aparatei antes dos portões de Hogwarts, a chuva já tinha parado mas o vento estava mais forte do que nunca, meus cabelos não paravam quietos e eu já estava começando a ficar com frio. Atravessei os terrenos quase correndo, eu quero estrangular Aleny com as minhas próprias mãos! Que ela estava pensando quando escondeu isso tudo de mim? Será que ela esconde mais alguma coisa? Eu não entendo, será que ela fez isso para parecer que seu Conselho era perfeito! Ela devia saber que um dia eu iria descobrir, e nesse dia eu ficaria mais do que furiosa. E adivinha? Esse dia é _hoje_!

Passei furiosa pelos corredores atraindo a atenção dos alunos que me olhavam como se eu fosse doida. Nem liguei, meu objetivo era encontrar Aleny. Abri as portas do Salão Principal com grande estrondo, e pude ver que os professores estavam em reunião, ou a maioria deles, não olhei direito, eu só enxerguei uma pessoa: Aleny, minha vitima.

— ALENY COLLINS EU TE MATO — ameacei gritando.

— Até que fim você voltou — reclamou Aleny. Eu tranquei as portas e me aproximei desafiando-a.

— O que você escolhe: que eu te estrangule com as minhas próprias mãos ou que eu use a varinha?

— Não pode me ameaçar. O que foi que ela disse?

— NADA MAIS QUE A VERDADE! COISA QUE VOCÊ NÃO SE DEU O TRABALHO DE FAZER DURANTE TODO ESSE TEMPO!

— Do que está falando? — perguntou ela fingindo não entender.

— NÃO SE FAÇA DE DESINTENDIDA ALENY! VOCÊ E SEU CONSELHO APENAS OMITIRAM ALGUNS PEQUENOS FATOS!

— DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO?

— AH NADA DEMAIS! SÓ O FATO DE QUE VOCÊ E SEU CONSELHO PODIAM TER IMPEDIDO A MORTE DOS POTTER!

— Como soube disso? — perguntou Aleny parecendo temerosa.

Os professores, incluindo Dumbledore, estavam pasmos demais para falar alguma coisa e paralisados demais, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

— Maria me contou.

— Eu falei a Lorenzo que não era a hora certa e como sempre ela me desobedeceu! Ela é uma decepção para a Grifinória.

— E por que isso importa agora? EU confiei em você durante todo esse tempo e VOCÊ me decepcionou — acusei furiosa — O que mais você esconde de mim?

Aleny continuou calada, e para mim isso significava que algo mais ela estava escondendo. Aproximei-me e com um empurro a forcei a sentar.

— Samantha... Você precisa entender... — balbuciou ela olhando em meus olhos.

— O QUE MAIS VOCÊ ESCONDE DE MIM COLLINS? — repeti em tom de exigência.

— Srta. Snape... Acho que deve se acalmar... — pediu Minerva, mas eu a interrompe e logo lhe lancei um olhar mortal.

— Acho bom não se meter professora... — sugeri quase como uma ameaça.

— Há quatorze anos, logo depois do nascimento do Harry, o Conselho começou a prever os acontecimentos relacionados ao menino, a cada semana um membro do Conselho tinha visões e assim descobrimos tudo o que podíamos sobre a morte dos Potter... — revelou Aleny e depois de uma pausa continuou — Depois de muitas conversas, foi decidido que tudo isso iria ser mantido em segredo para o bem...

— Do Conselho — completei pasma com o egoísmo deles.

— Logo em seguida descobrimos o paradeiro da "profecia" feita no tempo em que as quatros fundadores ainda eram vivos.

— Por que "profecia"? — perguntei vendo que ela colocara aspas na palavra profecia.

— Não é bem uma profecia, é mais uma introdução, uma informação para descobrirmos quem são os Herdeiros dos fundadores. Pois bem, achamos a profecia, mas infelizmente eu tive que esconde-la quando os Comensais da Morte ameaçaram rouba-la.

Aleny respirou fundo e sem me encarar, continuou:

— Tudo estava acontecendo como o previsto pelo Conselho... Mas aconteceu algo que mudou tudo e assim descobrimos que um único evento poderia mudar a história, e mudou.

— Que evento?

— Seu nascimento — respondeu ela finalmente voltando a me encarar — O seu nascimento mudou tudo e quando vimos que esconder tudo dos Potter foi uma má ideia... Já era tarde de mais, e a única coisa que pudemos fazer para nos redimirmos com Lílian foi esconder você o mais longe possível do perigo. Com o passar dos anos, esses fatos ficaram conhecidos como: "Os pequenos fatos omitidos pelo Supremo Conselho".

— Eu me surpreendo com o egoísmo de vocês, não ligam para ninguém mais além de vocês mesmos! — rosnei me afastando.

— Olha Samantha... — tentou Aleny se aproximando.

— Eu sinto nojo de fazer parte _disso_. Só Merlin sabe o que mais a nisso tudo!

— Não é bem assim...

— Não é bem assim? — questionei explodindo — VOCÊS NÃO PASSAM DE MENTIROSOS! SE ESCONDEM ESSES "PEQUENOS" FATOS, O QUE FAZEM MAIS?

— O QUE VOCÊ ESPERAVA QUE FIZESSEMOS?

— AH NÃO SEI! TALVEZ SE VOCÊS TIVESSEM FALADO LOGO A ELES O QUE IRIA ACONTECER E ASSIM AINDA ESTARIAM VIVOS ATÉ HOJE.

— MUDARIA MUITO AS COISAS!

— Esse era o momento certo para mudar tudo! Se tivesse contado, eles ainda estariam vivos e acredite, iria poupar muita dor e sofrimento para muitas pessoas — expliquei como se fosse o obvio — Vocês poderiam ter pedido ajuda e oferecido apoio aos ameaçados — sugeri me controlando.

— Trabalhamos sozinhos — respondeu ela indiferente.

— EU ODEIO VOCÊ E O SEU CONSELHO, SE PREFEREM TRABAHAR SOZINHOS, POIS BEM, QUE TRABALHEM SOZINHOS!

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... — disse Aleny tentando se desculpar.

Eu mal acreditava que eles eram tão egoístas, nem quiseram ter o trabalho de pensar nas consequências daquela decisão. E em pensar que James Potter e minha mãe poderiam estar vivos agora só aumenta a minha raiva, pois isso me faz lembrar que esse pequeno detalhe já poderia mudar tudo, talvez nem estaríamos aqui, eu não estaria aqui, nesse mundo procurando manter todos a salvo, eu poderia estar aqui estudando normalmente, eu teria uma vida normal... Mas não, eles decidiram manter segredo e deixar tudo como estava: um verdadeiro caos. E foi pensando nisso e nas consequências que isso causou não só na minha vida, mas também na vida de todos, principalmente na vida do meu irmão, que eu tomei a decisão mais difícil e mais sensata que já tive na vida, mas no momento em que decidi isso, soube que não era uma má ideia, e com toda a minha raiva, gritei:

— EU CANSEI DISSO ALENY!

— Do que está falando? — questionou Aleny e segundos depois sua mente pareceu clarear e ela começou a negar freneticamente — Oh não, não e não.

— SAIBA QUE A PARTIR DE AGORA EU NÃO FAÇO MAIS PARTE DO CONSELHO SUPREMO DOS BRUXOS! ADEUS COLLINS! — gritei e fui até a mesa dos professores onde estava o livro do Conselho, peguei e em seguida o joguei aos pés da Alta Sacerdotisa e terminei — MINTA PARA OUTRA PESSOA!

Sai dali furiosa e sem dizer mais nada, sem ligar para mais nada aparatei no primeiro lugar que veio a mente: a casa de Lorenzo. Como se já soubesse o que havia o que havia acontecido, Maria me esperava em frente de sua casa, parecendo preocupada.

— O que você fez? — perguntou ela me fazendo entrar em sua casa — Como em poucos minutos você pode fazer um escândalo histórico? Herdou isso do Snape?

— Espera, como assim um escândalo histórico? — questionei sem entender enquanto me sentava no sofá.

— Sua "demissão" do Conselho já se espalhou por todos os membros, e isso inclui os três senhores que não parecem nada felizes.

— Por que não?

— Ora, por que você é essencial para o Conselho, sem você não a mais nada que eles podem fazer pelo mundo bruxo, sem você eles não têm mais aquele poder e autoridade que tinham antes.

— Se eu era tão importante, por que esconderam tanto de mim?

— Eles te subestimaram, achavam que você não era capaz de lidar com tanto, eu acho o contrario e por isso resolvi te contar de uma vez.

— O que mais me irrita é que eles podem estar escondendo fatos mais importantes. Como confiar neles de novo? — perguntei mais para mim mesma do que para Maria.

— Acho que deve confiar no que seu coração diz, eu estou odiando Aleny tanto quanto você, mas será que vale a pena desperdiçar uma grande chance para o mundo bruxo por causa das mentiras do Conselho — lembrou Maria sentando-se ao meu lado.

— Estou confusa...

— Isso é normal. Faça o seguinte: fique aqui comigo por quanto tempo quiser, ninguém além de você sabe onde eu moro, vou pegar algumas roupas para você e sua gata, tudo bem pra você? — sugeriu ela rindo suavemente.

— Por mim tudo, isso vai me ajudar a reorganizar meus pensamentos — concordei.

Ela se despediu e saiu apressadamente, deixando-me sozinha.

₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ₰ۑ

**NARRADOR P.D.V.**

Sem ligar para reclamações, insultos e duvidas jogados sobre ela, Maria atravessou os corredores de Hogwarts em direção ao dormitório da Grifinória. Aleny não desgrudava e perturbava com as mesmas perguntas:

— Onde ela está? O que fez com ela? O que ela pensou quando fez aquilo? Ela não tem consideração por nós? — isso foi a gota d'agua para Maria que imediatamente parou e encarou Aleny que chegou a dar um passo atrás com o susto.

— Consideração? E por que diabos ela devia ter alguma consideração por vocês? Vocês mentiram o tempo todo e ainda acham que merecem algo em troca? VÁ PARA O INFERNO COLLINS! SE TIVER AMOR PROPRIO, SUGIRO QUE OLHE PARA SI MESMA E PARA SEU PROPRIO CONSELHO ANTES DE EXIGIR ALGO DE SAMANTHA!

Sem esperar, Maria continuou seu caminho sabendo agora que Aleny ficaria de boca calada. Entrou no salão comunal da Grifinória coma ajuda de Carly que decidiu ajudar e chegando às coisa de Samantha e rapidamente, começou a guardar em uma pequena mala, algumas coisas necessárias e em seguida pegou Crissy que nem sequer reclamou e saiu dali. Era necessário, mais odiava ter que sair dos terrenos de Hogwarts para poder aparatar. E por isso, novamente, teve que atravessar a multidão eufórica, já que a saída de Samantha significaria que não teriam mais uma pessoa do futuro para dizer o que mudar e salves muitas vidas, em outras palavras, o mundo bruxo estava perdido. Tanto é que a noticia da saída de Samantha do Conselho Suprema já estava em todos os jornais bruxos na maior parte do mundo. Todos queriam o máximo de informação sobre essa "demissão histórica". Muitos diziam que esse era o fim das esperanças para os bruxos. Só agora eles estavam vendo como uma, aparentemente, simples garota era tão importante e tão crucial para a sobrevivência da maioria.

Maria aparatou no meio da sala e percebi que a mesma estava vazia.

— Samantha — chamou ela.

— Estou aqui — respondeu a garota no andar de cima.

Maria subiu rapidamente e encontrou a mesma em um quarto, que coincidentemente era onde ela iria ficar, sentada na cama, olhando para uma foto de Lilian, Sally e Maria.

— Gostou do quarto? É onde você vai ficar — revelou Maria sorrindo.

— Adorei tia.

— Posso terminar de explicar sobre os fundadores? — perguntou a mulher sentando-se ao lado de Samantha.

— Você ainda não terminou? — assustou-se a garota.

— Só quero explicar mais algumas coisas — esclareceu Maria — Sempre disseram que é de extrema importância que se encontre os descendentes de cada fundador, dizem que aparentemente é um bruxo normal, sem nenhum poder especial, mas só eles podem ter o poder sobre o castelo.

— Mas já sabemos quem é o herdeiro de Slytherin — disse Sam fazendo uma careta.

— Sabemos? Quem? — perguntou Maria confusa.

— Voldemort.

— Mas ele é uma exceção, um herdeiro antigo, estou falando de herdeiros bem mais jovens.

— Tipo adolescentes?

— Isso, os herdeiros descendem de uma linhagem bem antiga dos fundadores e possuem uma ligação direta com eles.

— Espera ai. Você está dizendo que esses quatros adolescentes são descendentes _diretos_ dos fundadores?

— Exatamente. Mas é muito difícil encontra-los sem ser um herdeiro. Por que cada um desses herdeiros carregam a essência da alma de um fundador, essência essa que carrega o poder deles e que fica oculta até todos os herdeiros terem plena consciência de quem realmente são, e somente um herdeiro pode encontrar o outro, por que ele vai sentir a essência no corpo dessa pessoa.

— Então ninguém pode dizer quem são os herdeiros, por que apenas eles sabem e podem sentir o outro? Que idiotice!

— É um método de segurança para os herdeiros.

— Então como vão saber que são herdeiros se nenhum dos quatro têm a mínima ideia de quem são?

— Por esse motivo há um herdeiro há mais.

— Mas esse herdeiro não vai querer ajudar.

— Ninguém teve culpa se ele se tornou o Lord das Trevas.

— Nunca tentaram descobrir quem é pelo menos um herdeiro?

— Sim, uma pessoa já tentou e... conseguiu.

— Quem?

— Eu.

Samantha arregalou os olhos e nem se mexeu quando Crissy pulou em seu colo.

— Você sabe quem são os herdeiros? — perguntou ela visivelmente interessada.

— Sei apenas uma. Mas já é um começo.

— E o que você está esperando? Fala logo quem é!

Samantha estava tão curiosa e tão animada para saber quem era essa tal herdeira que Maria não conseguiu negar, afinal, não faria mal nenhum falar, pelo contrario, ajudará muito.

— Vamos Maria, conte de uma vez! Quem é?

— Estou falando com ela agora...

Samantha olhou para os lados a procura de outra pessoa, desacreditando que era ela mesmo a quem Maria se referia.

— Eu? Eu sou uma herdeira?


	25. CAP26 Herdeira

— Eu? Eu sou uma herdeira?

— Sim.

— Mas como? É impossivél! Não há a possibilidade de eu ser uma herdeira? Ou há? — desacreditou Samantha.

Ela mal acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Será mesmo que há chances dela ser uma herdeira? O será que Maria só quer engana-la? Ela conhecia a mulher a pouco tempo, ela podia não ser confiavel.

— Sei que está confusa, por isso eu trouxe esses antigos documentos para provar o que digo, eles deveriam mostrar a linhagem dos herdeiros, mas como só você sabe da verdade ainda, então só sua linhagem estará visivel — esclarecu Maria. Ela então colocou sobre a cama varios pergaminhos antigos, pareciam frageis, mas Maria os manuseiava com habilidade — Aqui está, _Revellio_ — ela apontou a varinha para o meio do pergaminho onde varios nomes começaram a aparecer.

— Começa com um dos Pewerell, depois de algumas gerações vem Godric Gryffindor e é a partir desse ponto que as coisas começam a ficar confusas.

— Por que?

— Veja, Gryffindor casou-se com alguem, no entanto, não ha nenhum nome para a identificação, mas ha a indicação que ele casou. A linhagem continua por mais longas gerações e acaba em você.

— Espera. Por que ha linhas que ligam ao nada antes e ao lado do meu nome?

— Indicam que você tem um irmão.

Foi quando Samantha parou e pensou com um pouco mais de atenção, não que isso fosse muito nescessario pois ela já havia concluido seus pensamentos, mas ela queria ter certeza de que não eram apenas suspeitas incorfirmaveis.

— Mas se é _meu _irmão então devia aparecer, se ainda está visivél então isso significa que meu irmão é um herdeiro — concluiu Sam quase não acreditando.

— Ainda bem que você percebeu — Maria suspirou aliviada e abriu um sorriso de satisfação — Agora anuncie isso para a sua linhagem — ela indicou o pergaminho.

Insegura do que realmente deveria fazer, Sam arriscou:

— Harry Potter também é um herdeiro.

O pergaminho brilhou e nele varias linhas foram se formando, ligando-se umas as outras e formando mais outras que não se ligavam a nada. Samantha então começou a perceber varios eventos estranhos ao longo da linhagem. O primeiro e mais estranho foi a identidade da esposa de Gryffindor.

— Aria Slytherin?

— O que disse? — questionou Maria decidida que ouviu mal.

— Aria Slytherin. Godric Gryffindor casou-se com Aria Slytherin — esclareceu Sam mais para si mesma do que para a mulher pasma a sua frente.

— Não entendo, por que ele casaria com a irmã de Slytherin. As familias eram inimigas e jamais aceitariam isso — Maria tentou compreender.

— Eu não disse que era irmã de Salazar — Sam entregou a ela o pergaminho.

Sem entender, Maria analisou o documento com atenção e ao ver do que se tratava, analisou-o mais três vezes para garantir que não estava lendo errado. E exclamou:

— Com a filha! Gryffindor casou-se com a _filha _de Slytherin! Como-Como isso é possivél? Slytherin jamais aceitaria!

Sam pegou o documento e o observou a procura de respostas, e facilmente as achou, afinal, eram muitas.

— A não ser que tenha feito o mesmo.

Maria não precisou de muito tempo para entender o grande significado dessa pequena frase, e concluiu.

— Slytherin se casou com a filha de Gryffindor?

— O nome da sortuda era Isabel Gryffindor.

— Isso é... INCRIVEL! Nunca pensei que essa linhagem fosse tão...

— Atraida pelo inimigo? — sugeriu Sam.

— Eu ia dizer 'divertida', mas isso também serve.

— Parece que ela foi bem divertida mesmo, pois o casamento entre pessoas dessas duas familias não acabou por ai, ha varios outros — disse a garota ainda lendo o documento. Então ela arqueou a sobrancelha em sinal que descobriu alguma coisa que não deveria exisitir.

— O que foi? — verificou Maria.

— A continuação da maioria das familias criadas por alguns casais nem chegam a continuar por muito tempo. Na verdade somente um continua por um bom tempo, pelo menos até hoje.

— E qual é o casal?

— Aurora Gryffindor e Chistofer Slytherin, Aurora era filha de Gryffindor com a filha de Slytherin e Christofer era filho de Slytherin com a filha de Gryffindor.

— Wow! Familiazinha meio complicada hein? — observou Lorenzo.

— E ainda não acabou: de acordo com essa linhagem, essas pessoas são os meus antepassados, os meus e os de Harry.

— E? — Maria realmente não sabia aonde ela queria ir.

— E que essa familia é a união de um Slytherin com uma Gryffinfor, então no final das contas, eu e Harry somos herdeiros não só de Gryffindor mais também de Slytherin!

**SAMANTHA P.D.V. ON**

Ok. Agora sim isso é estranho e com certeza vai me colocar numa encrenca no futuro.

Já não bastava ser herdeira de um fundador, eu tinha que ser de dois! Olha a sorte que eu e Harry temos nessa vida. Meu Merlin! No que isso implica agora? Eu sei, eu sei, eu devia estar feliz por ser uma herdeira poderosa e tal e bla bla bla, mas é o seguinte: existe aquele velho ditado "Com um grande poder vem uma grabde responsabilidade", e eu, sinceramente, ESTOU CANSADA DE RESPONSABILIDADES! É sério, elas me perseguem tanto quanto os problemas, e isso não é legal.

— Isso é um baita problema — advertiu tia Lorenzo me arrancando dos pensamentos.

— Por que?

— A partir do momento em que o herdeiro sabe quem realmente é, os poderes dele começam a se aflorar e tornam-se quase incontrolaveis.

— Mas Harry ainda não sabe que é um herdeiro.

— Mas você sabe, e admita: seu humor não é um dos mais controlados.

— E o que se pode fazer quanto a isso?

— Dizem que há um treinador, mas ele só vai começar a trabalhar quando os quatro herdeiros estiverem juntos. Volte para Hogwarts daqui a duas semanas,, enquanto isso tentarei dar um jeito em Aleny.

Esse era o meu plano: voltar para Hogwarts apenas daqui duas semanas. Agora é só esperar.

_Eu estava em um lindo lugar, isso era fato, estava sozinha, a grama era verde e viva, havia apenas o pôr-do-sol no horizonte e o vento sacudindo as árvores. _

_Era a paz completa, num silêncio total. E por um tempo desejei que meu mundo fosse assim, nem que fosse por um minimo momento. Mas para a minha infelicidade e talvez completo azar, minha paz foi interrompida quando uma mulher apareceu à minha frente._

_Ela não parecia ter mais do que 25 anos, possuia os cabelos castanhos-claro, usava um vestido claro quase medieval e emanava poder como nenhuma outra bruxa. Mas não foi isso que me chamou atenção e sim os olhos dela, que eram num estranho tom amarelo._

— _Quem é você? _— _perguntei mais do que curiosa._

— _Meu nome é Rowena Ravenclaw _— _respondeu a mulher com a voz suave. Sua resposta pareceu ecoar pelo lugar._

— _Você é uma das fundadoras de Hogwarts _— _pensei alto _— _Por que eu sonharia com você?_

— _Você deixou de sonhar a muito tempo, querida _— _disse Rowena me deixando confusa._

— _Como assim? Isso aqui é um sonho _— _teimei._

— _Não Samantha, não é _— _negou ela serenamente _— _Está vendo ali, naquelas colinas ao longe? _— _ela apontou para o alto das colinas _— _O que está vendo?_

_Eu ia responder o obvio: nada. Mas prestei mais atenção e minha visão clareou e arregalei os olhos: era o castelo de Hogwarts, ou o que sobrou dele._ _O castelo estava em chamas e parcialmente destruido._

— _É Hogwarts! _— _exclamei _— _Mas... por que está destruido?_

— _A guerra o destruiu e quando a guerra passar é assim que ele permanecerá: destruido _— _explicou Rowena com a expressão triste._

— _Não, não vai. Todos na escola vão ajudar a reconstrui-lo _— _reconfortei, ou tentei._

— _Não. Hogwarts tem seu poder próprio, é quase como se estivesse vida própria. Para o castelo, nenhum poder é tão forte quanto os poderes dos próprios fundadores. Sem isso, nem todos os bruxos do mundo conseguiram mantê-lo em pé por muito tempo _— _revelou a fundadora se aproximando._

— _Mas então Hogwarts permanecerá destruida! _— _exasperei-me. Não era uma noticia boa._

— _Por que pensa isso? _— _Rowena permaneceu inexpressiva._

— _Ora, por que você acha? _— _é sério que ela ainda pergunta? _— _Os fundadores, incluindo você, morreram a séculos!_

— _Tecnicamente... você está certa. Mas essencialmente falando: você está errada._

— _Tecnicamente? Essencialmente? _— _essa palavra existe? _— _Do que está falando?_

— _Nossos corpos já se foram, como você disse, a seculos, mas nossas almas estão vivas e ativas por eras, esperando pelo momento certo..._

_Foi como um clarão na minha mente que eu entendi do que ela estava falando._

— _Os herdeiros de vocês..._

— _Exato. Nossos herdeiros carregam a essencia mais poderosa de nossas almas, tornando-os praticamente donos daquele castelo que os obedece sem pestanejar._

— _Você não pode simplesmente chamar todos eles? _— _tentei hesitante._

— _Você sabe que não. Mas Hogwarts não pode esperar a guerra parar que os herdeiros sejam revelados, ela precisa deles desde já _— _alertou a fundadora _— _Voldemort já está agindo!_

— _De que forma ele está agindo?_

— _Todos os dias ele tenta tomar o controle da escola, e estou falando de um controle literal._

— _Controle literal? O que diabos é controle literal?_

— _Sendo herdeiro de Slytherin a anos, Voldemort sabe que Hogwarts pode matar a todos os alunos se quiser, é um castelo de armadilhas e passagens secretas. Um lugar perfeito para um Lord com sede de poder._

— _Mas por que criaram tudo isso!_

— _Não criamos! Foi a propria Hogwarts que criou, apenas tinhamos controle sobre tudo isso. Mas agora esse controle está com os herdeiros, eles não renovaram o voto de confiança, estão perdendo um controle vital que tivemos durante milênios!_

— _E por que está me contando tudo isso pra mim? O que quer de mim Rowena? _— _desesperei-me._

— _Por que só você pode ajudar..._

— _Eu? Tem certeza? Não entrou no sonho errado?_

— _Tenho certeza. Você é a herdeira de Slytherin e Gryffindor, ajude-nos, por favor._

_Bom, uma fundadora de Hogwarts está quase te implorando por minha ajuda... como recusar?_

— _O que posso fazer? _— _perguntei suspirando._

_Ela sorriu em agradecimento e disse:_

— _Primeiro que faça uma coisa antes e acho que não vai gostar muito._

— _O que quiser._

— _Quero que veja fantasmas._

— _Mas já vejo fantasmas, como todo mundo._

— _Não esses que todos veem _— _negou ela _— _Quando as pessoas morrem, suas almas optam por continuarem aqui na terra, vagando entre seus entes queridos... sua avô sempre está com você, só Lilian que reserva entre você e Harry._

— _Eillen? Lilian? _

— _Sim e quero que veja todos, incluindo os fundadores, assim podemos ajudar sempre que pudermos._

— _Ok Ok. O que faço?_

— _Na sala de trofeus há uma passagem secreta que te levará a um laboratorio antigo, procure pela única poção vermelha, tome-a lá mesmo, o resultado é imediato._

— _Mas como vou encontrar a passagem?_

— _Logo que entrar procure um quadro bem ao lado da entrada, atrás dele há um simbolo da Sonserina, pressione-o e a passagem se revelará, quando entrar ela voltará a ser oculta. Seja rápida... não podemos perder tempo..._

Acordei num sobressalto, definitivamente isso não foi só um sonho. Olhei no relogio que marcava o alge das oito da manhã. Em questão de minutos eu já estava devidamente arrumada e procurava por Maria.

— TIA LORENZO! TIA LORENZO! MARIA!

— O QUE FOI? Por que você está gritando? — perguntou ela da cozinha — O que aconteceu?

Contei a ela sobre o meu "sonho" e decretei:

— Preciso voltar a Hogwarts imediatamente.

Hogwarts continuava a mesma, ou perto disso. O assunto do momento era a "demissão" de Samantha do Conselho Supremo. Motivos e supostos motivos circulavam pela escola, mas nenhum era confirmado. Aleny permanecera calada durante até o momento, entrevistas ou simplesmente perguntas eram logo descartadas e consequentemente não respondidas.

Severo Snape simplesmente não sabia mais o que fazer, já entrara em contato com todos que conhecia e até os que não conhecia a procura de Samantha, mas de nada adiantava, a garota parecia ter evaporado!

— Alguma noticia dela professor? — perguntou Harry quando foi até a mesa principal atraindo alguns olhares curiosos.

— Nenhuma — respondeu ele massageando as temporas — Eu já tentei de tudo e nada dá resultado algum!

— Já chega disso. Eu mesmo vou procura-la — decidiu Harry. E sem mais palavras se virou decidido a sair do castelo.

— Sr. Potter, onde pensa que vai? — Snape exigiu saber.

— Não precisará disso Harry — avisou Samantha aparatando no meio do salão.


	26. CAP27 Almas

— Samantha! — exclamou Harry me rodopiando no ar com um abraço.

— Ai meu Deus! Harry, você está me sufocando... — avisei sem ar.

— Desculpe — pediu ele me soltando — Onde você estava? O que fez? Por que foi embora daquele jeito? Quem era aquela mulher?

— Harry — chamei fazendo-o calar — Calma. Vou responder a todas essas perguntas, depois. Agora preciso fazer algo mais urgente.

— Como o quê? Ficamos preocupados Sam, precisamos e queremos explicações — ralhou Hermione ao lado de Harry.

— Olha pessoal, eu sei que todos aqui querem explicações — olhei para meu pai que não tinha uma de suas expressões mais alegres — Entendo isso, mas eu realmente tenho algo muito importante para fazer agora.

— Tudo bem Samantha — concordou Aira a contra gosto — Vá fazer o que tiver que fazer. Mas volte ok? Ou teremos que conversar seriamente. Deixem-na ir.

— Obrigada, mana — agradeci.

Sem encarar mais ninguém, fui até a sala de troféus. Entrei na sala lateral e tentei me lembrar do que Rowena me disse. Fechei a porta e me escorei na mesma. "_Logo que entrar procure um quadro bem ao lado da entrada, atrás dele há um símbolo da Sonserina, pressione-o e a passagem se revelará..." _disse a fundadora.

O quadro.

Olhei para o lado e vi o dito quadro, tirei-o e pude ver claramente o símbolo da Sonserina, quando o toquei, o mesmo adquiriu um tom esverdeado, como se um luz verde o preenchesse. As luzes da sala se apagaram, revelando outro símbolo da Sonserina que brilhava. O símbolo estava escondido atrás de um dos troféus, apenas passei a mão por cima do mesmo. Uma parte da parede começou a se dissolver em poeira, revelando pouco a pouco uma porta.

Uma porta que dava entrada a um antigo corredor, não parecia muito diferentes dos outros corredores de Hogwarts, só que em uma versão menor e mais uma vez me perguntei como a magia pode incluir um lugar tão grande em uma parede.

Só pelo corredor já dava para saber que aquele era um lugar completamente Sonserino, havia várias pinturas lindas nas paredes que mostravam isso, sem esquecer as cortinas verdes. Depois de um pequeno tempo cheguei ao fim do corredor: um laboratório.

O laboratório não parecia antigo, na verdade era bem limpo, como se alguém o limpasse todos os dias. Havias dois balcões com vários caldeirões encima, muitos armários que guardavam livros e ingredientes, e estantes com varias poções já prontas. O lugar é, com certeza, o maior e mais equipado laboratório que eu já vi. Papai iria adorar este lugar.

Poção vermelha. Tenho que achar a única poção vermelha daqui. Não deve ser difícil. A única dificuldade é que há muitas poções. Olhei em volta e decidi procurar de estante em estante, uma de cada vez.

Na primeira. Nada. Na outra. Nada. Na outra. Nada também. Calma Samantha... ela tem que estar por aqui. Depois de longos minutos de procura, finalmente a encontrei! Escondida atrás de uma poção do morto-vivo estava a bendita poção vermelha. Sem nome, cheiro e nada que pudesse indicar que era uma poção perigosa. Espero que papai nunca descubra que tomei uma poção desconhecida.

Bebi tudo.

No mesmo instante uma dor horrível surgiu na minha cabeça. Fechei os olhos com força tentando reprimir nem que fosse um mínimo da dor, mas de nada adiantava. Parecia que tinha algo apertando a minha cabeça com muita força e que a mesma queria explodir. Tive vontade de pegar um balde, enche-lo de gelo, e enfiar minha cabeça dentro. Jamais senti dor pior que essa.

E na mesma rapidez que veio, parou. Levantei-me meio confusa e atordoada. Quando quase cai novamente, alguém me segurou. Levantei a cabeça e meus olhos caíram direto num par de olhos verdes vivo. O homem, como Rowena, não parecia nem chegar aos trinta anos e era de uma beleza anormal e emanava poder da mesma forma que Rowena.

— Salazar Slytherin? — arrisquei temerosa.

— Sim, sou eu mesmo — confirmou ele serenamente — E você deve ser Samantha Snape, estou certo?

— Sim, senhor.

— Sem formalidades querida, me chame apenas de Salazar — pediu o fundador, depois me entregou outra poção dizendo — Tome isto, vai passar seu mal estar.

Agradeci e tomei rapidamente.

— Onde estou? — perguntei.

— No meu laboratório, um dos muitos lugares que criei. Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

— Como consigo tocar em você? Não é só um fantasma?

— Estamos em um dos meus aposentos e neles sou quase... vivo.

— Então... fora daqui você volta ser fantasma?

— Exatamente — concordou Slytherin sorrindo — A não ser que eu esteja em contato físico com você.

— Contato físico tipo... segurar a mão? Só encostar?

— Tudo isso funciona. Você é minha porta para esse mundo. Então só você pode me ver e me ouvir, e só você pode fazer com que os outros me vejam. E é a você, apenas a você, que eu devo proteger.

— Me proteger? Está falando sério?

— Sim, é sério. Entenderá isso com o tempo.

— Ok. Agora eu gostaria de saber se tem outra saída.

— Claro, venha. Eu te acompanho, preciso sair um pouco desse lugar...

Ao nosso lado uma escada se materializou e nos levou direto para o subsolo onde havia um corredor. Quando descemos, as lamparinas se acenderam iluminando o local. De novo imaginei um lugar no minino empoeirado, mas de novo me enganei, o corredor estava mais limpo do qualquer outro lugar naquele laboratório.

— Quem limpa esse lugar? — perguntei.

— Eu — respondeu ele como se fosse o obvio.

— Sério? — um fundador fantasma trabalhando?

— Não , ele se limpa sozinho.

— Sério!

— Sim, agora é sério.

— Como?

— Eu o criei com uma magia bem complexa, só entra quem eu quero que entre, obedece a todas as minhas ordens, e acima de tudo: não aparece no Mapa dos Marotos e nem no Mapa das Marotas Nerd's.

— Perdão. Você disse Marotas Nerd's? — que tipo de mapa tem esse nome?

— Sim, por vezes eram chamadas de Conselheiras Hogwartianas — esclareceu o fundador me fazendo arquear uma sobrancelha — Eram três garotas maravilhosas, inteligentes, espertas, corajosas... consideradas um tipo de realeza na Grifinória.

— Quais eram os nomes das garotas?

— Lilian Evans, Marlene McKinon e Maria Lorenzo.

— Minha mãe? Ela fazia parte disso?

— Por que o susto? Sua mãe tinha um mente única. Você herdou muito dela...

— Er... O poder que você tem aqui, também sob outros lugares?

— Sim, sob todos os lugares que criei, ou seja, a maior parte de Hogwarts.

— A maior parte de Hogwarts? Mas não foram os _quatro _que criaram o castelo? — perguntei me referindo aos quatro fundadores.

— Basicamente sim, mas eu e Godric fomos responsáveis por quase toda a magia de Hogwarts, é claro que cada um criou sua própria torre, mas Rowena e Helga sempre foram ótimas em criar passagens secretas e esses troços que os alunos gostam.

— E que ajudam muito — complementei.

— Apenas a quem os conhece — replicou Salazar — O que não é muita coisa. A minha magia e a de Gryffindor são as mais valorizadas, tanto é que hoje Grifinória e Sonserina são as casas mais famosas e desejados. Admito que fiquei um pouco triste por doar toda essa magia para meus herdeiros.

— Sério?

— Você nunca acredita no que eu digo?

— Não é isso. É muita coisa para um dia só.

— Também acho isso, mas prepare-se: será uma longa e movimentada semana... — alertou ele abrindo uma porta de aparência antiga, revelando o que reconheci como sendo um dos corredores de Hogwarts.

— Estamos perto do Salão Principal — avisou olhando em volta — Onde quer ir?

— Eu não quero, mas preciso voltar ao Salão Principal, meus amigos exigirão uma explicação — lamentei.

— Certo... eu não posso e nem vou deixar você sozinha agora. Agora segure minha mão, quero ser visto — pediu ele já entrelaçando nossas mãos. Ahh que ótimo! Vão pensar merda...

Não vi nenhuma diferença, mas ele deu um sorriso satisfeito quando me encarou.

— Não vi diferença alguma.

— Você não, mas ele viu — respondeu Salazar apontando para Filch que não tirava os olhos do fundador.

— Aqui não tem fantasmas — conclui olhando em volta.

— Tem sim, você só está olhando o lugar errado.

Ele rapidamente me levou para o Salão Principal, mas antes de abrir as portas, avisou:

— Devo alertar que isso pode ser meio que... assustador, mas não se preocupe, ninguém vai te fazer mal algum.

Quando, finalmente, as portas se abriram, meu queixo caiu. O salão estava lotado, não só com alunos, mas também com as almas que o acompanhavam. E ambos os tipos de olhares se direcionaram a mim e a Salazar.

— Onde está Aleny? — perguntei quando me aproximei da mesa principal, tentei não olhar para meu pai.

— Estou aqui — mostrou-se Aleny vindo na nossa direção — E quem é você? — perguntou ela secamente. Eu disse que eles pensariam merda...

Salazar me fitou fazendo uma silenciosa pergunta. Passei a sua frente sem largar sua mão.

— Er... o meu nome?

— Sim, o seu nome! Não sabe seu nome?

— Então diga de uma vez!

— O nome dele não importa — intervi — Será que podemos conversar?

— Solte a mão dele — pediu Aleny se afastando.

— Por que? — questionei confusa.

— Quero ver uma coisa.

— Se continuar desse jeito, todos vão achar que estamos namorando — sussurrei para Salazar.

— Não acredito que os bruxos ainda não aceitam o namoro entre pessoas com grande diferença de idade! — indignou-se ao pé do meu ouvido, fazendo os olhos do meu pai brilharem perigosamente.

— Eu não tô nem ai pra isso. Mas garanto que se meu pai levantar daquela cadeira, vamos ter problemas — sussurrei preocupada.

— Hey! Parem de cochichar! — repreendeu Aleny irritada.

— Estão namorando? — perguntou Aira de repente — Ohhh... que fofo. Minha irmã namorando um homem mais velho... e bonito.

Fechei os olhos pedindo à Merlin que alguém calasse aquela garota. Como não houve resposta, eu mesma o fiz.

— Aira, cala boca e não cria problema onde não existe!

— Por que são contra esse tipo de namoro? — reagiu Salazar para o meu completo desespero — Os filhos devem namorar quem eles quiserem e quando quiserem.

— Não está ajudando... — cantarolei.

— Mas é verdade — insistiu ele.

— Olha, não significa que todos devem aprovar isso só porque você casou com a filha dele — apontei para a alma de Godric Gryffindor que por azar estava atrás do meu pai, me amaldiçoei quando percebi o que tinha feito.

Todos arfaram e começaram a cochichar e pude até distinguir frases como: "Ahh a filha do Snape se casou e com um homem mais velho!" E algumas bem obvias como: "Snape vai matar ela" ou melhor "Snape vai matar os dois."

— Ai meu Deus! — exclamei horrorizada — Piorei as coisas.

Vi a expressão de meu pai se transforma em pura fúria. É, me lasquei.

Quando ele levantou e se aproximou, todos prenderam a respiração, até mesmo Dumbledore.

— To ferrada. To ferrada. To ferrada — fiquei repetindo.

— Quem é ele? — perguntou Salazar.

— É meu pai — respondi e depois engoli em seco.

— Ah! Severo Snape, é um prazer conhece-lo — Salazar estendeu a mão, mas meu pai nem se mexeu.

— Quem é você? — perguntou ele de forma letal dando passos a frente enquanto dávamos passos para trás.

— Ui, parece que o casamento proibido não foi bem aceito — disse Aira sarcástica.

— Será que dá pra você calar a boca? — irritei-me e fitei Snape — Pai... paizinho do meu coração... não é nada disso do que estão pensando.

— Então explique!

— É isso que estou tentando fazer...

— O que está esperando? E por que apontou para mim?

— Eu não apontei para o senhor. Eu apontei para outra pessoa...

Vi que Godric ficou bem ao lado de Aleny e me chamou.

— Ele quer que você conte. Todos eles querem — disse Salazar se referindo às almas.

— Ele quem? — questionou Snape — Samantha...

Pigarrei e contei tudo, ou quase tudo, decidi que ainda não era hora de contar que eu sou uma das herdeiras, é informação demais. Mas não esqueci o sonho e nem de quando falei com Salazar e muito menos que Godric estava ao lado de Aleny.

— Prove — disse Aleny simplesmente.

Fitei Salazar que apenas concordou, então soltei sua mão. De novo não vi nenhuma diferença, mas todos ao nosso redor arfaram.

— Então é verdade! — exclamou Aleny assustada.

— Não, idiota. Criei tudo isso só para ficar me achando — repliquei irônica.

— Olha como fala comigo garota! — esbravejou Aleny.

— Olha você! — rebati furiosa — Não vim aqui para ouvir suas reclamações e muito menos suas desconfianças! Já que é VOCÊ que esconde as coisas dos outros por aqui!

— Parem as duas! Por Merlin! É uma pior que a outra! — bradou Maria entrando no salão.

— É o temperamento de Lilian com o do Snape, o que você queria que saísse? Uma criança calma e paciente? — ironizou Jonathan levantando-se.

— Ninguém pediu sua opinião seu lezado — resmunguei impaciente.

Como ele ainda tem coragem de abrir aquela boca imunda?

— E eu não pedi a permissão de uma sebosa pra falar alguma coisa — rebateu ele friamente.

Argth! Ele foi longe demais...

Quando percebi ,ele já estava suspenso no ar e nem liguei para o fato de que eu não estava usando varinha, minha raiva era maior do que minha curiosidade.

— Peç.agora — ordenei pausadamente.

McLister tentava balbuciar algo enquanto tentava recuperar o ar.

— Samantha, solte-o — pediu Jenni quase desesperada.

Isso não era necessário, eu estava matando o garoto que um dia foi meu amigo, por mais irritante e desprezível que seja, ele não merece isso.

Com cuidado fui soltando-o, ele já recuperava a cor do rosto juntamente com ar, quando senti uma dor quase letal no coração, literalmente.

_Um casal passeava calmamente de mão dadas pelo jardim de Hogwarts, pareciam alegres e apaixonados, não tinha como ter certeza pois estavam de costas para mim, pensei em chama-los, mas sabia que não me ouviram. A mulher usava um lindo vestido vinho, longo e de mangas compridas, lembrava muito aqueles vestidos antigos, quase medievais, o que me fez pensar que deveriam ser uma lembrança ou visão muito antiga. De repente os dois ouviram gritos furiosos vindo do castelos, eles viram-se assustados, assustei-me quando vi que o homem lembrava e muito Jonathan, e a mulher parecia muito comigo._

_Tratei de ignorar isso._

De relance vi que Jonathan tentava de tudo para se aproximar de mim, por alguma razão ele também não conseguia se levantar, mas já estava quase ao meu lado. Aira e meu pai tentavam me ajudar. Vi que uma alma se aproximava, era o mesmo homem da lembrança, mas estava chorando, quando ele segurou minha mão todos se afastaram assustados, ele parecia estar chorando... por minha causa?

Dumbledore rapidamente esvaziou o salão.

_Vários homens, guardas armados coma lanças e espadas, cercaram o casal, o homem tentou proteger a mulher, ficando a sua frente, mas os guardas puxaram-no, separando-os. A mulher se desesperou e não segurando as lagrimas, gritou:_

— _JONATHAN!_

_Paralisei._

_Aquela era a minha voz e o homem também se chamava Jonathan. Como isso é possível?_

_Os guardas seguram-na por trás, impedindo que a mesma reagisse contra o ataque, e apontaram varias lanças para ela, uma clara ameaça._

— _LARGUEM-NA! SEUS CRETINOS FILHOS DA MÃE! NÃO A MACHUQUEM! _— _ordenou Jonathan furioso enquanto de debatia._

_A mulher lutava, mas não conseguia se soltar, as lagrimas começaram a cair com mais frequência, mas não eram lagrimas normais, eram lagrimas de sangue, literalmente sangue._

_Um homem se sobressaiu na multidão de guardas, sua expressão furiosa era a prova concreta de seu desejo de morte. Ele parecia o..._

— _Lorde Riddle _— _chamou a mulher num sussurro._

_Tom Riddle._

_O suposto Lord virou-se bruscamente para a mulher, aproximou-se dizendo:_

— _Tisc, tisc, tisc. Você me decepcionou Samantha... eu confiei em você, eu protegi você da desconfiança dos outros, dos olhares curiosos e o que você faz? VOCÊ ME TRAI _— _ele desferiu um tapa na tal da Samantha (isso está ficando estranho, esta ficando cada vez mais difícil de ignorar)._

— _Não toque nela seu nojento _— _rosnou Jonathan praticamente cuspindo._

— _Eu faço o que quero com ela, é minha noiva, minha propriedade _— _assumiu o Lord forçando Samantha a ficar em pé e selando seus lábios em seguida. Ela tentou recuar, mas ele foi mais forte._

— _Largue-a imediatamente! Você não a ama, só quer seu poder._

_Riddle solta-a sorridente._

— _Mas você a ama, no entanto não foi capaz de mantê-la segura! Seu amor não foi o suficiente _— _disse serenamente _— _Sabe de uma coisa? Não preciso mais dos poderes dela e muito menos de sua influência no mundo mágico... Matem-na._

— _NÃO! Não podem mata-la _— _desesperou-se Jonathan._

_Riddle fez sinal para que seus guardas parassem e continuou:_

— _McLister tem razão... vocês não podem mata-la, eu mesma a mato._

_E antes que Jonathan fizesse algo, Riddle desembainhou sua espada que possuía uma lança que brilhava em verde vivo e fez com que a mesma atravessasse o corpo da mulher, o corpo dela caiu no chão já sem vida._

— NÃO!

Pensei que o grito fizesse parte da lembrança, mas quando vi que Jonathan murmurava coisas inaudíveis, logo descartei essa hipótese.

— Samantha, o que aconteceu? — exigiu Aira tentando me balançar.

— O quê viu? — perguntaram Harry e Snape ao mesmo tempo.

Ata, vou falar muito.

— Por que está chorando sangue? — questionou Lysa assustada.

Hã?

— O que disse?

— Você — ela apontou pra mim — Está chorando sangue, por quê?

Toquei no meu próprio rosto e encarei o meu sangue em minhas mãos.

— Droga!

— Samantha, não, Sam... — balbuciou Jonathan ainda caído no chão, seus olhos estavam fechados e ele não parava de se mexer.

— O que aconteceu com ele?

— O mesmo que com você, eu acho, mas ele ainda não acordou e não chorou sangue ou algo assim — respondeu Jenni enfaixando as mãos.

— O que houve com suas mãos? — questionei.

— Eu tente ajuda-lo, mas quando o toquei acabei me queimando, ele parece estar em chamas — respondeu ela — Com você foi o mesmo.

— Sério?

— Sério — respondeu Aira emburrada mostrando as mãos extremamente vermelhas.

— Está claro: não podemos toca-los, Neville e Gina quase voaram janela fora quando tentaram — completou Harry.

Suspirei. O que está acontecendo? Será que o que vi realmente aconteceu um dia ou vai acontecer?

Engatinhei até Jonathan, mas hesitei em toca-lo.

— Sugiro que não faça isso — disse Aleny se aproximando.

— Odeio admitir: mas eu concordo com ela — afirmou Maria.

Ignorei as divergências e o segurei. Nada aconteceu, então comecei a balança-lo.

— Jonathan, acorda — chamei — Vamos acorda.

Ele continuou balbuciando coisas.

— Ele disse algo de útil? — perguntei aos outros.

— Nada além do seu nome, varias vezes — respondeu Hermione.

— Eu sabia que ele está apaixonado por você — zombou Jenni fazendo todos rirem.

— Ué, não vai negar isso? — questionou Lysa perdendo o sorriso.

Encarei-a séria.

— E por que eu deveria? Não é a verdade?

— Infelizmente, a retorica é verdadeira — confirmou uma voz conhecida.

— Quem disse isso? — assustou-se Minerva.

Todos olharam ao redor, curiosos.

— Vocês escutaram?

— Claro, mas quem disse isso? — confirmou Harry.

— Por que eles te escutam? — perguntei ao Jonathan mais velho ou à alma dele.

— Porque eu quero que eles escutem — respondeu ele aparecendo ao lado de Harry que se sobressaltou — Não preciso de você para fazer com que me enxerguem ou me escutem, sou uma alma amaldiçoada.

— Assim como eu — disse uma mulher aparecendo ao seu lado — Todos nascem com o seu destino traçado, mudanças ocorrem mas são mínimas, fomos destinados a viver juntos, mas Lord Riddle interrompeu o destino e nos amaldiçoou. Agora não podemos descansar em paz, não podemos escolher entre viver aqui ou morrer de vez, estamos presos entre o descanso eterno e a semi vida há milênios.

— E quem são vocês? — perguntou Maria.

— Eu sou Jonathan McLister — apresentou-se Jonathan/alma.

— E eu sou a noiva dele: Samantha Snape — completou Samantha/alma.

Todos olharam de mim para eles e vice-versa.

— As almas de vocês estão ligadas há séculos — começou Samantha/alma — O amor de vocês é tão puro, tão forte, que permanecerá vivo por _muito _tempo.

— Me ajudem a acorda-lo — pedi começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Só você pode acorda-lo — respondeu Jonathan/alma.

— Grande ajuda... — murmurei.

Então tive uma ideia. Espero que funcione.

Abri uma grande janela próxima e dei uma olhada por ela: _bem _alto.

— O que está fazendo? — questionou Mione.

— De quem Jonathan teria ciúme? — perguntei a Jonathan/alma.

— Como vou saber?

— Você é ele ne? — revirei os olhos.

Ele se afastou, analisando a todos.

— Ele — indicou Harry.

— Por que ele teria ciúme do meu próprio _irmão_?

— É, por que eu? — quis saber Harry.

— Não me faça lembrar — sussurrou Jonathan/alma começando a tremer de raiva, ele rosnou se aproximando de Harry que recuou vários passos — Não me façam lembrar o que ele fez com você.

Samantha/alma ficou entre ele e Harry.

— Você está protegendo ele? — enfureceu-se o homem.

— Não, nada disso — Samantha/alma rapidamente negou e virou-se para mim — Eu não tive irmãos e Harry não existia na minha época.

Se ela não teve irmãos e Harry não existia... então só sobra a parte de Voldemort que está dentro dele.

— Você entendeu — insistiu ela.

Subi na janela e chamei:

— Harry vem cá.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou ele enquanto se aproximava.

— Se esse amor é tão puro e forte — comecei me certificando de que não iria cair — Então Jonathan não me deixaria nas mãos do inimigo sem ao menos tentar fazer nada.

— Da ultima vez eu falhei — sussurrou Jonathan/alma triste.

— Mas você tentou, e pra se tentar alguma coisa deve-se estar acordado — encarei Harry — Me ataque.

— Perdão?

— Vamos, me ataque.

— Não, de jeito nenhum, vai morrer.

— Não vou, agora me ataque.

— Não.

— Harry James Potter, me ataque agora.

Quando ele sacou a varinha vi que Jon se sobressaltou, mas não acordou.

— Vamos la Harry, você consegue.

Harry respirou fundo.

— Espere! — interrompi — Maldição Imperdoável.

— Como?

— Tem que ser uma maldição imperdoável.

— Nunca!

— Não estou pedindo Harry, um Cruciatus já basta.

Com a varinha tremendo, ele aceitou relutante.

— _Cruci-_

— Não! _Avada-_

— _Estupefaça _— lancei, Harry foi lançando alguns metros para trás e a maldição acertou a parede.

Corri e segurei Jon que tentou correr atrás de Harry.

— Calma Jon — pedi com dificuldade — aquilo não aconteceu de verdade. Fique calmo.

— Calmo? CALMO UMA VIRGULA — gritou ele furioso se soltando.

Voltei para a janela, suspirei e ameacei:

— Se você não parar eu pulo.

Ele parou imediatamente.

— Não faria isso — desacreditou me encarando.

— Aposta quanto? — me aproximei ainda mais da ponta.

— Por que está protegendo ele?

— Por que ele é meu irmão — respondi o obvio.

— Irmão? — ele encarou Harry que ainda se levantava — Harry?

— Não, Lord Voldemort, não ta vendo a semelhança? — ironizou Harry massageando a cabeça — Nunca pensei que amasse tanto a minha irmã... — ele viu o local que a maldição acertou — Pensando bem... isso é mais que amor.

Aproximei-me furiosa de Jonathan e lhe dei um tapa que ecoou pelo local:

— Isso é por ter sido um cretino durante todo esse tempo — pisei no seu pé fazendo o mesmo ficar pulando em um só — Isso por ter tentando matar meu irmão — finalmente acertei suas partes baixas — E isso pra mostra que ainda te odeio.

Ele curvou-se praguejando alto.

— Ótimo, porque eu também te odeio.

— Queria tanto acreditar nisso — rebati fechando os olhos, tentando encontrar uma saída pra tudo isso.


	27. CAp28 Devolução e Reviravolta

— Será que podem explicar tudo isso! — exigi das almas.

— Claro — concordou Jon/alma — Vocês se amam.

Fechei os olhos a procura de pelo menos um traço de paciência.

— Não me faça te obrigar — sibilei.

— Vocês são nossas reencarnações — começou Sam/alma aparecendo a todos — Por isso suas almas são ligadas. Vai ser assim até serem, finalmente, felizes.

— Não será nessa Era... — previu Jonathan.

— Então vocês se amam mesmo? — verificou Aira divertida.

Revirei os olhos. Era tudo o que eu precisava... todos falando que nos amamos perdidamente... Quem eu devo matar primeiro?

— E isso não vai parar, vai? — questionou Jon temeroso.

— Não mesmo — confirmou Sam/alma veementemente.

Ainda pude ouvi-lo murmurar algo como _"Droga"_, e juro que me segurei para não acompanha-lo nos xingamentos seguintes.

— Não tem nenhum jeito de acabar com essa maldição? — certificou Harry.

— Claro que tem — respondeu Jon/alma — Eles se casarem.

Revirei os olhos, será que ele nunca vai dar outra sugestão?

— Não há uma saída, em exceção dessa? — perguntei impaciente.

— Não, nenhuma — respondeu Sam/alma.

Ah que ótimo! Se eu não quiser que minhas próximas vidas morram vou ter que me casar com o Jonathan! SÉRIO MERLIN! Não tinha um castigo pior não, heim? O que falta agora? Lord Voldemort me pedir em casamento e depois me forçar a matar todo mundo?

— Agora precisamos ir — avisou Sam/alma — Nosso aviso já foi dado, nos chamem quando precisarem.

— Você tem muita pra contar para eles, Sam — disse Jon/alma já desaparecendo.

— O que ele quis dizer com isso? — questionou Aira cruzando os braços.

Comecei a contar o básico, a existência dos herdeiros, o sonho que tive com Rowena Ravenclaw, os poderes dos herdeiros e como são incontroláveis no inicio, da árvore genealógica dos Fundadores e que sou uma Herdeira.

— Você é uma Herdeira! Por que esse tipo de coisa sempre acontece com você! — exclamou Lysa.

— Deixe-me adivinhar... Harry também é um Herdeiro? — tentou Mione mas já sabendo a resposta.

Todos a encararam assustados e voltaram-se para mim.

— Eu e Harry somos descendentes da mesma família, logicamente — confirmei indiferente — Então sim, ele também é um Herdeiro.

— Brilhante! Adoro chamar atenção — ironizou Harry bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos.

— Ele é Herdeiro de que fundador? — quis saber Jenni curiosa.

— Ai está o problema — alertou Maria fazendo todos paralisarem.

Peguei o pergaminho que cotinha a famosa "árvore" genealógica e o estiquei sobre a mesa, todos se agruparam ao redor do mesmo o máximo possível.

Apontei para o nome de Gryffindor e de acordo com a explicação ia apontando para cada nome relacionado.

— Godric casou-se com Aria Slytherin, filha de Salazar e Salazar casou-se com a filha de Godric, Isabel Gryffindor. Esse foi apenas o começo de varias uniões desse tipo entra as duas famílias. Elas ocorrer por anos e a união desses dois sangues atravessam gerações praticamente inalterado. A linhagem acaba em duas pessoas: eu e Harry.

— Espera, espera — pediu Mione piscando varias vezes — Se as duas famílias se unirão do começo ao fim e consequentemente o sangue também, então vocês são Herdeiros de Gryffindor _**e **_Slytherin?

— Isso mesmo — confirmou Maria.

— Como vamos descobrir o resto dos Herdeiros? Faltam dois — quis saber Jon.

Fitei o pergaminho por um bom tempo, mas não conseguia me concentrar, algo me dizia que havia algo estranho e algo me incomodava, sentia alguém me olhando, mas quem? Quando olhei para a minha frente vi o que devia ter vista há muito tempo. Duas mulheres.

— Ah meu Deus! — guinchei baixo — Pai...

Ele nem ouviu, estava distraído com a discussão em que todos estavam envolvidos.

— Pai.

Nada. Passei por cima da mesa e ninguém percebeu, as duas mulheres sorriam pra mim.

Na frente delas, gritei:

— PAI!

— O que foi? — quis saber ele impaciente.

Depois me olhou de forma estranha.

— Está sentindo o mesmo que eu? — perguntei sem deixar de encarar as duas. Mas algo me dizia que a resposta dele era SIM.

Ele se aproximou do local onde eu estava sob o olhar de todos, ele rodeou as duas mulheres sem nem vê-las.

Era uma sensação estranha, como se estivesse do lado ou perto de alguém muito familiar e muito amado. Era maravilhoso, parecia que essa sensação matava a saudade com facadas.

Snape parou do lado de uma das mulheres e encarou o local vazio, logo em seguida seus olhos brilharam. Um perfume havia tomado conta do ar.

— Estão sentindo esse perfume? — perguntei a todos.

— Parece perfume feminino, e parece familiar — disse Harry confuso.

— Lilian — chamou Snape para o susto de todos.

Lilian Evans esboçou um sorriso.

"_Ele não me esqueceu..."_, pude ouvi-la dizer mentalmente.

Ela esticou sua mão e tocou a minha, imediatamente todos se sobressaltaram, menos eu, Snape e Dumbledore.

— Mãe, ninguém nunca a esqueceu — falei já com a voz embargada.

Então a tomei em um forte abraço, um abraço nunca dado mais que sempre esteve disponível. Senti as lagrimas molharem meu rosto, mas não liguei. Depois de muito tempo eu estava vendo minha mãe, finalmente. Eu podia abraça-la como se ainda estivesse viva, era a sensação que eu tinha. Para minha surpresa, quando a soltei, ela não desapareceu.

"_Depois explico."_

— Harry, venha logo — chamei.

Ele saiu do transe e veio correndo abraça-la, por que os dois têm que chorar?

Decide me dirigir à mulher ao lado que também esboçava um lindo sorriso.

— Vovó! — a abracei também.

— Oi minha netinha, você se parece tanto com seu pai... — disse Eillen com a voz suave.

Só então reparei que os um cabelos estavam pretos de novo.

— Isso é um elogio né? — verifiquei.

Eillen somente riu.

Ela então abraçou meu pai que depois de um tempo começou a ficar roxo pela falta de ar.

**NARRADOR P.D.V ON**

Sam afastou-se do grupo, viu todos se cumprimentarem alegremente, por um tempo fitou somente sua mãe, Lilian, há um tempo ela observou algumas coisas em si mesma que eram relacionadas com Lilian, e estranhamente o que ela percebeu se assemelhava às coisas que ocorriam entre Harry e Voldemort. Ela teve uma ideia, que para ela era simplesmente brilhante, mas tinha certeza de que se contasse para alguém, seria impedida no mesmo momento.

— Sabemos no que está pensando... — sussurrou Salazar em seu ouvido.

— E concordamos que pode ser considerado um suicídio — disse Rowena ficando a minha frente.

— E que seu pai e seu irmão vão tentar te impedir de qualquer jeito — avisou Godric sorrindo.

— Mas também sabemos que não adianta o quanto falarmos — completou Helga Hufflepuff — Você não mudará de ideia. E concordamos que, de uma forma ou de outra, será uma grande alegria para muitos.

— Então me apoiam? — verificou Sam, esperançosa.

— Claro — responderam em uníssono.

— Sabem como posso fazer isso sem a autorização dela?

Os fundadores se entreolharam.

— Precisa usar a magia espiritual. Mas deve estar completamente sozinha e em completo silêncio — respondeu Godric.

— Se tiver algo da pessoa, será mais fácil — disse Salazar — O castelo não é um lugar apropriado, Harry pode interferir. Bem no começo da Floresta Proibida há uma árvore única que possui um brasão de Hogwarts bem perto da raiz, aperte-o e pense no lugar que quer. Funciona da mesma forma que a Sala Precisa, mas ninguém mais pode entrar.

— É longe, corra o máximo que puder, quando começar a perder folego aparate bem perto da floresta — avisou Godric.

— Um anel de noivado serve? — questionou Sam quando percebeu que sua mãe ainda usava o anel de noivado de James.

— O pano que ela está usando no pulso é melhor — sugeriu Rowena.

Só então Sam percebeu que Lilian usava um pano rosa claro amarrado ao pulso.

— Boa sorte — desejaram.

— Mãe, me empresta esse paninho no seu braço? — perguntou Sam inocentemente.

— Claro — ela já estava desamarrando quando parou e pensou melhor — Por que você quer?

— Não se preocupe, não vou destruí-lo — avisou a garota rezando para que a mãe desse logo o pano.

Lilian estreitou os olhos e perguntou:

— O que está tramando?

— Como me conhece tão bem? — brincou Sam.

Antes que Lilian percebesse, Sam arrancou facilmente o pano de seu braço e saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde.

— Samantha! O que vai fazer? — exigiu seu pai.

— Eu sei o que vai fazer e não vou deixar — disse Lilian também correndo trás de Sam.

— Por que? — perguntou a garota.

— Porque é perigoso — respondeu Lilian.

Sam ignorou o alerta e continuou a correr, sabia muito bem que os únicos ali que podiam alcança-la eram Harry, Jon e Hermione. Quando percebeu que já estava sendo mais devagar por causa da falta de folego, começou a imaginar o começo da floresta e sem esperar por mais, aparatou.

— Sou ótima em sumir da vista dos outros — murmurou para si mesma.

Começou a se apressar a procurar a dita árvore, realmente era fácil encontra-la. Estava bem no inicio da floresta, destacava-se pelo tamanho e cores diferenciadas. Bem perto da raiz estava o brasão. Sam botou-se para pensar.

Sozinha. Silencioso. Magia. Lugar. Impossível de rastrear.

Foi o suficiente para que o chão se abrisse ao lado da árvore e revelasse uma escada que levava há um corredor subterrâneo. O corredor levava a um lugar que de subterrâneo não parecia ter nada. Era uma sala iluminada, silenciosa com alguns livros e repleto de detalhes mínimos.

— Perfeito.

— Você foi rápida — parabenizou Rowena aparecendo a sua frente — Bem vinda ao meu lugar favorito, todos os fundadores possuem um lugar parecido com esse, para parar e pensar o pouco, sabe? Agora temos que ser rápidos. Sente-se, respire fundo, quando estiver bem concentrada, deixe bem claro suas conclusões para a sua magia.

Samantha fechou os olhos e se concentrou na própria magia. Esvaziou a mente de todos os problemas e das soluções para eles, por um momento permitiu-se esquecer de todos, até mesmo de Snape e de Harry, e principalmente do futuro. Quando percebeu que sua estava quase palpável, expôs suas conclusões:

— Depois de muito pensar, concluo que no dia de sua morte, Lilian Evans inconscientemente transferiu uma parte de sua alma para mim, Samantha Snape. Transformando-me em sua única horcrux.

— Agora dê forma à sua alma e à alma de Lilian. Separando-as — disse Rowena de forma cautelosa — Use o tempo que precisar.

A garota suspirou e forçou-se a dar formas a ambas as almas, optou pela forma mais fácil: uma esfera. A alma dela transformou-se em uma esfera negra, e a de Lilian em uma esfera azul, quase verde.

— Não consigo manter minha alma na mesma forma — avisou Sam quando percebeu que sua esfera teimava em sair de sua forma.

— Mantenha-se concentrada. Isso é um problema normal, pois sua alma ainda está totalmente formada, mas deve manter a forma para que sua alma não se perca no vazio.

Sam não entendeu direito o que Rowena quis dizer com "se perder no vazio" mas sabia que não era boa coisa e também não queria descobrir.

— Quando conseguir ter o controle sob sua alma, imagine-se pegando a alma de Lilian com as mãos — continuou Rowena serena — Sua alma pode sofrer danos, tem certeza que quer continuar?

— Tenho.

E então voltou a tentar manter forma em sua própria alma, quando percebeu que a mesma já parecia consistente, dirigiu sua atenção à alma de sua mãe. De repente estava sozinha, ao seu redor via apenas branco, à sua frente estava as duas esferas. Pegou a azul sem problemas.

— _Hora de voltar para sua dona._

_No entanto a esfera azul começou a se desfazer, e transformando-se em vapor, começou a se juntar ao corpo de Samantha._

— _Não... Não era para isso estar acontecendo, ou era?_

— _Não se preocupe. Faz parte do encantamento — acalmou Rowena — A alma de Lilian ficará em seu corpo para que assim você possa devolvê-la pessoalmente._

— _Como vou devolvê-la sem me matarem antes? — temeu Sam lembrando o quanto ficavam com raiva quando ela sumia sem dar explicações._

— _Esqueça isso, deve entregar essa alma o mais rápido possível, antes que ela se perca no desconhecido — alertou a fundadora, apressando-a — Acorde._

_Sam concentrou-se novamente, mas quando abriu os olhos estava no mesmo lugar._

— _O que aconteceu? Por que ainda estou aqui?_

— _É a sua alma _— _respondeu Rowena._

— _O que tem ela?_

— _Sua alma se sente melhor aqui, recolha ela para dentro do seu corpo ou criará uma vida alheia à sua e te abandonará._

— _Ah! Então esse é o perigo que a mamãe se referia.._

— _Seja rápida._

_Sam estendeu a mão para a esfera que representava a sua alma, o objeto recuou, afastando-se da garota, mas ela foi mais rápida e a prendeu com as duas mãos._

— _Por que está fugindo de mim? _— _perguntou Sam a si mesma quando a esfera começou a se mexer levando consigo a garota._

Em um sobressalto Samantha levantou-se do chão, rapidamente olhou ao redor certificando-se de que voltara para a realidade. Respirou aliviada quando percebeu que estava de volta à sala de Rowena.

Quando olhou para baixo percebeu que suas mãos brilhavam, uma brilhava em um intenso azul, já a outra, a esquerda, estava coberta pelo negro profundo.

— Sabe o que fazer... — a voz de Rowena ecoou pelo recinto.

Mas Samantha sentia que algo estava diferente, imediatamente um espelho redondo apareceu à sua frente, Sam viu seu reflexo e rapidamente entendeu. Ela estava com a aparência de Lilian, isso significa que a alma de Lilian é a que está mais presente no momento para assim ser devolvida a sua dona.

Sorriu para o seu reflexo, com seus olhos azuis tão brilhantes como nunca antes havia sido, pelo menos não em sua presença...

— SAMANTHA! — chamou Harry pelo o que parecia a milionésima vez. Ele realmente estava ficando cansado desse tipo de atitude tomada por sua irmã, tornou-se quase tão tradicional quanto ele mesmo arrumando problemas.

— Dá próxima vez em que eu encontrar essa garota, juro que vou prende-la no dormitório por tempo indeterminado — decretou Lysa emburrada.

— Isso não será necessário... — disse Snape que não parecia nada feliz — Deixem que eu cuido do castigo...

— Ela sempre some desse jeito ou isso só está acontecendo por que estou aqui? — questionou Lilian preocupada.

— Os dois — respondeu Samantha.

— O que você tem na cabeça, sua idiota? — exclamou Jenni preparando-se para castigar a garota, quando viu em que aparência ela estava — Lilian!

Ela olhou de Lilian para Samantha, confusa, pois jurava que eram a mesma pessoa.

— Lilian — começou Sam aproximando-se de Lilian — Quero devolver o que sempre foi seu.

— Não, eu disse que é perigoso — interrompeu Lilian séria.

— Isso não importa — replicou Sam — É sua e sempre foi, apenas a guardei até o momento certo. E este pode até não ser o momento certo para você, mas não há melhor momento para todos nós. Esperamos quatorze anos...

— Filha...

— E não podemos e nem vamos esperar mais — completou Sam, então segurou as mãos da mãe, fechou os olhos e recitou — Eu sou apenas uma guardiã do principio da sua vida. No entanto, o momento chegou e não há momento melhor para devolver-lhe a vida, do que agora mesmo.

— Ainda não está preparada — repreendeu sua mãe.

— É o melhor para todos.

— Mas é o melhor para _você_? — perguntou Godric Gryffindor aparecendo ao seu lado.

— A questão aqui é você e não eu — alertou a garota ignorando o fundador.

Então abriu seus olhos mostrando o quanto os mesmos estavam diferentes, não no azul normal, mas sim vibrante e chamativo.

— Como Guardiã dessa alma, eu invoco os direitos de devolvê-la à sua legitima dona. Lilian Evans, perante a sua magia e sob o poder dos meus direitos, devolvo a você sua alma, o principio da sua vida, e juntamente com ela o poder da felicidade e o da vida — nesse momento, ambas, mãe e filha, começaram a brilhar suavemente, de forma automática, Lilian fechou os olhos, admirando a sensação que estava sentindo, a sensação de que estava voltando à vida, sentia sua magia voltando a circular em todo o seu corpo e inconscientemente esboçou um sorriso de satisfação.

Ainda brilhando, Sam afastou-se um pouco mais, estendeu as mãos e sobre elas uma varinha foi transfigurada.

— Minha varinha! — alegrou-se Lilian — Sam, como conseguiu?

O brilho da garota se intensificou, seus cabelos começaram a trocar do ruivo para o preto, igual transformação ocorreu com seus olhos, mas quando ela voltou a abrir os olhos pela segunda vez, viu-se a diferente nítida: seus olhos não estavam negros e sim brancos.

— O que houve com você? — questionou Aleny.

— Eu não sou a Samantha — revelou a garota fazendo todos se entreolharem assustados — Meu nome é Samily.

— Mas esse é o antigo apelido da Sam — lembrou Dumbledore.

— Por isso que esse é o meu nome — respondeu a tal da Samily suavemente — Sou o subconsciente de Samantha, uma parte mais independente de sua mente. Estou presente em seu corpo apenas quando necessário, no caso, a alma de Sam ainda está se reconstruindo, pois foi parcialmente danificada nas transições de sua alma.

— Ela vai ficar bem? — questionou Lysa.

— Vai. Só precisa de um tempo — respondeu Samily.

— O que houve com seus olhos? — quis saber Jon.

— Sou cega — respondeu Samily sentando perto do tronco de uma árvore — É minha natureza, minha capacidade de andar é limitada. Sou apenas um subconsciente, não preciso de nada disso. Como a Sam sabe do futuro e não pode contar, sou a única que pode ajudar vocês com o que há pela frente.

— Está dizendo que vai nos ajudar? — verificou Aira cruzando os braços.

— Vou ajudar no que posso — respondeu a garota, depois fez um levo acena com a mão, ouviu-se um barulho de galhos sendo quebrados — Eis o inicio de um novo destino.

De entre as árvores apareceu ninguém menos que James Potter.

— James! — exclamou Lilian assustada e indo abraçar o marido — O que está fazendo aqui!

— Não sei... — murmurou o homem.

Harry, que já havia recebido surpresar demais para um só dia, forçou-se acreditar que o que via era real, pois para ele, um reencontro como esses jamais passaria de um simples sonho.

— Pai... — sussurrou ele com a voz fraca.

A família se uniu novamente, abraçaram-se, mataram a grande saudade que os envolvia, reencontraram aqueles que há muito tempo não viam. E demoraram a perceber que nem Lysa e nem Snape fizeram parte da comemoração e que um longo tempo de passara e ninguém havia pedido explicações. No entanto, para a família Potter não havia necessidade de explicações, o importante é que estavam todos juntos novamente.

— Seja bem-vindo de volta James Potter — saudou Samily com cortesia.

— Obrigado Samily, é bom estar de volta — agradeceu James feliz.

— Como ele veio parar aqui? — quis saber Snape seco.

— Não é novidade você ser ríspido, Ranhoso — replicou James sério.

— Não falei com você viado — respondeu Snape sem nem ao menos olhar para o bruxo.

_Como ele sabe do veado?_, questionou James mentalmente.

— Entendo suas preocupações, Severo — disse Samily suavemente, estendendo a mão para que Snape sentasse à sua frente.

— Desde quando ele tem preocupações? — zombou Potter pai.

Num acesso de fúria, Snape sacou a varinha e jogou James contra uma árvore.

— O que pensa que está fazendo! — exaltou-se Harry rapidamente se aproximando do Mestre de Poções.

— O que ele sempre merece! — rosnou o professor.

— Nunca mais encoste no meu pai! — defendeu Harry furioso.

— Isso, o defenda! — encorajou Snape com os olhos brilhando mortalmente — Mas não fique vagando pelo castelo quando ele começar a tratar a Sam com indiferença.


	28. CAP29 Já está na hora?

— O quê? — sussurrou Harry pensativo.

Snape apenas se virou e sentou defronte à Samily.

— Entendo o que se passa na sua mente, Snape — disse a garota pegando a mão do mesmo e mantendo o pescoço reto, confirmando que realmente não enxergava nada a sua frente — E devo avisar que Samantha teme que James traga problemas principalmente para ela própria, mas em nome da felicidade de Lilian, prometeu que se acostumará a presença dele.

— Vou tentar fazer o mesmo — prometeu Snape sentindo as mãos geladas da garota.

— Não me faça rir Ranhoso — provocou James.

— Não me faça perder a paciência com você Potter — avisou Samily com uma voz assustadoramente suave — E fique sabendo que Severo é um pai muito mais presente que você, e não me refiro somente a Samantha...

— Snape não é meu pai — rebateu Harry automaticamente antes que seu pai começasse a xingar Snape.

— Não devia ficar falando essas coisas — alertou Snape indiferente.

— Diga-me Harry, o que um homem precisa ser ou ter para ser considerado um pai? — perguntou Samily ignorando Snape.

— Amar? Proteger? Educar? Algum desses? — questionou Harry inseguro.

Snape revirou os olhos e bufou.

— Tudo isso e um pouco mais — respondeu Samily — Por essa reposta, você deveria considerar Snape como um pai.

— Não mesmo — negou Harry, Snape e James em uníssono.

— Nem chego perto de um amigo para o Potter filho, muito menos um pai — negou Snape rapidamente.

Com um leve aceno de mão, Samily fez um lança branca ser transfigurada no ar. Com outro aceno, a lança apontou para Harry.

James e Snape empalideceram.

Quando a lança seguiu na direção do garoto, os dois homens correram na direção dele e pararam a lança a tempo.

— Viram? Para proteger seus protegidos, fazem qualquer coisa — confirmou Samily — Nem avaliaram se eu realmente seria capaz de matar ou não o Harry.

— Quando alguém está em perigo, não há tempo de avaliar nada — respondeu Snape sem pensar. O que havia falado não deixava de ser verdade, mas aquele não era o momento certo de dizer coisas desse tipo.

Samily riu suavemente e disse:

— Viu, Severo? Depois de tanto tempo trabalhando na proteção desse garoto que considera apenas um aluno, acostumou-se a protege-lo, sempre. Não adianta tentar mentir — Snape voltou a sentar a frente dela — Sei porque faz isso, mas pense um pouco, depois de tantos anos, será que continua fazendo isso só por causa de uma promessa?

— Do que ela está falando, Severo? — perguntou Lilian desconfiada.

Sem que o professor percebesse a tempo, Samily segurou o pulso esquerdo dele com força. Ele entendeu o que ela queria, mas a questão é que _ele _não queria.

— Não posso — negou ele tentando puxar seu braço, mas sem sucesso.

— Está na hora de todos saberem a verdade — disse Samily apreciando o momento.

_Samantha me deu esse único objetivo, e eu não falharei agora_, decretou Samily mentalmente.

Há um tempo Samantha já pensava nessa possibilidade, ela estava ali com o objetivo de mudar as coisas e, no entanto, só estava deixando-as passar do mesmo modo ou até mesmo pior. Ela só precisava de uma maneira certa de contar a todos, deveria ser um plano sem falhas. Samily foi sua solução.

Aos poucos Samily foi arregaçando a manga do Mestre de Poções que já suava frio.

— Alvo, olhe o ela está fazendo. Isso não pode acontecer — disse.

— Ela está certa, não se preocupe, ninguém mais saberá — respondeu o diretor — As vezes acho que a seleção é feita cedo demais.

— Como assim? — questionou Hermione.

— Se Severo estivesse sido selecionado poucos meses depois da data original, não estaria na Sonserina e sim na Grifinória — esclareceu Samily.

— Impossível! — negou James exaltado.

— Duvidas de mim Potter? — desafiou Samily — Você é um grande homem, mas continua a ignorar a verdadeira sabedoria da vida. Seu filho sofreu o suficiente para adquirir essa sabedoria, Severo também, mas você não.

Ela levantou completamente a manga do professor, mostrando inteiramente a Marca Negra.

— Antes que comecem a soltar blasfêmias contra esse homem, peço que escutem a verdade sobre Severo Snape — pediu a garota calmamente ao ver as expressões horrorizadas da maioria, então se dirigiu a Lilian — Querida, quero que saiba que tudo o que ocorreu com este homem, foi por sua causa, incluindo a marca negra. Não, eu não estou culpando-a — tratou-se de avisar ao ver a expressão triste de Lilian — Mas não posso negar que foi você que formou a vida de Severo. As suas ações foram decisivas.

— Um pouco antes daquela noite em Godric Hollows — começou Dumbledore chamando a atenção de todos — Severo me procurou e implorou para que eu fizesse algo por vocês, para que eu protegesse vocês, é graças à ele que Harry chegou a completar um ano de idade. Quando morreram, ele ficou sem chão, quando soube que o menino sobrevivera, aceitou protege-lo dos perigos que provavelmente o cercariam. Foi quando ele começou a ser meu espião da Ordem, nos traz informações de Voldemort.

— Você sempre protegeu meu filho? — perguntou Lilian com a voz embargada.

— Quando éramos crianças prometi que faria tudo por você, lembra? — tentou Snape sem encara-la.

— É verdade — confirmou Hermione trêmula — Ele conseguiu fingir muito bem...

— Você me odeia? — verificou Harry.

Snape respirou fundo, o que diria?

— Não e não tenho motivos para isso, odeio o seu pai — respondeu encarando somente Samily.

— Já chega! — exclamou Jon irritado.

Ele aproximou-se de Samily e forçou ela a encara-lo e disse:

— Não pode ficar contando o futuro dessa forma. Não é a hora certa! Sei que você não é a Samantha, mas é ela que sofrerá com as consequências de tudo isso.

— Mas foi ela que pediu que eu fizesse isso, que eu contasse agora — insistiu Samily confusa.

— Ela se importa com todos, menos com ela mesma! — rebateu Jon como se fosse o obvio — Ela quer que você conte logo, porque quanto antes souberem, mais fácil será de mudar as coisas. Mas ela ainda não está preparada...

― Você se importa com ela... ― reparou Samily com seus olhos ainda fitando o nada ― Mas temos um problema aqui: estou cumprindo ordens diretas de Samantha e foram as únicas, não sei o que pode acontecer se eu desobedece-las.

Jon perdeu o mínimo de paciência que lhe restava e pegou a garota pelos braços e a forçou a encara-lo, mesmo sabendo que a mesma era cega, não ligou.

― Ela não liga para a própria vida! Que tipo de profetiza é você que obedece a uma pessoa como essa?

Samily respirou fundo e dirigiu seus cegos olhos ao grupo confuso que os observava e em uma voz suave, avisou:

― Samantha não liga para a própria vida, pois sabe que em breve vai perdê-la. Qualquer outra pessoa negaria esse tipo de atitude e viveria o restante de sua vida da melhor forma possível. Mas Sam não é uma pessoa qualquer, ela sabe que se não está ajudando nessas tais e necessárias mudanças, então deve ajudar com sua morte.

― Como ela pode ajudar morrendo! ― indignou-se Lysa.

― Há muitas coisas que não compreendem... ― respondeu Samily, ela se dirigiu à Jon ― Vou escuta-lo, garoto, não deixarei que a verdade venha a tona nesse momento e dessa forma, mas saiba que uma oportunidade como essa não vem do nada. A próxima chance de fazê-los compreender tudo, também será a última. Pense bem nisso.

― Existe algo que possamos fazer para ajudar a Sam? ― questionou Maria esperançosa.

― Claro ― confirmou Samily lançando-se um largo sorriso ― Apenas mantenham-se vivos.

― Brilhante! Isso é tão fácil! ― ironizou Harry.

― Jonathan ― chamou a profetiza ― Você sabe o que o futuro reserva para cada um aqui, assim como a Sam. E como ela, sabe o que deve mudar e quando mudar, e sabe que quando se trata desse último, não falamos de uma grande espera. Quer um conselho? Não espere por nada e não deixe que nada te impeça, tenha a consciência de que se esperar um dia, no outro essa opção pode não estar mais presente nesse mundo. Viva cada dia como se fosse o último, não para você, mas para a pessoa que ama.

― E Harry ― chamou ela virando-se para Harry que se aproximou ― James Potter é um grande um homem, mas alguns erros do passado dele podem encobrir essa grandiosidade. Todos os erros deles devem ser perdoados, para que ele descanse em paz...

Logo em seguida, ela caiu inconsciente nos braços de Jon e Harry.

― Já disse que estou bem! ― teimou Sam enquanto ia às pressas para o salão principal, onde todos estavam reunidos.

Já estava no meio da madrugada, mas Sam não queria esperar nem mais um minuto para rever sua mãe, no entanto, Madame Pomfrey parecia incapaz de deixa-la em paz.

― Layse! ― repreendeu a mulher ― Você ainda está muito fraca! O encantamento que usou sugou toda a sua força, precisa descansar!

Foi só ela terminar de falar que a visão de Sam tornou-se turva e confusa.

― Está vendo? ― avisou Pomfrey impedindo que a garota caísse ― Precisa de descanso ou desmaiará novamente, dessa vez por mais tempo.

― Aguento mais um pouco.

― Você é tão teimosa quanto o seu pai! ― reclamou a mulher ― Lilian terá muito trabalho.

Em passos rápidos, Samantha chegou ao salão principal.

― Samantha! O que faz aqui? ― questionou Lilian indo abraçar a filha.

― Precisava vê-la ― respondeu a garota entregando-se ao abraço.

― Agora você precisa é de muito descanso ― avisou Lilian ― Não devia ter feito isso, não devia mesmo. Falei que era perigoso...

― Está louca? Jamais viveria em paz se soubesse que dentro de mim havia uma parte da alma de Lilian Evans.

Então ela avistou James, parado perto deles.

― James! É muito bom finalmente conhece-lo pessoalmente! ― exclamou ela dando um abraço no mesmo.

Ao mesmo tempo sentiu suas forças abandonando-as.

― Me ajudem aqui! ― pediu segurando a fraca garota nos braços.

Sam sabia que seu tempo estava acabando.

― Por que Samily não contou tudo a vocês? ― perguntou ela sendo forçada a sentar.

― Por vários motivos ― respondeu Snape preocupado ― Um deles é que sabemos que você ajuda mais enquanto estiver viva.

― Estou com pouco tempo, vou tentar ser rápida ― disse Sam vendo tudo rodar ao seu redor ― Quando eu acordar, direi toda a verdade, revelarei tudo.

― Por que? ― questionou Hermione.

― Voldemort ― ela procurou ar ― Voldemort planeja atacar mais cedo do que o imaginado. E não podemos impedir sua volta ao mundo dos vivos porque já é tarde demais para isso.

― Do que está falando? Atacar mais cedo? ― confundiu-se Lilian.

— Me perdoem por isso... — pediu Samantha num fio de voz — Mas preciso resolver certos assuntos... Protejam uns aos outros e fiquem sempre unidos, entenderam?

— Sam, o que-

— Não tenho tempo para explicar, Jenni — interrompeu Sam, cambaleante ela se aproximou de Snape e Harry — Por favor, mantenham a paz entre vocês. Harry, escute o que os fundadores têm a dizer e pai, escute o Harry, ele saberá o que fazer. Jon, ajude-os.

Em seguida ela caia inerte nos braços do pai novamente, dessa vez Dumbledore sabia que não era um simples desmaio...


	29. CAP30 Em coma

— Em coma! — exclamou o grupo em uníssono.

— Sim, eu disse que ela precisava de descanso, não me escutou e a situação piorou — disse Madame Pomfrey irritada — Não sei realmente o que houve com ela, mas não foi nada bom. Entrou em um coma tão profundo que até a batida de seu coração tornou-se quase imperceptível. Superficialmente, eu diria que ela está à beira da morte ou perto disso, sinto muito...

Todos estavam pasmos. Encaravam o corpo quase sem vida de Samantha que estava sobre a cama da Ala Hospitalar. Não sabiam o que havia acontecido para que ela ficasse nesse estado e esperavam que Pomfrey acabasse com essas duvidas, erro deles.

— Sugiro que ela seja transferida para o St. Mungus o mais rápido possível — alertou a enfermeira demonstrando sua tristeza ao ver a garota naquele estado — Talvez assim ela possa ter uma chance.

— Harry — chamou Aleny séria — Tente invadir a mente dela.

— Invadir a mente? Consegue fazer isso? — questionou James assustado.

— Não — negou o moreno rapidamente — Temos uma ligação de mentes, eu posso ouvir o que ela pensa e vice-versa.

Harry concentrou-se e tentou invadir a dita mente. Esperava ver apenas a escuridão, o vazio, mas em vez disso encontrou algo bem parecido.

— Há um tipo de parque ou jardim, grande — começou ele, narrando o que via — O clima está bem...

— Sombrio? — tentou Aleny aproximando-se da garota.

— Sim — concordou Harry — Há árvores enormes, com folhas secas, também tem corpos espalhados mais a frente, parecem-

— Bruxos — completou Aleny — Por acaso você também vê corvos, túmulos e rosas?

— Sim, como sabe? — questionou Harry encarando-a.

— É um cemitério — respondeu a Alta Sacerdotisa enquanto fechava os olhos descrente — Esse é o cemitério para onde Lord Voldemort leva quem quiser e as prende, mentalmente.

— Ele prende apenas a mente delas... — afirmou Hermione quase num sussurro.

— Não há mais nada a fazer — cedeu Aleny deixando escapar um lagrima, virou-se para os outros e disse — Quando ele as prende, somente ele pode solta-las.

*Três semanas depois*

— Tudo bem, tudo bem. Estamos indo bem — concluiu Lysa para uma Jenni irritada — Não é culpa nossa se ela ainda está em coma, só sei que não vou perder minha vida inteira por causa disso.

Ela só recebeu um tapa da outra grifinória, indignada:

— Ficou louca! Sei que você é meio ríspida, Lysa, mas não está conseguindo enganar ninguém dizendo o tempo todo que esqueceu do estado da Sam.

— Tudo bem! — cedeu Lysa largando seus livros encima de sua cama — Mas estou tentando superar, ok? Por que quanto mais rápido supero isso, melhor será para mim no futuro.

Jenni fechou a cara, aproximou-se da amiga e disse:

— Tentar superar depois de um longo tempo, é um algo normal, aceitável. Tentar superar depois de três semanas, é algo egoísta e ignorante, principalmente por que estamos falando da _nossa melhor amiga_! E você quer superar o quê? Nessas três semanas, que _você _considera um longo tempo, você não foi visita-la uma única vez! Pra mim você já superou isso há muito tempo...

Ela então apenas deu às costas a uma Lysa cabisbaixa.

— Não é culpa minha... se preciso de mais tempo para assemelhar tudo isso — sussurrou a morena para si mesma.

Samantha agora estava internada no st. Mungus, a noticia de que entrara em coma espalhou-se por todo o mundo bruxo, Hogwarts manteve seus comentários apenas dentro de seus terrenos, até mesmo os que não gostavam de Sam, como os Sonserinos, não se sentiram felizes ao saberem da noticia, para eles Sam podia ser apenas uma garota chata e ignorante, mas continuava a ser a única esperança do mundo bruxo para evitar desastres futuros.

Sally e Robert iam visitar a sobrinha toda a semana, com a companhia de Carly, filha deles e Dayse, irmã de Jon. Nunca a deixavam sozinha, sempre alguém dormia com ela, para garantir que caso a mesma acordasse, ela poderia ver alguém conhecido e não se sentir esquecida. Até eles sentiam que algo estava para mudar em Hogwarts...

*Quatro meses depois*

As esperanças quase não existiam mais. Samantha disse que acordaria, mas os médicos da Grã–Bretanha já não acreditavam mais nisso. Agora a garota respirava apenas com a ajuda de aparelhos, a essa altura todos já não acreditavam mais que algum dia poderiam voltar a ver o brilho dos negros olhos dela. Nesse meio tempo, Jon fazia o possível para fazer com que Harry entendesse sobre o que é ser o herdeiro de um dos fundadores, juntamente com Maria, ele chamava todos para se reunirem ao redor da cama de Samantha, os fundadores tocavam a garota para que se mantivessem visíveis, e durante a maior parte do dia explicavam ao grupo como descobrirem os novos herdeiros.

Alguns dias depois finalmente conseguiram fechar o grupo de herdeiros, para a surpresa deles, não foi preciso procurar por muito tempo. Harry e Sam são herdeiros de Gryffindor e Slytherin, Jon era herdeiro de Hufflepuff e Lysa de Ravenclaw. No inicio ninguém questionou tais descobertas, mas não puderam negar que seus pensamentos criticassem ou mesmo relevassem o fato de que Hufflepuff e Ravenclaw não tinham muito a ver com seus ditos Herdeiros...

Olhei em volta tendo a leve sensação de que eu não estava em Hogwarts e muito menos na casa dos Miller. Mesmo com a visão embaçada percebi que havia alguém à minha frente, parecia uma enfermeira.

─ Acho que ela acordou... ─ comentou a senhora para alguém às suas costas.

Não senhora, estou apenas dormindo de olho aberto, não está vendo?

─ Chame o medico ─ ordenou a mesma mulher.

A porta fechou com um leve estalo e ela voltou a me fitar.

─ Onde estou? ─ questionei tentando levantar.

Ela me impediu e respondeu:

─ Está no St. Mungus, querida.

O que eu estou fazendo presa no St. Mungus?

Ouvi o barulho da porta reabrindo e logo o médico estava a minha frente.

Com os cabelos grisalhos e um pouco fora de forma, o senhor me encarava com olhos velhos e aparentemente cansados.

─ Boa tarde, srta. Snape ─ saudou ele com a voz rouca ─ Dormiu bastante hein?

─ Há quanto tempo estou aqui?

─ Cerca de quatro meses...

Quatro meses! Meu Merlin!

─ Há meu Merlin! ─ arfei enquanto sentava rapidamente ─ Onde está meu pai? E Harry? Meu Deus, Aira...

─ Acalma-se senhorita, por favor ─ pediu o doutor escrevendo algo no papel ─ Ainda está debilitada.

─ Eu quero ver meu pai ─ não foi a intenção, mas isso saiu mais como uma exigência ─ Ele deve estar... preciso vê-lo o mais rápido possível.

O homem suspirou e concedeu:

─ Tudo bem, vou chama-lo.

Ele saiu me deixando ansiosa.

Como ele deve estar? Super protetor do jeito que ele é...

De repente senti braços cuidadosos, porem rápidos, me puxarem para um abraço. Senti beijos rápidos sendo depositados em todo o meu rosto e no topo da minha cabeça.

─ Oh meu... Merlin... Calma — pedi perdendo um pouco o folego. Pelo modo que me abraçava eu já sabia que era meu pai. Mas ele realmente estava sendo rápido demais...

— Ainda bem... — comentava ele — Ainda bem que você acordou! Está bem? Sente algo?

— Calma pai — pedi novamente — Estou viva.

No momento seguinte o apertei em um abraço urgente e demorado.

— Como estão os outros? Hogwarts ainda está de pé, não é?

Ele riu e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado.

— Tanta coisa mudou enquanto estava aqui...

— Claro, alguma coisa tinha que mudar em quatro meses ne? — brinquei. No entanto ele continuou sério — Aconteceu algo de errado?

— Não, mas... — sempre há um _mais _né? — _Muita _coisa mudou... as pessoas mudaram.

— Como assim? — questionei me ajeitando na cama.

— Depois de dois meses sem você, não só os alunos mas também a população bruxa em geral, perderam a esperança de que você iria ajuda-los — revelou papai — Acharam que você morreria e com o tempo a personalidade de cada um foi mudando.

— Mudou de que jeito?

— Estão mais estressados, agressivos, desconfiados e até medrosos. Aposto minha varinha que se você aparecesse por ai, eles recuariam como se você fosse a bruxa mais perigosa do mundo.

— Isso é um problema. Voldemort pode se aproveitar disso...

— Talvez esse tenha sido o objetivo dele ao deixar você em coma — comentou Snape começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

— Imaginei isso... — murmurei pensativa.

— Não gosto quando Voldemort se aproveita de você — disse ele entredentes — Me lembra muito o Crouch.

Foi como se uma luz se acendesse na minha mente.

— Estamos em Junho?

— Sim, por que? — questionou ele parando e me olhando confuso.

— Cedrico... onde ele está?

— Acho que você sabe a resposta.

Suspirei triste. Droga. Falhei mais uma vez.

— Ele morreu... droga. Eu devia-

— Não se culpe por isso — interrompeu Snape — Um dia antes de tudo acontecer, Diggory veio conversar comigo. Disse que queria morrer, que esse era o destino dele. De alguma forma ele sabia o que ia acontecer.

— Como? O que aconteceu?

— No dia da ultima competição, de acordo com o Potter, Diggory morreu pelas mãos do próprio Lord das Trevas, que já estava na forma... "humana". O Lord necessitou do sangue do garoto apenas para se fortalecer.

Isso é ruim. Não. É péssimo! Lord não só "voltou dos mortos" como também está mais forte do que o esperado... E Cedrico, ele não deveria ter morrido. Não mesmo.

— Ei Aira! Isso é jogo sujo! — reclamei quando ela segurou o pacote de doces no alto, fora do meu alcance.

— Jogo sujo nada. Chama-se estratégia — rebateu ela rindo.

— Injustiça, isso sim.

— Qual é Aira? Não acha que ela já sofreu demais? Ficou quatro meses sem colocar nada na boca... — defendeu Harry irônico.

Simplesmente desisti de comer algo, peguei Crissy no colo e sai do salão principal.

— Espere Samantha! — pediu Aleny correndo até mim.

— Tomei minha decisão final — disse ela séria.

— Como assim? Do que está falando?

— Eu quero que você seja a Alta Sacerdotisa — revelou ela.

— O que? Não, não, não e não — neguei freneticamente.

Para mim já é o suficiente ser filha do Snape e Herdeira de Gryffindor e Slytherin na mesma vida.

Ela apenas ignorou, arregaçou a manga esquerda do seu vestido e ergueu o punho ordenando:

— Conselho, reúnam-se!

Todos presentes no salão pararam para assistir a cena de vários membros do Conselho aparatando no meio do salão.

— Eu e os membros do Conselho decidimos quem deve ser a Alta Sacerdotisa — avisou Aleny indo se juntar a eles.

— Não... você não pode se demitir!

— Eu posso se todo o Conselho concordar.

— Eu não concordei — rebati indignada.

— Você não faz mais parte do Conselho, lembra? — disse ela quase irônica.

Bufei. Ela estava certa, pedi "demissão" antes de ir para a casa da Maria.

— Como você é de menor, para se tornar uma Alta Sacerdotisa precisa da autorização dos pais — lembrou um membro.

Isso!

— Meus pais jamais concordarão com isso...

— E por que acha isso? — questionou Snape arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Lilian Evans entrou em passos firmes no salão. Snape se levantou e juntou-se a ela.

— Onde assinamos? — questionou ela me fazendo olha-la indignada.

— Mãe! Pai...

— Você sabe que nada me fará mudar de ideia — interrompeu ele pegando a pena que um dos membros do Conselho oferecia — Eu e sua mãe já conversamos e já decidimos.

Aleny abriu um enorme livro e colocou-o sobre a mesa da Grifinória e indicou um local para ambos assinarem.

Lilian e Snape enfiaram-se entre Rony e Neville que recuaram consideravelmente. Snape indicou que Lilian fosse a primeira e ela não pensou duas vezes antes de assinar onde quer que fosse. Ele também não hesitou em nada.

Parecendo satisfeita, Aleny fechou o livro com um banque surdo e decretou:

— Eu Aleny Collins, me demito.

Oh não!

Nesse instante ouve-se um estalo, Caylus, Magnus e Jhanus apareceram ao lado de dela.

— Quem aqui presente — começou Magnus sério — Concorda que Samantha Snape seja a nova Alta Sacerdotisa do Conselho Supremo?

Eu sabia que apenas o voto dos membros do Conselho eram necessários, mas para a minha surpresa todos do salão levantaram a mão, até mesmo os fantasmas.

— Parabéns srta. Snape — saudaram os Três Senhores.

— Samantha, você é a nova Alta Sacerdotisa — parabenizou Aleny rindo enquanto pegava no meu pulso direito. Senti uma irritação no local, quando vi, a marca de um membro normal do Conselho estava sendo substituída pela marca do Conselho.

Essa não!


End file.
